Love During War
by Mark 61
Summary: As AEW plans a feud with Riley Morgan and Jox Moxley, Mandy Rose can only fear for her husband's safety
1. Chapter 1

Love During War

As AEW plans a feud with Riley Morgan and Jox Moxley, Mandy Rose can only fear for her husband's safety

_Yes another Riley Morgan story. Yes I know I wrote a wrap up to Riley and Mandy's story with that end chapter to Changing Worlds Can Love Last? But I really enjoy writing Riley and Mandy. Plus the simple fact is of my most viewed stories three are Riley stories. And if you want to blame someone blame Renee Young her tweets during the Moxley vs. Omega match planed the seed for this story. So as always thanks for reading. Hopefully you will review and put this on fave and alert lists._

Chapter 1

Back At AEW Full Gear

Mandy Rose was on the edge of her seat watching the main event between Kenny Omega and Jon Moxley. Off to the side Cody Rhodes was running the show with a bad wound over his eye from his match earlier in the night with Chris Jericho. She looked and saw Riley with The Young Bucks Nick and Matt Jackson next to that god awful contraption of barbwire. "Man this making me nervous," she heard Isiah Kassidy say to his Private Party partner Marq Quen. "Tell me about it man. And that damn thing over there won't even be the finish I hear," Marq says. Mandy looked back over at Riley who was making his way out to the stage. Back on the monitor Kenny was demand they bring it out. The Bucks and Riley were trying convince him to think.

"Its not worth it Kenny," Riley yelled. "Get it," Kenny demanded. Riley and The Bucks returned backstage. and picked up the contraption and carried out with several other wrestlers. Mandy watched and gasped when Kenny and Jon crashed into the barb wire. She recalled the words form a few days earlier when Riley and Kenny were talking about the match. "Its going going to be the most violent match on a mainstream American pay per view in a long long time," Riley had said. Extracting both men from the barb wire had been hard. Some how Kenny and Moxley weren't done. It was only after Kenny took a bump face first on the exposed wood of the ring was it finally over.

Mandy and the rest of the AEW clapped showing respect to both men. The match had been great but also one that had pushed the limits. It was the kind of match some would love and some would hate. Riley came up to his wife with a smile. "I think Kenny and Jon are going to be okay. I mean they are beat up and cut up. But doesn't appear they have any serious injuries," Riley says. "Thank god," Mandy says.

Months Later

Mandy sat next Riley as they filmed an episode of Wrestlers On The Road Ordering Room Service with Nick and Matt. "You two just got back from Japan. Mandy what was it like to work for a company in Japan as opposed to be there with the WWE?" Matt asks. Mandy laughed. She and Riley had just done some work for DDT Pro. "Where to even start? Because I knew it would be different but I figured Riley could guide me through it. Than we get to Japan and I see just how different DDT is from New Japan," she says. "And I've worked for DDT but that was so long ago I forgot how insane it can be at times," Riley adds. "Like when we showed up they were doing there street wrestling stuff which is really more of a long sketch," Mandy says. Riley explains talking about the famous Minoru Suzkui in the empty arena match in the Tokyo Dome.

"You guys didn't have the same problems getting into Japan like Kenny did that one time?" Nick asks. "We didn't. Which I am so glad. Because you guys know how much I love Japan. So to go there with her I really wanted it to be fun," Riley says. "That would be the biggest difference from my past trips because he knows the country so well. So it's different experience," Mandy says. "Were you two going to have a mixed tag match?" Matt asks. "That was the idea at first. And than she was dealing with a shoulder injury and they rebooked the match to be me and Konosuke Takeshita," Riley says. "Its weird because I didn't sign with AEW to do a mixed tag with Riley but I thought it would a fringe benefit. Yet it hasn't happened," Mandy says.

Matt Jackson puts down his plate and speaks, "well you know Kenny and Riho have wanted to do that as well. They each have business to take care of for Revolution." Nick speaks next, "You know who that leaves opens..." "Alright stop there," Matt tells Brandon Cutler who is filming. The finish here was meant to set up a match with Riley and Mandy vs. Kip Sabian and Penelope Ford. The booking had several reasons. Kip had an ongoing story where he wanted to beat any member of The Elite which long term would lead to Kip beating either Kenny or Cody down the line. It was also decided to do a slow burn with Kip and Penelope vs. her ex boyfriend Joey Janella. Finally it was meant to get Mandy and Riley on the card.

"That was good," Riley says finishing his food. "The show or you meal?" Mandy asks. "Both," Riley says. "Both were," Nick agrees. "You guys ready for the show tomorrow?" Matt asks. "Its a busy one," Mandy says. "Yeah we need film the stuff for Being The Elite with Kip and Penelope. The stuff with the Dark Order for BTE as well," Nick says. "And we got our match with Jack and Angelico for Dark," Matt adds. "Does Cody still want Mandy and I to do commentary for Dark?" Riley asks. Matt just asks. "And I have match with Penelope," Mandy says.

Arena the next day

Jon Moxley was exhausted as he looked around the arena for tonight's show. He had worked not one but both night of New Japan's Wrestle Kingdom the Tokyo Dome and than made a appearance at New Year's Dash. One of the matches had been a Texas Death the other hadn't lacked for intensity. Now he had flown back to the states to make his dates for AEW. But he wouldn't have it any other way. He was free to have any type of match he wanted. Speaking of which someone he wanted a match with was heading his way. "Hey Mox great work. The match with Archer was excellent," Riley says. "Thanks Morgan. You got a minute," Jon asks. "One I got a lot of shit to do today," Riley says.

"I will be quick. Me and Jericho at the next PPV. I'm not going over. I need a guy I can right into another big feud with. You are it," Moxley says quickly. "You got another twenty four seconds," Riley jokes. "I'm serious. I want to pitch it to Tony and the guys. Look maybe you have something else planned," Jon says. "Not really. Mandy and I have this mixed tag after that I'm odd man out in The Elite. Sooner or later we are doing this match beyond thing but Cody keeps moving the date back on that," Riley says. "Great you want to go make the pitch with me?" Moxley asks. "I wish I could but I need to go meet with Excalibur. Than do some pre-tapes," Riley says. Moxley nods understanding.

Meanwhile

Mandy was having her make up done for the show. BJ Whitmer approached her. "Hey Mandy head's up we moved your match back to Q3. Had to to cut the run time down," BJ says. "By how much?" Mandy asks. "Just three minutes. Instead of fifteen with intro its down to twelve," BJ says. "Got it," Mandy says. "One more thing..." "BJ how many times have I told you not to turn my makeup chair into your conference room," the make up artiest Lucy says annoyed. "I just want to remind her to be ready for Dark," BJ said back also annoyed. "Oh that reminds me I need to get with Riley and the Bucks for the BTE segment," Mandy says. "One more second," Lucy says finishing up.

For the most part AEW was more laid back that a WWE tapping. The company had a much stricter policy of having the show finalized in advanced except for small changes here or there. Usually AEW would let something play out on TV and adjust in the weeks after on what fans liked or how the performers felt it was going. Still a taping day was high stress. Especially on a day you were heavily featured. Adding to the stress was BTE. The show had been a big part in growing The Elite's fan base. And it had been a great way to push story lines in the past. As a result the show was still done. Yet it was another thing to do during TV tapings.

Off to the side she saw Jon Moxley come backstage he was clearly limping a bit from his recent trip to Japan. She had known Jon for years he was actually a great guy but the way he was pushing his body these days worried her. Part of that was she knew how worried and horrified his wife Renee had been just a few weeks ago during his match with Kenny Omega at Full Gear.

Moxley meanwhile walked deep into the backstage area and found Tony Khan's office. He knocked. "Come in," Tony yelled fro the other side of the door. "I need a minute got an idea," Jon says. Tony put down the paper work he was going over. "Sure what is on your mind?" Tony asks. "Me and Morgan. I need something post Jericho. He and I can have some good matches. Plus I think working with me gets him back to that higher level. He's been spinning his wheels since the match with Jericho," Moxley says. "You know I have been thinking the same thing. Riley is a great talent but he needs that spark again," Tony says. "I have known that kid since he was breaking in. Always wanted a match with him," Moxley says. "I admit you two would be great," Tony says.

"Great I think he and I can do some insane stuff," Jon says turning to leave. "Jon wait," Moxley stops and turns back. "Let's not go too insane. I think it would be a bad idea to do what we did with Kenny again. I mean the more often we do it the less it means," Tony says. "Let's play it by ear. Its like I said don't put me in the box," Jon says. Tony just nods.

Being The Elite Filming

"I swear Brandon, I tell Nick everyone month some day they will have to put out a series of behind the scenes of BTE," Riley says. Brandon Cutler was fliling the segment and trying to adjust the zoom, the color and other things on the camera. "The dirty little secret of BTE so much of it is filmed without The Bucks around. You guys ready?" Cutler asks. The four nod. "Alright places," Brandon who also acts as director says. Penelope and Kip go behind a corner until they are needed. "Set…action!" Cutler says. Mandy held an ice bag on her neck. Riley looked on concerned. "I can't freaking believe that," Mandy says finally. "You will get your payback," Riley says.

A door behind them flies open. "Woo Who!" Kip yells. Both Mandy and Riley turn to watch as Kip and Penelope enter. "And oh there she is the loser!" Penelope says looking at Mandy. "Will you two back off," Riley says. "Easy Riley or I might have to teach you a lesson," Kip claims. "You should," Penelope says. Kip acts like his about to step up to Riley but than backs off. "I got a better idea let's go celebrate," Kip says when he says how angry Riley already looks. "Cut... okay guys good work. Lets reset and do it again," Brandon. "Sure there thing Spielberg," Riley jokes he could still recall the days when the show was filmed and edited on a I-phone.

Later that night

Mandy waited backstage to make her entrance. One of the dirty little tricks of wrestling. Often time something that was supposed to happen after the match was filmed long before the match even started. She watched as Penelope fished her entrance and the music stopped. Mandy's music started to play. "And her opponent from Yorktown Heights New York she is God's Greatest Creation Mandy Rose!" Mandy walked down the ramp and did her usual entrance into the ring. Not much had really changed now she was in AEW. Penelope got right in Mandy's face before the bell could even ring. Finally Ford went to slap Mandy who caught it and slapped her instead. Penelope held her check in pain but than got mad and charged as the referee rang the bell. Ford charges but Mandy gets her in a drop toe hold and she face plants.

Penelope rolls to the floor. "Well so far guys Super Bad has been all bad," Tony quips. "Get her back," Penelope demanded even though Mandy wasn't any where near the ropes she was trying to climb in. Mandy miking the moment lays down in the ring. Penelope finally climbs back int and the two lock up. Mandy gets Penelope into a head lock but Penelope power free. Mandy hits the ropes and comes back but Penelope knocks her down with shoulder tackle. Mandy gets back up. Ford goes for a clothesline but Mandy ducks it and hits one of her down. "These two are very evenly matched," JR says. "Mandy Rose was ranked five in the last rankings. Penelope Ford unranked but looking to break in," Excalibur adds.

Mandy and Penelope are back up and lock up. Ford gets a go behind and than a waste lock takedown. Penelope spins around goes for a front facelock. Mandy gets back to her knees and tries to get her neck free. Penelope tries to go for a DDT and hits it. Penelope covers count of one count of two, Mandy kicks out. Penelope Ford pulls Mandy back up to her feet and goes for a vertical suplex but Mandy blocks it and gives her one of her own. Both struggle to get back up but Mandy is able to hit a Thez press and slams Penelope's head into the mat. Magic lace by Mandy and she covers count of one count of two Penelope kicks out. Both are back up and Mandy lands her jumps knee and she covers around, count of one count of two Ford kicks out again. Mandy waits for her to stand back up and goes for a clothes line. Ford with the matrix avoids taking the move she comes back and scores with a drop kick.

Penelope pulls Mandy up and whips her hard into the corner. Handspring into a back elbow by Penelope Ford. Butter fly suplex by Penelope who than climbs to the top to go for a splash. Mandy gets her legs up and Penelope hits hard. Mandy uses the ropes to get back up and hits a springboard bulldog. Both women are back down. "Wait Kip Sabian has made hi way to ringside," Excalibur says. "And he's slipping something to Penelope Ford," JR says. The referee has seen Kip and is confronting him but his what Kip and Penelope want. Mandy has gotten back up to her feet. She goes over to Ford but is hit right in the jaw with a pair of brass knuckles. Penelope pulls off the knuckles and hides them. Penelope covers just as the referee turns back around count of one count of two count of three.

Kip and Penelope celebrate and make a big show out of kissing in the center of the ring before they leave. Mandy took her time to get up selling that she had been knocked out. When she does reach the back Penelope is waiting. They thank each other for the match. Mandy looked for Riley but he wasn't around. It didn't surprise her. AEW had hired a number of veteran wrestlers as agents or coaches. But Jerry Lynn was dealing a medical issue that limited his ability to travel this lead to the guys asking Riley to step up backstage and help out. "I can't believe we I am finally making my wrestling pay per view debut," Penelope says. "Hey if its up to me this will be a feud with some mileage. I know they want to do the stuff with you, Kip, and Joey but I think this could have some legs," Mandy says.

Outside the arena

Riley was making sure everything was in place. One of the big moments of the night was Pac and Kenny having a brawl that would spill to the parking area. It would take place about ninety minutes into the show. "Riley we got that pipe?" Kenny asks. "Shit no I left it int the building. I will get it. I know exactly where I left it," Riley says. He sprints back into the arena. Off to the side he saw Jon Moxley doing his warm up. Although he didn't have time now he wanted to ask how the pitch to Tony had gone. Moxley had always been one of Riley favorite guys to watch. But since leaving the WWE the guy was on fire. He was even making a real run at being the best in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Well thank you everyone who had read this so far. Really good numbers on the first chapter. Already got a review and several people putting this story on faves and alerts lists. So thank your for that everyone. _

"Please welcome Mandy Rose and Riley Morgan," Justin Roberts announces as they made there way to to join Excalibur on commentary for AEW Dark. They both waved to the fans. "Mandy, Riley welcome," Excalibur greets. "Hey." "Hello." they greet after putting on the headsets. "Big night here on AEW Dark we have Dr. Britt Baker vs. Big Swole," Excalibur says as Swole's music plays. "This should be great match I've been in the ring with both in recent weeks," Mandy says. Britt makes her entrances and flashes a dirty look at Mandy and Riley. "Now is she mad at me for that time I poisoned her boyfriend or the fact you used to kiss him," Riley jokes.

Both had a great time doing commentary. Riley manged to get Mandy to crack up during a Sonny Kiss vs. Peter Avalon match. Sonny had been doing his head scissors twerk spot and Riley deadpanned, "shades of how Whipper Watson beat Lou Thez for the NWA world championship." The main event for Dark was the Young Bucks vs. the Hybrid Two. Nick and Matt scored the win and started to celebrate with the fans. Riley gets up and heads to the ring to join his friends. Mandy smiles as she watches the three clown around like kids. Life was good and nothing could ruin it.

Las Vegas A Few Days Later

Jon Moxley stood at the grill in his backyard. "They almost ready?" Renee asks steeping out of the house. "You can't rush quality meat," Jon reminded her. "Yes but you can over cook a steak someone wanted as medium rare," Renee told him. "That only happened because you distracted me," He says holding up the BBQ fork and pointing at him. She reasoned by sticking her tong out at him. Jon meanwhile got an idea looking at the sharp point on the fork. "Oh no," Renee says. "What?" Jon asks. "I know that look Jon," Renee says. "What look?" "The I have an idea on how to work this into a match," Renee says. "I'm just thinking…" "No. Seriously Jon I barley survived the last death match you had with Kenny Omega. I don't even want to think about what crazy idea you have come up with now," Renee says.

She wasn't trying to talk him out of it. She knew it was pointless. For her own sanity it was better to not know Jon was going to do so she couldn't think of all the ways it could go wrong. "Fair enough and steaks are done," he says putting them on a plate. They moved over a picnic table they kept in the backyard. "I can't believe I am asking. But would Jericho even be willing to use a fork?" Renee asks. "Not for the Jericho feud. I am thinking after we are done with that. Me and Morgan," Jon says. "Mandy's husband?" Renee asks making her plate for her meal. "You know any other Morgan's on the AEW roster?" "He had a broke neck? Should he be doing death matches?" Renee asks.

Mandy and Riley's Home Orlando

They had gone out see the movie Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker with Adam Cole and Britt Baker. Mandy and Britt had liked it. Adam had hated it but he took bigger issue with Riley not hating it. "Riley it was crap," Adam says as the couples sat in the living room. "Give it fifteen years," Riley says. "Fifteen years?" Britt asks. "Look when the prequels came out everyone hated them. They were a disaster a disgrace, George Lucas had sold out. The series couldn't be saved. Now years later people have warmed up to them. Give the Disney movies time people will warm up to them. Sure there mistakes and stuff that could be improved on. The biggest issue was so many fans had either read all the expanded universe stuff or filled in what came after Return of the Jedi. Nothing was going to make people happy," Riley says. "They wasted so many chances," Adam rants. "Yeah they did," Riley says.

"Wait did you like it or not?" Britt asks. "I didn't hate it but its not one I will go out of my to see again," Riley says. "Riley if I didn't drag you to the movies everyone once and a while you would never see one," Mandy points out. "Well you are the social directer in this relationship," he says. "And thank you for that. I stayed with Riley one weekend all he did was watch wrestling and NASCAR including waking up at 3:00 AM to watch a race," Adam says. "That was F1 not NASCAR," Riley says getting mad. "I know I heard this speech before how there are different forms of motor sports and how NASCAR races at Daytona and F1 at Le Mans," Adam says getting the fact about F1 wrong knowing it was piss Riley off. "Boys stop," Mandy scolds.

"Well Mrs. Morgan the boys are getting cranky I better take mine home so you can put yours to bed," Britt jokes in a motherly tone. The other three all laugh. Once Britt and Adam have left Mandy and Riley clean up a bit. "You know a lot of fans that are living and dying by Wednesday night rating would lose it seeing the NXT champ spent the night hanging with AEW stars," Mandy says. "Well hey we got to show some sympathy to the losers," Riley quips. He wasn't serious. The truth was beating NXT was great but not the long term goal for the company. Plus NXT had won some recent battles. So it's not like AEW could declare victory any time soon. "Oh crap we could have done something with Britt doing the face and put it online," Riley says.

"I think doing Britt Baker has run it course," Mandy says. "Until the next time Adam nearly kills himself at a TakeOver," Riley says. "There is no way he can go beyond that air raid crash off the cage," Mandy says not wanting to see her friend try to top that dangerous spot. "You never know. God only knows what he and Keith Lee will come up with when they have another singles match," Riley says. "He needs to be careful," Mandy says. "Hey at least he never broke his neck like I did," Riley says. He can see right away that was the wrong thing to say. "Hey its a joke. Adam is fine. I am fine. Hell if Hiromu didn't get after hurt after all the crazy shit he and Ospeary did I don't think anything will break my neck again," Riley says assuring her.

Advanced Tech MMA and Kickboxing

Riley stood in the ring with his boxing gloves on. A trainer was taking him through some rounds. The bell went ending Riley's final round. "Great work today Riley. We need to get you to come in on sparing days push the pace on some of these young guys. "Not a chance. I risk enough concussions," Riley says. "I don't know how much you would get hit. You move pretty good." "I just can't risk an injury… Maybe I can work with the students but not the damn pros," Riley says. Truth was he had always loved sparing it was just something he could only do so often. He had learned that hard way when a broke noise forced him to miss something bookings early in his career.

Saying goodbye to the trainer he headed to the locker room shower and change. Mandy was spending the day in a bunch of meeting. The happy homemaker she wasn't. No his wife had a fitness app, a cosmetics line, her growing DaMandez brand with Sonya. She still modeled and that was all on top of her work with AEW. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. She had so much energy and she had amazing drive. More and more she made Riley think beyond wrestling. Talk about irony a big reason he had signed with AEW over WWE was all he wanted to do was wrestle. Of course Mandy had told him "I get not wanting to do it WWE's way. But you have freedom to try things now."

As he get his stuff together for a shower a thought hit him. Why he had come back to martial arts. Off and on it had been part of his life almost as much as wrestling. Stepping into the shower a thought hit him. "Moxley and I could do that. He's got that knee and been working the Thai clinch," Riley thinks. What ever thoughts he had about life out of the ring would have to be tabled he was getting ideas for his next big feud. This was why he loved wrestling this surge of energy that came with a big idea. The rush of planning a match and playing it out.

Once he got out of the shower he got dressed and checked his phone and saw he had an e-mail. It was the current line up for this week's tapings. Riley saw he was booked for a match with Kip. Both Mandy and Penelope would be at ringside. "Should be a good match," Riley thinks packing up. Frankly he just wanted to get past this feud. It wasn't anything against Kip and Penelope they were talented but name value wise they just didn't match Moxley. If Riley was being honest this was the most excited for a match and feud he had been in a while.

Sonya's Place

Mandy and Sonya had just gotten done going over thing for the DaMandez Foods brand. With Mandy in AEW and Sonya still in WWE they couldn't film as often as the used to. But they still found ways. Meeting up on the road or finding places in Florida. "Okay those shirts will be big sellers," Mandy says. "I hope. So you seen the stuff they are doing with Liv?" Sonya asks. "Oh yeah. Amazing we pitched a story about us having romantic feelings for years. And now they do something like that," Mandy says. "To be fair would you really want to be part of that wedding segment?" Sonya says. Even for WWE's die hards that segment was hard to defend. "To be fair Riley and I were part of that Dark Order beats everyone down segment," Mandy reminds her. That was another segment that fans of the company had a hard time putting over or defending.

"So how is teaming with Chelsea going?" Mandy asks. Chelsea Green had been called up and in a lot of way plugged into Mandy's old role. Lately she had even been teaming with Sonya and being the object of Otis affections. "She's talented. But its not the same. She's and I really don't hang out that much after the show," Sonya admits. "I know the feeling. I mean people like Penelope and Britt are good but it's not like it was when I was hanging out with you or some of the others," Mandy says. "But at least I know you hang out with them. Chelsea and I travel since we are teaming but she's just kind of cold. Hell if anything I'm spending more time with Dana these days," Sonya says. "Hopefully this stuff with Otis will pay off," Mandy says. "I hope. If nothing else it would nice to get some wins. But hey what about you? Are you Riley going to team up?" Sonya asks.

"Yes its a mixed tag match at the Revolution pay per view. I am so excited. I think it's going to be great. I think all of the elements are there for a great match," Mandy says happily. "I thought you didn't want Riley doing hardcore stuff," Sonya asks. "That won't be a factor. Penelope's ex is the one that does all the hardcore stuff. Kip the guy she is dating and teaming with now is more of a high flier," Mandy explains. "Okay good. I remember how much you thought his stuff with Jericho pushed the limits of what he can do," Sonya says.

AEW Offices

Tony, Cody, and Kenny were in the main office while Nick and Matt were joining in on a conference call. "I think it's a great idea. We could maybe even do some stuff with Kenny trying to warn Riley not to let Moxley get to him," Nick says over the phone. "Yeah maybe we do something where he and I have a long talk. I leave and than we just hear him just say "I'm just getting started," Kenny suggested. "Oh I love that maybe we have Riley say it really angry," Cody says. "But Tony are we going to go hardcore with this?" Matt asks. "Well after the stuff we did back at Full Gear I think it's to soon. What we can do is have a very physical feud with Riley and Jon," Tony says.

"You mean like Moxley vs. Ishii from the G1," Kenny says. "Exactly. Jon made it very clear he doesn't want to be stuck in a box. And well Riley has talked to us about wanting to do something more like he worked in Japan," Tony says. "I know that would make him happy. Two of of his top three matches in his career are Jay White and Ibushi. Riley has always loved that hard hitting style," Kenny says. "What about Mandy?" Nick asks. "We can keep the stuff with her and Penelope Ford going maybe even have her team with Joey if we want to do the intergender stuff," Cody says. "Guys do we have any reason to not book Riley vs. Moxley?" Tony asks. "I think our biggest issue will just be getting them to pull back and not go to nuts. Last thing we need is for them to be pulling some crazy old school All Japan stuff and take years off there career," Matt says.

Orlando A Few Days Later

"Hey Mandy they came," Riley says as he comes into the house carrying a package. "What came?" Mandy asks coming out of the basement. "That gear I had made," Riley says excitedly. "Great," Mandy says. For there match teaming up Riley had gotten gear to match hers. Riley almost always wore black usually some white or red. Mandy would mix it up quite a bit but she had a black with gold set she always loved. So Riley had a net set of tights made of black with gold accents and even a new pair of boots. "That is going to look really good," Mandy says taking a took as Riley pulled the tights out of the box. "I wish I had enough time to get a ring jacket made up. But it was already a rush job," Riley says. "You could wear one of mine," She says with a smile.

He laughs. "Yeah I don't think feather would look all that good on me. Plus I don't think they fit over these massive shoulder as hard I have been hitting the gym lately," Riley says. "Oh I've noticed Mandy says rubbing his shoulders. Rile leans in and they kiss. Mandy returns it but breaks. "Riley its not going to work," Mandy says breaking the kiss. He kisses her again and playing with her hair before saying. "What's not going to work?" He moves to this one spot on her neck that always drives her wild. "Trying to turn me on so we have sex...I'm a mess I've been working out downstairs," Mandy says. "You are beautiful. And I love a fit woman," Riley says. "Don't you have some merch to ship out?" She asks. "AEW takes care of most of that now and anything I handle I took care of last night," She says before kissing her again.

She returns it. "I need to get cleaned up and make dinner," She reminds him. "Its my night to cook and I made that chicken meal in the slow cooker so we have time. And baby its your fault you are so damn sexy," Riley says. Mandy smiles and moves into his arms. He stands up and carries up to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mandy had to admit the schedule for AEW was so much easier than her time in WWE. Most weeks they had one TV taping a week. Even on weeks with a PPV it wouldn't be that bad. It was a lot easier on the body. Of course it had some draw back. Some of the younger talent on the roster needed more ring time. Some were able to still take Indy bookings or working tours of Mexico and or Japan. Mandy had to admit she wished she got more ring time. It wasn't entirely clear but management said there were some plans to run more shows. It wouldn't be full on touring. Riley had talked to his friends and they told him it would be a mix of more pay per views, some online exclusive shows like Fyter Fest had been, expanding the deal with AAA and making some deal with a company in Japan to exchange talent. Also if OWE could get going again some talent would be sent to there events.

Because the next AEW show was in Miami, Riley and Mandy had decided to save some money and drive. Plus it would be nice to not have one of there actual cars there and not deal with the hassle of a rental car. On top of that they would have a car for when they got back from the Jericho Cruise which AEW would be taking part in. Riley had been on the first one and enjoyed it. Mandy was looking forward to taking part this year.

"You better not," Mandy says. "Ah come on it will just a be a few weeks," Riley says. They had making small talk when some how the Daytona 500 the annual NASCAR race came up. Mainly it was due to Riley being a huge NASCAR fan. Apparently Riley had been thinking about growing a mustache in a sot of tribute to past drivers. "Riley you have a handsome face you are not running it by growing mustache. Its not 1970 anymore," Mandy says. "Would you really hate it that much?" Riley asks. "Yes. Do you remember how I hated that stupid beard you tried to grow. And you wound up hating it more," She reminds him.

"See part of me just want to try it just to annoy you," Riley says. "Oh Mr. Morgan must I remind you how much I tolerate from you. Don't push it," She threatens. "Okay fine lets talk about something else. Like how much longer?" Riley trying to find a highway marker. "According to my phone with current traffic it should take about about another hour," Mandy says. "Okay good not that bad," Riley says. "So are they going to anything special for the set Bash at the Beach?" Mandy asks. "I'm not sure. WCW used to always had a beach set up. I guess they could break up the stuff from Fyter Fest," Riley says. "I'm just wondering if there anything you and Kip might do using the set," Mandy says. "We will see. I got a meeting with Tony and the guys," Riley says. "What about?" Mandy asks.

"Just some stuff. I think Cody has a cage design finally for the Match Beyond. I think they also have some idea for Hangman turning on the group. Than some stuff for me after Revolution," Riley says. "After Revolution?" "Well yeah you know the stuff with me and Kip is going to be a one off. I think they want to keep doing matches with you and Penelope. I mean Joey and Kip will be feuding before to long," Riley says. "I hope they don't blow the mixed portion to soon," Mandy says. "I think it will depend on how over things get. And if this feud with Moxley is actually going to happen," Riley says. "They are thinking about feuding you with Moxley?" Mandy asks this being the first time she is hearing about this.

"Wait did I actually not mention this?" Riley asks. "No you haven't," Mandy says making her annoyance clear. "Sorry. Mandy I didn't mean too not let you know... See it's simple Jon said he was he going to pitch the idea to Tony. So it wasn't for sure. And than we were so busy with filming BTE and doing Dark. And I never heard for sure if Tony said yes or no," Riley explains. "Okay. So like what would you and Jon do?" Mandy asks. "Not sure. Mandy I mean Jon just said he was pitching the idea. Just me I thinking we could play off some of the stuff with Kenny," Riley says. "So hardcore?" Mandy asks clearly worried. Riley can tell she is thinking about his neck. "Hey I'm not as nuts as Kenny. Actually I was thinking more about who is tougher in a fist fight," Riley says.

"I think WWE ruined that term after last night," Mandy says feeling more at ease. While she knew Kenny and Jon were both fine. That match still made her uneasy when she thought about it. The match had pushed the limits and even many people in the industry there wasn't much further without someone getting hurt or going into Japanese level death matches. "You know my history with kickboxing and Muay Thai. And Jon has some good knees. You know done right doing a match without weapons can look more intense than any weapon spot," Riley says.

Being The Elite

Hangman Page was walking around with a drink. Hangman once again looked to be in a very bad state. Riley come out of a room. "Riley buddy," Hangman says before giving a hug. "Good to see you to buddy," Riley says clearly uneasy with the hug. Riley tries to move Hangman's arms but once he does Hangman does it again. Finally the hug is broken. "Look we haven't had a chance to talk much lately. Are you doing okay? I wanted to check in but you had asked for some distance," Riley says. Hangman is now leaning against the wall needing it for balance. Hangman starts to pat Riley on the face. "See man that is because you are good friend. You listen to what I want. Unlike others," Hangman says still patting Riley in the face. Riley stops him. "Look Hangman the guys..."

Before Riley can finish Hangman interrupts him. "Hey what you want me to help you beat up that Superbad guy? I mean I beat him," Hangman says. "I think I will be fine," Riley says. "Because you know man. You really haven't done much in this company so far," Hangman says patting Riley in the face again. Riley looks like is about to snap but stops himself. "Good talk Hangman," Riley says before walking off.

Hotel Room

Cody and Tony welcomed Riley into Tony room. "Your trip go okay?" Cody asks Riley. Yeah pretty good. Mandy and I drove down," Riley says sitting down in a chair. There is some small talk. Finally Tony gets down to business. "So we had a pitch about a possible feud for you," Tony says. "I know. But can I be honest?" Riley asks. "Of course," Tony says. "I have had a week to think about this. The potential ups and down, what I can do with the guy. I know a lot people love him..." "You are building up to a joke where you make us think you don't want to feud with Moxley only to claim you are talking about someone else," Tony says. Cody starts to laugh by now Tony had gotten to know his roster pretty well including Riley's strange sense of humor. "Michael Nakazawa," Riley admits.

"So now that we are past your joke. What do you think?" Cody asks. "I would be an idiot to turn it down. But I have some questions," Riley says. He asks about Mandy and waht happens to her while he feuds with Moxley. In prefect timing Kenny the booker for the women arrives. He and Tony explain they want to keep the feud with Penelope going and think they even work Mandy into the stuff with Janella a bit. Kenny also says he is seems something for Mandy and Bea Prestley who would be more regular going forward. Around the same time the Bucks and Moxley all arrived.

Tony said he thought Riley and Moxley could be a fairly long feud. Everyone was in agreement they didn't want to lock down with the blow off being a hardcore match. But they also all felt the possibility should be there. Moxley liked Riley's idea of there matches being intense fights. "Well don't look to far ahead we need that match with Jericho to be great," Tony says at one point says. "Chris and I going to be great. I just like to have my plans made," Jon says.

Meanwhile

Mandy was enjoying some time on the beach. It was a wonderful day in South Florida. Mandy reached over to her bag to pull out sun screen. One story a trainer at the performance center had told her had always stuck with her. That trainer had spent the day at the beach before a big show. Sadly he had fallen asleep and wound up with a bad sunburn. Not only had doing any type of bumping been hell but he had been in a multi man match where everyone even his own partners made a it point to slap and chop him as part of a rib. "For the love of god make sure you put on sun screen if you learn nothing else from me," he had said. Mandy had to admit life was really good right now.

Hotel Room That Night

Mandy and Riley sat together on the bed watching the debut for that week's AEW Dark. The one that featured them on commentary. "I think you have a second career," Riley told Mandy. "And I see why New Japan and ROH hated you when did commentary for them," she joked. "Well for you information... yeah I was a pretty awful," Riley says. "So what are you thinking about for dinner?" Mandy asks they were going to head out to eat once the show was over. "What ever you want," Riley says. On screen they were now Tony and Dasha were talking about the recent issues between Chris Jericho and Jon Moxley. "He couldn't have been anymore clear Jon Moxley wants the AEW title," Tony says. "And now lets take a look at some of Jon Moxley's greatest moments since coming to AEW," Dasha says throwing a highlight video.

Both Mandy and Riley watch it in silence. Even in just the short clips it was clear how good Jon was. He had had always been great but a new fire had been lit under him in this new stage of his career. "This is going to be fun," Riley says with a big smile. "You are really looking forward to this?" Mandy asks knowing the answer already. "Of course. But hey I want to enjoy our big match at Revolution. I asked all the bosses what the current plan was. I think we might get two segments tomorrow," Riley says. "Awesome," Mandy says.

AEW Dynamite

Riley and Mandy were backstage with Jen Decker. "Last week Mandy we saw Penelope Ford steal a victory over you. And tonight Riley you are facing Kip Sabian and The Bad Girl will be at ring side. What do you plan to do counter act her interference?" Jen asks. Mandy speaks first. "Well Jen, Riley and I never make the same mistake twice. Last week Kip had to sneak down to ringside and cost me the match. Well this week..." Before Mandy can finish Kip and Penelope enter the shot. Penelope holds a box of tissues. "See I am so glade we stopped on our way to the show and got these. I mean here is poor Mandy crying to poor Jen and likely spent a whole week crying to Riley here about her failure," Penelope taunts. "Mandy just accept you couldn't win the match," Kip says.

Penelope pulls one of the tissues out of the box and acts like she is going to dab the supposed tears from Mandy's eyes. Mandy shoves Penelope away Kip goes to grab Mandy's arm but Riley stops him and back's him up to the wall. Penelope goes to jump on Riley's back but Mandy pulls her off. Jen has run off to safety. Security and various officials step in to separate the couples. "Fans stay tuned Riley Morgan vs. Kip Sabian is next," Jim Ross says throwing the show to a break. The cameras cut and they head to the entrances. Its a short break. Sabian and Ford enter first. Excalibur is quick to remind everyone of Kip obsession with beating a member of The Elite.

Riley's music started. Mandy led him out. Since they had started dating she had watched almost every single match he had. However it was only since AEW had started that she had noticed this small habit he had. Just before he stepped into view of the fans he raise his hand and act like he was putting on a mask. It was this final step in going from Riley Morgan to Dog of War Riley Morgan.

"And his opponent is accompanied to the ring by Mandy Rose he is The Dog... of WARRRR! Riley Morgannnnnnn!" Justin Roberts announced. Mandy watched as Riley blew past her and got right into the ring getting into Kip's face. That had been unscripted something she was still trying to get used to. In WWE going off script was very rate the kind of thing only the top stars were really allowed to even try. Kip had grabbed the referee Bryce Remsberg as shield from Riley. Riley allowed Bryce to lead him back to the corner very subtly gave a signal for Kip. Mandy knew Riley was a big fan of starting a lot of his matches hot not going into the usual bell ring circle around and lock up. Bryce stepped aside opening the door for what ever Riley wanted to happen.

Kip charged at Riley and hits a corner drop kick. The bell rang as Kip pulled Riley away from the ropes and covered. Count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Sabian pulls Riley up and hits a DDT and covers again, count of one, Riley kicks out. Kip goes for a running double stomp and hits it. Kip covers again and Riley kicks before Bryce can get get down to start counting. "Stay on him baby," Penelope yells. Riley is about sit up and Kip in desperation grabs a Greco Roman knuckle lock trying to keep him down. Riley is able to get to one knee but Kip has the advantage. Riley fires up and gets back up to his feet and used the knuckle lock to hit a modified northern light. Kip rolls to the floor where Penelope checks on him. Riley meanwhile gets back up and mocks Kip by rolling to the floor so he and Mandy can kiss real quick. Riley rolls back into the ring. Kip is demanding the referee keep him back even though is no where near the ropes.

Finally Kip gets back into the ring. The two men circle around with Riley throwing a half hearted round kick when Kip tries to get into lock up. Lock up and Kip scores with an arm drag. Another lock up and Riley gets his own arm drag. Sabian and Riley are back up. Kip goes for an Irish whip but Riley reveres it. Sabian hits the ropes and than takes a high back body drop. Kip makes the mistake of standing right up. Riley sends him over the top rope with a lariat. Penelope runs over to check on her boyfriend. Kip is able to stand back up. Riley acts like he is about do a suicide dive. Kip covers up. Riley stops himself and chops Kip hard on the back. Kip yells just before Riley pulls him back into the ring and hits a German suplex. "The ODE TO CHONO!" Excalibur yells once Riley hits it after Kip stands back up. Riley covers count of one count of two. Kip kicks out.

Riley goes for the scorpion death lock. "He just about took his head off with that kick," Tony Schiavone observes. "And now he's trying to break his back... Sabian manages to reach the ropes," Jim Ross calls. Bryce forces Riley to break the hold. Riley pulls Kip up and starts landing chops, elbows, and punches. Penelope jumps up on the apron and grabs one of Riley's arm. "Let him go and get off the apron," Bryce yells. Kip uses this distraction to hit round house kick to the back of Riley's head. Mandy has come over but by no Penelope had let Riley go and dropped back to the floor and is backing away from Mandy. In the ring Kip hits the Ghostbuster brain buster and covers. Mandy turns back to the ring to see Riley kick at two. Sit out face buster by Kip and than he locks in Cruciatus Clutch.

"This is a version of the octopus hold and this is real insult to Riley Morgan given his long history in Japan," Jim Ross says. Kip can't keep the hold locked on and has to let it go. Kip hits the a reverse frankenstenier. "On Your Head Son!" Excalibur calls just before Kip goes for a pin, count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Kip goes for a Michinoku driver but Riley breaks free and hits a spinning hook kick. Kip is dazed and Riley is able to hit a back breaker. Kip is hurt but Riley can't follow up. Both men gets to there knees and start to exchange elbows. Riley quickly gets the advantage. Riley feels a rush of adrenaline and hits a power bomb. He covers count of one count of two Penelope puts Kip's foot on the ropes.

Kip is able to get back up and Riley charges. Kip side steps and Penelope trips Riley. Mandy had seen enough and spears Ford. This distracts the referee and Riley giving Kip a chance to get into his tights and pull out the brass knuckles from last week. He spins Riley around and looks for a knockout shot. Riley ducks and hits the Final Wave. Riley covers Bryce had been dealing with the women but jumps back into the ring to count the one the two and the three. "Guys a big win for Riley Morgan," Excalibur says. Mandy gets into the ring to celebrate as the fans cheer. Kip rolls out of the ring. Jim Ross knows he needs to wrap up the segment. "I have a feeling this issue isn't over yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Come on people I could use some more reviews. As I always I want to think those of you that have reviewed any of my stories. And those that have this and me on alert lists. Also thank you for just reading my stories and pushing me to keep working._

"This is going to be fun," Mandy says touching up her make up in the mirror. "I hope," Riley says. They were off on the Jericho Cruise. Like last year there a number of different events for people to enjoy. Some of which would be Q and A panels with various people. Months ago Mandy and Riley had agreed to do one together. "Okay lets go last thing we need to do is piss Chris off by being late," Riley says. "Don't you have to change?" Mandy asks. She was in a nice pair of jeans with sandals with heels and wearing a stylish top. He was in old Bullet Club shorts and a old Fyter Fest AEW logo tank top. "I don't think anyone going to care what I am wearing. People expect me to look like a slob," Riley says. "They also don't expect you to dress like knock off Kenny Omega," Mandy says. "Okay just a speedo it is," He says.

They head to the part of the ship where the Q and A would be held. The room was decent in size. Riley had admitted to Mandy earlier he was worried no one would show up. Yet as they peaked behind the curtain they could see the room was filled. The person running the panel went over some last second things. The format will be fans that want to ask a question will stand in line at a microphone and be limited to one question. The event is supposed to run two hours but there is a small window to go over.

Once they reached the top of the hour the woman the panel introduced Mandy and Riley made there way to two chairs between them was a table with the microphones and bottles of water. They greet the fans. The first fan steps up to the microphone. "Riley it seems based on some of your statements you didn't enjoy your time with ROH. I was just wondering if there one reason or something soured you on the company?" "Yikes we are staring with a complicated one. I actually do have a lot of good memories in ROH. But I had a lot of issues with management. To be honest I think they viewed me as disposable. And I know I won the TV and world titles. That was on me getting myself over. I think they resented Gedo liking me and the others supporting me," Riley says.

Riley goes onto account some examples one being when ROH tried to rush a big singles match with Riley and Cody during the Bullet Club civil war. Mandy smiled that had been so early in there relationship and actually the first time she meet many of his friends. "I also didn't help things because to me ROH was a booking I really just took to be with my friends. So I had no problem telling Hunter and Joe that they were morons," Riley says laughing. Another fan gets a turn. "Mandy if you had to do it again would do Tough Enough or would try getting on the Indys?" Mandy takes a second to think. She had debated this with herself lately.

"The way I look at it is like this everything I did to get into wrestling the way I did has paid off. It means I was meant to do it that way. It allowed me met my best friend the world. It let me get into the WWE and onto Television. Maybe if I had tried any other way it wouldn't have worked," Mandy says. The news few are pretty easy, stuff about favorite foods, matches, a fashion question for Mandy. Some guy asks Riley if AEW will ever do a G1 style tournament. "I personally would love it. I know we have the talent to pull it off. But there are a lot of factors, because the G1 or the tournaments like it take place over many shows. Its very intense for the people in it. But you notice for a G1 of super juniors it limits the talent being used. It why you often don't see Okada until the end of May. So I think if we ever do a round robin tournament like that it will start small and see if it works," Riley says.

"Mandy do you still talk to anyone in the WWE since leaving?" "Yes Sonya and I are still best friends. We talk all the time, hang out often. Alexa Bliss, Liv Morgan, Lana and I talk we just all had lunch last week. Still others I call I text stuff like that," Mandy explains. Another fan steps up, "this question is for both of you. You have a tag match together coming up. And Kenny has talked about doing more mixed tag matches. Will this be a regular team?" "If I get my way yes," Mandy says quickly. "I think when it's apporate let's do it. I am really looking forward to doing this. I think Kip and Penelope have a ton of talent. And I know I will sound I am saying this because she is my wife. But I think Mandy is one of the most underrated talents out there today," Riley says.

Some more questions are asked. Mandy gets to tell a funny behind the scenes story. "So this was around the time of Evolution and there was this overriding fear for all the women that at some point they are going to add a men's match or segment. Well Becky Lynch who at this point was pretty much bullet proof decides she is going to rib her fellow horsewomen. She plants this story that some of the male heels are pitching them trying to stage a fake protest. Well Sasha hears this and falls for it and than freaks out. Well some how Sasha gets it in her head that Barron Corbin is behind it. So at Raw she storms into men's locker room to confront him. And she winds up throwing a fit right in front of The Undertaker. Well once she sees what she did Sasha just tip toes out of the room and hides the rest of the night," Mandy says laughing.

"Its good to know there were troubles at shows I didn't attend," Riley slips in laughing himself. Finally the person running the panel speaks. "We have time for one more question." The final fan steps to the microphone. "Riley how is your neck?" The guy asks. "Its fine. Before I signed with AEW they had Doc Sampson check me out. I won't lie because there is damage there wear and tear. But I'm not in anymore danger than anyone else. And well if Hiromu and Ospearay can do what they did and not have The Time Bomb get hurt again. I will be fine," Riley says refereeing to a recent New Japan match.

Later That Day

Mandy and Riley watched as The Young Bucks and there wives chased around there kids on the deck. "Wow the kids are going to blow Nick and Matt up," Riley says. "You know we talk about kids someday. But I am glade today we are a childless couple," Mandy says. "Great now you have jinxed us. Now you will get pregnant on this trip," Riley says reaching for his drink. "Hey stranger," Renee says sitting next to Mandy. "Renee oh my god? What are you doing here?" Mandy asks in shock. "I came with Jon," Renee says as her husband moves in next to her. "Won't Vince be mad?" Mandy asks. "As long I don't appear on any show I am fine," Renee says. "Morgan you actually drinking a beer?" Moxley ask. It was well known Riley didn't drink often and many guys lived to rib him about it especially when he was actually drinking.

"You should be happy the less I drink the more there is for you," Riley says. "Than you need to pick it up Riley. He's already had enough," Renee says. "You are one to talk. Or do I have to remind you about the after part for SummerSlam that one time," Jon says. Mandy laughs recalling that story. Renee's faces turns red from embarrassment. "Have another drink Jon," Renee finally says.

That Night

The two couples wound up having dinner together. "He is going to be a terrible Batman. He's the dork from Twilight," Moxley ranted. "He's a great actor," Renee insisted. "Yeah he's done great movies," Mandy added. "Riley you have got to back me up," Moxley pleaded. "Who are we talking about?" Riley asks. "Robert Patterson he's the new Batman," Moxley says. "Wasn't Twilight about a whinny bitch sounds like he's the perfect Batman," Riley says getting the others to laugh. The waiter brings over some silver wear for there meal. "Don't get any ideas Jon. Let Riley enjoy his meal," Renee says. "What?" Riley asks. "Renee just worried about I had a stray thought last week," Jon says.

"Stray thought. You were thinking about using a BBQ fork for a spot," Renee says. "Oh like the screwdriver with Kenny," Riley says. "No don't even think about it," Mandy says. "As wives Mandy and I have the right to over ride any stupid ideas you two are coming up with," Renee says. Jon reminds Renee about Tony not wanting to do another unsanctioned match so soon. "Beside I already get accused of being Kenny Omega light enough," Riley says. "So what you two planning?" Mandy asks. "Yeah how does this feud kick off? Some joke Riley makes on BTE?" Renee asks. "Hey that is actually a good idea We need some way to kick it off," Riley says. "Maybe. I was thinking something a bit more simple. Like they rank you at one and I lay you out since I will want my rematch with Jericho. We cost each other a few matches and take drag each other down in the rankings," Jon says.

Riley nods thinking it over. "I do have an idea for a sequence we have to try," Rile says. "Let me hear it," Moxley says. "Okay I for the Ode to Chono. You duck it give me a drop toe hold. You go for the Regal knee I side step it. I go for my spinning hook kick you step in get a choke in. After than I back you into the corner toss you off and finally hit the ode to Chono," Riley says. "I like it. We have a rematch we act like we are repeating that only I cut you off with a punch," Moxley adds. "Hey I like that maybe you just hall off and deck me," Riley says hitting his hand hand. To herself Mandy had to admit she loved seeing him fired up and excited like this and it reminded her something from a few weeks ago.

_January 4th Early in the Morning_

_Mandy was half awake as she rolled over and reached for Riley only to fully wake up when she realized he wasn't in the bed. "Riley?" She says yawning. "He's up before four in the morning?" She thinks confused. Grabbing her robe she left the room. Sounds from the TV led her the living room. There bathed in only the light from the TV sat Riley on the sofa totally engrossed in what he was watching. The two cans of soda and empty bag of chips told her he had been down there a while. He was wearing his robe and slippers. "Christ," she heard him say. He still hadn't noticed her as she came down the steps. "Hidden Blade Hidden Blade!" The familiar voice of Kevin Kelly came from the TV. It dawned on her. January the fourth the New Japan Tokyo Dome show. An event that she knew held a special place in Riley's heart._

"_Did I wake you? I'm sorry," Riley says finally noticing her. "No.. so who is up?" She sit next to him on the couch. "The Junior Title match Will Ospreay and Hiromu Takahashi," Riley says. "How has it been?" She asks. "It's been great. I mean Will is on that level Kenny was at a few years ago. And its like Hiromu hasn't missed anytime," Riley says. Mandy watched amazed at the thing the two men were pulling off. "You wish you were there?" She asks. "Yeah. Look I'm happy with AEW and I love being with you. But the dome was always my crown jewel. I wish I would be like Moxley or Jericho and work with New Japan still. But that's not happening right now The Elite are persona non grata," Riley says. Ospreay hits a crazy move off the top rope. "Oh," both Riley and Mandy say._

Back on the Cruise

Mandy watched as Riley was getting dressed. The Bucks wanted to do a sequel to the mini movie Opposite Day which had been filmed on the first Jericho Cruise. And like the first one the time they could really film was late night and or early morning when the public area of the ship were empty. "I still say would should have done a Snowpiecer parody," Riley says into his phone. He was talking to Matt. "That is why it would be funny we are out on the clearly unfrozen water… yeah I'm on my way," Riley says before ending the call. He turns to face Mandy and gives her a kiss. "Don't wait up. I'm not sure how long this will take. Matt was really insistent on perfection," Riley says. "Matt just knows you have Oscar potential," Mandy replies. "I'll just settling for remembering all my lines. I love you have a good night," Riley says. "Love you too," Mandy says with a smile.

Riley headed to the same dinning hall he and Mandy had just had dinner in with Moxley and Renee. Only know it was mostly empty and Riley was covered in fake blood. Nick was filming him with a camera. "And this for the behind the scenes. Riley what happened?" "Kids this is why you take you time shaving," Riley says. The fake wound appears to be coming from his neck. "Okay we are set Riley get back on the floor," Matt says. Riley lays on the floor. The plot of Opposite Day 2 was Hangman Page once again found him himself in nightmare world and found Riley was also aware something was very wrong. The two would go there separate ways with Hangman finding Dustin Rhodes was running the Inner Circle, Kenny had joined the WWE, Nick was in the Dark Circle, and Matt was still teaming with Chris Jericho in the Thrill Seekers. In the scene they were filming Hangman would find a know dying Riley on the floor.

"Quit on the set! Action!" Matt yells. Hangman come int the dinning room carrying his fake gun. "Riley no!" Hangman yelled before running over to Riley and taking him in his arms. "Hangman?" Riley says weakly. "I'm her pal I'm here," Hangman says rocking Riley. "They got me Hangman. Its over I see the light," Riley says extending his hand. "No Riley don't say that its not over," Hangman says. "No its over. Its so over… bad cough...Its over like a ratings boost from a roster invasion. It's passed," Riley says the guys knew a shot at NXT would piss some fans off but those were WWE fans so they didn't care. "Riley what can I do?" Hangman asks. "Tell my wife… bad cough again" Riley says before appearing to die. "Don't worry man I'll tell Mandy you love her!" Hangman says. Riley opens his eyes "Mandy who? My wife's name is Britt she's a dentist you know," Riley says before "dying" again. "Cut," Matt yells.

An AEW Ring

Mandy sat in the staging area as Riley made his entrance for his match. Kip Sabian ran out and jumped Riley from behind and than bull rushed him into the ring. The referee called for the bell. "Does Riley look off?" Cody asked Mandy. "He's fine," Mandy says but now got a bad feeling. Back in the ring Riley caught Kip with a punch to the gut flipping Kip over. Riley climbed to the top rope. Suddenly she saw Jon Moxley hop over the guard rail and climb on the apron to shove Riley off. "NO!" Mandy yells as she see Riley slip instead of going into the ring he fell to the floor head first. "Get the doctor out there now," Tony Khan yelled. Mandy ran to the ring.

"Mandy, Mandy!" Riley says waking her up. Mandy took several deep breaths and than realized she was in there cabin. "Riley its you," She says hugging him. "Yeah its me. You having a nightmare," He says. She regains her breath. "I had this dream you got hurt. Moxley did a run in during a match and it went wrong. You fell to the floor and landed on your neck," Mandy admits. This was there relationship they didn't keep things form each other. "Mandy I'm fine. But I get it. Between the guy asking about my neck, me and Moxley planning it plants thoughts like that for a dream," Riley says comforting her. "I shouldn't be thinking like this," Mandy says.

"I'm glade you are. You worry about me I worry about you it's part of this whole marriage deal," Riley assures her. "Promise me you won't go to far in this feud with Jon," Mandy asks. "I promise," Riley says before kissing her. "What is this," Mandy says after touching her the fake blood. "Matt's brilliant idea thought I cleaned up already," Riley says as he and Mandy laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Hey two days and two chapters haven't done that in a long time. Thank you as always for reading._

"This feels like a flash back," Riley says climbing into the car with Nick and Matt. "Yeah very back in the day," Nick says. "The only difference is we can right of the rental car on an expense account," Matt says. AEW Revolution was closing in fast. Nick, Matt, and Riley were all in Chicago to do press and hype up last minute ticket sales for the event. The initial offer of tickets had sold out but production holds were being released. Also many of these interviews would be released nationally and help drive pay per view buys. "Damn what is wrong with the heat?" Nick says to his brother as he drives. "Its at max the engine is cold," Matt says. "Guy it's not that bad," Riley says. "Its below freezing," Nick complains. "Its thirty one the sun is out and there is no wind. Hell we have been trapped in much colder weather in New York or Japan," Riley reminds them. "I'll still on cruise settings," Nick says.

"You California boys would never had made it in Nebraska," Riley taunts. "Well Nebraska boy I just got an e-mail from Tony you and Fenix are the main event," Matt says. "Awesome who is going over?" Riley asks. "This must be a huge mistake," Matt says. "What?" Nick asks. "This is wrong all wrong. I am going to call Tony. I get he's the boss and we are trying a lot of new stuff but this is clearly mistake," Matt says. "What wrong?" Riley asks. "You going over Fenix what is wrong with Tony," Matt says. "Oh funny," Riley says. "I thought so," Matt says. "Am I really going over?" Riley asks. "Yes," Matt says. "Are we going to do anything with Mandy, Kip, and Penelope," Riley asks. He wasn't going to ask but had to assume the big main event win was to set him up for the Moxley feud. But he didn't want to see this his match at Revolution to be forgotten. He wanted to make Kip look good and also rise the profile of Mandy's feud with Penelope.

"Yeah Mandy will be ringside. Kip and Penelope will do a run in. They are going to cost Fenix the match," Matt says. "All sounds good," Riley says. "Riley don't worry we want to get Mandy over as well," Nick says. "I just don't want her to get lost in the shuffle. She took a big risk to come to AEW," Riley says. "Look Kenny is behind the feud with her and Penelope. And when that second show gets started a lot of people will be getting a lot more TV time," Nick assures him. "So hey guys I was thinking. We are all without the wives tonight. Let's go crazy," Matt says. "Yeah!" Nick and Riley say at once. "Deep dish pizza and wings," Matt says. "Yeah!" The other two yell. "We just need to get through these interviews," Matt finishes.

Orlando

Mandy had just gotten the same e-mail that Matt has seen detailing the plans for this week's show. "This looks great. Our feud gets featured in the main event slot," Mandy thinks reading it real quick. "What's that smile over?" Sonya asks. "And don't tell us its nothing," Liv Morgan adds. Both were off the road for a few days giving them a chance to catch up. "Just something for AEW," Mandy says. "Come on give us the scope," Liv says. "And have you go running to Hunter," Mandy says joking. "We wouldn't do that," Liv says. "I know Sonya wouldn't," Mandy says giving Liv a look. "I never ran to Hunter. And that other thing was a mistake. I was new and asking one of the coaches a question," Liv says. "Yeah and wound up getting the entire NXT roster extra rounds of wind sprints because the coaches found out a few guys were breaking the rules," Sonya reminds her.

"I said I was sorry," Liv says. "Liv its nothing. Just the line up for the show. Riley is in the main event and I will be involved," Mandy finally explains. "Wait the main event for NXT this week is the semi's of the Dusty Classic," Liv says. "Okay," Mandy says. "What if you guys lose?" Liv asks. "Knowing Riley he will go I can't believe my segment lost to Matt Fucking Riddle. And if we win he will go thank god I beat Matt Fucking Riddle," Mandy says. "Why does he hate Matt?" Sonya asks. "Some run in when they were both on the Indys. I think he says it more as a joke at this point. Anyway Liv where and the hell are they going with you on this story?" Mandy asks changing the subject.

Liv tells them what she knows so far with her feud with Lana. "I think Lana and I might even get a single match at Elimination Chamber," Liv says. "Really?" Mandy asks. "Well they can't do it at the Rumble. So it would have to be at Elimination Chamber," Sonya says. "I think they will do it. They keep telling me to be ready," Liv adds. "Are you and Lana booked to wrestle on any live events?" Mandy asks. Usually WWE would have the superstars booked for pay per views work on live events to work out any kinks before the big show. "Not yet but we are both supposed to be on the road. You know how lineups change," Liv says hopefully. "I hope it happens. Sonya what about you?" Mandy asks. "I think I'm going to feud with Chelsea depending on how this stuff with Otis goes," Sonya says. "Could be good," Mandy says.

Chicago

The guys were at McDonald's grabbing a quick bite. "Just like the good old days back when were all getting started," Matt says drinking his coffee. "When we were broke, lonely, and struggling to get bookings we wanted," Riley says. "It wasn't that bad," Nick says. "Yeah we had a lot of great times," Matt says. "I'm happier having some money in the bank. And not having to impress guys like Super Dragon or Hunter or worse fucking Cornette," Riley says. "Okay you have a point. I think we are all happier not having to listen to Cornette tell us what to do," Matt says. "How pissed do think he was when we got renewed," Nick says laughing. "I bet his little glasses fogged up as the steam shot out of his ears," Matt says. The three laugh at that thought.

"If anything he owes you guys and Kenny for starting AEW. Like all of his podcasts are about Dynamite. You give him so much content and than websites give coverage to his stupid thoughts. He needs you guys now that the NWA fired him," Riley says. "And you know if we offered him a job he wold take it," Nick says. "Of course he would. Remember for years he swore he wold never work with Russo yet they were in TNA together. Than for years he bashed TNA and when Jarrett was running it as Impact Wrestling he worked for them after year of bashing them," Matt says.

"So how many interview do we have to do?" Riley asks between bites of his burger. "Not that many. Helps were are splitting it up over two days," Nick says. "Yeah it's kind of that car wash thing where most of them are all in the same location," Matt says. "Okay let's get going," Nick says.

AEW Road To Revolution video

Kip and Penelope were sitting in front of the camera. "People keep asking me why do I target The Elite? What else should I be doing? I didn't sign with AEW to just be another guy on the roster. I'm here take over," Kip says. Penelope touches his knee and than speaks, "did The Elite wait around to get there chance. No they took it. He has been trying to take his spot at the top. And a few weeks ago I took my place at the. I have never been ranked since AEW started yet I see Mandy Rose ranked at five. I beat her yet look at the rankings I'm still not ranked. The disgust is clear in Penelope's tone. "The way I see it at Revolution its a chance to kill two birds with one stone. I get the victory over a member of The Elite and she once again gets a victory over Mandy Rose," Kip says.

Footage of Penelope's win over Mandy airs showing Kip and Riley getting involved. The shot cuts back to Kip and Penelope. "If you think about it we already won," Kip says. "We got what we wanted. Because I guarantee no one thought we would be on this card," Penelope says. "Of course not the EVP's weren't looking at us. So we put ourselves in position to need where they needed us on this card. So Riley, Mandy what do you think we have planned for the actual match?" Kip asks. "Remember why be bad when you can be super bad?" Penelope says before leaning into kiss Kip. "What about Joey Janella?" Someone asks off screen. "Shut up," Kip yells getting mad while Penelope storms off.

Orlando Airport

It was very early in the morning. The good news was the weather in both Florida and Ohio were good. Mandy was catching an early flight to the show in Cleveland. Needing to pass the time she fired up Twitter. There were various posts that caught her eye.

_Morgan_Elite: Flash back to the early days when it was usually just me the Bucks... GOD I MISS MY WIFE! My hot blond wife I remind you all. These guys are driving me nuts._

_ ReneeYoungWWE: Just spent five minutes debating with my husband over what our first date was. I keep telling him that us hanging at a bar is not a date._

Mandy retweeted this and adder own comment, "Did he pay? Than he might have a point." She looked down a bit more and saw Sonya was retweeted a response to a story some supposed wrestling news site had posted.

_Original Post: Sonya Deville offended by Liv Morgan and Lana story line. Feels WWE disrespected her and the LGBT community._

_ SonyaDevilleWWE: Not true at all. The WWE has shown me and the LGBT community great respect._

Mandy looked up at the board and saw her flight was set to depart on time. She posted, "Good sign for the week ahead my flight is leaving on time. Mandy got up and got in line to board. She was just to turn the phone off when it started to ring. The called ID said it was Kenny. "Hello Kenny," Mandy says. "Glade I got a hold of you. We have to change some things for this week's taping," Kenny says. "What kind of changes?" She asked. "Okay Riley is still in the main event. We also aren't moving you, Kip, and Penelope out of the that slot. But we planed to have a four way to crown a new number on contender. Well I wanted Statlander and Shida to be in the match . Well Shida got hurt while working in Japan and Tony doesn't want Kris taking to many losses. So I am moving you and Penelope into the match," Kenny says.

"I need to buy a lottery ticket everything is going my way," Mandy says. "Now end of the day Britt is going over its her and Riho at the pay per view. I am thinking you and Penelope do some brawling take each other out," Kenny says. "All of that sounds good to me," Mandy tells him. "Great I'll talk to Penelope and finalize things with TK and Cody than get back to you," Kenny says.

Hotel Gym In Chicago

"Sticking to our flashback theme here is something you haven't seen on BTE in a while us in a gym," Matt says as he films. Nick is doing cable pulls on a machine while Riley is in the background doing triceps dips. Nick sets the cables back in there starting position. "We don't have to quite be heavyweights anymore but we still like to get some reps in," Nick says. The shot pans over to Riley. "I've been working for a hour these two I swear just showed up to film this," Riley says standing up. "Hey show some respect," Nick says getting in Riley's face. "Make me Jackson," Riley says. "Oh I'll make you LET'S GO!" Nick says just before he and Riley lock up. They two pull back and forth. Riley lowers his arm allowing Nick to get to the side and got for a hip toss. Riley blocks and reveres position. He and Nick do this like three more times. "Guys guys break it up... I think TNT could actually sue us," Matt says. "You got lucky," Nick says.

Riley breaks and starts to laugh. "That was good," Matt says putting the phone down. "I don't know we need a high spot," Nick says. "A high spot?" Matt asks. "Yeah I got it I go for a flying Head scissors than it looks like Riley is going to turn that into a slam than you stop us," Nick says. "I don't know I mean this isn't a ring," Riley says. "We will be fine. We can just go slow. I mean we used to do this stuff all the time," Nick says. "Yeah and people love it," Matt says. "Okay fine just on the last one we got for it?" Riley asks. They reset starting from the lock up. The run through the exchange of position on the hip top. When they reach the end Riley goes to pick Nick up for the head scissors but Nick's grip slips and his legs wind up pulling on Riley's neck. The both fall. Matt drops the phone.

"Nick you okay?" He asks. "Yeah I'm fine," Nick says. "Riley what about you?" Matt asks. Riley is still down and has moved his hands to neck. "Riley talk to us man," Matt says. "Riley I'm so sorry," Nick says getting worried. Riley sits up. "I'm fine I'm fine," He says clearly not fine. "Dude I'm sorry I didn't mean to slip it was an accident," Nick says. "I know man," Riley says. "Do you mind if I look," Matt says. "Go ahead," Riley says. "I don't see any sign that you damaged something. But we should head to the ER," Matt says. "Look I'm fine. I just tweaked it," Riley says. The Bucks exchanged looks. "Riley we really think you should to see a doctor," Nick says. "Yeah man I mean you were in a wheel chair not that long ago because of your neck," Matt says.

"Oh was I?" Riley snaps getting annoyed. "Don't get mad we just don't want anything to happen to you again," Matt says. "I know… Guys it's just I know my neck is going to be sore but not damaged. One thing I had to learn when I came back is not to panic over every little twinge," Riley says. "Riley buddy that wasn't just a twinge I basically dragged you to the ground by your neck," Nick says. "I appericate the concern. I'll have Doc Sampson check me out at the show," Riley says. "Just give me your word if anything start to feel strange you will go to a doctor?" Matt says. "Deal," Riley agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Thank you everyone. Getting some good views for this story telling me people are interested. An extra thanks to anyone that has added it to alert or fave lists. Also thanks for the reviews. Please if you have time post a review._

"Yes I'm fine Kenny," Riley says before Kenny can even ask if he's okay. The guys were meeting up at the arena where Dynamite would be filmed. Nick and Matt had let what happened slip to the rest of the guys. "You're sure?" Kenny asks. "Its just a little stiff. Come on stuff like this happens all the time. I'm going to have Doc Sampson look at it," Riley says. "I'll call him," Cody says pulling out his phone. "Don't call him. I already did he's not in town yet. He told me he will see me first thing in the morning. And if the pain gets to be to much or I feel any numbness get to the hospital," Riley says. "On a scale of one to ten what I your pain level?" Hangman asks. "Three. Guys come on don't drive me nuts doing this. I didn't break my neck again. I'm moving just fine," Riley says.

"What does Mandy think?" Kenny asks. "Yeah I'm amazed she hasn't dragged you to a doctor," Matt says. "She doesn't know yet. And before you tell I'm nuts I am going to tell her. I just want to do it face to face so she can see I'm fine," Riley explains. "Won't she be upset?" Matt asks. "Guys I know my wife. If I call her and tell her I suffered any type of injury with my neck her mind will go to the worst possible outcome. If she sees that I am fine she will know that I am fine," Riley says. "Makes sense it kind of the same way with Brandi and I," Cody says. "Okay if you are fine we got some stuff to go over," Matt says.

Hotel

"There is your room. Enjoy your stay Mrs. Morgan," the employee at the desk says. "Thank you," Mandy says. She heads to the elevator and climbs in. The ride was going to take a while since there were several people riding with her. Once she reached her floor she got off. She took a turn down a hall. Coming out of one room was Jon Moxley. Even back in the WWE he was never the most social guy. It stayed that way in AEW he liked to stick to himself outside of a few friends of his. Ironically Riley was one of those people. When Riley had first gotten into wrestling it was in the Midwest. Moxley was the top independent star in the region at the time. Riley had once told Mandy, "I don't why but he saw potential in me. Gave me a lot of little tips."

Mandy found her room and went in. On a table sat a gift basket. "Mandy and Riley please enjoy your stay with us. If your time as our guest is anything but Elite please contact the front desk," The note reads. Hotels would do this from time to time and she always enjoyed it. "She unpacked her street clothes. Once that was done she checked her e-mail the updated line up for Dynamite had been sent out. Mandy was thrilled to see her name all over it. In both a match and than part of the main event.

The sounds of someone at the door draws her attention. "Hey beautiful," Riley says with a smile. "Hi," She says. He comes to her and they kiss. Riley tries to lay her down on the bed but she moves away. "You have a one track mind," She scolds lightly slapping him on the shoulder. "You ever hear the term shoot your shot?" He says. "How was Chicago?" Mandy asks. Riley was decided to just put the incident. The biggest reason was simple Mandy knew him to well. His neck was a bit stiff and she would easily tell something was off. "Pretty good except for one small thing. Nick and I were filming something for Being The Elite. It was meant to be worked fight and well one thing happened. Nick slipped and my neck..." "Your neck?" She says concerned.

"Yeah my neck. Look I'm fine. Its a bit stiff but hey sleeping wrong can do that. And I'm going to have Doc Sampson check it out. But I'm fine. No shooting pain or numbness," Riley claims. "Except Riley you aren't some normal person. You are a wrestler who was in a wheel chair after breaking your neck before," Mandy says. "Which also mean I know the difference between a serious injury to the neck and a minor one. This isn't even an injury," Riley says. "Why were you and Nick anything that was dangerous?" She asks. "We were just messing around. Its not like Nick was trying to hurt me," Riley tells her. "Well you should know better," Mandy snaps. "Hey calm down," He says sounding like a parent scolding a child.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Do I have to remind you Riley Morgan I was the one that had to take care of you! I was the one that had to pull you out that downward spiral you fell into to. I was the one taking you to rehab," She yells. He's about to say calm down again but manages to stop himself. "Mandy I know all you did for me," Riley says. "Yet you are will to take stupid risks. What exactly did you do?" Mandy asks still upset. "Look the joke was that Nick and I got made and were going to fight. We faked a bunch of hip tosses than Nick went for a head scissors," Riley says. "So this was in the ring?" She asks. "Well a gym," Riley admits. "Do you want to get hurt again?" Mandy asks. "Come on Mandy. What is this really about?" Riley asks. "I need to get ready for the show," Mandy says getting up and grabbing her bag and heading into bathroom. "Just great," Riley thinks falling back on the bed.

AEW Dynamite

Riley had been checked out by Doc Sampson who gave him the all clear. Things had been tense with Riley and Mandy and they barley talked. If anyone noticed they were kind enough not to try and prey. Some of there closer friends all figured they would work it out. It was a busy day. Mandy and Penelope needed to meet with Britt Baker and Sadie Gibbs to work out the four way. Riley was still filling in as a coach and was helping Jungle Boy and Sammy Guveriea with there match. Arn Anderson was the agent for the main event. Everyone knew it was best to let Riley and Fenix call the match in the ring but some planning needed to be done for the end. Riley and Mandy acted professional but barely directly talked to each other. Still what every problems were going on in your personal life the show must go on.

Mandy watched as Sadie was already in the ring. Penelope made her entrance. Mandy thought she and Penelope had a lot in common they may not be the best hold for hold talents but they made up for it with great character work as they improved in ring. "Just a few weeks ago she was unranked now on the verge of a title shot," JR says on commentary. Mandy was in her red gear. "Good luck," She heard Riley who at the gorilla position say to her. "Thanks," She replies. Mandy's music starts to play and she heads up the steps to the ramp. As Mandy headed to the ring the announcers hyped up the match.

"Its what we said about Penelope Ford goes for Mandy Rose as well. Yes she's in this match because of bad luck for others but this is her shot. But is she focused on a title shot or is she worried about her issues with the bad girl?" Tony Schiavone says. Britt Baker was the final entrant. The now heel dentist milked it for all it was worth taking her time to get to the ring. Mandy manged to sneak a peak at Penelope they would most work together in this match to further there feud. All four women were in the ring and the referee called for the bell. It looked like Mandy was about to to after Penelope when Britt went after Mandy going for a quick roll up that the other two broke up quickly.

Mandy got back up and managed to catch Britt in a head lock for a take down. Britt tried to roll free but Mandy kept position. Over on the other side Penelope sent Sadie to the floor and than ran across the ring to hit a penalty kick on Mandy. Penelope moved quick and tossed Britt to the floor and than dropped an elbow on Mandy. Count of one count of two. Britt pulled Ford to the floor. The two argued Mandy got up and hit a baseball slide sending them to the guard rail. Meanwhile Gibbs was back up and when Mandy stood back up and turned around she took a clothesline. Snap suplex by Sadie and than she went for a chin lock. Mandy got to the ropes for a break. Sadie with a big chop and than whipped Mandy into the ropes looking for another clothesline but Penelope comes in and hits a drop kick on Sadie only to take Mandy's jump knee. Britt is back up and hits the sling blade on Mandy.

All four women are down for a second. Penelope is getting up and Britt looks for a sleeper on her. Sadie is up and locks in the sleeper on Britt. Mandy gets up and puts a sleeper on Sadie. "One of these day I'm going to get the answer to what happens if someone get the submission here who wins?" JR says. Penelope drops down hitting a chain reaction stunner. Penelope goes to pin Britt count of one count of two, and Dr. Britt kicks out. Penelope moves onto Sadie count of one count of two, Sadie kicks out. Penelope finally tries Mandy count of one Mandy kicks out. Everyone gets back up and starts to exchange. Mandy and Penelope face off while Britt works with Sadie.

Mandy and Penelope exchanged chops until the bad girl lived up to her name with a thumb to the eye. DDT by Penelope who covers and gets one. Sadie has a German suplex with a bridge on on Britt the ref leaps across the ring to make a two count. Penelope uses the ropes to choke Mandy and than goes for splash on her but Mandy moves and as a result Penelope is hung up in the ropes. Face buster by Mandy on Sadie and than a power slam on Britt. Penelope is back up and takes the inverted tiltowhirl slam. Mandy covers count of one count of two. Penelope kicks out. Britt is back up and Mandy goes for a spring board bulldog which is blocked. Britt sends Mandy over the top rope to the floor.

Mandy took a second to recover in truth she was waiting for the others to set up the next spot she was involved in. Mandy climbed back on the apron after Penelope had seized control and was pulling Sadie up. Mandy climbed up the turn buckle and came off with a flying cross body taking both out both. Mandy pulled herself back up using the ropes. "This your chance Mandy take it," JR urged on commentary. Mandy set up for Bed of Roses on Penelope and hits it. Mandy covers going deep on the cover count of one, count of two, Britt Baker stomps on the referee stopping the count. Sadie is back up and hits an inverted DDT on Britt. Penelope and Mandy get back up. Penelope lands boot to Mandy's cut. "Bitch,"she screams before slapping Mandy in the face. Mandy grabs her cheek and than turns back and stares Penelope down giving her a death glare.

Mandy walks toward Penelope who in a panic goes for a chop that Mandy no sells. Hard back elbow by Mandy stuns her rival. Mandy whips Penelope hard into the corner and splashes her. Mandy with a lock up but Penelope grabs her hair to take her down. The two wind up rolling to the floor. Penelope tries to whip Mandy into the guard rail but Mandy reverses it and Penelope hits the steel back first. Mandy needs a second to catch her breath when she is recovered she charges and Penelope moves and now Mandy hits the steel guard rail. The two sell the pain before they start brawling up the ramp. Mandy takes a suplex on it. Penelope gets the mount the reigns down the punches. Back in the ring Britt Baker has gotten the lock jaw in on Sadie earning the win.

Meanwhile Penelope is still punching Mandy and than changes to just choking her. Officials run and try to get her to stop. Finally they are able to get Penelope off. Mandy struggles to get back to her feet but than goes after Penelope tackling her to the ground. Again the officials have to separate the two. Mandy gets lead to the back once she is backstage she drops the character. "Great match Mandy," Cody says. She looks off to the side and sees Riley is going over something with Fenix. She thought about approaching him but thought better of it. Now wasn't the time or the place.

Later That Night

Mandy had pulled on a AEW t-shirt and was back at the curtain. Riley had put on his ring jacket and smiled as she approached him. "We will talk tonight," She says. "I know," Riley says before taking a drink of water. Fenix made his entrance first he was in a silver mask and tights. Riley was in black tights with The Elite on his butt and what appeared to bullet holes running up the legs. "Go Riley," Tony Khan yelled as his music started. Riley came through curtain followed by Mandy. "His opponent is accompanied to the ring by Mandy Rose… he is the Dog of War! Riley Morgannnnn!" Justin Roberts announced. Riley entered the ring and Mandy took her place at ringside.

The bell rang Riley and Fenix circled the ring before locking up. Fenix does a go behind and gets a waste lock take down. Riley spins for position and gets a leg. Riley is back to his feet but Fenix hits an enziguri. Riley is knocked down but recovers jumping rana by Fenix into a pin count of one of two, Riley escapes and rolls to the floor. "Tope Con Hilo," Excalibur yells as Fenix dives to the floor. The Mexa King tosses Riley back into the ring. Fenix leaps up the ropes onto and comes off with a leg drop. Fenix wastes no time and goes for a brain buster. Riley blocks and hits a vertical suplex instead. Even with Riley hitting the move Fenix gets up first and goes for a corkscrew roundhouse kick but Riley hits a drop kick as Fenix executes the spin. Riley is finally able to stand up first.

Riley pulls Fenix up and gives him a back breaker he keeps control and pulls him up again and this time hits a gut wrench suplex. Riley grabs the knee and gets a knee bar but Fenix reaches the ropes. Riley lets the hold go and both men are back up. Lock up and Riley goes for an Irish whip but Fenix jumps to the second rope and comes off with a osi moonsault but Riley catches him and hits a shoulder breaker. Riley covers count of one count of two Fenix bridge out of the pin. He runs the ropes and than hits Riley with a sunset flip power bomb count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Handspring cutter by Fenix and he covers again count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Super kick by Fenix who goes over to the ropes before doing a springboard senton bomb. Another cover by Fenix count of one count two Riley kicks out.

Diving double stomp by Fenix pulls Riley up and sets up for the black fire driver. Mandy gets nervous watching Riley put in the muscle buster postion. Her mind flashes to the career ending injury Tyson Kidd suffered in the WWE. Back in the ring Riley escapes and hits a neck breaker. Both men kip up. Fenix tries for another rope run but takes a brutal looking ode to Chono. Riley locks in a STF. "That is a fantastic hold that does a lot of damage," JR says on commentary. "Its also a double ode to Massahrio Chono as this hold won him many matches," Excalibur adds. Fenix goes for the ropes but Riley pulls the hand back however this causes him to lose some of the hold so Fenix can roll out of it. Fenix goes to the floor. Riley follows him out.

Riley tries to throw Fenix into the steel steps but he leaps onto them. Fenix with a flying clothesline off the steps. Fenix grabs a chair from under the ring. "Put it down," the referee warns Fenix does setting it up. Fenix back up and than takes off running and uses the chair to launch himself into a crossbody. Fenix climbs back into the ring to break the referee's count he than comes back out of the ring with a suicide dive when Riley stands up. Its part of the show as Mandy goes over to check on Riley. Both he and Fenix are down. "Are the fans into the match?" Riley asks Mandy subtlety. "No problems there," Mandy says. "Time for you first spot," Riley reminds her. "I know I'm ready," She assures him.

Fenix gets up and shoves Mandy away from Riley. Mandy doesn't back down and gets in Fenix's face. "That is uncalled for by Fenix," JR scolds. "We have seen a much more aggressive side from Rey Fenix since he came to AEW," Excalibur adds. "Still to damn far," JR finishes. Riley gets back up sees what is going on spins Fenix around and punches him right in the face. Riley tosses Fenix back into the ring. Riley crawl back into the ring and hits a series of round house kicks first to the body, than the leg back to the body finally to the head. Riley ends the flurry with a jumping front kick and Fenix goes down. Riley covers count of one count of two Fenix gets his shoulder up. Riley lets Fenix stand up so he can charge and he winds up running right into an over head belly to belly suplex. Riley's legs go crashing into the ropes.

Tilt a whirl hurricanrana attempt by Fenix but Riley blocks it and turns the move into a sit out power bomb. Riley pulls himself up by using the ropes and Fenix must do the same. Super kick by Riley. Fenix shakes it off and hits one of his own. Riley shakes it off and fakes another super kick but lands a spinning back kick to the body knocking Fenix down. Riley pulls Fenix up locks on the cobra clutch for the cobra bite suplex. Riley than sets up for the final wave but gets distracted when Penelope Ford runs down and attacks Mandy. Riley and referee aren't looking as Kip Sabian comes through the crowd and climbs to the top. Kip dives off but at the last second Riley sees him coming and moves out of the way. Kip hits Fenix instead with a missile drop kick. Riley tosses Kip to the floor. "The Final Wave!" Excalibur yells as Riley hits the move and covers count of one count of two count of three.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Well this was it. Mandy and Riley were done for the night and had left the arena. They were mostly silent as they drove back to the hotel. As Riley the door to the room he took a deep breath. "What is going on lately?" Riley asks trying to be calm but he had noticed that Mandy has been on edge. Mandy sits on the bed and Riley sits next to her. "Riley you have no idea what it was like for me that day. I was in a hotel just like this and you were off in Japan. It was Daniel Bryan that told me you were hurt. And I got to Japan and saw you in that bed unable to move lashing out at the world," Mandy says recalling the week Riley broke his neck. Riley stays silent he knows she will get the point but needs to fill in the full story. She wants to let him in on her mindset.

"But you healed up and even managed to come back. Yet it's always in the back of my mind you could get hurt," Mandy tells him. "Mandy I worry about you getting hurt to," He says. "Riley the difference is you have never seen me seriously hurt. And I know you struggled with fear when you first time came back but you are over that. That is how it has to be to work in this business you can't be scared about getting hurt. But anytime I see you take a big bump that puts your neck at risk it worries me. And normally I can calm down. But its Moxley," Mandy says finally. "What about Moxley?" Riley asks. "Riley do you not remember how nervous everyone even you were watching Kenny in his match at Full Gear? Now I know you are going to face that guy," Mandy says.

"It won't be a death match. Come on babe you have heard me and Jon plan this out. And you know Jon is a safe worker," Riley says. "I just have a bad feeling. Just like I did when you called to tell me you taking that tour at the last second," Mandy says. "Look Mandy I don't know what to say to make you feel better. I mean it wasn't a death match or even some super intense match where I got hurt… hell yesterday showed…" and than he sees her point. "How easy I can get hurt," he finishes. They sit in silence.

"So are you asking me to retire?" Riley finally asks. "No of course not. Also I don't expect you to go to Tony and ask to call off the feud with Moxley," Mandy says. Riley was glade to hear that but he was still worried. "Mandy I try to be careful in the ring. I don't really dive anymore. When I take a suplex or DDT guys know not to spike me. Hell knock on wood I haven't had a serious injury since coming back. Mandy I could hurt my neck working out. What can I do help?" He asks. "I don't know I am just going to worry. But I have a thought. Maybe yesterday was a good reminder," Mandy says. "That I don't need to take unnecessary risks," Riley finishes. Mandy just nods.

"Boy am I real glade I didn't let Fenix talk me into a poison rana off the top rope," Riley says. "Good boy," She says. "I'll be careful. Believe it or not I don't want to get hurt either," Riley tells her after taking Mandy's hand. "I love you," Mandy says. "I love you too," Riley says before they kiss.

Being The Elite

Christopher Daniels sat in a leather chair. "It just I'm in my head man. I need some advice. I mean Frankie and Sky have done so much. The first ever AEW tag champs and me I'm just the dead weight," Daniels says sadly. No response from who ever he is talking to. "Now I will admit its good to this off my chest but I need some real advice so come on what do you think?" Daniels asks the shot pulls back to show Riley sitting in another chair and that he has fallen asleep. Daniels finally notices Riley is asleep. "Riley," Daniels yells shaking him. "Huh what huh what?" Riley says. "I came for you help man you are the worst doctor ever," Daniels says.

"I told you I'm not a doctor my dad is a doctor. And my dad is a general physician. People go to him when they have a sore throat or a cough," Riley says. "Look man I could really use some advice," Daniels says. "Okay what exactly is the problem?" Riley asks awkwardly. "I spent the last hour telling you that how long were you asleep," Riley looks at his watch. "Fifty eight minutes and thirty four seconds," Riley says. "Well it all stared when… "Chris I'm sorry but your time is up," Riley says. "What?" Daniels asks. "Well you kind of started something," Riley says. Daniels gets up and storms out. A second later Orange Cassidy enters. "So how are you feeling this week?" Riley asks. Orange holds his thumb up.

Flight Back to Orlando

Riley and Mandy were returning home. "You know we need to start planning your birthday," "Mandy says. "Did I miss a memo about skipping February and March?" Riley asks. "We should plan on doing something special this year," Mandy says. "Why?" Riley asks. "Well for one thing you are turning thirty" Mandy says. "So?" Riley asks. "Its a big deal," Mandy says. "Okay we are back to why," Riley says. "Riley a lot of people view turning thirty as the end of there youth," Mandy says. "Not me," Riley says. "Well maybe I want to do something special for you," Mandy says. "You do something special for me every day you don't realize how much you settled when you picked me," Riley says. "You aren't making me forget about this. We should take a trip maybe go camping," Mandy says.

"Camping? Mandy I only ever went camping in the cub scouts and I hated it," Riley says stunned. "It could be fun," Mandy says. "Oh do I have to remind when we went to Japan I tricked you into thinking we were staying a capsule hotel. You had a meltdown," Riley says. "I did not have a meltdown," She insisted. "And I quote "Riley I don't care if we have to lose money on this. We are rebooking our hotel. I need a real room a real bed,"" Riley says even imitating her voice. "I might have said something like that," Mandy admits. "And you want to go sleep on the ground in a tent with sleeping bags," Riley says. "There are other ways to do it. We could rent an RV or a cabin," Mandy says. "Why don't we go camping for your birthday?" Riley asks.

"My birthday is in July," Mandy reminds him. "But I don't want to go camping," Riley says. "Riley we don't have to go camping. Its just an idea. Come on lets go all out this year and enjoy our birthdays. I mean we are both making good money," Mandy says. "We could go to Richmond," Riley says. "Why Richmond?" Mandy asks. "That's that NASCAR weekend closet to my birthday," Riley says. Mandy starts to laugh. "I should have known," she says. "Okay we could go to Long Beach recreate our first meeting together," Riley says. "There is another type of race in Long Beach isn't there?" Riley nods.

Las Vegas days later

Jon Moxley powered through the desert on his mountain bike. He wanted to get his cardio up with the Jericho match looming. Since leaving with the WWE he had a lot of big matches but there was something extra special about this one. Of course the fact it was for the title added to it. But the real key was the past they had in WWE. The match had been a huge let down both he and Jericho knew it. They both wanted redemption for that match. Plus end of the day AEW was still new so there was pressure to deliver. Pressure to still win over the doubters. The drive to silence… well if Jon was being honest it was his old buddies Seth and Roman who felt he should still be in the WWE.

AEW Offices

It was another conference call booking meeting this time led by Cody. Kenny was with him in the office. While Nick and Matt joined in the phone line. Tony was needed at something due to the upcoming NFL draft. Cody and Kenny had his notes and would fill him on other things later. Things had been going pretty easy. The PPV was mostly planned out. Now all that was left was the main event. "Wait Cody was had a vision for the first title reign," Kenny says. "I know we did. But there is something to be said about going with the hot hand. Are we going to deny that he is the hottest hand in all of wrestling right now?" Cody asks. None of the others speak up. "I think we can talk everyone into this including TK. But I need your backing guys," Cody adds.

"I have two concerns. We all said we didn't want to move the belts around to much," Kenny says. "Chris has had the belt since All Out that was in August. And I he's only made three defenses but we talked about doing it more New Japan style," Cody reminds them. "Concern number two wasn't the point of putting the belt on Chris so he can work with and get younger guys over?" Kenny goes on. This was how the system worked guys would talk out concerns. Technically Kenny was head booker for the women, Cody singles men and The Bucks tag teams. All four pitched ideas and Tony had final say. "True but Chris can still do that. And Jon has had some great matches with Sammy and Darby. I just think they right move is put the belt on Jon. How many time have see a company wait to long?" Cody points out.

"True and Jon winning the belt opens some interesting doors. Hell if anything we can make the Inner Circle more dangerous as Chris will do anything to get the belt back," Matt says. "I think it's a good idea. We have do a great match make fans think Jon will lose. Than finally he wins the match. People will go nuts," Nick says. "Okay I have one final concern. If we put the belt on Moxley where does that leave Riley? We had a plan in place for him and Moxley to feud," Kenny points out.

Huntsville Alabama AEW Taping

Riley and Mandy were in for a much easier night. Instead of two matches they would be in a single segment with Kip and Penelope. It also helped greatly that they weren't fighting with each other this week. Usually Riley liked to call his matches in the ring with exceptions being big matches or complicated spots. Mandy having come up in the WWE system was more used to have her matches planned out and in many cases big PPV matches were practiced to a point for weeks on house shows. Kip had plenty of experience but Penelope was still fairly green. As a result Riley and Kip decided they should do some planning. So all four were down in the ring in the hours before the started.

"We do need a finish," Kip says. "Final Wave one two three," Riley says hopping off the turn buckle off the turnbuckle he was sitting on. "Did they tell you who was going over?" Penelope asks. Because of his friendships with the vice president's the rest of the locker room often assumed Riley knew things before the rest of the locker room. Sometimes he did most of the time he really didn't. This time it was a case of one plus one equaling two. He was going to be feuding with Moxley so he was likely going over strong in the tag match. In kayfabe the idea was going to Moxley would target Riley who would be ranked one. "Well have they?" Penelope asks. "They haven't I'm just joking," Riley says. "But we do need a finish. I mean a pay per view open it got to be something people remember," Kip says.

"Well we kind of have to know who is winning," Mandy says. "They have to have told you Riley," Penelope says. Riley sees Kenny and the Bucks are heading there way. "Let me go talk to them," Riley says as he hops out of the ring. Mandy grabs her water bottle and takes a drink. "Hey Mandy if you don't mind me saying you see a lot happier this week," Penelope says. "Was I that obvious last week?" Mandy asks. "Well something was off," Penelope says. "Yeah things are a lot better. I didn't get a chance to tell you but great work last week. I really enjoyed last week," Mandy says. "I really hope they keep us feuding after Revolution," Penelope says. "They should. Bout time you two got something solid," Kip adds.

"I am pretty sure we will. I might wind up teaming with Janella," Mandy says. "Who did you piss you have that happen?" Penelope jokes. Riley is still talking to his friends. "Come on Mandy surely you and Riley have the inside scope," Kip says. "We don't. We know what you guys know. That Riley is moving on to a different feud about Revolution. But he wants this match to a huge success. He told me if you two are more over after this than he failed," Mandy says. Mandy looks off to the side and sees Riley is still talking to the guys. Finally he breaks away from the other and returns to the ring. "Well as Uncle Dave always says plans can change… But Cody wants me to go over pinning you Kip. They want to do something to keep the door open for more Mandy and Penelope stuff," Riley says.

Later that night

Tony Schiavone stood in the ring and spoke into a microphone, "fans please welcome my guests Riley Morgan and Mandy Rose." Riley's played as he and Mandy made there entrance. Riley held the ropes for Mandy so she can climb in first. "Power couple Power couple," The fans chant. "Riley last week on AEW you a big win defeating Rex Fenix. But it wasn't a perfect night Mandy you were unable to get a title shot at Riho," Tony says. "Gee thanks Tony, now last the only person to blame is me. I let Penelope take me out of the moment," Mandy says. "Riley after last week's show Kip Sabian said you owe him for your win. What is your response?" Tony asks. "My response is I think Kip needs to pull his head out of his ass," Riley says drawing a cheer.

"We are just a few weeks away from Revolution. What is the game plan for the tag match?" Tony asks. "Well Tony I'm not much of a planner. I'm just going punch Kip right in his smug face," Riley says. "Riley how are going to keep Kip away from Mandy?" Tony asks. Mandy speaks first, "Tony do you think I'm scared of Kip? Because if you do you are very mistaken. I have dealt with so many guys like Kip Sabain the wanna be big shot. And Kip I owe you one for costing me that match a few weeks ago," Mandy reminds everyone. Tony turns back to Riley about to speak again.

Just before Tony can ask anything Kip and Penelope hit the ring and attack Riley and Mandy. Penelope tosses Mandy to the floor. Riley and Kip are exchanging punches but Riley is starting to gain the edge. Penelope walks over spins Riley around and kicks him hard below the belt. Riley drops to the ground in pain. Kip pulls Riley up and hits Deathly Hollows. Kip and Penelope pull up Riley again letting Penelope hit her stunner on him. Kip covers Riley and Penelope counts three. Mandy has gotten back up and tries to save Riley but winds up running into a boot by Penelope. "Get your hands off her," Jim Ross yells as Kip pull Mandy up and holds her and acts like he is about to kiss her. "She wishes," Penelope taunts before Kip shoves Mandy down. Kip grabs a microphone. "Riley, Mandy there is still time to back out. Because this is just Penelope and I being nice. We could finish you now," Kip taunts. Security comes out to protect Mandy and Riley. The shows goes to break with Mandy reaching out and taking Riley's hand as they still lay on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Well I hope I get this up by the end of January or at the very least early February. I want to thank everyone that read my stories in January. In terms of views that was my best in a while. Also a special thanks to everyone that has me or my stories on fave or alerts lists. And also thanks for any reviews I get._

Riley and Mandy sat by a monitor watching the main event. It was Moxley taking on Santana and Ortiz in a handicapped match. "He is so damn good," Riley says watching Moxley hits a snap suplex on Ortiz and covers. Santana comes in and tries to drop a elbow but Moxley moves and he hits his partner instead by mistake. Moxley take out Santana with a lariat before hitting the Paradigm Shift on Ortiz and getting a pin. As soon as the bell rings the rest of the Inner Circle jump into the ring but Moxley takes out Sammy and escapes to the crowd. "And look at Jericho he is infuriated that Moxley has gotten the better of this Inner Circle again," Excalibur says wrapping up the show.

Mandy was mostly tuned out on what was going on instead she was checking her phone. In the world wide trends she saw her she couldn't help but check what people were saying. A lot of people were hooked by the angel she had been part of it. "Hey Riley check this out. We had a money angel people are saying online," Mandy says handing him her phone. Riley takes a few seconds to read. "Kip Sabian is sleazy guy that can't take no in a bar. Put his hands all over poor Mandy Rose on AEW Dynamite... I want to see Mandy Rose and Riley destroy those two after that..." Riley says reading a few of the comments. "I think this means we are draws now," Mandy says with a smile. "Let's see what the ratings say," Riley says.

"What did we go up against?" Mandy asks. "Good question. Let me check," Riley says. He hands her back her phone and gets his own."Oh shit. Finn Balor vs. Keith Lee," Riley says knowing that would draw strong numbers. "Hey but we trended and come on its like Kenny always says its a marathon not a sprint. So even if we did lost the rating battle for out segment we did the long term work," Mandy encourages him. She knew he felt pressure to do well. He wasn't just another wrestler on the roster Kenny and Bucks were like brothers to him. Cody and he had become close. "Its just nice to win," Riley admits.

"Mandy, Riley you have a moment?" Tony Khan says walking up to them. "Of course Riley says. "I just wanted to say great work tonight. You two along with Kip and Penelope did amazing out there. Tons of heat. Exactly what we were looking for," Tony says. "Thanks glade you liked it," Mandy says. "I loved it," Tony says as he heads off. Once they are alone again Riley turns to his wife. "At least we made the boss man happy." "Wait till he sees our match," Mandy says confidently.

Gym in Orlando

Riley was in need of a good workout. He had been it safe after his minor scare with his neck he taken it easy mostly sticking to a lot of cardio, heavy bag, pad rounds. But he wanted to get some weight lifting in. Mandy was a fitness machine who could out work him and just about anyone else. "Come on Riley one more set," Mandy says as he struggles do an alternating shoulder press with kettle bells. "To be fair I'm lifting a lot heavier than you did," Riley grunts out. "You told me you do five sets at this weight. If you can't lets down in weight," Mandy says not missing a beat. Riley puts the kettle bells down and grabs a lighter weight. "Good form," she reminds him. Finally Riley finishes. "Good job," Mandy says pecking him on the cheek.

"And we are done," Riley says out of breath. "Cardio," Mandy reminds him. "I've been doing enough cardio lately," Riley complains. "Okay okay but you we are doing a cool down," Mandy says leading him to the treadmills. "One minute," Riley says. Mandy smiles she got a small bit of joy doing this to him. "How did you get through those long New Japan matches?" She asks. Riley looks up and is about to respond when she sees his face get real hard and serious. She turns around to see what he is looking at. "Oh," she thinks seeing Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins entering. "Its a big gym they got to be pressed for time hopefully they won't notice us," Riley says. "We can skip the cool down go change real quick," Mandy says. "No," Riley says defiantly.

"Riley lets just leave. I know them they won't hold there tongues and I love you but you won't hold yours either," Mandy says. "I'll be good last thing I want is to get us banned. Because this is our home town and the gym we go to all the time," Riley says getting on the treadmill. Mandy climbs onto the one next to him and they start there cool down. Roman and Seth head for the locker room and emerge a few minutes later and start to work out. When they are done Mandy heads for the ladies locker room and Riley the men's. Riley opens his locker and grabs his bag. They almost never shower at the gym preferring to get cleaned up at home when they could.

"Oh look who it is," Riley hears Seth Rollins say. "Hello Seth," Riley says not even turning to face him. "Hey say your angel from that last show," Seth says. Riley can tell he is trying to bait him into something. "I need to go Seth," Riley says turning to leave. Seth steps in front of him. "Look Rollins tell it to me on Twitter," Riley says. "I get you guys are trying to find an identity but that stuff with Mandy having that guy force himself on her was to far," Seth says. Riley is about to snap and when he looks at Seth he see how smugly the guy is acting. "See you around Seth," Riley says exiting the room. "You know its to bad had you made the right call you would be on the road to WrestleMania," Seth taunts.

In the car

"He thinks Kip forced himself on me. He clearly didn't watch the show at all likely just heard about it," Mandy says after Riley had recounted what went down with Seth. "I never knew him that well. Was he always such a... a..such a..." "No he was not such a prick," Mandy finishes. "Did he and Roman knock heads and change personalities?" Riley asks. Phone goes off because she got a text. "Oh hey it's Penelope. Another win... Riley," Mandy says in shock. "What/" Riley asks confused by her sudden change in behavior. "Pull over," Mandy says. "Why would I pull over we are close to home." "Just pull over," Mandy says again. Riley finally does pull the car over to a park lot.

"We were the highest rated segment of the night on either show," Mandy says before he can ask why she wanted him to pull over. Riley threw both his hands into the air. "YES!" He said happily. This was why she wanted him to pull over to avoid a car wreck. "Highest rated of the night oh my god. We beat Balor and Lee. We beat more than Balor and Lee. That is freaking awesome," Riley says joyfully. "I know it's great," Mandy says smiling. "Let's go back to the gym and rub it Rollins face," Riley says. She knows he's kidding but it would fun to do that.

Tony Khan's private office

Cody sat in front of Tony's desk. "Have you thought about the result for Revolution?" Cody asks. "I don't think there is much to debate. Chris said he's fine with it. Every point you raised is valid. Jon is going to be the second AEW world champion," Tony says. "Excellent. And you are good with our plan for Riley?" Cody asks. "I'm fine with it. Have you guys told Riley?" Tony asks. "Yeah we… oh wait we didn't get a chance. He was going over stuff for his match at Revolution we never got a chance to talk with him," Cody remembers. "I'm sure he won't mind. Guy is pretty easy going," Tony says. "Push comes to shove Nick, Matt, and Kenny will talk him into anything and everything," Cody assures his boss.

Marty Scrull's House

It was rate meeting usually due to the fact everyone was on the road but when they could Riley, Marty Scrull, Adam Cole, and Roderick Strong got together to play poker. "I raise," Riley says tossing a few chips in the center of the table. Roderick looked at his cards was about to say something and than look at his cards again. "Roddy come on man you take an hour on every hand," Adam complains. "Just let me think... I fold," Roderick says. "I call," Adam says. "I call," Marty says. Riley picks up some more chips and puts them in. "I raise. Let's make this interesting guys," Riley says. Adam quickly folds. "Come on big money Marty what do you got?" Riley says.

"You are bluffing mate," Marty says. "You will have to pay to see," Riley says. "I call," Marty says putting his chips in the pot. Riley puts his cards down two jacks. "Nice hand not as nice my two fours and two eights," Marty says putting his cards down. "I need another beer," Roderick says getting up from the table. Adam is dealer for the next hands he takes the cards and starts to shuffle. "So Marty how is Jay doing?" Riley asks. Marty was set to face Jay White an upcoming ROH and New Japan show during WrestleMania weekend. "He's doing good although he was freaking out when Ibushi got sick thought it was virus from China at first. Was worried the whole locker room in Japan was going to get sick," Marty says.

"Yeah I heard how bad that was. He was seeing things and had a fever over a hundred and four. I'd freak out about someone getting that sick as too," Cole says. "That's one nice about AEW not having to travel overseas for the time being. "Forget Japan what are you guys doing with the NWA?" Roderick asks returning the table. "Tell us booker man," Cole says. "Lets play cards," Marty says tossing his ante in. "I still say that promo with you and Aldis on Power was the best thing they have ever done. "Hopefully Nick and I can pull it off again at the Crocket Cup. This is my first big angle booking," Marty says. "I still can't believe they were smart enough to give you the book. I just hope Joe doesn't let Hunter fuck up your ideas," Riley says.

"Easy Riley, Hunter has been really helpful," Marty says. The other three toss there ante in to the pot. Adam deals out the cards and they run through the first go round the table. "Two, So hey Riley you and that Kip kid going feud long?" Roderick asks. "Nope. Keep this on the down low guys I am feuding with Moxley soon," Riley says. "Take my money now," Roderick says. "Yeah that is going to be some great matches," Adam says. "I hope so and I'll take three," Riley says laying down some cards. Cole deals three and Riley gets no help. "Damn might not be my hand," Riley thinks.

Sonya's Place

Mandy and Sonya wanted a day to catch up so Sonya suggested Mandy come over. "Come on through a damn combination. Stop head hunting" Mandy yelled as they watched a UFC fight on TV. Just at that second the fighter Sonya was cheering for got taken down. "Damn it," Sonya says. The fight only has a few seconds left and it ended on the ground. "This one is going to the judges," the announcer says. "He did so good the first round and gave it away," Sonya says frustrated. Mandy fought to suppress a laugh. Early on while they were living together Mandy had laughed at how into a fight Sonya got and she didn't speak to her for two days. The fights had gone to commercial break while the judges scored were collected. To Mandy's surprise an AEW Revolution ad aired. It was a newer one that showed her hitting a jump knee.

"There would be a reason to jump to AEW Sonya get on ESPN... And come to think of it the deal with One FC and Turner could let you fight again," Mandy jokes. "My fighting days are done. And well with the money Vince is throwing around I don't know how many jumps you are getting," Sonya says. "Speaking of which how are your extension talks going?" Mandy asks. "I think I should a new deal in place soon," Sonya says. "Great. Things are really looking up for both of us," Mandy says.

Orlando Hotel

Seth was signing autographs for some fans just outside of the entrance. Some paparazzi were filming and a few even asked questions. This was kind of stuff few ever thought about. Getting your name and the company out there. "Seth are you going to watch Jon Moxley vs. Chris Jericho?" A guy with a camera asked. "When is it?" Seth asks. "Saturday the twenty ninth," the guy replies. "I don't think so I will have a show that night. And I don't want to see my friend tear himself apart again. That match with Kenny Omega was a disgrace. That is my real issue with AEW they are taking things to far. Its a sign of desperation," Seth claimed. "You mean the hard core stuff?" He is asked. "Not just that. Look at what they did with Mandy Rose. You know what was really pathetic?" Seth says.

"What?" "Back in the day Riley Morgan would bug me all the time for advice. So I ran into him. And now he's so defensive. He really doesn't get how bad it look for sports entertainment to have a moment like that on TV," Seth says. He signs his last autograph and says good night to the fans. The video is uploaded quickly and spreads like wildfire.

The next day

_Morgan_Elite: WWERollins 1 I've asked a lot guys for advice and give lots of advice that' s part of the business. 2 Seth your fiance took an end of days not that long ago._

Riley's finger hovered over the send button. He wanted to fire back at Seth after watching that video. But he stopped himself. All replying would do is feed the damn fire. Seth would likely reply than Riley would reply again. "Shut him up with your performance," Riley thinks. Riley's phone goes off its a text from Jon. "Sure you saw. Seth needs to learn to shut up."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Again I just want to thank everyone for all the views I got in January. Easily my best month in a long time and stuff like that really encourages me to keep working hard. As I always I want to extend extra thanks to those that add me and the story on fave and alert lists. And I am so grateful for any reviews. _

"Baby you feeling any better?" Riley asked only to hear the sound of Mandy throwing in the bathroom. "I'll take that a no," he thinks. The door opens and Mandy shuffles out and collapses on the bed. "I feel like my whole body is in a vice," Mandy complains. She had started to feel bad on the flight to Texas. Felt worse by the time the checked in and was full blown sick by the middle of the night. Riley pulled the covers of the bed onto her. "Are you sure you don't want me to beg off doing the show? I don't like the idea of leaving you alone when you are this sick," Riley says. Mandy slowly turns to face him. "Riley your dad is the doctor not you. I have the flu all we can do is wait it out. Go to the taping. I just need to sleep," Mandy says.

"Okay you got water, you got your crackers if you want to try and eat anything. I have my phone and there is a bucket at your bedside," Riley says getting his bag. "I'll be fine its just a few hours," Mandy says rolling back over. "I love you," Riley says. "I love you too… turn off the light," Mandy says. He does and leaves. He makes it the elevator and runs into Dustin Rhodes. "Hey how is Mandy?" He asks. "Sick as a dog. No disrespect Dustin but I am glade I don't wrestle in the days where its make the show no matter what. Because Mandy can barley get out of bed," Riley says. Dustin thinks for a moment. "Don't spread it around because they would revoke my old school wrestler card but I am glade those days are over too. Seeing guys walk around on bad legs. Seeing guys sick as a dog trying to travel town to town. Don't need any of it," Dustin says.

Dynamite Taping

Riley had just finished some promo shots for AEW and was on his way to get lunch. A door opened and Tony Khan stepped out flanked by various people. "Just a second guys. Riley I need a minute," he says. Riley stops as Tony steps away from the his employees. "Tony thank you for giving Mandy the night off," Riley says. "Not a problem. I just hope she is better by next week. Now its another big match for you tonight. Its going to be you and Pentagon," Tony says. "Well don't worry I'm ready," Riley says. "Looking forward to it but I think we do need a follow up to last week," Tony says. "I agree. We can credit injures from last week with why Mandy isn't on the show this week," Riley says.

Later That Night

Mandy felt well enough she sat up in bed to Dynamite. "And this was just disgusting. Kip Sabian would pick up a defenseless woman just so he can shove her down," Jim Ross says as footage of last week played. Riley's music played and he came to the ring. "The following contest is set for one fall." "ONE FALL!" "With a twenty minute time limit. Introducing first from Omaha Nebraska he is the DOG OF WAR! RILEY MORGANNNNN!" Justin Roberts. Riley walked down the ramp. "Guys Riley and I go way back. I have never seen him so seething with anger as I have this week," Excalibur claims. Mandy smiled. Pentagon's music played. "His opponent from Mexico City Mexico is one half of the Lucha Brothers he is PENTAGON!" Roberts announced.

Pentagon climbed into the ring and stuck his hand in Riley's face. "Zero Miedo!" He taunted. Riley smacks the hand out of his face. The referee separates them and makes them go to the corners. They do and the referee calls for the bell. They go to the center and lock up Pentagon gets an arm drag waits for Riley to stand up "Zero Miedo!" He taunts again again doing the hand gesture in the face. Another lock up and Riley with his own hip toss. "Zero Miedro," Riley taunts but adds his own twist and pokes Pentagon in the eyes Three Stooges style. The referee warns Riley not to do that again. Pentagon comes back and slaps Riley in the face. Riley back hands him. Exchange of slaps. back hands, chops and elbows. "Pentagon is heavy hitter but Riley Morgan hits like truck," Jim Ross says as Riley knocks Pentagon back.

Riley with a step knee and than he whips Pentagon into the ropes to hit a back body drop. Riley gets a chin lock on the luchador. Pentagon fights back to his feet and elbow free. Pentagon runs the ropes and hits the sling blade and than a second and finally a third on Riley who rolls to the floor. Tope Con Hilo by Pentagon. "JR earlier you said Pentagon didn't want to strike with Riley. Well it's now it's Riley Morgan wrestling the wrong kind of match he let Pentagon get space to work," Excalibur says. Pentagon goes to toss Riley back into the ring but Riley catches himself on the ropes and comes back down with a rebound lariat. "The timing and self awareness a move like that takes is amazing," Tony says putting over Riley.

Both men are down and the referee is counting Riley gets up rolls in just enough to break the count before whipping Pentagon into the guard rail. Riley than backs up and starts to run "The Ode to Chono!" Excalibur yells as Riley Yakuza kicks Pentagon over the guard rail. Riley high fives some fans. Riley breaks the count again by rolling back in. Pentagon gets over the guard rail and back into the ring. Riley waits for him to stand up and than picks him up in a firemen's carry. Pentagon slips off the back. Riley spins around and eats a super kick. Sling blade by Pentagon than the running soccer kick to Riley's leg. Power bomb onto the knee by Pentagon who covers, count of one, could of two, Riley kicks out.

Pentagon puts Riley in the corner and hits a knife edge chop. Gorilla press into double knee gut buster by Pentagon. Pentagon to the top for lanza a diving double foot stomp but Riley moves. Still hurting Riley rolls back to the floor. Pentagon out to the apron and comes off with a shoulder block that knocks Riley down. Pentagon tosses Riley back into the ring. Pentagon hits a double knee back breaker and covers count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Pentagon sets up for the sacrifice arm breaker. Some how Riley gets under his opponent and picks him for a Mountain Bomb. Both men get back up and Riley hits a spinning hook kick than jumping front kick. Pentagon is stunned. Riley pulls Pentagon up and hits a running razor's edge into the turn buckle. Riley covers count of one count of two Pentagon kicks out.

Pentagon gets back up and Riley hits a jump knee. Mandy smiled seeing him do one of her moves. Riley than followed it up with another knee this time more like Kenny's v-trigger. Pentagon is still hurt and Riley locks on the Muay Thai clinch finally knocking Pentagon down. Riley with a gut wrench suplex count of of one count of two. Kip Sabian has run down to the ring and jumped up on the apron. Riley gives up on the pin and goes after Kip. Riley swings wildly but Kip has jumped off the apron. Riley jumps out chasing after Kip. The referee gets between Riley and Kip. Meanwhile Penelope has also snuck down to ringside. She jumps off the apron and gives Riley a rana. Penelope gets Riley back into the ring.

Caballette by Pentagon, Riley gets the ropes. Pentagon with a sling blade and he sets up for the Pentagon Driver. Riley bases out blocking the move. Pentagon with elbows to Riley's head. He changes position and hits the fear factor. Cover count of one count of two Riley gets his boot under the ropes breaking the pin. Pentagon starts to argue with the referee. Kip meanwhile pulls Riley back out of the ring and goes to whip him into the guard rail. Riley blocks it and hits a spine buster on the floor he than gets the mount on Kip to reign down strikes. "Riley Morgan has snapped," Jim Ross observes. "He's going to get counted out," Tony yells. Pentagon gets out of the ring and super kicks Riley of the head. He tosses Riley back in wanting a pin fall win. Pentagon with the sacrifice. "Right on the arm Riley uses for the final wave," Excalibur yells as Riley screams in agony.

Again Pentagon sets for the fear factor but Riley hooks the ropes with his good arm. Pentagon with hard elbows and than he runs the ropes looking for the sling blade again but Riley sees it coming and hits the Ode to Chono. Riley covers counter of one count of two Pentagon kicks out. "Guys how can Riley Morgan win this match with his beast weapon out of commission?" Excalibur asks. Mandy watched wondering the same thing. She knew the Sacrifice actually did not actually damage the arm but Riley sure was selling it. Even on the Ode to Chono he made it a point kick the arm close to his body. Now he pulled himself up only using his left arm. "Shinning Wizard," Jim Ross calls as Riley hits it. Riley than throws his legs around Pentagon's head. "Koji Clutch! The Koji Clutch! Riley hasn't used this move in years," Excalibur says. Pentagon reached his hand out the ropes but can't get it Riley cranks back using his leg.

"He's out! Pentagon is out!" Jim Ross yells. The referee pulls Riley off and calls for the bell. "The winner of the match Riley Morgan!" Riley got up. "Look out!" Jim Ross yelled as Kip had come back in the ring and hit arm with a chair. Kip set up the chair on Riley's bad arm as Penelope climbed to the top. Kenny came running out to make the save driving Super Bad and Bad Girl off. Mandy in her room smiled as Kenny helped Riley to his feet and raised his hand. Mandy laid back down she would leave the show on for now but she figured Riley had to be done.

Later That Night

Kenny Omega and Hangman Page were in the main defending the AEW tag titles against Proud and Powerful. The Inner Circle team was in trouble as Kenny and Hangman had hit the v-trigger and buckshot lariat combo. "OMEGA!" Pac's voice boomed over the PA system. The Bastard appeared at the top of the ramp holding a microphone. "Omega I told you this wasn't over," Pac taunted. Kenny was distracted allowing Santana toss him over the top rope. Hangman though is able to take out Santana and than hit right of passage allowing him to get the pin. Pac charged and Kenny jumped over the ropes and the two fought. Hangman has grabbed his belt and walked off. Proud and Powerful are back up and join in with Pac.

"The numbers are to much for Kenny Omega," Jim Ross says as the heels get control as the fight winds up in the ring. The fans start to cheer as Riley runs down with a chair. Santana and Ortiz leave but Pac takes a chair shot and than a V-trigger. The show goes off the air with Riley and Kenny standing tall celebrating. Hangman has returned to the stage. Kenny and Riley signal for him to join them but Page just walks to the back.

Being The Elite

Riley was in the locker room getting packed up as Kenny walked in. "Rile Morgan I got some news," Kenny says. "Kenny Omega, what is your news?" Riley asks. "Well you and I have a very simlar problem. A couple of pesky guys from England. Well I happen to have some pull around here. Next week on Dynamite it's Kip Sabian and Pac vs. you and me," Kenny says. Riley pumps his fist. "Good. Any chance I get to punch and kick Kip I'll take. And I got no problem laying a few Ode to Chonos on the Bastard's face as well," Riley says. "Just what I was thinking," Kenny says as Hangman enters. "Did I hear that right? You two are teaming up next week?" He asks clearly annoyed. "Yeah its the return of time MorMega," Kenny says. "MorMega!" Riley repeats with gusto.

"Oh that's great," Page says clearly not meaning it. "Look I got to get going.. Riley we will talk come with a game plan," Kenny says with a smile. Riley goes back to packing. Hangman waits a second and than puts his hand on Riley back. "We need to talk," Hangman says. "Sure what's up?" Riley asks. "Are you really this selfish? I mean Kenny and are the world tag team champions. He and I just defended our titles tonight we have another title defense in a few weeks. Now he's getting involved in your business," Hangman rants. Riley is in shock.

"Bro are you for real?" Riley finally asks. "Hey end of the day you need to look out for what is best for yourself. And I have to remind everyone I'm not part of The Elite anymore," Hangman says. "Do I have to remind you The Elite has done a lot for you.." Riley has more to say but Hangman has walked away. Riley just looks a head and shakes his head disappointed.

Hotel Room

The room was dark as Riley opened the room. Riley tried to be quite not wanting to take her if she had managed to fall asleep. "Riley?" She asks half asleep. "Its me. Taping went great. How are you feeling?" Riley asks. "Better sort of. I think we will have to cancel our plans for valentine's day. I'm not going to get much better traveling tomorrow. And I know me I won't be able to eat by Friday" Mandy says. "Its fine, we will do something special once you are better. Besides given how expensive the food at those fancy places are I want you to actually be able to eat it and keep it down," Riley says. "Good point. I don't want to even think about throwing up orange duck," Mandy says. He explains about the tag match booked for next week. "I should be good next week," Mandy says.

Vegas Days Later

It was rare Jon had people over. Renee had tons of people over. But Jon almost never had someone over. Hell he didn't even invite him over. But the call came in yesterday. "Well you wanted talk Seth come on," Jon finally says. "Its kind of tough given what's been said," Seth finally says. John took an annoyed breath. "Said by you! And you called asking to come over and talk things out. So come on out with it," Jon says. "I haven't said anything that was unfair man," Seth claims. "Look Seth you are my friend. Even with all that has gone down. You are happy with WWE fine. You want to clap back at fans on Twitter your choice. But don't piss me off by wasting my time," Jon says.

"You are the one trashing the WWE and me at every turn," Seth claims. "I have never trashed you bro. What I trashed was the god awful creative process. Man I turn heel on you the night Roman tells the world he's sick. It should have been the biggest heel turn in over twenty years. I'm taking god damn injections in the ass. You can't act like I walked about Rock vs. Austin or Hogan vs. Savage level stuff," Jon says. "You should have stayed and worked it out. Man you, me, and Roman are the guys WWE needs to be leaders. Its a shame you are wasting time with losers like Riley Morgan," Seth rants. "First Roman now you. What is with the anit Riley Morgan stuff? Didn't you learn from the Ospeary stuff," Jon says.

"You know what bothers me? What really bothers me? I have been busting my ass for how long to make it! Long before anyone gave a damn about Kenny Omega, or Pac or Morgan or you name it it was me tearing houses down. It was me that built companies like ROH. And now I have to hear from every expert how much better they are than me," Seth rants. "Will you calm down! Do I have to remind you I was out on the Indy's busting my ass same time you were? Yeah back in the day we were the internet darlings. Well things changed. Seth I saw Roman fuck up his career and reputation going down this same rabbit hole and at least he kept it off Twitter," Jon points out.

"I am being a good friend. These are last year to make big money. Dude you and Jericho should be having a match at WrestleMania," Seth says. "That is a different subject. And end of the day Seth I made my decision I'm out of the WWE and so is Jericho. What I am trying to talk you about is you trashing me in the press at times. I thought that was why you asked to come over why you are in town," Jon says. "For your firends sake for your wife's sake don't do crap like you did with Omega. I don't think she could take another match like that," Seth says.

Now Jon is mad. "Don't bring up Renee. I don't bring up Becky you don't bring up my wife. "The stuff you are doing with AEW is going to tear you body apart. And its going to set back the business I love back twenty plus years," Seth claims. "This is a real sad day. You and I are supposed to be like brothers and I can't stand the sight of you. Seth I think the real issue is you are finally at top and are pissed off that WWE is facing a real competitor. Fans hate a lot of what they are doing. If not for the TV deals the money would be drying up. And you are on top and you are getting the blame. That has got to suck I know much it messed with me when ratings were down when I was WWE lashing out at everyone won't help you," Jon says. Seth just gets up and leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arena in Mexico

Riley had just teamed with Kenny and Michael Nakazawa at a AAA show. While the Lucha style wasn't Riley's flavor usually it could be fun plus the extra money didn't hurt. "Good match," Michael says slapping Riley on the back when they get though the curtain. Riley recoiled as Nakazawa had covered his hand in his trademark baby oil. Riley could hear Kenny laughing. "I am going to get you for that Omega," Riley threatened. "It wasn't me," Kenny claims. "It was him," Mike says before heading to get a shower. "I think the match went pretty well," Riley says. "Yeah it did. Its fun to work with new guys," Kenny says. "I think you and that Taurus guys will be a good match when you defend that title," Riley says.

"Speaking of titles you and Moxley," Kenny says. "Well that won't be for a title. I'm Jon's rehab feud after he loses to Jericho," Riley says taking a drink of water. "Except the plans changed," Kenny says with a laugh. "First I'm hearing of this," Riley says laughing as well assuming Kenny is ribbing him. "Come on man Cody said he would tell you. Hell he called for Moxley to beat Jericho," Kenny says. "Cody hasn't told me anything like that," Riley says still thinking its a joke. "Riley I'm not kidding. Moxley is winning the title," Kenny says his tone making it clear it's not a joke. "Oh wow. So I guess that is great for Jon. And I know Mandy, Kip, and Penelope will be happy if our feud keeps going," Riley says. "Riley you aren't listening! Moxley is winning the title but the feud with you is still happening. You and Moxley are feuding for the title," Kenny says.

Riley starts to laugh again. "Okay you got me," Riley says. "Riley I'm serious. I mean you can't be that shocked. I mean the match with Jericho was great. You are madly over. I think you have the longest winning streak in AEW," Kenny says. Riley takes a second to think, "I guess I do and I was ranked three." "Man I got a bone to pick with Cody. He should have told you about this weeks ago," Kenny says. "What promoted the change? I thought Jericho was going to carry the title for like a year?" Riley asks. "Things change. Given how over Moxley is the level he's performing at Cody thought it was the right move he talked the rest of us into it," Kenny explains. "Glade I'm such priority," Riley says.

Back in Orlando

Riley and Mandy flown out for the Texas taping on Tuesday, got back on Thursday. Riley had flown to Mexico on Friday worked the AAA on Saturday due to bad weather he got home late on Sunday. Mandy meanwhile had been resting trying get over her flu. Now it was Monday and they were packing to head to Atlanta. Although both Mandy and Riley had much worse travel experiences. "I think one summer between New Japan and Ring of Honor doing a UK tour I went over a month without even seeing the inside of my house," Riley said. "Oh yeah? I can top that. I was on the bus when Big Cass got pissed and smashed the bath room door. So three full days on a bus were if you wanted to use the toilet it was either hold the door close some how or let everyone see you use it," Mandy says. "Gross," Riley says.

Riley phone went off. "Its Cody we are in the opening match," Riley says. ""Great," Mandy says. "Oh and he wants me there early to set over see some stuff for the cage match," Riley says. This would be the week Cody would be wrestle Wardlow in a cage match as part of his story with MJF. "They need to start paying you more if you are doing so much work backstage," Mandy says again. "Jerry is back next week. Besides if I do actually feud with Moxley I will want to focus on that," Riley says. "Kenny told you it is happening. When you talked to Cody he apologized for not telling you and said it was happening," Mandy says.

Atlanta

Mandy doing a interview with you tube blogger. The real interview was over but the woman liked to wrap her videos up with a trivia game. "So we are going to see how well you know wrestling trivia," the host says. Mandy shifted in her seat. "I am so bad at trivia. And I know I will blank on names and locals and exact deatails," Mandy says. "We will start with an easy one. Who did you wrestle in your televised NXT match?" "Ember Moon," Mandy says. "Who beat Jay White for the IWGP US title at the Tokyo Dome?" "I don't follow New Japan unless Riley is watching it. Kenny?" Mandy says and than it hits her how wrong she is. "No sorry," The hosts says. "I know it was Riley," Mandy says. "Yes it was," The host says.

The host wraps things up after 2 more questions. Mandy heads over to over to the catering area. "You forgot Riley's best match," Britt scolds she had over heard the segment as she passed by. "Fine I'm the worst wife ever," Mandy declares. "That is why you need to hold something in the bank. A few weeks ago I spoiled a movie Adam hadn't seen yet. He was pissed until I reminded him about damaging my college diploma shut him up right away," Britt says. Brandi entereted the room. "Run downs everyone. Britt the social media team needs you... Mandy and Penelope the guys will meet with you to go over the match later they are doing something for BTE. Allie, Braxton is looking for you and with that Brandi messager service is closed," She says.

Mandy down at the run sheet for tonight. Besides her segment with Riley she was working with Leva Bates on Dark. Riley was also listed as being part of backstage segment with the rest of the Elite before Cody's match. She browsed the rest of the show rest of the show and saw Moxley a pre tape was set. It read "Moxley takes out Hager." The story the last few weeks has been Moxley taking the rest of the Inner Circle so there match would be one on one. Looking at some of the notes her eye's popped. Penelope must have been looking at the same thing because she said, "Is TNT going to be okay Hagner getting hanged?" "Tony cleared it as long as it after nine on the east coast they are fine. We need something to stall for time while the cage is set up," Brandi says.

Later That Night

Mandy waited backstage at Leva and Pete Avalon went there through entrance. Most weeks a match for Dark was filmed before Dynamite with two once they were off TNT. Mandy's music played and she made her way out. Mandy entered the ring with fans cheering her. "SHHHHHH!" Peter Avalon says as Mandy's music ends. "Mandy Rose you remind me of many great female characters," Peter claims. "For example Delilah," Peter says before Mandy slaps him. Peter stumbles and falls out of the ring. Leva uses this chance to jump on Mandy's back and lock on a sleeper. The referee calls for the bell. Mandy tosses Leva off her back and than hits a jump knee. "Bed of Roses one two three that is it," Excalibur calls on commentary.

Leva rolls out of the ring and argues with Peter. The Librarians blaming each other for the embarrassment they both just suffered. Mandy stood in the center as the referee raised her arm. "Mandy Rose building some momentum heading into Revoultion," Excalibur declares as she rolled out of the ring and headed back up the ramp. There wasn't a whole of feedback anyone could give her because the match was a such a short squash. On top of that Dynamite was about to go live at the top of the hour. Mandy had just enough time to head to the locker room grab her latest t-shirt which had been cut into a crop top and put it on and head back to the stage.

Riley was with Kenny, Pac was on the floor doing push up for a last second pump. Kip and Penelope were off to the side talking. Mandy headed over to Riley and Kenny. "Great job out there," Kenny tells her. "Thanks Kenny you two ready?" Mandy asks. "You know it," Riley says. "Okay guys we are going live soon," Tony yells out. There was a frantic powerful energy backstage before any show went live. It was addicting. The normal into for Dynamite played. "Mandy, Riley, Kenny go," Tony said as soon as Kenny's music played. Kenny went first followed by Riley and Mandy. Once they were in front of the fans Riley and Kenny did a high five. "A small thing I noticed guys when Kenny teams with Hangman Page its separate entrances yet with Riley tonight they are together," Tony Schiavone observers.

"That is why Riley has been such a great part of The Elite. He's never had a huge ego these are his friends he wants to team with them," Excalibur explains. Riley, Kenny and Mandy all pose in the ring. Kip's music started as he came through the tunnel with Penelope doing there usual entrance. Pac made his entrance solo. "And notice Superbad and The Bastard came out separate," Ross points out. Pac storms into the ring and shoves Kenny down. Kenny gets right back up and goes after Pac the two start to brawl. Kip tackles Riley and they spill to the floor. Kip gets the edge and sends Riley into the guard rail and than goes to his corner. In the ring Kenny and Pac are exchanging. Kenny ducks under a clothesline and hits a double chop knocking Pac down.

Kenny looks for a tag but Riley is still down. Pac tags in Kip who gets a waste lock on Kenny and goes for German suplex. Kenny lands on his feet and hits a Hadouken knocking Sabian down. Kotaro Krusher by Omega and he covers counts of one, Kip kicks out. Kenny rolls over and tags in Riley who had finally gotten into the corner and Kip tags back in Pac. Riley and Pac lock up. Back heal trip in side head lock by Pac. Riley rocks back and forth trying to get free but Pac wrenches the hold in. Riley changes tactics and gets a head scissors getting free. Pac moves quick gets a head stand escape into the drop kick. Pac tags back in Kip and they hits a double team suplex. Kip to second rope and comes off with an elbow drop. Tag back to Pac who has Kip hold Riley and hits a spinning back heel kick. Pac turns to Kenny and yells. "Another friend of your's paying the price!"

Pac turns around right into an ode for Chono. Riley tags back in Kenny. Omega with a series of running chops and clothes finally landing a knee on Pac. Jay driller by Kenny and he covers count of one count of two Kip makes the save. The referee forces Kip back out. Kenny lands a step up enziguri and pick Pac up in a fire men's carry. "You can't..." Pac escapes and hits a drop kick sending Kenny into the corner. Cutter by Pac and than he rolls over and makes the tag. Kip goes to the top so he can hit a missile drop kick but Kenny has moved and makes it a power bomb variation. Riley tags back in. Riley with leg sweep and Kenny with a leg larait.

Pac comes charging back in. All four men brawl. Riley and Kenny get the edge. Riley clotheslines Kip to the floor. Riley had eliminated almost all his high flying moves but still broke a few out in this case a double ax allowing him to land on his feet. Spaceman plancha by Pac to the floor. Rise of the Terminator by Kenny takes out Pac. Riley has gotten up and drags Kip back into the ring. Gut wrench suplex by Riley and he covers. The referee is dealing with Kenny and Pac who are still fighting on the floor. Penelope reaches into the ring and claws at Riley's eyes. Mandy chases Penelope off. The referee sees them. "Both of you OUT!" He yells ejecting both valets.

Meanwhile Kip hits the Ghostbuster on Riley. Pac has gotten back up and is tagged in and gives Riley a snap suplex. Standing corkscrew moonsault into a senton by Pac and he covers counts of one count of two. Riley kicks out. Slingshot cutter, Pac than holds out Riley's hand toward Kenny. "You want a tag Kenny?" The Bastard taunts. Kenny looks like he wants to jump in but controls himself just barley. Kip is the legal man again. Kip and Pac hit a Magic Killer on Riley. Kip covers, count of one count of two. Kenny makes the save. The referee forces Kenny back out allowing Pac and Kip to put the boots to Riley. Pac leaves the ring just before the referee turns around. Kip sets up for Avada Kadriva but Riley counters into a inverted DDT. "Get that tag son," JR cheers as Riley slowly crawls for the corner. Kenny has hand fully extended. Pac runs over and pulls Kenny off the apron. "He really is a bastard!" Ross yells because he can't resist.

Kip has recovered and drags Riley back across the ring. Pac makes the tag and comes in to hit a dragaonrana. Pac climbs to the rop and goes for the black arrow and hits it. Pac locks in the Brutalizer. Riley gets his boot under the ropes but the referee doesn't see it. Kip kicks Riley's boot and Pac is able to repsiton the body So Riley is closer to the center. Riley rolls and gets Pac's shoulders on the mat count of one count of two Pac loses his grip just as the ref counts three. "A flash pin victory," Tony Schiavone yells. Riley crawls out of the ring and celebrates with Kenny. "The winners of the match Kenny Omega and Riley Morgan!"

"You see it here on the replay folks. Pac lost his grip on the hold. Pac was still trying to roll forward back into the Brutalizer but couldn't get the leverage with the grip gone and by that point it was two late," Jim Ross explains as the replay of the finish play. Pac, Kip, and Penelope who run back to the ring all argue with the referee. Mandy has also returned running up to hug Riley.

Later that night

Mandy was done for the night once she walked to the back with Riley and Kenny. The rest of the show mostly focused on Moxley and Jericho's feud and Cody's cage math with Wardlow. The pre tape with Moxley and Hagner pushed the limits but most backstage thought it came off segment started with Moxley and Hager brawling live int front of the fans before spilling to the back. Once they were in the back the pre tape took over. There was more brawling that saw Moxley toss Jake over a rail with a chain wrapped around his neck. Officials got Moxley to let go and the segment ended with Hager being loaded onto a stretcher. This gave them a chance to start set up on the cage for the main event.

The old terms in the business was curtain sell out when the wrestlers in the back were hanging around to watch a match. It was that case for this cage match. Wardlow was pretty green but had a fantastic look. Cody was a fantastic story teller and had been born and raised in Atlanta so the crowd was hot. A pre tape promo from Cody had played and Mandy watched on a monitor as a live shot of Cody in his dressing room aired. Cody was putting on his weight belt. The shot pulled back to show Arn Anderson was waiting. Riley, Kenny, and The Bucks were in the room along with Dustin. Mandy smiled as she saw a small touched Riley added. When he got nervous he had a habit cracking his knuckles and she saw him do it here. "Its time," Arn says. Cody goes over and quickly embraces The rest of the Elite. Finally he hugs his brother. "Kick his ass," Dustin declared. Cody exited the room.

The shot changed again showing Wardlow entering with MJF. Cody entrance drew a huge pop he sprinted to the cage and got right in the cage. What followed was a master class by Cody. He worked a brilliant match making everything Wardlow did seem like it was he most punishing move he had ever taken. Cody bumped and sold and even bladed. MJF, The Butcher and Blade all tired to get involved only to be stopped by the rest of of Elite. Finally in the end Cody hits a super cross roads off the top for the win. Still though the message was clear punctuated by Jim Ross. "Cody won the battle but he is so badly hurt he might have already lost the war." The veteran announcer declared as the show went off the air.

Once Riley back through the curtain he tracked Mandy down. "That was special!" He said. "It was another great night," Mandy says. Riley sat in a chair next to her. "Are you done for tonight? I'd like to get back to the hotel," Mandy says. Riley gives her a sly smile. "What is that about?" She asks. "Oh I'm done for tonight but we aren't going back to the hotel. I check out this afternoon," Riley says. "Riley our flight isn't until tomorrow afternoon," Mandy says."Actually our flight leaves when ever we want," Riley says. "What did convince Tony to give you a private jet?" Mandy jokes. "I'll explain on the way," Riley says. "On the way where?" "Well we had to cancel Valentine's and I want to make up for it. Come on darling."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_So thanks guys getting reviews in which really drive me to keep working. I also want to thank everyone that puts me or my stories on fave and alerts lists. And of course thanks to everyone that is just reading my work._

"Okay where are we going? And can I take this blindfold off?" Mandy asks. "In a minute," Riley says. They had left the arena and started to drive. Mandy knew they were outside of the Atlanta city limits. Riley had made her put on a blindfold about twenty minutes ago wanting her to be surprised. "I need to take this thing off," Mandy says. "Just trust me. It's not like I driving you out some where to have a three way," Riley says. "Well wait I'm open to that if you and Kenny or you and Hangman so I can learn why they call him Hungman," Mandy jokes. Because she can't see she misses him making an annoyed face. "You will get to take it off soon. I promise," Riley says. "Are you getting off the highway?" She asked feeling the car change lanes. "Yep," Riley says.

It takes another ten minutes of driving before Riley pulls to a stop and turns off the car. "Not yet," Riley says when Mandy reaches up for the blindfold. She hears him get out of the car. And run up a path. Mandy waits and she hears him coming back. He opens the door and helps her out. "Five four three two one," Riley counts before pulling off off the blindfold. "Riley oh my good," Mandy says. In front of her is a beautiful lake house with a trail of lights. "What is this?" Mandy asks. "Happy Valentine's day," Riley says kissing her on the check. "Seriously what is this?" Mandy asks as she picks her up to carry her over the threshold. "I found this little place on of those air bnb apps. I know you wanted to go camping I figured this was close but still gave us stuff like power and the internet," Riley says.

"So you rented it for the night?" Mandy asks. "Actually I got a great rate for the next few days. In the dinning room there is a candle light dinner waiting. "How?" Mandy asks. "Another app," Riley says. "Wait I only packed..." Riley gently places his finger on her lips. "I packed an extra bag for you had it sent a head and delivered. Go upstairs and change baby. I bought an extra gift for you as well. Lets enjoy a nice late dinner and night," Riley says before kissing her. They break and Mandy runs upstairs. She find her spare suitcase and a garment bag in the master bed room. "Here are," Riley say bringing up her other bags. He heads back down stairs and Mandy can hear him in the kitchen. If she had to guess he was finishing preparing the dinner.

Mandy opens the garment bag and pulls out a brand new red dress. She smiles and changes. She had taken a shower at the arena. Opening the bag Riley packed she start to look through it she finds a one of her favorite pairs of earnings and some other jewelry including a bracelet Riley gave her as her first Christmas gift from him. She gets dressed and heads to the dinning room. She finds the food already laid out. "Riley?" She calls out. "Just a second," He replies. A second later he comes out of a down stairs bathroom dressed in a nice suit. "I have always loved that suit," Mandy says. "Why I wore it," Riley says offering his arm so he can take her to the table.

Once they sit down Mandy has to ask. "So Riley I love this but how much did this all cost?" "Well after you got sick I thought this would be a great idea. So I got in contact with the owner and he gave me a break because he's a big fan... by the way we shouldn't ask for comp tickets for anyone for a while. I think the guy brought his whole family," Riley says half joking. "And the dress?" Mandy asks. "I already bought the dress as your gift for when we were planning to celebrate in Orlando. And You are worth it Mandy," Riley says lovingly. "Okay since you pulled this amazing surprise I don't have your gift," Mandy says. It was fine Riley had been telling her the would celebrate on Friday after the Atlanta taping.

"You can give it to me when we get home," Riley says. "Let me get my phone," Mandy says getting up. "What? Mandy its not a big deal," Riley calls after her. She comes back quickly. "I can't wait anymore. I need to see your reaction," Mandy says sitting on his lap. "I'm sure I'll love… HOLY COW!" Riley says. "See that is why its so bad I missed that trivia question. Because I know how much you love that match. So I had this made up. You like it right?" Mandy says. "I love it. Its glass right?" Riley asks. "Yes I'm not sure how the process works but they take a photo and carve and color it in glass," Mandy says. She had gotten him a laser printing of him getting his hand raised in the Tokyo Dome. It had been two dreams come true wrestling a singles match in that building and winning a title New Japan. "Thank you Mandy," he says with a smile. "Well thank you Riley," Mandy says before kissing him.

Mandy heads back to her seat. They eat and than get up and dance. Well in Riley's case more like sway. He would never be in Dancing with the Stars. The first song ends. "Alexa play the Lady in Red!" Riley calls. "Really?" She asks with a smile. "Indulge me," Riley says. She leans on close to him. After a while they head upstairs and make love.

The Next Day

Mandy and Riley were sitting out by the lake there was a slight chill in the air but they had brought jackets. "We should get a place like this," Riley says. "I think you spent us into the ground the last two days but yeah this would be nice," Mandy says. "Although actually the guys are after to move to Jacksonville," Riley says. "Careful Riley they will turn you into an office boy yet," Mandy says. "Someday maybe," Riley says. "That's a change," Mandy says surprised. "Everyone wore me down. And I admit I've kind of enjoyed working with the young talent backstage," Riley admits. "Including me?" Mandy says smiling. "Nah you are a huge diva. You really need to control that ego doll face," Riley says. "Your one to talk I hear you won't do a job," Mandy fires right back.

They both laugh at that. "Look at those clouds they are dark," Mandy says. "Looks like rain. We should head in," Riley says standing up. "Agreed," Mandy says. They rush back into the house just as the rain starts to fall. "Wow that is coming down hard," Mandy says having to speaking up because the rain is hitting the windows so hard. "Yeah is like the windows are being hit with power washers. Reminds me of those mid west storm I grew up with," Riley says. The wind is also picking up. "Those trees are really rocking," Riley notes. "Glade this didn't happen last night when you were trying to find this place," Mandy says. At that moment that the wind gusts again with another howl.

They can soon see flashes lightening and can hear thunder. They retreat to the kitchen as the storm rages. By now they have moved into the living room. "Okay this is a knock on living by a lake," Riley says. "You think the storm is harder because we are by the lake?" Mandy asks. "I guess I'm just more worried if it rains enough there might be some kind of flooding," Riley says. "I hadn't thought of that," Mandy says. "Maybe if it lets up I should go see where the water line is," Riley says. "No I don't want you going out in that," Mandy says. "Not now but only if it calms down or stops," Riley says. "Riley this is like the time we had new water heater put in and you kept going to the basement to make sure the pilot light was on. You are getting nervous and talking yourself into something bad happening," Mandy says. "Yeah your right," Riley agrees but he is still worried about it.

Las Vegas Jon and Renee's Home

"Why did I let you talk me into watching this?" Renee says. "In order to watch Renee you would have to take that pillow away from you face and open your eyes," Jon says. "I can't believe you like this," Renee says. Jon had wanted to study some old FMW matches for inspiration. On the screen one guy took a bump into a nail lined board. "Don't worry I'm not doing anything like that," Jon says almost reading her mind. The match they were watching ended. "Not any good ideas," Jon complains. He gets out and removes the DVD from the player. He looks over at this stack of old wrestling matches from all around the world. Going through it he finds some old UWFi stuff and puts it in.

"What is this?" Renee asks. "UWFi. It was a company that tried to really look like real fights. A lot of people would get confused thinking it was MMA," Jon explains. "Oh so this is about the Morgan match?" Renee asks. "Its about every match. You know they are putting that AEW belt on me. Well when I had the strap in the WWE it wasn't a good run. It wasn't what I wanted. I want to show everyone I'm the guy that can carry a company," Jon says.

WWE Performance Center

Sonya was working out. Even when a talent was on the main roster they could use the PC as long as they were under contract. It helped this place had numerous wrestling rings set up meaning it was a perfect place to do drills, work on spots, practice new moves. Sonya was debating adding a new flashy move. But she wanted one that would fit her gimmick. And of course she wanted to do it well. One idea of that had come to her was to do the disaster kick that Cody used to do. Liv Morgan was there with her. "Move that crash pad," Sonya tells Liv pointing where she wants it. Liv moves the pad. Sonya ran the ropes but froze up on the jump. "Damn it," Sonya says.

"Try it again," A male voice yells out. In the door watching was Seth Rollins. Sonya and Liv exchanged looks. "Try it again," Seth says once more walking towards the ring. Sonya runs the ropes and this time leaps and but can turn over in the air and lands on her hip. "Sonya you okay?" Liv says rushing over to her. "I'm fine," Sonya says getting up but clearly in pain. "You sure?" Seth asks. "Yeah just need a second," Sonya claims. "Should I get ice?" Liv asks. Sonya shakes her head. "What move were you trying to do?" Seth asks. "A disaster kick," Sonya says. "Ah looking for a pop the crowd move," Seth says. "Yeah," Sonya says still in pain. Seth nods as if he is thinking.

"Not to be a jerk Sonya but you really don't go off the ropes very often. Much less a spring board the requires a turn like that," Seth says. "You could have saved time by just saying I can't do it," Sonya snaps. "I didn't say or mean that. It just smart simple. Back when I used to do flying moves..." "You used to fly?" Liv interrupts. "Yes I used to fly a lot back in ROH," Seth says. "You were in ROH?" Liv interrupts again. "Yes I was even ROH champion when it meant something," Seth claims. "Did you ever make it to New Japan?" Liv asks. "No I didn't," Seth says barley able to keep his temper in check. "You were saying Seth," Sonya says stepping. She knew Liv wasn't trying to tick him off but she had this little sister mind set. The amazing ability to annoy anyone with out meaning to. Seth has taken a breath. "Instead of the ropes use your power. What about a sit out power bomb," Seth says. "Yeah maybe," Sonya says feeling it could be a good idea.

Flight to Orlando

It would be another busy couple of weeks. Dynamite was in Kansas City and it would be the go home show for the pay per view. A few days later would be Revolution in Chicago than after Dynamite in Colorado for the fall out. Staying in Atlanta had compacted there schedule but they wouldn't trade that time for anything. Mandy took Riley's hand as they sat in there seats on the flight. "So I've been thinking about the match in Chicago," Riley says. "What about it?" Mandy asks. "The finish," Riley says. "What about?" "I know they guys want me to look strong. But since I'm moving on I don't want to leave you, Kip, and Penelope with a dead feud. I feel like the finish needs to be done in a way you are able to keep going," Riley says.

"I thought Kenny wasn't sure if I was going to be still feuding with Penelope. Wasn't he debating doing me and Bea?" Mandy reminds him. "He is. But I still don't want Kip and Penelope to get a rub off this. Hell its people like them we need to get over long term," Riley says. "I'm sure you guys will think of something," Mandy says. "Yeah we will," Riley says. "We are still the opening match right?" Mandy asks. "Last I hear we were," Riley says. "What about Dynamite this week?" Mandy asks. "I should have checked my e-mail before we boarded," Riley says. "We can do it now," Mandy says. "I keep forgetting its safer to use phones on flights now," Riley says.

Mandy checked hers and to her shock saw something from the WWE. Someone had made a mistake and never removed her from the e-mail list. It was never anything important never any confidential was locked behind a password and hers had been disabled long ago. Still she liked to read them when they came in. "Nothing yet," Riley says. "Riley look at this," Mandy says handing him her phone. She was nervous about what his reaction would be. She fully expected him to get mad at least some what. Instead he started to laugh and laugh and laugh some more. "Riley we are getting looks," Mandy says. "I can't help it," Riley says. "Well I'm glade you aren't flying into a rage. But it's not that funny," Mandy says.

_Seth Rollins the Monday and Wednesday Night Messiah?_

_In a stunning move WWE officials announced today that Seth Rollins, AOP, and Murphy will be splinting there time between Monday Night Raw and NXT._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Riley was still laughing. "You really find it this funny?" Mandy asks him. "Yes! I do, how often do you see some idiot claim AWE is only winning because Vince is playing fair? People saying all Vince has to do is put Raw or Smackdown talent on NXT for a few weeks and they would crush us. Well now we can see how untrue that is. Look Murphy is great, AOP might wind up being pretty good and there is Seth… they aren't going to turn the tide. Sure ratings will spike a bit but sooner or later it will become normal to see them," Riley says. "Okay but what is so funny?" Mandy asks. "I can just see Seth. Guy likely begged for weeks to get put on NXT. Its like when he tried to do some off Kenny's moves it will just backfire. Plus how great will it be if he's appearances don't do anything," Riley says.

"That's a good point. Charlotte appearing didn't do that much," Mandy says starting to laugh. "What if they go down? I mean he's a big reason for why Raw's ratings slip so much as the show goes on. He could totally lose his mind again like he did the night with Will," Riley says. "I remember that night the entire locker room was following it wanting him to just stop. He was making us all look bad," Mandy recalls. "I have a lot of things I do have to worry about. Seth Rollins and company aren't among them," Riley says.

Sonya's Apartment

"I don't believe this," Sonya after just getting off the phone. "What's wrong?" her girlfriend asks. "That was the head of talent. I'm being moved back to NXT for the time being," Sonya says. "Why?" "They gave a bunch of reasons. Needing to freshen up the rosters. Feeling I could contribute a lot to NXT. They said they have an angel for me," Sonya. "You don't sound to sure." "End of the day NXT doesn't do TV on the road. Its the least watched show WWE does. Its not on the pay per views except for Survivor Series and maybe WrestleMania," Sonya vents.

Orlando The Next Day

Mandy and Sonya were meeting for lunch. "Did they give any hints what the story line could be?"Mandy asks as Sonya had just told her about being moved back to NXT. "They said they will explain at TV this week," Sonya says. "Keep faith. I mean with Rhea needs new challengers," Mandy reminds her. "It would be great if I wound up challenging for a title," Sonya says. "And they are putting Seth on there now," Mandy adds. "Except Seth, Murphy, and AOP will still be on Raw as well. They way it was explained to me I'm just going work in NXT," Sonya says. "Look at what going back to NXT did for Finn," Mandy says.

Being The Elite

Riley and The Bucks are standing a sidewalk. "So we are in Kansas City Kansas," Matt says. "Wait Kansas? Its Missouri Matt," Nick says. "No but the president said..." "Let's not go there," Riley says. "So wait it' the Missouri City Missouri," Matt says. "No stupid it's Kansas City Missouri," Nick says. "But there is a state of Kansas. How is Kansas City in Missouri?" Matt asks. Nick is about to reply but than start to think. "That makes no sense. Riley you are from this part of the country explain," Nick finally says. "I don't know. Its just one of those things its always been that way," Riley says. "And you don't know," Matt says trying to shame Riley. "Well they might have mentioned it when I was in school," Riley says. "What kind of student were you?" Nick snaps.

Mandy walks into the shot. "Hey guys what is going on?" She asks. "Riley doesn't know why Kansas City is in Missouri and not Kansas," Matt says. "I don't know who I married," Mandy says before running off. "Wait now I remember it derived from the name for the Kaw River and and was given the name when Missouri became a state," Riley says. "Hey Matt check out this nerd," Nick says. "Yeah what kind of dork would know what. What did you never have a date in high school? All you could do is stay home and study," Matt mocks. Riley just walks off sadly.

Full Sail University

It had been a long time since Sonya had come to Fail Sail to perform on a show. "Just make it through this. Show the company you are up for anything," she thought to herself. Sonya checked in and headed for the women's locker room. "Sonya before you get changed Hunter wants to see you," Sara Amato says passing by her. "Where is he?" Sonya asks. "Ringside," Sara says. "I'll head there now," Sonya says. She heads down to the ring and sees Hunter is talking to Seth Rollins and Murphy. "There she is. Sonya over here," Hunter says. Seth and Murphy don't move that tells Sonya what ever Hunter wants it won't take long. "Guys welcome the newest member of your faction," Hunter says. "Welcome to the team Sonya," Murphy greets. "You should do great. Really going to be a nice surprise tonight," Seth says. "Here is your promo," Hunter says handing Sonya the script.

NXT TV later that night

Seth was in the middle of the ring cutting his promo to open show. "I am here because NXT should better. Some where along the line NXT lost focus. Back when I was NXT champion this was the hottest thing going in sports entertainment. Even those dorks who live a key board and want to sound smart by trashing the WWE would post on there little message boards how great NXT is. So what the hell happened?" Seth asks drawing boos. "You should boo because it's sad that NXT like Raw lost its way," Seth says drawing more boos. "I'm here to show what Elite really is. I have got AOP back on track, I made Murphy a champion and now I will unleash the Jersey Devil," Seth says as Sonya's music plays.

"What?" Beth Phoenix says in shock. Sonya enters wearing her hood. When she gets into the ring Seth hands her the microphone. "Thank you Seth. I remember being in NXT as I started my career in sports entertainment. I remember everyone in that locker room striving to be the best. I remember everyone with something to prove. Yet now I see a new a group of talent living off a reputation other's built. A problem of self entitlement. Something that spread through out the WWE," Sonya says. The fans keep booing as Seth reclaims the microphone. "Sonya Devillie reached out to me a few months ago. She wanted to help me spread my message to Smackdown. Yet I asked her to keep our connection private until the right time emerged," Seth says

"And than low and behold Fox and USA make a deal to send me back to NXT. And USA allows Seth to appear on both Raw and NXT" Sonya says. "That's right. Now I will not be here every week. That is why you will be key Sonya. I need you hear to be my eyes and ears," Seth says. "We are seeing the future of the yellow and black brand change in front our eyes," Mauro Ranallo says before NXT goes to break.

AEW Dynamite

Kip was in the middle of a match with Sonny Kiss. Penelope jumped up on the apron allowing Kip to hit a low blow to take control again. Kip finishes the match with Deathly Hollows the referee counted three giving Kip the win. Penelope came into the ring and they kissed to celebrate. Riley's music started to play. Kip and Penelope both looked annoyed as Riley and Mandy appeared on the ramp. At this point the show went to break on TNT but picture and picture keep playing as well as the steam on Fite. As Riley and Mandy got close Kip and Penelope acted like they wanted a fight but than bowed out of the ring. By the time the show had returned Kip and Penelope had got to the commentary table. Kip stole Tony's head set and Penelope took Excalibur's.

When the show returns JR explains he's not very happy about this change. "Well you know what I'm not very happy about. Riley Morgan interrupting my moment," Kip rants. "How fragile must the ego's of those two be? Mandy likely couldn't stand to see another woman in the spotlight," Penelope adds. Michael Nakazawa's music starts to play and makes his entrances. "Oh how unfair is this?" Kip rants. "For those that were wondering if Riley Morgan was favored by management he gets this easy match," Penelope adds on. "Kip with all due respect Sonny Kiss is a great young talent but he's not exactly a betting favorite," Jim Ross says.

Meanwhile Michael Nakazawa is oiling up on the outside of the ring. Finally he enters the ring and the referee calls for the bell. Riley hits the ode to Chono and than the Final Wave and covers. Count of one count of two count of three. "The winner of the match The Dog of War Riley Morgan!" Kip and Penelope storm off upset at how easy Riley just had it. Tony and Excalibur get back on headsets. "That might be the quickest win in All Elite Wrestling history," Jim Ross. "We will have to check the time but the only match that comes close was Jon Moxley's victory over Nakazawa," Excalibur says. Riley and Mandy make there way over to the table.

"Great job," Jim Ross says handing Riley as he hands Riley a microphone. "I was two last week. I blew through Naka Naka Nakazawa with ease. Sunday Mandy and I take care of Superbad and Bad Girl... JR you use to do those hot lines back in the day right?" Riley asks. "I did," Jim Ross says talking about the old 900 hot lines that charged fans for insider information. "Here's a scope for free. I'm going to be ranked number one so rather its Le Champion or Death Rider they are my target," Riley says intensely before tossing the microphone back to Mandy. "With the roll he's been on lately guys I wouldn't bet against him. And Penelope I see you as my first step to my own title shot," Mandy says.

Backstage

Jen Decker was with Kip and Penelope. "How do you two respond to the comments of Mandy Rose and Riley Morgan?" Jen asks. Penelope suddenly slaps Jen who drops the microphone and walks off holding her cheek. Penelope picks up the microphone. "If I am willing to do that to someone just doing there job what will I do to Mandy Rose," Penelope says. Kip takes the microphone. "And Riley I see you have a little plan. Likely thinking about how the belt will look around your waste. I am the man that is going to ruin all those plans," Kip rants.

NXT TV

Johnny Gargano and Velveteen Dream were in the main event when Seth, Murphy and AOP did a run in. They quickly took out Dream. A jump knee by Murphy knocked out Johnny. Seth has gotten a chair which he sets up to curb stomp Gargano into. Candice LeRae runs out and shoves Seth away from her husband. Sonya enters the ring and gives Candice with a square up kick. AOP picks up Candice letting Sonya kick her again. Seth than gives Johnny the stomp. "A wave of destruction has washed over NXT," Mauro yells closing the show. Sonya poses with the rest of the group standing over the fallen bodies of Johnny and Candice.

Once the show is over the heels leave the ring why officials run out to help Johnny and Candice. There is a quick spot with Dream getting up to lay out Murphy for a sends the fans home happy pop. Sonya's role was done. "Now that was how do things," Seth yelled. "It was a good start," Murphy says. "Yeah decent heat," Sonya adds. "Decent heat? That was big time heat. That was proof WWE is still unmatched in telling stories," Seth says walking off. Even though he had been nice to her so far. Even though his comments could be see him being encouraging Sonya had a feeling she was in for some long weeks. As if he was reading her mind Murphy goes, "You will get used to him eventually."

AEW Dark

Mandy and Big Swole were in the ring as the referee called for the bell. Lock up and Swole forces Mandy into the ropes and breaks clean at first but than hits a palm strike. Another lock up and Swole goes for a snap mare but Mandy lands on her feet. Swole charges right into a power slam by Mandy. Swole is back to her feet quickly but Mandy lands a Tilt-a-whirl head scissors take down and covers count of one count of two, Swole kicks out. Both women get back to there feet and circle around the ring. Another lock up but this time Mandy gets an arm drag and goes into an arm bar which is broken quickly by Swole getting to the ropes.

Exchange of chops with Swole getting the edge. She hits a spine buster on Mandy and covers count of one count of two and kick out. Clap your hands a surfboard submission by Big Swole but she can't hold it long to get a win. Swole climbs to the top and goes for a diving cross body and hits it. Count of one count count of two Mandy kicks out. Swole pulls Mandy up and whips her into the ropes looking for a back body drop. Mandy hooks the ropes and than lands a kick because Swole has set to soon. Thez press slams into the mat by Mandy. Swole rolls to the apron needing a second. Swole stands back up and Mandy suplexes her back into the ring. Bicycle knee by Mandy followed by the bed of Roses. Cover count of one count of two count of three. "The winner of the match Mandy Rose!"

The next day

Mandy laid in bed watching last night's NXT she smiled watching Sonya take part in a huge story. Her best friend did great. The door opened and Riley entered followed by Brandon Cutler who had his camera with him. Mandy puts her tablet down. "What's going on?" "I have an idea for Being the Elite. Needed Brandon to film it," Riley says. "Oh so a bit?" Mandy asks. "Not really a bit. Its more something to set up the stuff with Moxley," Riley says. "Do you need any help?" Mandy asks. "Not really we should be quick. It will actually be more post work than anything," Brandon says.

Riley pulls a chair into a spot so they have good light from the window. Mandy watched as Riley sat down and pulled out his phone. Riley had a very intense but contemplative look on his face. He typed something on the phone. Finally he set the phone down and than took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair look up as if seeking guidance from above. Brandon moves over so he can get a good shot at what Riley supposedly just sent via text. "Cut, good take Riley let's watch it back," Brandon says. Riley gets up and goes over to watch it on the small screen on Brandon's camera. Mandy gets up and and sneaks a peak at Riley's phone.

_Before all this starts I want to thank you Jon. Before Kenny, before Cody before the Bucks you were the guy helping me out. But I'm not that young boy anymore. See you Wednesday I'll be the guy getting in your face._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AEW Revolution

Mandy and Riley waited as the opening pyro died down. Justin Roberts stood in the middle of the ring as Kip's music started to play. "The following contest is the opening contest of All Elite Wrestling Revolution and its set for one fall!" "One Fall!" Kip and Penelope are down to the ring wearing matching green and black gear with leather jackets and sunglasses. "Introducing first she is from Philadelphia Pennsylvania the Bad Girl Penelope Ford! Her partner from Great Yarmouth Norfolk England, Superbad Kip Sabian!" The couple do there usual entrance just before the music stops. Now Riley's music stats to play. Backstage Mandy leads the way up the steps and goes through the curtain first. Riley is right behind her they do a quick pose with Riley dipping Mandy. Mandy is in her gold and black gear. Riley is in long black tights with gold boots and accents running down the tights.

"There opponents first she Yorktown Height New York, she is the Golden Goddess Mandy Rose! And her partner is from Omaha Nebraska. The Dog of War RILEY MORGANNNNNNNNNNNN!" "Justin needs to pace himself this is the opening match and Jon Moxley is in the main event," Jim Ross says. In the ring Mandy and Penelope have climbed out to the apron. The referee calls for the bell. Riley and Kip circle around the ring. Kip charges looking for a palm strike but misses and Riley lands chop right to his chest. Kip takes a bump and than looks up at Riley in shock at how hard he just got hit. Kip panics and crawls over to his corner and tags Penelope in. Riley tags in Mandy.

The two blondes lock up. Mandy with a go behind and takes Penelope down and than moves into a front face lock. Penelope fights back to her feet but Mandy still has the hold locked in. Finally the Bad Girl gets the arm off her neck and turns the move into an arm wringer. Mandy reveres the position and now had Penelope in the arm wringer. Mandy scores a hip toss. Penelope stands up and runs over and tags Kip back in. Kip is waiting for Riley to tag back in but Mandy isn't leaving the ring. Kip gets cocky when he realizes this and jumps back in. A lock up, Kip easily picks Mandy up and places her on the top turnbuckle and than blows her a kiss. Mandy stomps Kip in the face stunning him and than comes off the ropes with a tornado DDT. Riley tags back in.

Kip panics again and tag in Penelope. "What?" Penelope yells at Kip after he jumps to the floor. "Guys I know that look in Riley's eyes," Excalibur says. Riley makes his way over to the ropes by Penelope who is still yelling at Kip. Riley grabs the ropes and pulls them to him. The momentum flips Penelope over the ropes and into the ring. "AHHH!" Penelope yells as this happens. Penelope is infuriated and stands up. "HOW DARE YOU!" She yells pointing her finger in Riley's face before going to slap him. Riley ducks grabs Penelope and gives her an atomic drop. Riley tags back in Mandy. Springboard bulldog by Mandy and she covers count of one count of two Penelope kicks out. Inverted tiltowhril slam by Mandy and she covers again count of one count of two, Kip reaches into the ring and pulls Penelope out.

"You are okay," Kip says to Penelope and is unsteady on her feet. Riley has climbed into the ring. The Morgan run the ropes and hit a double baseball slide. "This match has been all bad for Superbad and The Bad Girl," Jim Ross says. Everyone crawls back in and the men officially tag back in. Kip manages to hit an enziguri and than goes to the top and comes off with an elbow drop finally giving hims team some real momentum. Ghostbuster by Kip and he covers count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Kip goes for a PK but Riley catches the boot and hits a dragon screw leg whip. "Ode to Chono!" Excalibur yells. Penelope tags herself back in and Mandy does the same.

Penelope whips Mandy into the ropes and hits a clothes lines than a snap mare follow by a sliding clothesline. Ford than chokes Mandy on the ropes and moves onto pulling her hair while standing on her back. The referee forces Penelope back but with back turned Kip comes and chokes Mandy with the ropes from the floor. Riley sees this and goes after Kip. The referee now sees Riley and trying to get him back to the corner. Now Kip and Penelope can hit a double team suplex on Mandy. "I know it has to be hard but Riley Morgan will need to control his emotions," Tony Schivone says. Penelope covers count of one count of two, Mandy kicks out. Neck breaker by Penelope and she covers again count of one, count of two Mandy kicks out again. Ford tags back in Sabian.

Yuri Nagi on Mandy the fans boo. Kip pulls a limp Mandy up and places her on his knees and places her face near his crotch. Riley gets in and shoves Kip across the ring but this causes the referee to force Riley back to his corner allowing double team stomping but the heels. "Tony you are one hundred percent right Riley Morgan getting this upset is only hurting his team in the long run. Penelope comes in with no tag to hit a back breaker. Chin lock by Penelope. Mandy gets her boot on the rope but Kip kicks it away before the referee sees it. Kip tags back in he and Penelope change position with him now taking the chin lock. Kip pulls her up for a sleeper suplex. Kip picks her up again in the same position. "She's going to get hurt!" Kip yells at Riley taunting him. Kip goes for the move again but this time Mandy is able to use the momentum against him and rolls him up. Count of one count of two Kip gets free.

Mandy crawls for a tag but Penelope comes in and pulls Mandy back to her and Kip's corner. Kip tags Penelope back in legally who hits a face buster. Penelope locks in a single leg crab. Mandy fights to the ropes for a break. Penelope tags Kip in and he climbs to the rope and comes off looking for a big splash. Mandy moves at the last second. "No water in the pool," Tony says. Penelope comes back in the ring looking to cut off the tag. Mandy has manged to stand back up and lands an elbow to Penelope's face. Mandy dives and makes the tag to Riley. The referee gets Ford out of the ring. Kip is slowing getting up and doesn't realize Riley is legal.

Riley makes it a point to stay behind Kip. The fan's cheers tip Kip off that something is going on. "Mr. Sabian it's time to pay the piper," Tony declarers. Kip turns around and eats a stuff elbow shot from Riley. Kip is stunned and Riley hits a buckle bomb than a lariat. Gut wrench suplex by Riley and he covers count of one count of two, Penelope comes in and stomps Riley in the head to break the pin up. Riley ties Kip up in a scorpion death lock. Mandy is still down trying to recover from the pro longed beat down she took. Kip manages to reverse the hold and even has the move nearly locked in. But Riley uses his legs powers free sending Kip face first into the mat. Riley sets up for the Ode to Chono but Penelope comes in and clips him in the leg. Leapfrog leg drop bulldog by Kip.

Avada Kadriva an inside leg hook michinoku driver two by Kip and he covers count of one count count of two. Riley gets his foot on the rope. Penelope on the apron screams while Kip pounds the mat in frustration. "That was so close. Only someone as tough and residential as Riley Morgan could have kicked out there," Jim Ross declares. Penelope tags in. "What are you doing?" Kip yells. "Finishing it," Penelope says as she climbs to the top before hitting a moonsault. She has Kip sit Riley in the corner and than hits a cannon ball. Penelope pulls Riley to the center and covers, count of one count of two. Kick out by Riley. Penelope Waits for Riley get to up and goes for the flat liner or as Riley calls it The Final Wave. Riley catches Penelope and holds her in the air. In a panic Penelope starts to shake her head no and she pleads for mercy.

"Its not fair he's using his farmer strength," Kip yells which causes a farmer strength chant as Riley walks around the ring still holding Penelope. Finally Riley puts her down earning some boos until Riley hits a leg sweep earning some cheers. Mandy is back up and reaches for a tag which Riley grants. Double jump knees by Rile and Mandy send Penelope back to the floor. Kip goes out to his partner/girlfriend. Kip and Penelope start to walk out and head up the ramp. Mandy and Riley give chase. Kip and Penelope want this and hit drop tole holds. Kip than tosses Riley off the ramp and Riley hits ribs first on the guard rail. Kip and Penelope grab Mandy and take her back to the ring. "This is there chance to finish this match guys because Riley has not moved," Tony says on commentary.

Penelope spears Mandy in the ring and covers count of one count of two, Mandy kicks out. Kip tags in and hits a vertical suplex on Mandy and holds her in a back breaker position. Penelope tag and goes to the second rope and comes off with a leg drop. "This is over," Excalibur says as Penelope covers. Count of one count of two Mandy kicks out again. Kip comes in with no tag and sets Mandy up for the Hart attack. Penelope runs the ropes but Riley has gotten back up and he trips Ford up before pulling her out of the ring. Mandy hits Kip with a DDT while he is distracted. Riley gets back in the ring and Mandy signals for something. Riley picks Mandy up and press slams her onto Kip making her splash him. Mandy covers. "He's not legal," the referee yells. Penelope gets back in and brawls with Mandy. Riley exchanges with Kip.

Mandy and Riley whip Kip and Penelope into each other. Riley with an ode to Chono sends Kip to the floor. Mandy hits bed of roses and covers. Count of one count of two count of three. "The winners of the match Mandy Rose and Riley Morgan!" "A tremendous opening contest to start us off here on AEW Revolution," Jim Ross says. Riley and Mandy's arms are held up. Mandy and Riley make there way to the a back. Kip and Penelope had already exited and are waiting. All four embrace. Kenny comes out. "That was great guys. Just what I wanted. The tension was there. The comedy worked but it never took away from the match," Kenny says. "Mandy you okay? You have a hell of a black eye forming," Riley says. "I should be fine. I'll get some ice though," Mandy says. A black eye for a great opening match it was worth it.

Later that night

Both Chris Jericho and Jon Moxley were busted open. Both men were on there knees exchanges forearms. The two men kept exchanging even as they stood back up. Finally Moxley grabbed a thai clinch and landed some knees. Jericho was dropped and hits a blatant low blow. "What was that?" Ross screamed. "Disqualify me," Jericho tells the referee. "That is pathetic he can't win the match so he wants to get DQ'ed to retain the title," Tony says. Moxley is still down hurt. "I said disqualify me!" Jericho yells but the referee won't do it. "This is on you now!" Jericho yells setting up for the Judas Effect. Jericho spins but Moxley gets the rear naked choke in. The fans go crazy and Jericho starts to fade quickly but Moxley can't get him down. Jericho goes over to the corner and uses his legs to push off.

Moxley still has the choke but does down. Jericho is on top count of one count of two. Moxley flips the position now has Jericho flat on his back. Jericho thumbs the one good eye Moxley has and the hold is broken. "Watch the eye," the referee warns. Jericho sets up again. "Judas effect!" Excalibur yells. Jericho is slow but finally covers count of one count of two. "The boot is one the ropes!" Jim Ross yells excitedly. Jericho can't believe it. "The first time anyone has escaped defeat after Chris Jericho has hit that move," Excalibur declares. Jericho is pure desperation goes to ground and pound but all that does is wake Moxley up he reveres the position and hits the ground and pound of his own. Jericho manages to escape when Moxley loses steam.

"Who wants it more?" Ross yells as both men stand up. Exchange of chops and punches again. Moxley flips Jericho off and yells "Come on mother fucker!" Jericho with a running back elbow takes Moxley down. Lionsault by Jericho and he covers count of one. Moxley kicks out. Code breaker by Jericho count of count of two Moxley kicks out. "He's breaking out all the big moves," Excalibur says as Jericho goes for the Walls of Jericho. "TAP! TAP MOXLEY!" Jericho yells as he is bends Moxley in half. The blood pours down Jericho's face. Jericho is putting so much into the hold he can't keep it up and he drops. "The toll this match is taking on both men," Jim Ross notes.

Moxley sits up and starts to slap himself across the face to fire himself up. Moxley scramble back to his feet and locks eyes on Jericho. A viscous boot to the gut than a double arm DDT. Moxley knows that isn't enough and pulls Jericho up and hits the full paradigm shift. Moxley covers the fans count "One Two THREE!" The bell rings as pyro goes off and confetti falls from the sky. "The winner of the match and NEW All Elite Wrestling Heavyweight Champion of the World…. JOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN MOX….LEY!" Justin yells. "How fitting is that he won it with the paradigm shift? Because that is what this man is! AEW will never be the same Jon Moxley is our world champion!" Jim Ross yells as Moxley holds the belt above his head.

The pay per view goes off the air. The call had been made before before the show that no one would go out to clap for Moxley since it wouldn't fit his loner gimmick. Moxley does grab a microphone to cut a promo to thank the fans that came to the event. "Look's pretty good doesn't it?... I'm covered in blood. I'm exhausted and going to be sore for a week. My wife is likely freaking out... again. AND I'M THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! You people haven't seen anything yet. AEW is just getting started and I'm just getting started." Moxley tosses the microphone down and leaves holding the belt above his head again.

The cameras keep rolling needing to pick things up that will shown on Dynamite or Being The Elite. There is also a live post show on You Tube that has already started to film. Alex Marvez and Jen Decker are hosting. "And here is is ladies and gentlemen here he comes the new AEW world champion Jon Moxley," Alex Marvez says. "I'll talk on Wednesday," Moxley says exhausted and trying to walk away. Riley steps into the shot cutting him off. "Congrats but I'm ranked one," Riley says. "Yes you are," Moxley says finally stepping away. Mandy comes into the shot following Riley.

"Joining us now the team that opened the night with a win. Riley Morgan and Mandy Rose," Jen says. "Guys how does it feel to get that big win?" Alex says. Riley is still looking off towards where Moxley headed. "Its a dream come true for us. Kip and Penelope have been this throne in our side for the past month. Now we can move onto bigger and better things," Mandy says. "Riley it hard to be hard watching Mandy in danger during this match," Alex states. Riley is finally paying attention. "Of course. People that know me know I'm a wanna be super hero at times. Yet I know how tough she is. And I know she was going to fine," Riley says.

Seth Rollins Hotel Room

"What are you working on?" Becky asks looking at Seth typing on his phone. "Just something I am posting," Seth says. "Really what?" Becky asks laying on the bed next to him. "Nothing important," Seth says putting his phone down. "Seth," Becky says annoyed. "Come on Becky I'm not doing some flame war," Seth claims. "What is is even about?" Becky asks. "Look at this photo of Mandy," Seth says showing her. The photo Mandy getting hit by Kip. "Seth why do you never learn? All this does is stir up the same issues you always have. You post something, fans fire back you get mad you wind up looking like a wanker," Becky says. "Fine I'll let it go," Seth says not wanting to fight with her. "Thank you," Becky says. "Besides I have some other ways to weaken AEW,' Seth thinks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Thanks everyone I am getting some really good viewership numbers on this story so thank you for that. Also I've been added to more favorite and alert lists so thanks. And I am always grateful for reviews. You know I always think I should end the Riley Morgan series than I get an idea. I don't want to go to Jake level numbers but who knows. I also know I need to get back to Right Side of Wrong, Squad Reborn, and at some point do a third Arrow story. But for now this story is my priority.**

"_This mixed tag match was __much __better than I expected," Bryan Alvarez says. "This was a great opener. I would say its the __best __match __and work __I've seen from Mandy Rose and from Penelope Ford. I think it was Kip Sabian's best match in AEW. The guy that actually looked the worse was Riley," Dave Metlzer says. "And he wasn't that bad. Its just he seemed to want others to shine. Which is strange given he's supposed to be a title shot," Bryan says. "He is getting the title shot. That's why on the post show he had the deal with Moxley," Dave says. "Do you think he was trying give everyone a rub and thus didn't do as much?" Bryan asks. "Its possible. Or it could come down the need to get heat for Kip and Penelope so that meant it had to be Mandy in most of the match. Also he wasn't terrible. Its just we didn't see him at his best," Dave says._

And with that Riley turned off the file. He wanted to hear some thoughts on the match. He adjusted the bag of ice on his ribs. The cost of the spot landing on the guard rail. Noting broken but some nasty bruises. Still other wise he was fine. Mandy's eye was pretty black but she would be fine. Thankfully Revolution had been a fairly injury free show nothing to major. Nothing anyone should miss extended time over. Riley wasn't sure what the buy rate was going to be but he thought show had been great. But this was wrestling should could be bad should could be bad either way move on to the next one. Mandy came out of the shower wearing a robe. "All yours," Mandy says. "Thanks," Riley says as he puts his ice bag down.

"So what did Dave think?" Mandy asks. "He and Brian liked it. Really put you, Penelope, and Kip over," Riley says. "How many stars?" Mandy asks. "How may times do I have to tell you. He doesn't do ratings right after the show. I used to think it was so he could take time to think and make sure the rating fit his thoughts. Now I think he just wants to make sure people keep buying the latest issues of the Observer," Riley says. He reaches for his shower kit and than grunts in pain. "You okay?" Mandy asks getting worried. "Yeah yeah just over reached," Riley says. Mandy nods.

Riley can tell she is worried. "I think it's nice we are heading out early. We are going to have fun in Denver," he says trying to change the subject. "Yeah we will," Mandy says. "Yeah my brother will coming out as well. He loves Denver it will be fun," Riley says again before heading in to get a shower. Mandy nodded and set about packing as her phone started to ring. "Sonya hi," Mandy says. "Hi, is this a good time to talk?" Sonya asks. "Of course. Anything in particular?" Mandy asks. "Well I wanted to see how you were doing after the match. And just to catch up," Sonya says. "Sounds great to me," Mandy says sitting down. "So how did it go?" Sonya asks.

"I think it was a home run. The fans were into it. I had so much fun my biggest problem was not breaking into a big smile when I was supposed to be selling," Mandy says. "That's great. I wish I could have watched it," Sonya says. "Come on I understand. You had a show to work. I highly doubt they would have been okay with you asking for the night off to watch an AEW event. So hey I know it was juts a house show but how did your night go?" Mandy asks. Sonya let out a huff. "It went fine its just frustrating. I get moved down from Smackdown and I'm still doing jobs," Sonya says. "Sonya I understand but it has only been a week. And you know how it goes a lot of the live events are about pleasing the crowd that day not the TV story lines," Mandy says trying to be encouraging.

"I know but it feels like I got moved to NXT for no reason and with no plan," Sonya says. "Could you talk to someone? Maybe ask they explain there plans for you," Mandy suggested. "I tried that I was told they want to keep everything hush hush for now. They tried to flatter me saying it was to add star power to NXT," Sonya says. "Hey that is something," Mandy reminds her. "Yeah it's something I just I something would lead to some wins," Sonya says. "You could refuse to job," Mandy says joking. "Maybe I should," Sonya says also joking.

Meanwhile

"_People can say what they want. But the facts are AEW is winning the ratings war. They are getting the key demos. WWE thought they turned a corner after Survivor Series but they haven't. We will see what adding Seth Rollins, AOP, Bud… just Murphy and Sonya Devillie does. If I had to guess not much," Bryan Alvarez says. "The simple fact is Seth Rollins or anyone really is not a long term ratings draw. Can a give a bump? For a few weeks yes. Remember when Punk debuted on Back..."_

Seth shut the two morons off. "What the fuck do they know? Keep kissing Omega's ass," He thought. He knew he never should have listed to that show. Metzler and Alvarez were just to biased. They would always favor AEW no matter how shitty it was. "God they fell all over themselves to praise the main event. "It was nothing but blood and guts," Seth said thinking about what he had seen from it. "Second major show they did where Jon winds up cut up and bleeding. Its disgusting," Seth thought as he hit play again.

"_...stage. First week it did a great rating. Since than we people are used seeing him on that show its not gotten close," Dave finishes. "Because now its normal. Seth being on NXT weekly will just be Seth on NXT. And a lot of people don't watch Raw because of Seth," Bryan adds._

Seth shuts it off again. "What do they know?" Seth thinks to himself. He shuts off the tablet so he wont' be tempted to start listening again. He checked his phone and saw he had an e-mail from Hunter. Finally it was something to put a smile on his face. As he looked the e-mail he did in fact smile. "Hunter this is why you are a genies," Seth thought. This was good this was very good. "So you say you want a Revolution well you know… they end poorly more often than they make any change," Seth says.

Back in Chicago

It was rare the members of The Elite got to just hang out these days. That is why Kenny insisted they do something after the pay per view. So they wound up going to Birds of Prey or Harley Quinn and the Birds of Prey or just Harley Quinn since they kept seeing different titles. "Well that was average," Cody says as they exited the theater. "I liked it," Riley says. "You like it because of your crush on Margot Robbie," Cody says. "Could have been better. But come on there been much worse," Kenny says. "I was so disappointed," Nick says. "We told you Batman wasn't in it," Riley says. "But neither was Will Smith," Nick says. "Yeah where was he?" Matt says. "It wasn't a sequel to Suicide Squad!" Cody yells.

"See that is why I hate these shared universes it makes everything so confusing," Nick says. "It wasn't that confusing I just wish Will Smith had been in it. I liked him in Suicide Squad," Matt says. "Next time I pick the movie," Nick says. "What would you have picked?" Cody asks. "I don't know what is playing?" Nick asks meekly. Kenny's phone rings and he answers and starts speaking in Japanese as he walks off for a second. Cody's phone is also going off so are Nick and Matt's. Riley and Hangman just exchange looks. "Good thing we weren't in the theater," Hangman finally says.

Cody gets off first. "Sorry that was QT he needed to double check something." Kenny is getting surprisingly animated but still speaking in Japanese. Riley could speak Japanese pretty well but not to the level Kenny could. Especially as fast as Kenny was talking. Nick is off it was his wife nothing to major. "Sorry that was Dana I need to approve some thing to go for sale next week," Matt says. Finally Kenny gets off the phone and rolls his eyes. "How bad?" Nick asks. "Yeah Kenny you is it something with imagination? Did some issue with Rihno or Shida come up?" Cody asks. "None of the above. I've been trying to get this rare game out of Japan. My friend thought he had a lead and than he lost the lead," Kenny says.

The group laughs. "Its not funny," Kenny says. That only causes them to laugh harder. "Guy you have no idea how rare this game is. It's not any of the digital consoles. It didn't have a wide release," Kenny says still upset and the guys lose it again. "All the things we have to worry about and you are chasing down video games," Cody says. "I need to unwind some how," Kenny says. "Oh yeah you are really unwound," Riley says. "Why did I suggest hanging out with you guys?" Kenny asks. "You were getting sick of hanging out with the baby oil guy," Hangman says.

Back at the Hotel

Mandy had debated doing this for weeks but finally felt she had to. The door to the room opened and there stood Jon Moxley. "Come on in," he said. "How are you after last night?" She asks. "I'm fine. Although if you see me walking around with a bandage its just… well I've already been wearing an eye patch for weeks might as well sell the cuts," Jon says. "I'm glade. How is Renee?" She asks. Jon was never the type for small talk. "Mandy you didn't come to my room to ask how Renee is. You could always text her and ask. What do you really want to ask?" Jon says. "I remember watching you in the WWE. People would tell me how different you used to be," Mandy says.

"And you never really understood what they meant until you saw me outside of the WWE," Jon says. Mandy just nods. "And now I'm about to have a number of matches with Riley," Jon says. "Am I that obvious?" Mandy asks. "You both are. You should see some of the faces he makes backstage when you are in the ring," Jon says with a laugh. "I know what you and Riley say you are planning. But how long before you two start pushing the limits? I don't need to see him taking bumps into bed of barb wire or getting stabbed with a screw driver" Mandy says. "I don't like to be in a box. Rather that is WWE's box or the hard core box," Jon says.

Mandy nods listening. "You know I remember when you and Riley first got together. I thought you two had no chance. I was more convinced of that the night of that Wrestle Kingdom. There was Riley in that match and every moment you were living way to hard. I saw how you looked when it was done and how he looked on the screen. You looked were just happy it was over. He had just had the time of his life," Jon says. "Riley took some big risks in that match," Mandy says. "Risk is part of the game," Jon says. "Risk led to Riley breaking his neck," Mandy reminds him. "That wasn't a hardcore match Mandy. I get you don't want to see him get hurt," Jon says. "I don't want him to ruin his life chasing a high to match what he got vs. Jay White," Mandy says.

"What about accepting who you married? Look Mandy I don't want to lecture you. But I remember one time Riley and I were bunking together on the road. I go to bed as he is watching old New Japan matches on his little portable DVD player. I get up he's still watching them. Mandy he is in America for two reasons. His friends and you. And if not for you I think he would have stayed in New Japan," Jon says. "Odds are you are right," Mandy says. "Mandy let Riley be Riley. His neck was a freak injury. You efforts to protect are going to drive you crazy and tick him off," Jon says.

"I just worry that one bad moment will happen again," Mandy admits. "Than make him retire. Because Mandy he could hurt his neck doing rolls doing a chain," Jon says. "Yeah he could. I don't know what is going on with me since I found out you and he were going to feud," Mandy says. "Likely the same thing that went on with Renee last night. See she watch the show. Saw how much I happened to bleed and found out a I have pretty bad bruise and felt some pain my shoulder. I made a joke how she won't have to worry since Riley will likely just give me a concussion. And than over the phone she went off on me," Jon says.

"She did?" Mandy asks. She had known Renee a long time and never seen her get mad. "Yeah big time. Called me a jerk, called me thoughtless and irresponsible. Spouses worry. But at the end day Renee know who I am. She know I won't be happy dialing it back," Jon says. "Riley won't be happy either," Mandy finishes. "No he won't. And if he did he's not the guy you married. Think about that might when he wrestled White. When it was over what did you think?" Mandy takes a deep breath and thinks.

"Once I knew he was okay I was thrilled for him. Hell I could see this look in his eyes this intense joy. Riley's told me a million times he didn't grow up wanting to be a WWE superstar. It was New Japan, All Japan, NOAH, Indy wrestling that drove him. Jon wow thanks you gave me a lot to think about," Mandy says. "In college I studied to be a marriage consolier," Jon says. "You wen to college?" Mandy asks. "No its a rib," Jon says. They both laugh. "Hey are you and Renee going to be okay?" Mandy asks. "Yeah we will be fine. She said what she needed to say. I know made it clear I was fine," Jon says.

Mandy leaves and heads back to the floor with her room. As she rounds the corner she sees Riley at the door checking his pockets trying to find a key. "Again?" She says mocking him as she approaches the room. He had a terrible habit of forgetting his hotel key. "Yes again," Riley says. She uses her key to open the door. They go into the room and Mandy throws her arms around him and kisses him. "That was nice," he says once they break apart. "I just wanted to remind you how much I love you," She says. "I never doubt it," Riley says. "So hey I was thinking these matches with Moxley what is my role going to be?" She asks with a smile. "Well I've been thinking..." Mandy smiles listening to his ideas. This is the man she fell in love with and married.

WWE Raw Taping

"You seem like you are in a good mood," Murphy says seeing Seth in the locker room. "I am in a great mood. You know why?" Seth asks. "You found out for sure what we are doing are doing at WrestleMania?" Murphy says. "Better," Seth claims. "Better than the biggest show of the year and the biggest payday of it," Murphy says skeptical of the claim. "Its the biggest payday of the year. But it's one payday. I got news that helps everyone's paydays," Seth says. "I get it. A new contract big raise right. Something that is going to up the everyone's downsides," Murphy says. "Better. Man its over the war is over," Seth says getting up and laughing. "What?" Murphy asks. "Its over man. So many people chose wrong," Seth says.

"If you mean AEW they just got that huge pick up. I mean they aren't going anywhere. Hell they are getting a second show on TV," Murphy says. "So what? TV deals end all the time early. Man Hunter is about to show the world just how smart he is," Seth brags as he walks off to get changed. "Seth what do you mean?" Murphy asks getting up. "You will learn soon enough. We have another big match with Kevin Owens and Samoa Joe tonight. But I will say I bet even my old buddy who just won that worthless title will be begging to come back home," Seth brags. All Murphy can wonder is how did this guy get to be so damn mental.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_So when I started writing this I said "Ah about twenty chapter." I can tell its going to be much more than that. So here it is the official start of the Morgan vs. Moxley feud. Please review. Thanks for reading as always. Also make sure you are watching AEW since there real shows are so much better than anything I am writing. _

AEW Dynamite began with a video recapping Revolution focusing mostly on Moxley's title win. Than it cut to an unseen bit of footage of Chris Jericho coming backstage boiling with anger. The now former champion stormed to an office and slammed the door shut. The name Tony Khan is on the door. The shot only shows the door but the audio can be heard. "What the hell was what?" Jericho can heard yelling. "Chris you need to calm down," Tony is heard pleading. "Don't tell me to calm down!" Jericho yells again and the sound of something breaking is heard implying he just threw something. "Chris… Chris you will get a rematch," Tony says. "I shouldn't need a rematch. I should still be the champion! Your biased referee cost me," Jericho yells.

"The referee was not biased Aubrey made a judgment call not to DQ you. Its not her fault you panicked..." "I should drop you right now," Jericho threatens. "Look you have a rematch clause. I can try to find a date that works for your and Moxley," Tony says. The door opens Jericho stands in the doorway points his finger. "Oh I'll find a date that works for me. And you won't see me until than! I built AEW and I'll be back when I want to come back… Get the camera out of my face!" Jericho says after seeing the camera and shoving the camera man to the floor. With that the shot ends. The shot changes to the ring as Moxley's music plays.

The new AEW champion comes out with the belt around his waste. The fans cheer wildly. Moxley cuts a promo talking about how he's finally on top. He praises Jericho as a legend and says AEW has the best roster in the world right now. "And right now the guy that is supposed to be the top guy on the roster is my old buddy Riley Morgan," Moxley says just as Riley's music starts to play. "Business is fixing to pick up," Jim Ross says as Riley enters the ring. By this time Moxley has moved the belt to his shoulder. Riley's eyes are locked on the title. "You need something?" Jon asks drawing a laugh. Riley gets a microphone. "What I need is to know is when's my title shot?" Riley asks getting right in Moxley's face.

Moxley press right back its like two bulls in a pen. "You want a title shot? You sure you want to take this risk?" Moxley asks. Riley just nods. "Well I say lets do it…" "HOLD IT IT! HOLD IT! This shame is not going to happen," Sammy Guevara says appearing on the ramp followed by Proud and Powerful. Neither Jericho or Jake Hager are not with the rest of the Inner Circle. "Jon Moxley you should be stripped of that championship belt. The strap should be returned to Le Champion!" Sammy rants. Ortiz takes the microphone. "We are filling a full protest with AEW management, the Illinois state athletic commission, and people's court," Ortiz rants. Sammy takes the microphone back. "And Morgan I don't know..."

Riley and Moxley both jump out of the ring and go after them. "Its breaking down," Jim Ross yells. Sanata fights with Moxley and Ortiz with Riley. Sammy sees a chance and goes to hit Riley in the back. At the last second Riley moves and Sammy hits Ortiz instead. Moxley hits a double arm DDT on Santana driving him into the ramp. Riley super kicks Sammy knocking both him and Ortiz off the apron. "Riley Morgan and Jon Moxley cleaning house," Jim Ross says. Suddenly Moxley kicks Riley in the get and sets up for the Paradigm Shift. Riley blocks the move, escapes, and goes for a spinning hook kick. Moxley block the kick he and Riley start to exchange punches. "Moxley and Morgan, Moxley and Morgan exchanging hay makers," Jim Ross calls excitedly.

Security, referees, and other officials runs out trying to break it up. They can't and actually wind up getting laid out as Riley and Moxley are fighting them off between exchanging blows with each other. Wrestlers from the back come rushing out and try to separate the two men now. Still they have issues. The Young Bucks, Kenny, and Cody pulls Riley to the back. Meanwhile Moxley is restrained by a number of guys including Luchasaurces, Trent, and Dustin Rhodes. Moxley breaks away and goes after Riley again. Riley gets away from his friends. "Moxley winds up charging into the Final Wave. The rest of The Elite finally pull Riley away.

Later that night

Penelope Ford was on her way to the ring. "The Bad Girl went to AEW officials and demanded they book this match. She is still obsessed with Mandy Rose. Now its worth noting that Kip Sabian is not here tonight he's back in England. Meanwhile last update we got on Riley Morgan he is basically being restrained backstage," Excalibur says. Mandy's music starts to play. Mandy makes her entrance. Penelope charges and knocks Mandy off the apron. The referee calls for the bell. Penelope climbs to the top rope and comes off with a cross body whipping Mandy out. Penelope tosses Mandy into the ring crawls in after her and covers. Count of one count of two Mandy kicks out. Penelope moves quick gets a front face lock leading into a vertical suplex. Another cover count of one count of two, Mandy kicks out again.

Penelope locks in a chin lock but Mandy gets her boot on the rope. Knee to the back by Penelope. Mandy manages to get to her feet. Ford goes for a swinging neck breaker and it. Mandy rolls to the floor. Penelope stops the count before she goes out to get Mandy. Penelope whips Mandy into the guard rail than puts her back in the ring. She stands Mandy up and places her in the corner. Handspring back elbow by Penelope Ford but she misses. Series of boots to the gut my Mandy who is trying to buy some time to recover. Powerslam by Mandy and both women are down. Both manage to get back up using the ropes. Exchange of chops with Mandy getting the edge. Goddess fall by Mandy and she covers count of one count of two Penelope kicks out.

Mandy hits a DDT than follows up with a springboard bulldog. Running clothesline by Mandy and she covers count of one count of two Penelope kicks out. Mandy looks for a Thez Press press but Penelope catches her and turns it into a modified spine buster. "The Bad Girl is looking for another big move," Tony Schivanoe declares as Penelope climbs to the top again and comes off with a frog splash. Mandy gets her knees up. "These are just so even matched," Tony says. "Bicycle knee no she missed," Excalibur yells as Mandy goes for the move but Penelope moves and instead the knee hit the turn buckle hard. Mandy had jammed her knee and it only gets worse when Penelope clips her in it. Knee bar by Penelope than than drives her own knee into Mandy's injured one.

Penelope drags Mandy over to the ropes and cannon balls onto the bad knee. She goes to do it again but Mandy uses the good leg to kick her over the ropes. Mandy crawls to the center of the ring and is trying to shake some feeling back into her leg. Penelope gets back up and is clearly angry. She charges back into the ring. Drop toe hold by Mandy and than into a head lock. Penelope fights back to her feet and goes for a belly to back suplex but Mandy turns it into a head lock takeover. Penelope with bridge out escape. Discos clotheslines by Penelope and she covers count of one, count of two, Mandy gets her shoulder up.

Penelope pulls Mandy up and looks for a stunner. School girl by Mandy count of one. Penelope escapes. Ford goes for a drop kick to Mandy's leg but Mandy sees it coming and avoids. Catapult into the corner by Mandy and Penelope hits hard. Mandy hits the bed of roses and covers. Count of one count of two count of three. "The winner of the match Mandy Rose!" Mandy gets her hand raised. Mandy climbs to the top of a turnbuckle celebrating. "The Doctor will see you now," is heard over the loud speakers. Dr. Britt Baker comes out to the ramp. She looks at Mandy disapprovingly and than turns to leave. "Well what was that about?" Jim says.

Being the Elite

"I'm calm I'm calm," Riley says as the rest of the Elite lead him into a locker room. "What the hell was that?" Cody asks. "You lost it out there," Matt yells. "Hitting our employees. Bro that can't happen," Nick says. Riley is about to say something when Kenny stops him. "Guys give us a second," Kenny says to the rest of the group. They look unsure but leave after more urging from Kenny. Riley is pacing still looking like his about to run off and fight Moxley again. "You okay?" Kenny asks when they are alone. "I'm fine," Riley says. "Look Riley I know how Moxley can get in your head. I let him do that to me," Kenny says. "What does that mean? Because the great Kenny Omega couldn't beat Jon Moxley I cant'?" Riley snaps. "I didn't say that. Come on man its me Kenny. Your best friend. The guy that has had your back for how long?" Kenny says.

Riley still pacing. "Riley I am trying to tell you not to lose your mind. This is what Moxley wants. I know you can beat him! I want you to beat him. Falling into his trap won't let you do that. Do you understand?" Kenny asks. "Yeah I understand. I'm sorry man I'm just show fired up after that. I'm just buzzing being this close to the world title," Riley says. "I understand. Just learn from my mistake because if I had it to do over again I not trying to beat him in a hardcore match. I'm not breaking out barbwire brooms. Beat him in a wrestling match," Kenny pleads to his friend. "Yeah don't play his game," Riley says. "That is what I am saying," Kenny tells him.

Both men are silent for a second. "Look are we good? Because I need to to go check with the guys. Make sure they know you aren't charge through the walls," Kenny says. Riley takes a deep breath. "I'm good. Look I'm sorry. Wow I lost it out there," Riley says. "Hey it happens," Kenny says. "Still man I'm. Tell the guys it won't happen again," Riley says. "Its fine. But you are good?" Kenny says. "Yeah I'm good," Riley insisted. Kenny leaves the room. Once he's alone Riley face gets real dark and he paces. "I'm good, I'm good... And why should I be good... I'm just getting started! Ha ha ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HA!"

NXT Taping

Sonya felt totally worthless. She had been told to be at the taping only to not be used. Sure that had happened to her before Sometimes it was party of the territory with a career in sports entertainment. Not every was used every single week. But she had just returned to next the week before. Even with Seth, Murphy and AOP not there they couldn't find something for her? A quick promo or what about doing commentary during the women's match. Nothing at all. The only thing she had done all day was do promo shots. At least on the main roster you could leave if you were done or were being used. NXT had a rule you could not leave until the show was over. There were a number of reasons for it. Back when she was just staring out she never minded it.

But she wasn't just starting out anymore. She had a number of years in the business now. Yet now she was basically starting over. In the ring Keith Lee was in a match with Cameron Grimes. It was a good match yet it didn't hold her interest. She picked up her phone and checked to see what AEW was doing. If people that two show weren't keep track of each other they were nuts. "Mandy and Cole's girlfriend that could be good," Sonya thinks looking at her time line. She got a text from Seth of all people. "Hey don't feel too down. I know it sucks not being used this week. I can assure you its ONLY this week."

Denver Colorado

It was a late dinner with Riley's brother Josh. Mandy smiled seeing the two brother interact. "And I'm telling me I don't care throw it out. Its just old report cards and art I did in grade school," Josh says. "How does she still have that?" Riley asks. "Ah come it sweet Ivy still has mementos from your childhood," Mandy says. "Or it means she and dad are hoarders and we just didn't notice it," Riley says. "Trust me they are pack rats. Next time you are home check out the boxes by dad's desk one time out of curiosity I went through one. Found a copy of Lord of The Flies," Riley says. "That's not so bad," Mandy says. "Let me finish. It was a copy my dad who is a grandfather with 4 grown children got in high school," Riley says.

Both Mandy and Josh laugh. "Speaking of mom and dad you better hope they don't see some of the stuff that Moxley has done in the past," Josh says. "Well don't tell them about it. I don't need them freaking out and worrying about me again," Riley says. "Going to be a lot harder now you are on television. Some of the crazy shit you did could be hidden if we didn't show them the DVD or log them onto the stream. How will mom react to see you going into tacks?" Josh asks. "Will never happen. I'm not doing hardcore stuff this feud. Moxley and I want this be about physical intensity. The only tacks I am going near are the tacks to repair the bottom of that chair at home," Riley says more to Mandy to assure her. Mandy smiles at him.

Orlando The Next Day

Sonya was in the middle of putting away her now clean dishes when someone knocked on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone but so many of her friends from both work and the real world now lived near by. Checking the peephole she was shocked to find Murphy. He knocked again before she could open it. "Oh good you are home," He says. "Yeah are you okay? Something going on?" Sonya asks letting him in. "Have you talked to Seth at all?" Murphy asks. "He sent me a text during NXT. Why?" "Well I've been around Seth for a few moths now. Guy can be pretty tightly wound. Well I think he finally snapped," Murphy says. "How so?" Sonya asks. Seth explains about what went down on Monday at Raw.

"Okay so he's always been close with Hunter. And he is a main event talent. He's going to have information before the rest of us," Sonya says trying to think rationally but having a bad feeling. "I know all of that. But the way he is acting its so damn intense. I am worried. Its one thing to be excited but it not excitement. He is one hundred percent sure what ever this angle is that it hurt AEW," Murphy says. "Well that is ridicules. I mean WCW didn't just die in one day. TNA or Impact keeps going on. Hell AEW just got that big renewal. But what the hell could this story be?" Sonya asks.

Same Time

Jon thought about letting the call go to voicemail but at the end of the day they were still friends. "Hey Seth," He greeted. "I wanted to congratulate you on winning that championship," Seth says stunning Moxley. "Thanks buddy. I think that stuff you are doing lately has been good," Jon says. "You haven't seen anything yet. My work on NXT is just getting started. I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Seth says. "Hey look man I get it. You are loyal to WWE things got tense..." "No Jon you don't understand," Seth breaks in. "That what you are apologizing for?" Jon asks starting to get mad. "I am calling to apologize because you about to join guys like Booker T or Rhino you know last champions of a dead company," Seth says taunting him. A pissed off Jon ends the call.

In his house Seth debates calling back but decides against it. "Don't say I tried to warn you buddy," Seth thinks. He put his phone down. He was done trying to save what was left of Jon Moxley's career. If Moxley wanted to be in the minor leagues working with washed up MMA fighters, internet darlings and scrubs like Riley Morgan let him. He had more important things to worry about.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Riley was back at the poker table this time it was Adam Cole's place. Riley checked his cards a pair of sixes was all he had. But he couldn't get a read on the other guys he placed three cards from his hand on the table. "I'll take three," he says. Marty comes back into the room. "What the hell guys you started a hand. I was just on the phone for… twenty minutes?" Marty says. "Marty this our third hand," Roderick tells him. "Who would have thought booking a company would be so hard," Marty complains sitting down at the table. The guys laugh before getting back to there hand. Riley gets no help and the Undisputed Era guys are betting to high keep playing. Roderick wins with a flush. "You back in Marty?" Roderick asks as he scuffles the deck. Marty nods.

"So Adam are you going to be on WrestleMania weekend?" Riley asks. "They still haven't told him… He's scared they are making him drop the belt to Johnny or Ciampia," Roderick says. "I'm not scared… I just think I've earned the right to go into that weekend as champ. I've been busting my ass. People are still into the gimmick. Those guys don't need the belt," Adam says. "See he's scared," Roderick says drawing a laugh. The guys ante up and start the next hand. "Riley when are you facing Moxley… I need to let Hunter know so he can counter program," Adam says. "Tell Hunter he can learn by watching AEW Dynamite on TNT or by following our social media," Riley says.

"But dude are they going to do the match at Double or Nothing?" Cole asks. "Guys wait and see. Besides its more fun to pester Marty about if the NWA feud goes past the Crocket Cup," Riley says with a smile more to do with the two eights and a ace he's got. "Bollocks I knew I forgot something can we pause?" Marty asks. "You know the rules you leave the table you fold the hand," Roderick says. Marty folds and walks away to make another call. Adam must have something good as he bets big. Roderick thinks for a second but stays in the game. "Finally some luck," Riley thinks when he gets two cards a third eight and another ace. "I raise," Riley says. "I call," Cole says. "Me too," Roderick says.

"I raise again," Riley says. "Okay pal you might be the next AEW champ. But I can tell you got nothing," Cole says. "It will cost you Bay Bay!" Riley taunts. Cole tosses his money down. "You over played the bluff," Roderick says tossing his chips in. "Just like Revolution its a full house," Riley taunts. Adam has a pair of jacks and Roderick a pair of Kings. Riley takes the chip. "I'm cashing out," Riley says. "Its not that late. Hell thanks to Marty we played three man poker all night," Roderick complains. "You got to know when to hold them, know when to fold them, know when to walk away," Riley sings as he stands up. "Come on one more hand," Roderick says.

There is a knock on the door the room they are playing. "Adam you have a visitor," Britt says. "I'll be right back. Roddy don't let him leave," Cole says. "I'll stay for at least one more hand," Riley says. Marty gets off his phone. "Okay I am finally done where is Adam?" Marty asks. Adam returns. "Game is over guys. I'm sorry I'll explain more later," Adam says. They can tell something big must have happened. "No problem mate," Marty says. They quickly cash out. "Roddy can you stay for a a little while?" Adam asks. "Of course," Roderick says. "Cole you okay man?" Riley asks getting worried. "Its a long story I'll explain later. Marty, Riley you guys mind going out the back?" Cole says. "Okay man now I feel like I should call the police because some guy with a gun is upstairs," Riley says. "Okay someone from WWE is upstairs I just don't need to deal with this guy spreading the world I'm hanging out with you guys right now," Cole says.

"Adam does the WWE tell who you can't be friends with?" Marty asks. "I know Trips like to call himself the father of NXT but this is ridicules," Riley says. "You know how it is guys some people take stuff the wrong way," Roderick says. "Its Roman isn't it," Riley says grabbing his jacket. Cole doesn't answer. Riley and Marty leave after saying good bye. "So come on bro spill it what is going on?" Roderick asks. "Seth Rollins is upstairs says we need to talk. Wouldn't take no for an answer," Cole says. "Why would come to your house?" Roderick asks. "I don't know but I don't think I'm going to like it. I need you to keep me from doing or saying something stupid," Cole says.

Riley and Mandy's home

Mandy was face timing with the agent that handled booking her for modeling shoots. "Do those dates work for you Mandy?" She asked. There was a chance to do a shoot for a layout for another fitness magazine. "Yeah Helen they do. I have nothing booked those days," Mandy says. "Great I'll let them know," Helen replies. Mandy checks the time before asking, "anything else?" "Actually there is. You know the show the Twilight Zone?" Helen says. "Who hasn't? Even if you have never seen an episode everyone has heard of it," Mandy says. "Ha ha, well are you aware they rebooted it last year?" Helen says. "I've heard," Mandy says. "Well they are looking for someone who fits your description for a role It's not huge part and you would have to audition. But it would a be a great chance to get your name out there," Helen says.

"That would be great. But I've never acted before," Mandy admits. "It is a case of stunt casting. They do want you to audition. They aren't expecting award winning acting. Its actually just once scene you won't even be the focus of the episode," Helen explains. "I'd love to try," Mandy says. "Great. Now Mandy we will cross that bridge when we come to it but you might has to miss a week of wrestling," Helen says. That didn't surprise Mandy. It was pretty common in the WWE someone would be off due a having a part in a movie or TV show. Mandy tells Helen it should be fine after all her AEW deal had a clause letting her act or model or work Indy shows. Helen and she wrap up the session just as Mandy hears the garage door open.

A few seconds later Riley enters. They greet each other and share a kiss. He explains about the mystery visit to Cole's place ending the game. "I got some cool news," Mandy says excitedly. "What is it?" "I got a chance to appear in The Twilight Zone," She declares. "Seriously? That is cool." Mandy quickly explains the little that she actually knows. "Strange I never wanted this and now I really want it to happen," Mandy finishes. "You will get it," Riley says confidently. "You don't know that. Hell I could be an awful actor," Mandy says. "You will do fine. You are a natural at everything. And Mandy no one can be a worse actor than Triple H was in the movies he did," Riley jokes making her laugh.

"It's just cool to get a chance like this. I'm I love wrestling and I have fun modeling and doing DaMandyz. Still to say I'm guest starting on the Twilight Zone not something everyone get to do," Mandy says. "Well I know you are going to get it. Because Honey we are on a roll. Great match at the pay per view. I'm feuding for the world title. You are Britt will steal some shows. And I can get a full house while playing poker and win the biggest pot of the night you are so getting this," Riley tells her. "You don't think this will affect the feud with Britt? I mean Helen said it might miss a week," Mandy wonders. "Well you know how far in advance show have to plan stuff. They could get casting for a show that gets filmed in 2021," Riley says. "True and who know how long a feud with Britt will last," Mandy wonders. "And push comes to shove she can just break your teeth to write you off," Riley jokes.

AEW Offices

It was rare all four EVP's and Tony were in the same room a booking meeting. But this was one of those time. "So we want to do more than one match with Riley and Moxley right?" Tony says. "Yes," Cody replies. "But we aren't putting the championship on Riley. He's a great talent and can be world champion someday. But the whole reason we put the belt on Jon was he's the hottest act we have. And I don't like the idea o f playing hot potato with our world titles," Tony says. "I think we do this in a way where Riley can lose every match to Moxley but come out looking strong," Cody says. "How many matches are we thinking?" Kenny asks.

"We have to do at least two. Give the first one a finish where it looks like Riley will win it only for Moxley to pull it out… Maybe have it be a flash knockout," Cody says. "What about Mandy tossing the towel?" Nick asks. "I don't want to do that again so soon after the angel with MJF. I know we aren't booking Mandy to turn heel but let space using the towel out," Cody objects. "What about cut have Riley in kayfab lose ton of blood. He passes out," Matt suggested. "Like Jerry Lawler and Kerry Von Erich," Tony adds remembering a match from the AWA. "All those could work. When are doing the first match?" Kenny asks. "Newark!" Tony declares. "That is pretty soon," Kenny points out. "I know but it gives it a few weeks of build," Tony tells them.

Being the Elite

Matt Jackson was in front of coffee machine in the locker room. Riley enters. "Hey what can I get you?" Matt asks. "I just came to get my tape," Riley says going for his bag but Matt steps in front of him. "You got to buy something to stay man," Matt insisted. Riley is shocked. "I just need some tape." Matt lightly backhands Riley in the stomach. "I'll make you a deal… Buy a small I'll give your large. You get a discount and than you can stick around," Matt says. "Matt I don't want coffee. I don't drink that much coffee to begin with. I don't want to drink some coffee just to get my tape," Riley snaps. "You know what man I'm trying to run a business I can't have someone loitering in here," Matt snaps right back at Riley who is stunned this argument is actually happening.

"The business you are trying to run is a wrestling promotion. And I wrestle for your wrestling promotion. I need some tape so I can go wrestle for your wrestling promotion," Riley tells Matt. "Do I have to call the cops? Come on man don't make me be that guy," Matt pleads. "What is going on here?" Nick asks entering. "What's going on is this guy doesn't understand that I as a business owner have a right to set rules for my business. So either buy something or get out!" Matt yells. Riley is about to yell again but Nick pulls him away. "Just go with it," Nick whispers. "No! I don't want to drink coffee especially that coffee he's been making," Riley says through gritted teeth. "Just please for me. You know how he gets," Nick warns Riley.

Riley takes a deep breath and walks back over to Matt. "Give me an extra large." "Extra large you got it," Matt says happily and quickly makes the coffee. The color of the drink is off looking more shit brown than anything. "Here you go mac," Matt says offering the coffee to Riley. "Actually it for my friend over there," Riley points at Nick who get a very sad look on his face. Matt walks over to his brother to give him the drink while Riley grabs his tape and leaves. "Well come on drink it," Matt says. "What the hell is that!" Nick yells as he points. Matt looks allowing Nick to pour out the liquid.

WWE Performance Center

"What is with Adam?" Kyle O'Riley asks as Cole slams down weights in the training area again. Roderick is doing chin ups but drops from the bar. "He's pissed," Roderick says. "About what?" Kyle asks moving a plyo box into the position he wants. "Yeah what did you guys bleed him dry at poker?" Bobby Fish asks. Cole was in the middle of starting a set of shoulder presses drops the dumbbells. "You guys want to know what happened?" Cole asks annoyed. "Hey easy man," Kyle says. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just so pissed off. All the ways to take the title off me they do it this way," Cole rants. Kyle and Bobby exchange confused looks. "Take the title off you?" Kyle finally says. "How did you lose the title on a night off?" Bobby asks. "They didn't take the title off him yet," Roderick says already knowing the story.

"Adam I get lose can suck. But you have never had an issue with doing a job before," Kyle says. "Its not about doing a job. Its about having the rug pulled out from under us," Adam says getting mad again. "Okay man you are worrying me," Bobby says. At that moment other enter. Cole singlas they move to a place more private. They head into the men's locker room. They recap of the visit from last night takes all of a minute. By the time he is done Kyle and Bobby both feel like there legs have been cut off.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Jon Moxley was pacing in his garage pacing back and forth. Clips from his fight with Riley cut in and out as he paces. Finally the clip of Riley hitting the Final Wave and walking away plays. Moxley stop pacing and turns to the camera. "Riley Morgan I got to give you credit. See its very rate that in a fair fight I'm the one that gets laid out. Yeah Jericho and his little circle jerk crew would lay me out. But someone in a one on one fight to do it that doesn't happen very often. You did it. Except all you did was win one fight. You have had one good moment and yes your are getting your shot at the title. Its going to take more than one moment. See Riley one good moment will lead to many many bad ones. I give you credit for having the balls to want this fight. But how long are you going to want it?" Jon says just before the shot ends._

Riley puts his phone down after watching the video AEW will put out before the next episode of Dynamite. It was Sunday morning he and Mandy were laying in bed just relaxing. "What do you think?" Mandy asks. "Its good. Jon is always money on the microphone," Riley says. "I agree. This week looks fun," Mandy says "I hope so. "Fun for your. Between BTE, Road To, a sit down with Jim Ross, I'm doing nothing but interviews. And how how I have to say the same thing over and over again yet make it sound new," Riley says. "You wanted to main event big guy," She jested. "Be careful what you ask for," Riley replies. "Are you and Jon going to plan out anymore of the match?" Mandy wanted to know. He shakes his head no. "We have our outline. We both want to call it in the ring."

The door bell rings interrupting them. "You expecting a guest?" He asks her. "I was about to ask you the same thing?" Riley uses an app on his phone to check the camera on the door bell. He is surprised to see Sonya, Cole with the other members of the Undisputed Era, and Buddy Murphy. He hands her the phone so she can see and understand his next statement. "Clearly NXT has given up on winning the ratings battle and are just going to attack us in our home." "I love our friends but maybe call," Mandy says as she gets up and put on her robe. Riley does the same thing before they head downstairs. By this time Sonya has rang the bell again. "We're coming," Riley yells out annoyed.

"Finally," Murphy has the nerve to say when Riley opens the door. "I know the mat says welcome but maybe call first," Riley snaps. "Look we are sorry for the early drop in but this is important," Sonya says. "Come on in everyone," Mandy offers. Riley wants to object but stops himself. "You know what is going on with Seth on NXT?" Cole asks. "We have heard. We haven't seen the shows he's been on yet," Mandy tells them. "Well on the show he's doing his Messiah stuff from Raw," Roderick explains. Riley and Mandy just listen. "Well Seth is now saying AEW is going to die," Sonya says. Riley starts to laugh at that. Cole speaks, "Riley listen he really seems to think AEW will be in trouble." Riley only laughs harder. "You need to take this seriously," Murphy claims. Riley is still laughing as he turns to Mandy. "Did you plan this? I mean this is a great rib. I really thought something was wrong," Riley manages to get out.

"I'm not behind this," Mandy says starting to laugh herself. "We aren't joking around," Sonya yells. Riley finally stops laughing. "Guys I don't know why you are making a big deal out of this. Seth can't actually do anything." "Unless Seth is actually Seth Khan," Mandy jokes. "Hell he wouldn't be the first guy to let his ego run wild. Plenty of guys have been convinced just putting them on a card will equal a major turn around. Hell Adam do I have to remind you of that ROH show in Ohio," Riley says. "Its not just he thinks him being on NXT will help ratings or the reactions of fans. He seems to think something is going on to happen. And well he was the that showed up on poker night," Cole admits.

_Adam and Roderick enter his living room where Seth is waiting. "Hello gentlemen," Seth greets. Something about his smile reminds them of a mob boss show has shown up to demand the protection money in a movie. "Hey Seth," Roderick greets. "How was the game? How is Riley Morgan doing?" Seth asks making it clear he is annoyed. "Look Seth what do you want?" Cole asks. "I just wanted to give you guys a head's up. I pitched a story and you guys are going to be affected directly. Just know its nothing personal. But NXT needs a shake up," Seth says. "Some would say NXT has been doing pretty well given the circumstances," Adam fires back. "Again it's not personal. And NXT is fantastic. Adam the work you do at TakeOvers is some of my favorite to watch. But look at the ratings. Time for a change and that means I need to take the title for a while," Seth claims._

_"The ratings are actually pretty good. I hear USA is up compared to this time last year," Adam responded getting mad. "Easy," Roderick warns his knowing he is about to snap and say something stupid. "Look Adam you are an amazing working and an all time great NXT champion. And you on the winning side unlike some of your friends," Seth tells Adam. "What exactly is going to happen?" Roderick asks more trying to cut Adam off from telling Seth to shut the fuck up. "Now keep in mind it's a one time thing. Its step one in a story. Hell Hunter still has to give final approval. But I am pretty confidant he won't change much. I am going to open NXT calling you and challenging you. We have a match my guys get involved I win," Seth says but there is clearly more to come._

_"Is that all?" Adam asks. "No look we need a big finish so I, Murphy, and AOP beat the whole Undisputed Era down. Which actually will do more to make fans want to see you guys come back and get revenge. Look guys I think we could stretch this out long enough do a War Games. Things are only gong to get better for NXT and WWE as a whole. And Adam I promise to put a good word in for Britt," Seth says. "Britt has contract," Adam says. "Again you are thinking short term. See this is just step one. How was Morgan?" Seth asks suddenly changing the subject. "Riley is fine," Adam says annoyed. "He won't be. I mean Mandy might have a chance to come back. But her husband and the morons he calls friends they are done," Seth says getting up and going to leave._

_"Hey Seth those guys are also my friends," Adam says. "Hey who do you think I feel? Jon was my brother. I don't know if Vince will be so forgiving," Seth says. "Why are you acting like you winning the NXT title some how ends All Elite?" Strong finally asks. "Guys I got to keep that card to my chest for now. But hey you are on the winning side. Roderick, you and wife work the greatest sports entertainment company in the world. Adam you have a great deal and well Britt has her career as dentist and like I said I can put a good word her. Anyway take it easy on Morgan. I think he's going to need every penny soon enough… Man its late have a good one guys," Seth taunts turning to leave._

"So Seth is a jackass with delusions of grander. You guys just confirmed what I suspected," Riley says still not worried. "Riley remember Roman, Nakamua, Orton, Barbi," Mandy lists off various people that have had issues with. All of which became true dangers. "Yeah but things are different now. You don't work for WWE anymore. And unlike Barbi, Seth won't be with a part of AEW anytime soon if ever," Riley says. "Look Riley if you could see the way he looks talking about you. It worries me and I barely know you," Murphy warns. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to take some precautions," Mandy admits. "I could talk to the guys. But do you guys think he is going to like what try to hack the AEW broadcast signal?" Riley asks.

"We aren't sure. I mean we hope its just him blowing smoke. Yet he seems to be unhinged," Sonya says. "Hey just one thing when you talk to your bosses try to keep our names out of it, I don't really like the idea of giving away WWE secrets," Murphy says. "I get it. Don't worry," Riley promises. He takes Mandy's hand. Her reminding him of issues they had in the past fires up his desire and need to protect her.

Cody's Hotel Room Days Later

Riley had just gotten down recapping warnings from NXT. "Riley how do you keep winding up in these situations?" Cody asks what the rest of the Elite were thinking. "Hell if I know," Riley says. "Wait could he really do anything?" Hangman asks. "To close us down not a chance. We just got renewed and have a chance to turn a profit next year. Guys remember Tony approached us. TNT loves us. At best Seth could create a hot angel that draws fans away and gets the critics to pick them over us. Even than we don't keep saying its a marathon not a sprint because it sounds cute," Cody declares. "Hey just listening to his idea I could see it turning people off," Kenny adds. "I think we should be ready though. I am sick of Riley getting beat up by WWE stars," Matt says trying to make a joke that falls flat.

"Matt poor sense of humor aside he is right," Nick says. "Well Mandy and I are. We already decided to either head to the car with other talent or have security walk us out. I honestly don't think Seth is Orton level nuts but I also told the neighbors to watch our house," Riley explains. "Good. You know maybe I should reach out to some old friends in WWE see what more I can find out," Cody thinks out loud. "Think they would actually tell you?" Hangman asks knowing how much things have changed the last year. "Well not everything. But maybe I can confirm what we think we know. Maybe even see if Seth is as off the deep end as Sonya and company think," Cody says.

Arena sky box later that day

Riley sat in a chair as the crew got him and Jim Ross ready. Tony wanted a sit down interview so fans could really get to know Riley. It would be broken up and aired on Dynamite the next few weeks. The crew finished wiring them up. Ross put his notes and looked up just as the director yelled, "action!" Ross goes into that classic JR mode. "In three weeks Riley Morgan will challenge Jon Moxley for the All Elite Wrestling Heavyweight Championship of the world. Over the next few week i am going to sit down with the number one contender... Riley I think back to the first time we met. It was an AXS TV show for New Japan. The word you at the time was great talent but he was just happy to be there," Ross says jumping round in. "I think that would be a fair criticism of me at that time. I was working for THE company I had always of being a part of. The Bullet Club was so hot and I was in with my best friends. So yeah I was just happy to be there," Riley admits.

"Yet than something changed. What was it?" Jim Ross asks. "A lot changed. I think just getting older, the fact that even a dream job become a job after a while. And you want to move up. Meeting my wife played a role. But if I had to point to one moment it was this fight I had my with dad. And Dr. Robert Morgan is a very opinionated man and a very honest man who raised a very stubborn son. And we had this fight and I was like I'll show him. Around the same time Kenny is on the rise and he did that by taking big risks. I needed to dare to be great. You know what is really ironic? Jon Moxley used to say that to me all the time when we started out," Riley says wanting to shift to promo into hype for his title match already.

"Now a lot of people may not know this but Moxley was kind of your mentor. Talk about that relationship. How has it changed?" Jim Ross asks. "Well you know JR buzz is important," Riley states. "Oh yeah," Ross agrees. "Well when you are an Indy wrestler only a few guys truly get buzz. You might get this guy that a few fans hype up on a message board back in the day. You might get a guy that does well in his home area. But almost one one is talked about nation wide. Almost no one would go into any company and become a main eventer and a top guy. Jon Moxley was the guy that could. At one time he was easily the biggest name in Independent wrestling and he almost weekly winning a title of some kind. He was making a living. So I'm in Ohio and he's on the same card. And I just asked him for some tips. And we would talk from time to time. He would see thing I did well. He will would give my name to some promoters," Riley explains needing to take a breath

Jim Ross waits for him to resume knowing he's got more to say. "But you called him my mentor. That is a bit of a stretch. He was a friend. It wasn't like he was taking out to the ring showing me how do moves. I wan't calling him every day. We would talk every once and a while. Its became less frequent once he went to WWE," Riley says. "What were your thoughts when he came to AEW? Had you talked recently at that time?" Ross asks. "The last time he and I talked was shortly before Mandy left the WWE. Now it was no secret his deal was coming up and I had a good feeling he would wind up here. And sure enough he did all of a sudden hew was about the debut jumping Kenny."

"That was actually something I wanted to ask about. Its no secret how close you and Kenny Omega are. He and Jon Moxley had that long bitter feud. How did that affect you?" Ross asks moving the interview along. "Let's say there was a lot of emotion. Because as a fan that was a match I wanted to see. Yet seeing the toll that feud took on Kenny was hard. And finally how could I not respect what Moxley did. He came into AEW and he beat the best wrestler in the world. Hell getting back to that dare to be great stuff. He did that. It would have been easy for him to stay in WWE make the big downside guarantee and get his spot on WrestleMania. Yet he left and ah... I'm not quite sure how to phrase this. When he was on the Indy's had this fire and passion for wrestling. Yet the longer he was in WWE he lost it. You could look into his eyes and see he wasn't the same guy. Yet if I could have a dollar for every guy that just resigns I could rival the Khans. So in my head I'm going okay pal do you have the pals to walk away because I hear you are unhappy, I hear you want a fresh start yet when those check are to stop it get hard," Riley says.

"I can relate I signed a lot of those deals," Ross adds. "Well sure enough he had the balls do it. Look at what he's done in Japan and AEW he's never been better. Right now is there a bigger name in pro wrestling than Jon Moxley? He dared to be great. I have do that again," Riley says. Ross takes a moment the next part of the interview would be used to show the idea Riley and Moxley would be in a hard hitting fight but also show Riley's temper. "One thing that comes to mind when I think both you and Jon Moxley is how tough both of you are. But a lot of people would say he is tougher than you..." "I am going to stop you right there Jim. And I mean no disrespect. But Jon Moxley is not tougher than me. Why is do you think he is tougher?" Riley asks getting mad the goal being to make it clear that comment touched a nerve. "Well given history..." "So hardcore matches," Riley injects. "That is part of it so is a lot of the training he's done..."

"Jon Moxley walked into a MMA gym what a year ago? I've been involved in martial arts my entire life. Before I was a wrestler I was a kickboxer. Maybe not at the same level he did but I've done some hardcore matches in my time. I don't think Jon's ever been in a kickboxing tournament," Riley snaps. "Well there is also what he has done in Japan," Jim Ross. "All those guys he faced in Japan and I've beat too. Its great he had a run there its great he beat Kenny and Jericho. But I'm not lacking in big wins lately am I?" Riley rants. There is a pause letting the viewers know how much tension is building. Ross is about to speak when Riley cuts him off again. "And one final thing! You know how I know I am tough? I broke my god damn neck! My career was over," Riley keeps ranting.

"I'm aware," Jim says clealry getting worried. "I was told my career was over. I couldn't walk. I rehabbed and rehabbed. I learned to walk again. And I came back. Why? Because all I have ever wanted to be was a wrestler. Well now here I am with a chance to be world champion. Jon you aren't tougher than me. I hope you are at your best because I know I am taking the world title and I want a hell of a fight!" Riley says pointing right at the camera directing his comments to Moxley. Riley takes a keep breath and looks back to JR. "I'm sorry about getting so upset," He says calmer. "It's alright... I have a feeling this will be an old fashioned slobber knocker with the AEW world title on the line," Jim Ross says wrapping things up.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_In case you missed it I have updated Right Side of Wrong. Now if you are wondering This story is my priority that will get most of the work. But I will work on Right Side from time to time. As for Squad Reborn when I get Right Side or this story is finished that will get more of my focus. As for doing a third Arrow that wraps up Connor's story I have a few ideas but that will be written some day but some day isn't any day soon._

Being the Elite

Kenny, Nick, and Matt were waiting in the locker room. "You are sure he said it?" Kenny asks looking towards the door. "Kenny I showed you him saying it," Nick reminds him. "And aren't people tweeting you about it?" Matt asks. "I thought you quit twitter?" Kenny fires back. "We got something back up for the merchandise business and Dana is on there. Plus I do have access to the official AEW account," Matt explains. The sound of a door opening is heard. Riley walks in followed by Mandy. "Hey guys how is it going?" Riley asks as he puts down is bag. The vice presidents all exchange looks. Matt wants Nick to say something, Nick wants Kenny to say something, and Kenny wants Matt to do it. Mandy clearly notices something is up but Riley is ignoring them.

Finally Kenny agrees to speak. "Riley you remember last week?" Kenny asks getting up and standing next to The Dog of War. Riley laughs as he replies, "be kind of hard to forget." "Well you also remember how you and I talked. And I stressed you can't let Moxley get to you," Kenny reminds him. Riley just nods as he pulls his gear out of his bag. "Riley maybe you should listen," Mandy says. "I'm listening," He says harsher than usual. "Look Riley last week the camera caught you acting a big off when you were alone," Nick says cutting to the point. "You mean my awful Joker laugh and how I'm how just getting started," Riley says with a smile doing the dark harsh tone. Kenny just nods. "Guys guys it was a rib. Come on I knew the camera was there. Brandon is kind of hard to miss," Riley points at the camera held by Brandon Cutler.

"That is true," Brandon is heard saying off camera. "So you are fine?" Matt asks not buying it. "Yes I'm fine. Look I get it Kenny went nuts and last week got caught up in the moment and had the big blow up with Moxley. So it hit me during Kenny's rah rah speech," Riley claims. "Man we are just worried," Nick admits. "Okay Mandy tell them I'm fine. Have I been acting strange at all?" Riley asks his wife. "No stranger than usual," Mandy assures the others. "Okay good. Its just brother we want to look out for you," Kenny says. "Yeah we don't need you going off your rocker like Kenny did," Matt says. "We don't need that again," Matt adds. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine," Riley insists.

The Bucks and Kenny leave talking about other things they need to take care off so they exit leaving Mandy and Riley alone with just Brandon still filming them. "That was nice they were worried about you? It just show how much they care," Mandy says. "Or how little faith they have in me," Riley says harshly. "Riley," Mandy says stunned. "Facts are facts. They clearly think I can't handle Moxley," Riley says bitterly.

"Cut," Brandon says. "So was that good?" Riley asks. "It was great," Nick assures him. "That part where you snapped at Mandy is going to get a lot of response," Matt tells them. "I agree. It stunned me because you never act like that," Mandy adds. "That needs to be the point. That I am showing this dark edge," Riley says. "Well you are," Mandy tells him. "Well we are done here. Riley TK wanted to go over the segment with you and Moxley personally and Mandy we need you for the pre tape with Britt," Kenny says taking over. "Right see you later Riley," Mandy says before she and Kenny leave. "Okay so where is Tony?" Riley asks the Bucks. "He's not here yet but he should be in a few minutes," Matt says. "Okay I guess I'll be waiting in catering," Riley says. "No need Tony is making you and Moxley his priority. I'll show to his office," Nick says.

Meanwhile

Mandy was with Lexy Nair. "Mandy..." Before Lexy could get her question out Britt Baker walks into the shot. "Britt I'm sorry this isn't your interview time," Lexy says. "Let me get straight I'm the top woman in AEW. I'm the face of the whole division. I'm a role model and what is she?" Britt says pointing at Mandy. "Britt if you are such a role model why haven't you won the title yet?" Mandy asks with a smirk knowing that will piss Britt off. "And you haven't had a title shot yet. I got news for you Mandy your whole career has been as an also ran. Just a spot filler on the card," Britt taunts before slapping Mandy. Mandy charges at Britt just as officials step into break them up.

Full Sail University NXT Taping

Seth Rollins was beaming as he walking through the parking lot. He had a coffee in one hand and his roller bag behind him. "Its a fantastic day. This is why I got into sports entertainment," Seth thought. He entered the building and checked in. He dropped his gear off in the locker room and than took a lap around the building. In the arena portion Matt Bloom and some of the other coaches were over seeing the newest trainees putting the ring together. It was part of breaking the kids into the business making them pay there dues. "Great to see some people earn there chance. Instead of just uploading stupid shit to you tube," Seth thinks. He checked his watch the taping was still hours off. Still Seth figured more people should be here by now. "What happened to drive? When I was in NXT we showed up early. We made it clear we wanted to get to the next level," Seth thought disgusted.

Salt Lake City Arena AEW Taping

Riley exited Tony Khan's office. The segment for tonight would be pretty straight forward. "Riley you got a minute?" Excalibur asks coming up to him. "Yeah sure what do you need masked man?" Riley says to his old friend. "Just want to check some stuff for commentary tonight. You want JR, Tony, and I to foreshadow you flipping out on JR right?" Excalibur asks. "Oh yeah. I mean JR did the interview. So he should be hyping up how much I change during the course of the thing," Riley says. "Alright. Hey just want to add I am really looking forward to calling you and Jon. The matches should be great," Excalibur tells him. "Thanks brother," Riley says.

Riley broke away and started heading for the locker room but wast stopped by Matt's wife Dana. "Riley hold on I need your approval for the next line of shirts. Option A or Option B?" She asks holding up two sheets of paper. One has a black t-shirt Riley hitting the ode to Chono the other had had a styled writing of Riley's name and a large dog breaking off chain with Dog of War under it. "Can't we do both?" Riley asks. "Not at the same time," Dana says in a tone making it clear there is no wiggle room. "Could we add more to the fist one. Like the AEW or Elite logo?" Riley asks. "That would be close to the shirt you have out now," Dana tells him. "Okay second one... And when are Mandy and I getting out action figures?" Riley complains. "As I told you last time. Wave two that will be out soon enough," Dana reminds him.

Riley moves back towards the locker room when now Brandi stops him. She is in full Chief Brand Officer mode. "Just the man I was looking for. Guess who going to be on Inside the NBA?... And don't be a smart ass and say Shaq or Chuck," Brandi warns "Well who is playing?" He asks switching his plan for a joke. "What does that have to do with anything?" "Well if the Seventy Sixers are playing Chuck Taylor is going to be pissed," Riley says. That gets her to laugh. He will be on next week a big chance to plug the Moxley match. Its really hitting Riley what a big deal this is. He's a full blown main eventer right now.

NXT Taping

Sonya was with Seth's group as they would be in the opening segment. Seth was pacing back and forth as if he was trying urge the time to move faster. Finally the NXT opening video started to play. Seth rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Once the video was over Seth's music started to play. Sonya looked over and saw a very unhappy looking Adam Cole with the rest of the Undisputed Era waiting for there cue. "Let's go Deville," Seth orders. He leads the group to the ring as fans boo. Seth cuts a long promo about all he has done for the WWE. And how important NXT was and had been. How he just wanted NXT to find that fire it had back at Survivor Series. "And I think that is the issue. NXT lost that fire lost that intensity. And I put the blame at the very top," Seth claims.

Some fans react to that Sonya even thinks she hears someone says Triple H. "Adam Cole you are supposed to be the champion of NXT. You are supposed to be the leader. So get out here and answer these charges," Seth yells. Adam makes his way out the NXT title on his waste, Roderick, Kyle, and Bobby behind him. Adam and Seth have a pretty usual WWE back and forth.

AEW Dynamite Later That Night

The Bastard Pac was already in the ring pacing like changed animal as Riley's music played. "And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Mandy Rose. He is the number one contender to the AEW championship The Dog of War RILEY MORGANNNNNNNN!" Justin Roberts announces as Riley and Mandy come down the ramp. "Pac has been obsessed with a rematch since Riley Morgan manged to pin him in a tag match," Excalibur says as footage of Riley countering the Brutlizer into a pin plays. "Speaking of obsessed you will see how obsessed Riley Morgan is when part two of out interview plays next week," Jim Ross plugs.

Tony Schiavone speaks next. "Guy this feels like a trap game. Pac he wanted that big match with Kenny Omega. Well he lost that match. Meanwhile Riley Morgan might be looking ahead to Jon Moxley. If you are Pac this your chance to get right back into title contention at Riley Moran's expense." Riley climbs into the ring and referee calls for the bell. Pac slaps Riley right in the face when Riley goes for a lock up. Riley fires a round house kick right to Pac's side. Pac with a rolling sole butt to Riley's stomach. Pac goes for a running clothesline and hits it. Snap suplex by Pac than into a shoulder lock. For added effect Pac drives his free elbow into Riley's shoulder. Riley manages to get back to his feet and tosses Pac in a modified side suplex to get free.

A pissed off Pac slaps the mat in frustration. Both men are back up and now they lock up. Heavy jockeying position with both men in control. Pac goes for a head lock but Riley slips out and gets one of his own. Head lock take over but Riley but Pac escapes and gets the goes for a seated drop kick but Riley moves. Riley is up first and hits a strong front kick to Pac's back. Pac is driven forward into the ropes and is bounced back towards Riley who hits a release German. Pac lands on his feet and than hits a leg lariat as Riley tries to stand up. Pac pulls Riley up and tosses him to the floor. He waits for Riley to stand back up and than hits a Suicide dive. He doesn't waste any time and pulls Riley just to toss him into the ring steps. "Shoulder first," Jim Ross declares. "And now a brutal backdrop suplex on the apron," Excalibur says as Riley hits hard.

Pac rolls Riley back into the ring and sets up for spring board crossbody. The referee counts one, than two, Riley kicks out. Standing moonsault by Pac and another cover count of one count of two Riley kicks out again. Pac moves Riley over to the corner and climbs to the top he is clearly looking for the black arrow. Riley moves at the last second and Pac lands hard. Mandy has come over to check on Riley who is still hurting. "Come on baby," she cheers. Riley gets up using the ropes. Meanwhile Pac has gotten back up first and goes for a shotgun dropkick knocking Riley back into the corner hard. "A brillant move there by Pac to stop Riley's momentum dead," Tony says on commentary. The Bastard sits Riley on the top rope and goes for a superplex. Both men crash hard.

Cover by Pac, count of one count of two Riley pops his shoulder up. Pac goes for the Brutalizer. Riley archers back looking for the counter he used a few weeks earlier this time though Pac rolls through keep the hold on. "Tap Riley!" Pac yells but Riley gets his boot under the rope for a break. Pissed off Pac reigns down stomps on Riley. "Is this you husband? Is this the man you sleep with?" He taunts Mandy who is on the floor. Pac pulls Riley up again and looks for a Northern Light suplex. Riley blocks it and turns it into his own version of the Northern Lights bomb. Pac stands first but is hurt. Riley is back up. "Ode to Chono! And now the Cobra Bite" Excalibur yells Riley combos up two of his big moves. Shinning wizard by Riley and he covers. Cont of one count of two. Pac kicks out.

Both men stagger back to there feet. Exchange of punches, chops, and elbows. Riley scores with a leg kick that hurt back and than hits a spinning hook kick that knocks Pac down. Dragon sleep locked in by Riley. Pac gets the ropes for a break. Riley with a dragon suplex with a bridge for a pin. Count of one count of two Pac kicks out. Riley sets up for a inverted suplex but Pac counters it into an inverted DDT. Jackknife pin by Pac count of tone count of two Riley kicks out. Both men get up and they do a test of strength but Pac leaps up and gets a snap rana. Count of one count of two Riley kicks out. "Brilliant move by Pac there," Jim Ross praises.

Both men charge at each other and hit clotheslines neither will go down. They do it again and again they won't go down. They charge for a third time for this time Riley changes moves and hits jumping front kick. Riley locks in a scorpion death lock. Pac screams in agony. "Could we see Pac top out?" Ross asks. Pac gets to the ropes. Riley lets the hold go. "What a gut wrench suplex by Morgan," Tony yells after Riley hits the move with force. Riley wants go for a over but Pac has grabbed onto the ropes. The referee forces Riley back. Pac gets up and thumbs Riley in the eyes. Riley is blinded and than eats a super kick.

Slingshot cutter by Pac and he covers. Count of one count of two the referee stops when he sees Pac has put his feet on the ropes. Mandy's whose protest is what drew the referee's attention to the cheating celebrates a bit. "Now he pays for that!" Pac yells at Mandy. He goes back Riley but than get caught in a Koji Clutch. Pac tries to crawl again but with this hold Riley is right up on his upper body and can't move enough. It looks like Pac might tap but suddenly Riley lets the hold go and hits a double arm DDT before going back to the Koji Clutch. Finally Pac taps out. "Riley Morgan wins and sends a clear message to the champion of the world," Jim Ross says as Riley's hand is raised.

Riley's music plays a bit only to suddenly stop and change to Moxley's. The AEW champion makes his usual entrances through the fans the AEW title wrapped around his waste. Moxley hops the guard rail and gets into the ring. The whole time Riley hasn't moved an inch. Mandy climbed into the ring and stands next to her husband. "The champion and the number one contender. A potentially epic heavyweight title fight on the horizon," Jim Ross narrates. Moxley has a microphone. He takes off the title belt and holds it one hand. "So the question is are you man enough to take this belt from me?" Moxley asks. Riley just nods right before Moxley hits him with the belt laying him out.

"And that is payback for last week. And here comes the interest," Tony says as Moxley pulls Riley up and sets up for the Paradigm Shift . Mandy tires to shove Moxley away when that won't work she slaps him. Moxley turns to face her and drops Riley. "Don't do this!" Jim Ross says getting worried. Moxley advances backing Mandy up. He stops picks up the belt and leaves knowing him made his point. Riley up and tries to go after Moxley. Mandy grabs onto Riley's hand. To everyone shock he shoves her away. "That is not right. I know tempers can flair but that is your wife Riley," Ross scolds. Riley sees what he has done. "I'm sorry," He finally says calming down. Mandy is in shock but she just nods.

NXT Taping Later That Night

"And we have a new NXT champion!" Seth is handed the NXT title as his group jumps into the ring to celebrate with him. Adam Cole is on the mat. On the floor lay the rest of UE. Seth is handed a microphone for his post match promo. "I told you all! I told you all change is coming. I told you all I wasn't going to be denied. Some of you want to talk about elite. This Elite! I'm the top guy two shows in the only Sports Entertainment company that matters! Cody you couldn't hack here you couldn't break though so you ran off crying! Young Bucks you couldn't even get through a tryout. Kenny Omega you had your chance to be a star but didn't have the guts to try. Hangman Page you are a one note joke! And Morgan Mr.s Tough Guy I see you are still cheap shooting my friends. Have some balls fight me... I'l even meet you in the parking lot!" Seth rants as NXT goes off the air.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It didn't take long for word of Seth's promo to reach backstage at Dynamite. Reaction was pretty mixed. Tony Khan did call the vice presidents into a meeting which caused a minor stir although the truth was TNT had raised an objection to something they had banned for Blood and Guts and he wanted to see what options they had. Riley checked his face in the locker room mirror. When Moxley hit him with the belt an edge cutting him. He wound needing two stitches. "Had much worse," Riley thinks. "Ready to go?" Mandy asks. Riley just nods. "So have you seen Seth's promo yet?" Riley asks her. "Yeah I watched it. Its shocking hear your and the guy's names on a WWE broadcast," Mandy says. "And?" Riley can tell something else is going on. "He brought up you punching Roman in a parking lot," Mandy says. Riley smirks remembering that.

"Riley you got a kick out of doing that for me it was embarrassing," Mandy says. "Come on you don't work there anymore," Riley says. "It still bothers me," Mandy says. Riley takes her hand. "I know it does. But it was a long time ago. Its kind of amazing the story took this long to get out. If you want I will address it. I'll admit it was my mistake and apologize," Riley says. "I know you would. I just wish it didn't have to come up. I can't believe Seth would be given clearance to bring it up," Mandy says. "You know that company a lot better than I do. But fact of wrestling is main events guys get more rope usually. And well they are looking to pop a rating. Same reason they had Charlotte challenge Rhea Ripley. Same reason Rollins is on NXT to begin with," Riley notes

By now they have reached the exit. There are some fans waiting. They stop to sign autographs and take photos with fans. That adds another half hour to there trip to the car. "Hey Riley what are you guys going to do about Seth?" A fan asks. "Sorry to disappoint you pal but I got more important thing to worry about than Seth Rollins," Riley says. "Dude he called you guys out," The fans reminds Riley. "Free advertising," Mandy chimes in. Finally they reach there rental car. "Hey Riley who did you punch?" Someone calls out as he loads there bags into the car. They ignore it get in and than drive off.

Back in the Arena

Moxley was still trying to get packed up although he was no real hurry. In fact he hopped he stalled enough the post show crowd had thinned. "You almost ready?" Renee asked not looking up from her phone. "Just about," He said. She didn't come to many shows these days but she tried to make time. She was the main reason he was taking his time. He was okay with signing a few autographs maybe a few photos but he didn't want a bunch photos of her and people speculating she was leaving the WWE. Or people asking her a bunch of questions about her contract and stuff like this. Renee put her phone down and stood up to stretched. "Alright I'm…. Going to answer that," John says as his phone goes off. He looks down and sees it's Seth. "Never mind."

Full Sale Locker Room

"You know what to do," Jon's voice mail message played. "Jon come on call me was a good night. We should be celebrating. We both have titles. Look brother I know things have been tense lately. But come on pick up the phone lets talk," Seth says into the phone. He puts his cell down and heads for the shower. He had bee taking new promo shots with the NXT title and doing a interview for the WWE you tube channel. Once he is out he can see he's got a text. Seth read the text and tossed his phone into his bag pissed off. A second later he pulls the phone out and reads the message again. "Look man I don't feel like talking. I don't need to hear you trash the company I enjoy working for. And I sure as hell don't need to hear how AEW is doomed. Let me enjoy holding a world title." It reads. "Guy has gone blind," Seth thinks.

The Next Day

"Mom it was all part of the show... Riley didn't really shove me that hard. Its a story mom Riley is playing a character. Its like when I did that stuff with the married couple when I was in the WWE," Mandy says into her phone. Riley just laughs. Her mom and dad had seen last night's show and weren't happy with him. Mandy's were ultra protective of there little girl. Mandy shot him a look. "Look mom I'm fine and Riley can't wait to see you and dad next week," Mandy says. She talks a bit more and the call ends. "So am I going to be allowed in the house?" Riley asks. "Yes of course but dad is going to interrogate you," Mandy warns him. "Well Tony always does. I am just waiting for him to get a lie detector so we can go full on Meet the Parents," Riley says.

"Well had you shoved me down he would have gone full that Jackie Chan movie you made me watch last week," Mandy says. "The Foreigner. And it was my turn to pick the Netflix stream and you used your once a year veto on F1 Drive to Survive," Riley reminds his wife. "Yeah well I get to pick next time. And you know what they are uploading this weekend?" Mandy asks. "No what?" "I don't know but I am going to find something you are going to hate," She taunts. "Can't be any worse than..." "When I made you sit through Harry Potter... See we are turning into an old married couple," Mandy says.

There is a knock on the door. "Must be Kenny," Riley says since they were expecting him. Sure enough Kenny is at the door of the hotel room. "I come baring gifts," Kenny says holding bags of food and tray with drinks. "My hero," Riley says taking a big and pulling out a breakfast sandwich. "His diet Kenny," Mandy says somewhat annoyed. "But taste these," Kenny says offering one to her. "Okay that is really good," Mandy says after taking a bite. They sit at a table. Kenny wants to go over some stuff with Mandy and her feud with Britt Baker. "So unless things change you and Britt are wrestling next week on Dynamite. Now I was thinking maybe have her take you out with an injury. Maybe do the same stuff with did with Yuka where it looks like Britt broke one of your teeth," Kenny says. "That makes me nervous. I love Britt and trust her. But I remember cracking a tooth when I started in NXT. One of the worse pains I have ever felt," Mandy recalls.

"It will be fine. Yuka told me the worst part was the taste of the fake blood. Her actual teeth were never in any real danger," Kenny promises her. "How long would I be out?" Mandy asks. "I think just a week. Timing works out well as it gives an explanation for you not being there when Riley challenges for the belt," Kenny says. "Why wouldn't I be there?" Mandy asks. "I am leaving that to you to explain pal," Kenny says to Riley who still eating. "Well you see babe… I ah… Moxley is always alone so I think for the fist match I should be alone. Push the whole two guys trying to prove who is tougher thing," Riley says. "You still aren't doing a hardcore?" Mandy asks. "Honey don't start that again... Sorry I shouldn't have said it like that. Its not hard core. Hell with Blood and Guts Mox and would be stupid to go that route. And come on you will be backstage anyway. This is not me using Kenny to do an end round," Riley says. "I wouldn't let him," Kenny adds. "I know. I just worry," Mandy says. "Hey I'm worried about the whole teeth thing," Riley says. There is a knock on the door its Britt who comes in. Kenny and Mandy catch her up on what they have already discussed. "So who would go over?" Britt asks. "Okay so for the first match I am thinking DQ win for Mandy. We don't a lot of disqualifications but here it would work. I think the match should be Britt you are way to cocky early on. Mandy makes her come back. Birtt your now pissed we do the spot DQ," Kenny says. "How does Britt get control?" Riley asks. "We can figure that out," Mandy says.

Just as the mini meeting is breaking up Kenny's phone goes off. "Another ratings win. Same old story we get the key demos. Overall viewership is down but not that big," Kenny says. "Okay so good news," Riley says. "What did NXT do?" Britt asks. "Down from last week," Kenny says handing her the phone so she can see the numbers. "So much for Seth's big plan," Riley taunts with a big smile.

Being the Elite

A clearly upset Mandy is backstage. "Mandy wait," Riley says running trying to catch up to her. Mandy stops and turns around to face him her face hard and angry. "I am so sorry about what happened out there," He tells her. "What happened out there? I have never seen you act like this?" Mandy asks. "I'm sorry," He says again. Suddenly Nick and Matt walking into the shot. "Riley what the hell was that?" Nick yells. "Bad enough the crazy shit a few weeks ago, than mocking us once we leave the room. Now you are out there shoving you wife?" Matt says getting in Riley's face. "Explain yourself," Nick demands. "Guys hold on I'm fine," Mandy assures them seeing things are getting tense.

"That doesn't make it okay," Matt says still in Riley face. "Hey I made a mistake. I'm trying to talk to my wife about it. I don't need you two my friends jumping all over me. I got a the biggest match… the toughest match of my life coming up. I got laid out in the middle of the ring. I made a huge mistake but for god's sake back off," Riley rants as he storms off. The other three exchange looks. "I really don't like where this is going. I have never seen him like this," Nick finally tells the others. Matt just nods as he exits through a door off to the side. Nick soon follows his brother leaving Mandy alone. She looks like she's about to after Riley but than turns and walks off the other way.

Mandy and Riley's Home Days Later

"You have been asking what I wanted for the birthday," Riley says. "I thought you would say something like a new leather jacket or going to a concert. Not some special controller so you can play race car video games," Mandy says as she looks at the photo Riley pulled up on his phone. "Its called I-racing. And its safer and cheaper than buying me an actual race car," Riley says. Mandy is about to respond but draws a blank. Riley just laughs. "I'm not thinking about a full on simulator. Just a steering wheel and some pedals I can put on the PC. You are the one saying I need a hobby outside of wrestling," Riley says. "Can you get a hobby that allows you to spend more time with me?" Mandy asks.

Suddenly there is a loud knocking at the door. "I'm getting rid of the welcome mat for one the reads go the fuck away," Riley says. "Maybe its one of the neighbors," Mandy points out. Since they are already on the ground floor Riley doesn't bother checking the cameras instead he just uses the peep hole. "Who is it Mandy asks. Riley turns to his wife with a stunned face. "As God as my witness its Seth Freaking Rollins," Riley says confused. "No really who is it?" Mandy asks not believing him. More knocking. Riley opens the door and sure enough Seth is standing there. "Took you two long enough. Was starting to think you weren't home. Well aren't you going to invite me?" Seth says.

"I think you have the wrong house Rollins," Riley responded coldly. "You really need to drop the tough guy act Morgan," Seth warns. "Or what jackass? You are going to go on Twitter and rant about me or Mandy?" Riley taunts. "Riley calm down," Mandy says visions of her husband punching Seth in the face playing in her head. "Look Morgan you need to control that hair trigger of yours. How many times does it have to bite you in the ass?" Seth taunts. "What the hell do you even want Rollins?" Mandy says annoyed. "Can't I visit some old friends?" Seth asks. "I'm going to slam the door," Riley declares. Seth holds up his hand to block Riley from doing that. "Look I've come to make peace. May I come in?" Seth says. Mandy and Riley exchange a look and than both say, "no." "What ever you have to say say it out here," Riley finishes.

"Look Morgan that temper is why you never made it…" "To the big leagues. Except Seth I made it to New Japan. I am on a weekly show on TNT. And I actually got a pretty huge offer to work for the so called big leagues and I turned it down. But let me guess to you that just means me and my friends are to scared. Go post all the crap on your twitter," Riley says. "Its not crap Morgan. Its all facts. And the truth is you know it and worst of all you wrecked her career," Seth yells pointing at Mandy. "Are you done?" Mandy asks starting to get really mad. She always hated when assumed Riley made the choice for her to leave WWE and come to AEW. He had suggested it when her deal was coming up he didn't order her around. "AEW is a titanic Mandy. Than again you were never known for your brains Mandy," Seth says.

Riley fist balls up he is about so cave in Seth's nose. "Or maybe hitting your head after that one WrestleMania did some real damage," Seth says. Riley remembers that. It was the fall out from him punching Roman. Riley unballs his fist. "Go away Rollins. I don't know if this is some crazy pitch to get us to join the WWE. Or if you believe you can actually will the end of AEW into existence. But you need to leave," Mandy says. "I see the real issue... Morgan you are still just that scared kid that failed in ROH. You needed the Bucks and Kenny to get you into New Japan and back into ROH. Who would have have been without the Bullet Club?" Seth taunts. "I don't care Seth. I got to be a pro wrestler doing the kind of matches I like to do. I married a beautiful woman. Being the the kid who needs my friends worked out pretty well," Riley says seething.

"See you around Morgan," Seth says walking away. Mandy shuts the door before Riley decides to chase after Seth. Riley sits on the steps looking like he's just gone ten rounds in a boxing ring. "What the hell was that?" He finally says. Mandy sits next to him. "I was going to ask you that? I mean that almost came off like something for a story line. Thank your for not hitting him," Mandy says. "I was tempted. Its just when he brought you getting hurt that one time got me to pull back," Riley says getting up and looking out the window. "I think he's gone." "Good."

Seth and Becky's Place

"I thought you were going to go hang out with Charlotte after you were done at the gym," Seth says walking into his house and seeing Becky waiting for him. "I was but Charlotte called asked if she borrow one of my tops I swung home to pick it up," Becky says her tone saying there is something more going on. "Are you okay?" Seth asks. Becky gives him an icy look. "Seth you left the drawer open on my night stand just a crack. I know you think its just a drawer but I know what does where. Its pretty clear you went through my address book. I want to know why," Becky says. "Okay I'm not trying to be sarcastic when I say this... I needed an address," Seth tells her. "Whose?" "What?" "Whose address did you need Seth?"

He mumbles his response. "Damn it Seth Rollins don't make me behave like your bloody mother," Becky snaps. "Mandy Rose," Seth admits. "Seth why? You and Mandy were never close. I am pretty sure her hubby hates you," Becky rants. "I went over to try and work things out," Seth claims. "Work what out? Did you hit your head? Jon was your friend not Riley Morgan," Becky yells. "I am just sick of hearing about AEW or all the unfunny jokes Morgan and group of friends make about WWE. Its my company its my job to defend it," Seth claims. "Seth I love you. But you are insane. AEW is here to stay for the time being. You going after them won't change that," Becky says. Seth wants to respond but can't come up with something to say. "Seth worry about you stuff on Raw and NXT. But leave that shoot comments for you promos," Becky begs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**For those wondering yes I changed the name of Mandy's father… sort of. When I wrote Two Worlds One Love I gave him the name Tony. Problem is now we have to many Tony's running around. Tony Khan and Tony Schiavone are both going to be in this chapter as well. Well as always thank for reviews, putting me on fave lists and alerts. Also thank you for to everyone just reading. This chapter took a few rewrites first due to me writing a large section of it than hating it. Than also have to make adjustments due to well the pandemic. Speaking of which hope you are healthy as you read this.**

_ WWERollins- There are lot of fake tough guys in sports entertainment. A lot of guys talking about wanting a war. Yet when you push them they back off. A lot of marks hate me because I'm brutally honest. Because my goal was to be a WWE superstar and I achieved that. People out there think there is glory in working in small arenas or making stupid jokes. But let me ask you why did you become a fan? I bet 99% of you would have to admit because you saw a WWE show. So come on you guys want a war? Well instead of going to to some football practice field show up the performance center this week. Or be really daring come to Full Sail._

"You want to explain to me why you posted this?" Roman Reigns says as he and Seth are backstage at at WWE Raw. Seth was on the show and Roman was there for a meeting. "I have a story line to sell. Its unacceptable we lost to that other show again," Seth rants. Roman places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Look brother I can't stand Riley Morgan, Kenny Omega, and the rest either. And I still want to punch that little shit in the face for payback. But I also can tell you publicly feuding with those guys will not help you. Dude I set myself back because I couldn't ignore guys that don't even work for the WWE. Hell you were one of the guys warning me," Roman reminds him. "Its different now. These are kids playing around on You Tube while they work in Japan and runs some small poorly lit Indy shows in my former stepping stone," Seth rants.

"Is it worth fighting with Becky over? Because I know you two had a fight. Something about going over to the Morgan's place," Roman reveals. "I have my reasons," Seth claims. Roman looks back at his phone. "Look man I will be fine. Hunter wants me to do this stuff with AEW. Their fans are into shoots. Well this is a shoot," Seth says. "The issue is a shoot means you don't have full control. Calling them out on NXT you have control since security won't let them through the damn door. You going over to Morgan's house could result in the crazy redneck pull out a gun on you," Roman warns him. "He wouldn't be that stupid," Seth says.

AEW Dynamite Taping Days Later

In wrestling you had to be ready for change at any given moment. People would get hurt, people would no show, a booker or promoter would change there minds. Riley had once been booked for a show early in is career that was set for an armory. When he got to the show he found the national guard had taken over the venue. As a result the ring had to be placed between two massive military trucks. And now the Corona Virus forced AEW to delay it's debuts in the New York New Jersey area. Instead Dynamite would be held in Jacksonville in the practice facility for the Jaguars.

Since AEW had started there had been a few roster meetings. After a long debate with himself Tony Khan felt it was the right move today. His entire roster sat in front of him except Cody and Brandi who were at his left, while Kenny, Nick and Matt were at his right. Tony cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I think everyone is here so I am going to get started. So I'm sure by now everyone has seen the footage of Seth Rollins giving us some good publicity. I think I have made it very clear I don't want a war. We are on Wednesday because that is what TNT wanted. WWE are the ones that moved NXT off there network and expand by another hour. Now I'd be lying if I didn't admit I get a thrill when I see we had more viewers."

Some people clap after that giving Tony a chance to take a breath and gather his thoughts for his next statements. "We are on a hot streak. Our show's aren't just good they are great. We need to worry about what they are doing. Our success comes from staying focused on ourselves. We have two huge weeks ahead," Tony says. Riley takes Mandy's hand. He can't help about Rollins showing up at their home. She looks over at him as Tony keeps talking. Eventually Cody takes over. The meeting breaks up. "Riley, Mandy a moment," Tony says. They follow him to his office for the day.

Tony shuts the door so they won't be over heard. Tony sits at his desk while Mandy and Riley take a sofa. "So I hear Seth didn't just limit his actions to a promo," Tony says. They quickly recount the encounter. "Do you two feel like you could used some extra protection? Not just hear at shows but even at home?" Tony asks. "Honestly the more I think about it I think he was trying to bait me into a fight," Riley admits. "I would feel better," Mandy adds. "I'll make some calls. Maybe get some private security to add your home to there rounds," Tony tells them. Both Riley and Mandy like that idea. They actually want to keep this stuff quite.

Being the Elite

The shot opens showing a phone's display. It shows the phone is calling its voice mail. "You have one new message." After that Matt Jackson's voice is heard. "Riley it me please call me back... Like man when was the last time we all just sat down and talked? Because I honestly can't remember I am thinking it was last year in Japan. I know things would change but this much. Sure things weren't perfect but if we had issues with each other we sit down post show and talk. Yet know things are so messed up with Hangman I don't know if that ever be patched up. And I don't want that to happen with us. I mean Riley we go back a decade. You're the guy used to sleep in my parent's guest house. You were at my wedding I was at yours." At this point the camera pulls back showing Riley sitting alone in a dark room listening stone faced.

"I'm sorry about last week. Its just I saw something that the Riley Morgan I know would never do. But I know how much you want to be world champion. And I know this is a real risk playing psychologist but I think I know what is really driving this... Coattail riding. That has always been the knock on you. People that don't see how good you are. They think you are some sidekick to. And if you become world champion... you become the first member of The Elite to win that belt it silences those jackasses." Riley gets up and walks over to a window he looks still not showing any emotion.

"And Riley I know you can beat Jon Moxley I know you can beat anyone. But listen to me not like this. You are at your best when you driven by the people you love and that love you. But this guy you have been the last few weeks that is not the way to do it. I really just hope you call me back so we can talk. Or just track me down tonight. Next week is huge for both of us. You have the match with Moxley and the rest of us are in Blood and Guts. Just please let's talk," Matt says before ending the call. Riley walks back to the table the phone is on and picks it up he hit a button. "Message deleted."

AEW Dynamite

Mandy smiled as she made her entrance. Her parents, sister with her husband, and various old friends were in the crowd. "And a bit of a home coming for Mandy Rose. She hopes to a big win tonight," Excalibur says. "The Doctor will see you now!" Britt Baker made her entrance. "Very important match up in the last ranking Mandy Rose was at two and Britt Baker was ranked three," Jim Ross says. The referee calls for the bell. Mandy and Britt circle around and than lock up. Britt very easily gets a hip toss. Mandy gets back up and another lock up. Britt with a back heel trip and than into a head lock. Britt rolls Mandy's shoulders to the mat and gets a one count. Mandy gets an escape. Britt goes for a super kick but Mandy avoids it and hits a dropkick.

Britt rolls to the floor she walks around it when she tries to get back in Mandy catches her with a kick. Delayed suplex by Mandy and she covers count of one count two Britt kicks out. Mandy goes for a power slam but Britt blocks it with a series of hard elbows to the head. Mandy breaks away. Clothesline by Britt takes back control. Baker with a Fishermen's neck breaker follows it up right away with a shinning wizard and she covers count of one count of two Mandy kicks out. Britt waits for Mandy to get back to her feet and looks for the rocker dropper but Mandy blocks it and goes for a back suplex only for Britt to counters at the last seconds and lands on top. Count of one count of two, Mandy kicks out again.

Britt takes a moment and play to the cameras before whipping Mandy into the corner and than hitting a running knee. "It would wise of the doctor to stay on top of Mandy Rose. That young lady has show amazing reliance in her career," Jim Ross says. Baker sets up for the DDT and hits it. "Looking for lockjaw," Excalibur exclaims. Britt looks for the hold but Mandy gets her boot on the ropes for a break. Britt yells at Aubrey Edwards who is refereeing the match. "Break the hold… One two three four," Aubrey yells back. Britt breaks the hold and than goes to pull Mandy back into the center of the ring this lets Mandy get an inside cradle pin, count of one count of two Britt kicks out. "That is just what you were talking about JR give Mandy an inch she can take a mile," Tony Schivone says. Britt feels the match slipping away and goes for a desperation clothesline but misses. She turns back around and Mandy hits a jump knee.

Baker rolls out of the ring needing a second to recover and also hoping to break Mandy's building of momentum. Baseball slide by Mandy just as Britt gets back to her feet. Mandy goes to the floor but this lets Britt whip her into the ring post. "She hit shoulder first," Jim Ross points out. Mandy drops to the ground holding her bad shoulder. Britt tosses Mandy back into the ring. "This is why I'm a role model because I'm a winner!" Britt yells at the camera. "Well the winner needs to keep her focus," Ross scolds. Britt climbs back up on the apron taking her time even go so far as to pose. When Britt finally gets back into the ring she takes a Thez Press. Mandy slams Britt's head into the mat several times before needing a break as he shoulder is still killing her.

"This has been a very back and forth match," Tony comments. "It really has been Tony. You see why these two are ranked so closely," Jim Ross adds. Springboard bulldog by Mandy and again Britt rolls to the floor breaking the momentum. The camera catches a shot of Britt's showing how frustrated she is. Mandy is trying to go out but Aubrey is holding her back. Britt is able get back into the ring and goes to hit a forearm smash right to the back of Mandy's head. At the last Mandy turns and catches Britt with a boot to the gut. "Bed of Roses!" Excalibur calls. At first they had thought DQ but overall AEW did there best to limit any non clean win. So instead Mandy covers for the one two and three. The feeling was the post match angle could get any head Britt lost back.

Mandy gets her hand raise but Britt gets up and lays Mandy out with the Baker Buster. The dentist than drags Mandy over the ropes. "Not this again!" Jim Ross yells as Britt forces the bottom rope into Mandy's mouth and than stomps. Mandy grabs her mouth and screams in agony as the bell rings. The truth was when Aubrey stopped Mandy from going out of the ring she was really passing her a blood capsule and a fake tooth. When Mandy covered her mouth she was really placing both in there. She bites down on the capsule breaking it and causing the fake blood to flow. "That is a real serious injury to Mandy's mouth," Excalibur says. The next part had been debated heavily backstage. The main objections had been it could make Mandy look weak and send a mixed message with Riley.

From the back Riley came to the ring to check on her he hand scoped her up in his arms and carried her to back. Mandy had argued that as long as Riley didn't touch Britt or be the one to get payback it would be fine. Riley had argued. "Its one thing to show I snapped at my wife its another for me to be a bastard that ignores she is hurt." So the okay came in for his involvement. Once they are off camera Riley tells Mandy, "That was great. Damn good match and the post attack came off perfectly."

NXT Taping

Seth stood in the center of the ring the NXT title on his shoulder. He was backed up by Murphy and Sonya only tonight as AOP were off. Prior to the segment a pre tapped promo by Adam Cole played. In that promo Cole promised that the Undisputed Era would be back and that he would get his title back. After that Velveteen Dream had come out to demand his title shot. Which also lead to both Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa also came to the ring to demand title shots. Seth came out and not had taken center court in the ring. "I hear a bunch of spoiled brats crying "I want my title shot! I want my title shot! Well none of you are getting a title shot. None of you have earned a title shot. This is NXT? What happened to that fire that this brand hand at Survivor Series?" Seth asks.

Eventually Regal comes out a books a three way with the winner getting the shot at Seth at the next TakeOver. "Regal if that is you ruling fine. But I am the champion and I am flexing my muscle here. Because which ever one of the little kids gets a title shot I am beating. Like I have been saying standing invite for that other company to send some sports entertainers. And from what Sonya told me a so called Dog is finally off his chain," Seth says. Sonya was in shock after hearing that. "And if I have to keep going to is house to draw him out finally I will," Seth says before walking off. Murphy nudges Sonya to get her to follow Seth out of the ring.

AEW Dynamite

Just as Seth was leaving the ring in Orlando, Jon Moxley was making his way to the ring in Jacksonville. Moxley also had his title belt on his shoulder. Moxley gets a microphone and paces around the ring like a caged animal. Moxley gets a smirk on his face as he starts to talk, "Hey Seth shut up. No one wants you to read your Twitter feed on TV… Okay moving to stuff that really matters. I'm not much of a storyteller but I'm going to tell a story. Years ago I'm at some little show in some high school and I see this dumb kid in a match. Dumb kid that night comes up to me starts asking for advice. And I figured the kid would just another failed guy that doesn't make it out of high school gyms. Low and well to get this story short that kid was Riley Morgan. I never thought his story would at someone see that kid face me for a world title," Moxley says.

"One week from tonight Moxley vs. Morgan," Ross injects on commentary. "See Riley I didn't see anything in you that night. And I was wrong…." Riley's music starts play. Riley comes out holding a microphone he talks as he walks to the ring. "You were wrong alright! Now I could come out there Moxley and talk about all the times I have proven people wrong. But my wife is doing to need emergency oral surgery and once they find a 24/7 place I am out of so I am cutting to chase," Riley says as he reaches the ring. "My thoughts exactly. You dropped me and I dropped you. Next week we settle it," Moxley says getting right in Riley's face. "Next week that kid becomes the top PRO WRESTLER in the world!" Riley says. "And that is where you are going to be wrong," Moxley warns.

"This is on the verge of blowing up a week early," Tony says as Riley and Moxley are nose to nose still jawing at each other. Finally Riley shoves Moxley who shoves him right back. It looks like they are about to come to blows but than Moxley steps back and holds up the AEW title. "One week," he taunts. Riley responded by making the putting a belt around his waste motion.

In Orlando Becky and Seth's place

Seth sat on the sofa watching the episode of AEW that he had recorded. "So how is it?" Becky asks from the kitchen. "My show is better," Seth claims. "Well good I enjoyed it tonight," Becky says. "Yeah and I bet we win the ratings battle," Seth brags. "Can I ask why does that matter?" Seth look at her and speaks. "It just does!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_So I wasn't sure what I was going to do. If you have followed me writing you know I try to keep the stories close what AEW, WWE, NJPW, IMPACT etc are actually doing. If you have noticed I have even tried to keep up with cites so Dynamite was in Denver I set that chapter in Denver. But end of the day this is just a story in a fake world. Plus well its not like I follow the real world that much given I have Mandy Rose working for AEW and Seth Rollins is appearing on NXT in this thing. So here we go on with Love During War. Stay safe everyone. As always thank you for reviews, putting me on alert lists and of course thanks for just reading._

_Also real quick I need to explain something from chapter 20. Why I explained about the name of Mandy's father. Well at first I planned to do a scene with Riley and Mandy meeting with her parents. But it didn't go to well so I deleted it but stupidly left in the note about the dad's name tweak. _

Riley looked over his collection of gear. He normally could pack up for a road trip pretty quickly. But this wasn't normal. A world title match on US television was one of the biggest matches of his life. Right up with his Tokyo Dome efforts and his match with Jericho. So he wanted to pick out the right gear. "I really should get some colors besides black as the primary," Riley tells Mandy. "I have told you that many many times," Mandy says. "I know. I know. Its not just the color. Part of me thinks I should wear jeans or something that looks like fight trunks," Riley says holding up two pair of tight one with red trim the other with dark blue. "What is Moxley wearing?" Mandy asks.

"I don't know. I mean he's mostly been sticking to the combat boots and cameo in AEW. But in Japan he worse those shots for matches with guys like Ishii. I think we want to channel that kind of match," Riley says. "Hey what about these?" Mandy asks pulling out a pair of long red tights with the name Morgan written on the back. On the side in looks to be chains in silver. "You had those made and have never worn them," Mandy reminds him. "Thought it was a good idea at the time. But now I'm not sure. I mean black is kind of trademark for me and it's the Elite's color," Riley says. "Isn't a big part of this feud that you are separated from The Elite. And I think you look great in red," Mandy says.

"You really think so?" Riley asks not sure. "Just try them on. I mean Brandon Cutler's wife always does a great job," Mandy says. "Riley take off his jeans and t-shirt and pulls on the tights. Mandy picks up a pair of his boots black as the base but also had a red and orange design that looked fire exploding. "Try these on." Riley pulls on the boots and looks at himself in the mirror. "I think you look great. You just need a jacket or vest," Mandy says. "Hold on since I am changing things up..." Riley stops in mid thought and goes into his bath room. He comes back with a black towel wrapped around his neck. "I like it. Give you a different persona in a way," Mandy says. "At least for this match. I'll likely be back to black next week," Riley says. "Big match gear," Mandy says snapping a photo she or he can later put on Instagram.

"I don't know why I am packing so soon," Riley says. "Because you wanted my feedback and I have to leave for LA," Mandy says. She had gotten the part on the Twilight Zone which would be filming this week. Story wise the timing was great. Mandy was supposed to be off selling Brit Baker's attack. Although both were disappointed she wouldn't be there for the match with Moxley. They also got it was a big chance to grow her career outside of the ring.

WWE Backstage

Renee Young sat in her makeup chair. "You dreamed you got arrested?" Paige asks. "Well taken in for questioning. That is what I get for watching cops show before I go to bed," Renee says. "Renee we have a last second change," One of the producer says coming up to her. "What kind of change?" Renee asks. "Pre recorded promo by Seth Rollins. Word came in from Vince its now a weekly segment," The producer says. "What?" Renee asks having been blindsided. "Vince I guess loved the shoot stuff he did on NXT. And Fox thinks it will really spice things up." "Alright what segment?" Renee asks. "Last one we are dropping some the Twitter questions."

The producer walks off. "You okay?" Paige asks. "Not really. Remember last time Seth was on the show? And there has been other stuff with him and Jon," Renee tells her coworker. "How is Jon doing?" Paige asks. "He's great. He's busy wrestling every kind match he could ever want. Has plans to head back to Japan has a series of matches planned with Riley Morgan," Renee says. "Mandy's husband?" "You know any others that work for AEW?" "That guy is getting a title shot doesn't AEW have better options?" Paige asks. "Oh not you two. Paige I get enough side way looks after posting those photos of Jon holding up the AEW belt. I don't need you to be one of those us vs. them types," Renee pleads. "Hey calm down you have to remember what my family did for a living. I guess its Morgan has always been the other guy in his stable," Paige notes. "Well Jon plans to change that," Renee declares.

WWE Backstage That Night

Renee looked into the camera and did the intro for Seth's segment. "NXT Champion Seth Rollins has never been shy about sharing his opinions on the world of sports entertainment. We now on WWE Backstage introduce a new segment… The Messiah's Pulpit," Renee says. A graphic of Seth's new logo appears. The scene shifts to Seth backstage at Raw. He stands at a pulpit and even has the NXT title on top of it. "People ask me Seth why do you care so much. Why do you feel the need to keep defending the WWE. Why do you get so upset about other companies. Why do you belittle people like Kenny Omega and Riley Morgan. Let me ask you why shouldn't I? Do you people know how hard I had to work to get to the WWE?"

Seth pauses to let his words sink in a moment. "How do you people not get it? I am the one that should be cheered. For all my issues with him Kevin Owens should be cheered. Adam Cole, Roderick Strong should be cheered. They took the risk. They came to the WWE. Everyone tells me how Vince McMahon ruins people. How he and this company are out of touch. But that is not true. Look at people like Johnny Gargano and Ciampa. Bigger stars than ever. Look at me I was this poor kid trying to make it. I had my mother and father telling me son time to move on time to get a real job. Now I am living my dream. Here comes another statement I am sure will be twisted, but here it goes," Seth says before another pause.

"I make more money in a single month working for WWE than those Independent Heroes make in a year. And there is nothing wrong with being paid the most for what you do. Yet I get treated like the bad guy because I dare to point that out. I don't hate Kenny Omega, I think Kenny Omega has a lot of talent but he should be showing that talent in WWE. Him not coming here tells me he doesn't think he's good enough to make it. But I don't really care about Kenny Omega right now. My real issue is with Riley Morgan and well I got some really interesting news. Riley Morgan will be on NXT this week," Seth taunts as the video ends.

Renee is shocked but manages to recover. "Very shocking words form Seth Rollins. Guys you all have been in the ring what are you thoughts on a potential invasion from another company?" Renee asks Booker T, Paige, and AJ Styles who is joining them that week. "Tell me he just didn't say that? Seth Rollins has enough to deal with. He needs to leave these other guys alone," Booker T rants. "He wouldn't dare show up," Paige claims as she looks at AJ. Everyone is silent as AJ is the one that knows Riley the best. "Stop poking the bear Seth. Worry about things in the WWE. Because you don't want piss Riley off," AJ says.

"Meaning what?" Booker asks. "Meaning I've seen a pissed off Riley Morgan a few times and it doesn't go well for people. Seth we got WrestleMania coming up that should be your focus not All Elite anything,," AJ warns. "Well I guess all I can say is you should be sure to check out NXT on USA Network," Renee says wrapping up the segment.

Riley's hotel room

It was the first time in months Riley and Mandy had been apart. When the first started dating it was common for her to be on the road with WWE while he was in Japan or with ROH or taking other Indy dates. When they married he had briefly retired after an injury but when he return it was a lot of separation again. That changed once AEW started and she joined they were able to make up for lost time. So it was strange not having her around so he decided to take advantage of it by watching Evil Dead. It was a movie he always loved but horror wasn't Mandy's thing. The movie was just about over. Ash was walking out of the cabin thinking he had won only for some force to attack him behind. Just as the credits rolled Riley turned off the movie. He checked the time. "Ah not to late and the call time isn't to early. Three Stooges," Riley thinks as he turns on the classic comedy team.

A knock at the door surprises him. "Riley is Cody open the door." He get off the bed knowing something is up. Something serious judging by the tone of Cody's voice. On the other side of the door are Cody and Brandi. "Its not Mandy she is fine but we have a situation," Brandi says as if reading his mind. Cody explains about Rollins appearing on Backstage. "What are they going to pull a faker Razor and Diesel like they did when Hall and Nash went to WCW?" Riley asks. "We aren't sure. We just wanted to give you the heads up," Cody says. "I think you guys are overreacting. I am not about to no show a a world title match to go appear on NXT," Riley says. "That is not our worry. What worries us is Seth trying to draw a reaction from you," Cody explains. "Especially given your history with member of the WWE roster," Brandi adds.

Same Time

Mandy was impressed with the film set she was on. The story for the Twilight Zone she was doing was of a nerdy guy that made a deal with the devil to make himself attractive to women. Mandy would play a woman in the main character's office that would pull him into her office and start to make out with him. In the classic Zone twist the woman would lose all control to the point of being so aggressive the would hurt the guy. The set looked a lot like a real office building. Good enough she bet some people were fooled and think it was filmed on location. The hair and make up people were touching or really messing up Mandy's hair. "Okay Mandy for this scene its real simple. Blocking hasn't changed. Just follow Justin's lead. In terms of character just go over the top.. If we need to pull back we will," the director tells her. "Got it," Mandy says as she looks like at herself in the mirror. Her clothes looked messed up and torn to simulate like she had nearly had sex in an office.

What Mandy missed was her phone going crazy as people that had seen or heard about Rollins were trying to contract her. Mandy returned to the set. "Okay everyone we are set to go. Mark, camera, ACTION!" The director yelled. Mandy waited taking a deep breath. The lead actor opened the door Mandy waited until he reached the mark and than she came out. "TOMMY!" She yelled. "No please no," the guy pleaded. "Cut, great job Justin and Mandy. Let's reset and go again get the secondary shots. Mandy just a little bigger over the top on the yell. Justin do watch the side of the cubical." "That is different from wrestling we don't get a second take," Mandy says.

_Mandy I'm sure if you haven't seen or head about Rollins. I've talked to Cody to Brandi and well the best thing is to just fire back and call him a liar. But I think we just need to ignore him. I already saw a lot of people ripping him and mocking him online already. Other than his crap everything is fine with me. I'm sure you are doing great. Love you._

Riley looked over the text message and sent it. Another knock on his door caught his attention. He wondered if it was Cody or Brandi or one the other EVP's. He opened the door to Moxley. Outside of the t-shirt he was wearing and the fact his jacket had no paint on it he looked like he was about to step into the ring. "You seen the latest shit my old buddy is spewing?" He asks not even waiting for Riley to say anything. "No but I heard about it," Riley says signaling him to come in. "You know I think it I got figured it out. Why Seth is acting like this," Moxley says. "He's in love with you," Riley cracks. "That' a theory I don't want to explore. But you know stories about HBK in 96?" Jon asks. "Yeah he was world champ the top guy in the company and his behavior got worse and worse backstage. Pretty much sets the stage for Montreal," Riley says.

"Seth is HBK. He's been busting his ass for years to get to the top. Even though he had a long title run before there was no denying Roman and Cena were still the top guys. Last year he got to be the top and fell right on is face," Jon says. "Makes sense. So why am I his target?" Riley asks. "Because he keep moving down the line Omega didn't work out for him neither did Ospeary. We have a great match hopefully shuts him up… Speaking of the match you okay the finish?" Moxley asks. "Yeah I'm fine with it just don't kill me," Riley says.

Full Sail The Next Day

"You have got to be kidding me?" Adam Cole says as he and Bobby Fish walk past some of the crew setting up for tonight. "What?… Oh wow they are going all out," Bobby says having seen the fake door had the name Riley Morgan on it. "You know how stupid this makes us look?" Adam asks not caring who heard. He figured it was time to be a the squeaky wheel. Let it be known he wasn't in favor of this stuff. It wasn't about losing the NXT title. The last few years had been building NXT into a third brand now it was coming off like a bitter little Indy. Hell all Seth doing was advertising AEW Dynamite. Finn Balor comes up to them. "You guys seen that?" "Of course," Adam asks.

"I know those Elite guys couldn't stay away," Charlotte Flair quips passing by. They can't tell if she is joking or not. "These things have got to change," Adam says. "Well if they have a door they are clearly going to film something," Finn says. "Well here comes the champ," Bobby says seeing Seth enter. About a second later Hunter also enters. They power walk to the area Hunter uses for an office during NXT taping. "I wold love to be a fly on the wall," Finn says. "You aren't the only one," Adam admits.

Arena Where AEW Will Be Held

Riley was going through a show day workout. It was a good way to blow off the nerves. Also he always wanted to test out the ring. Make sure the ropes were at the right tension. Make sure the boards of the ring were solid and ready for the show. It also gave him a chance to scout the arena a bit for stuff to work into spots. "You are looking good Riley," Tony Khan says approaching the ring. "Thanks Tony," Riley says stopping his rope run. Tony climbed onto the apron. "Look I don't like to blow smoke but I want to say this. I think you and Moxley is going to be amazing. Maybe the best match we will ever have on Dynamite," Tony says.

"Tony if I am being honest… My goal is to have the best match in All Elite Wrestling history," Riley says. "Will be hard to top what Kenny, Hangman and The You Bucks did. But again you and Mox can do it," Tony says. Khan has to deal with other things. Riley gets out of the ring. He looks around at the empty seats. In a few hours they will be packed. Riley felt pressure but it was a good pressure. "Tear the house the down," He thinks walking to the back.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mandy was back on set. This would be her last day and she had a a little bit more to shoot the problem was it could be hard for her to film her last few scenes and than get to a TV to see Riley's match. She knew he would understand and get it. It wouldn't be the first time she couldn't watch a big match his live. "Okay Mandy on this second take be a little more subtle. We need this early part of show to be a total contrast to later on," The director told her. "Got it," Mandy says. "Alright everyone places," he yelled. Mandy know how long pre tapes took in WWE or AEW. Someone walked up to the director and whispered something to him. The face on the director changed he was clearly upset. "Alright everyone we are breaking for lunch," He says. Mandy headed back to the dressing room she was using.

They told the actors to stay in costume so Mandy hoped the lunch break would be brief. She grabbed her phone and called Riley to check how he was doing. The phone rang twice before he picked up. "Hey baby, how is the Hollywood takeover going?" "A guest staring role is hardly a takeover. What about you? How was the trip back to Orlando?" She jokes. "Terrible I'm stuck in traffic," He replies. "You are still the main event right?" Mandy asks. "Yes and we are supposed to hit the ring nine thirty eastern time. But do not worry if you can't watch it. Enjoy being in the Twilight Zone... There is a sentence you never think you will say." "I am enjoying it. Strange not having the audiences feedback right away. So what am I missing backstage? What the buzz?" Mandy asks.

"You know same old same old. Guys we are about to announce a deal with New Japan. Guys wonder if we are adding another title. Oh Kip and Penelope are having a lover's spat," Riley says. "What about?" "I think its over some joke he made during one of his Twitch live streams. And oh plenty of people making jokes about me appearing on NXT. Speaking of which have you talked to Sonya or Adam? Maybe they could give us an idea of what the hell Seth has in mind." "Haven't had a chance. I do wonder what they have planned," Mandy says. "I don't want to worry about it. I need to focus on tonight," Riley says getting up to pace. "You will do great," Mandy assures him.

AEW Dynamite That Night

Riley waited backstage at the Dusty position as they called it in AEW. They were just about to come back from break. Everyone knew to leave him alone. Any notes or advice from management had already been passed on. The commercial break ended. "Cue Riley's music," Cody ordered. The music started and Riley made his way the ring. Jon Moxley made his usual entrance through the crowd. Riley was in his red tights while Moxley was in black shorts. Both men stood in corners as the lights went down. Justin Roberts stood in the center of the ring for boxing style introductions. "The following contest is set for one fall and is for the AEW Heavyweight Championship of the World! Introducing first in the corner to my left he is from Omaha Nebraska. Currently ranked number one. He is the DOG OF WAR! RILEY MORGANNNNNN! And his opponent is from Cincinnati Ohio. He is the reining and defending AEW World Champion. He is The Death Rider! JONNNNNN MOXXXXXXLEYYYYYYYYY!"

The bell rings. Neither man leaves the corner at first but after about thirty seconds they walk to the center of the ring and get face to face. Elbow to face by Riley. Moxley shakes it off and than hits an elbow to Riley's face. Riley shakes if off and lands another elbow of his own. Moxley fires right back than Riley fires back than Moxley again. Riley hits an elbow than another and another knocking Moxley back. Riley goes the ode to Chono he connect right to the chin and Moxley goes down. Riley covers count of one count of two, The Death Rider kicks out with force. "Round one Riley Morgan but we have learned not to count out the AEW champion," Jim Ross declares as both men stand back up. Stiff lock up and Moxley drives Riley back into the ropes but than Riley reverses position only for Moxley to reverse it fight back and hits a stiff chop. Riley fires back with a chop of his own but Moxley cuts him off with a back elbow that stuns him.

Moxley wrings Riley's arm and drives him down. Moxley places the point of his elbow into Riley spine to keep control. Knee to the side by Moxley who shoots the half looking for a pin. Count of count, count of two Riley rolls free but this lets Moxley hits a knee to the face than a cutter. Riley rolls to the floor. Suicide dive by Moxley. He tosses Riley back into the ring and covers. Count of one count of two Riley kicks out. The AEW champ quickly grabs a front face lock and pulls Riley. Standing release suplex by Moxley and Morgan crashes hard to the ground. Moxley lets Riley stand back up and sets up for a lariat. Riley ducks under the attack. By time Moxley is able to turn back around he turns right into super kick by Riley. Moxley is stunned but still on his feet. It takes a second super kick by Riley to finally take Jon off his feet. Riley falls back into the ropes. Moxley sits up and takes a vicious PK by Riley.

"And Riley Morgan with a move out of the playbook of his good friend Katsuyori Shibata," Excalibur exclaims. Riley pulls Moxley up and locks in a cobra clutch and than hits the Cobra Bite suplex. Bridge by Riley for a pin count of one, count of two, Moxley kicks out. Both men are down needing a second to recover. The stand back up at the exact time as the fans cheer. Wild exchange of slaps, chops, and elbows by both men. Riley takes control with an inside leg kick. Butter fly suplex by Riley. To follow up Riley goes to the top rope and comes off with a cross body. Moxley catches Riley and hits a body slam. Moxley gets back up quickly and lets Riley get up to his hands and knees so he can hit a Regal knee. "Right to the head," Tony Schivone yells just as Moxley covers. Count of one count of two Riley barley gets his shoulder up.

Moxley goes for an arm bar. "The challenger needs to keeps hands clasped," Jim Ross says calling the action. At first Riley has all ten of his fingers locked but Moxley keeps cranking on the hold first one by one Riley's fingers start to separate. "If that arm goes straight than it will go snap," Ross calls. Riley has two finger still locked and manages to roll into the hold put Moxley's shoulders on the mat, Count of one. The champion lets the lock go so he can get free from the pin attempt. This opening lets Riley lock on a Koji Clutch. Moxley crawls to the ropes and slips under them but Riley won't let go. Leaving the ring lets Moxley get back to his feet and he runs ramming Riley into the guard rail. Moxley sits up looking absolutely infuriated. He pulls Riley up and rams him face first into the ring steps. Moxley drags Riley's limp body over to the ramp and hits the Moxcity on it.

"OH GOD!" Riley screams in pain. Moxley tosses Riley back into the ring. Moxley climbs to the top rope and hits a flying elbow. Moxley pulls Riley up and looks for the normal double arm DDT and hits it. Riley suddenly pops right up and hits Moxley with a yurinagi into a back breaker. "You have to be kidding me. How is he standing?" Tony Schiavone asks. "Never deny the fighting spirit of the Dog of War!… The Shinning Wizard!" Excalibur calls as Riley hits the move. A dazed Moxley staggers to his feet even throwing wild punches that miss by a mile. "ODE TO CHONO!" Excalibur yells. Moxley still won't stay down and again fights back to his feet only to take a spinning hook kick that finally knocks him down. Riley pulls Moxley up and hits a brain buster. Riley covers count of one, count of two, count of… Moxley kicks out.

Both men stand up and get face to face again. "We are right back where we started," Jim Ross notes. "Come on," a hurt Moxley taunts daring Riley to chop him. Riley does just that hitting a reverse knife edge. Moxley fires back with a chop of his own. Riley with a chop than Moxley than Riley again than Moxley again. On and on it goes. The chops add up. Finally Moxley drives Riley back into the corner. He hits a stiff over hand chop that drops Riley to one knee. Moxley lets Riley stand up and than lands another stiff chop. Clear bruising is forming on Riley's chest. "Those are brutal," Tony calls as Moxley hits another chop. Suddenly Riley snaps back and revers position and hits machine gun chops. Quickly he has hit ten than twenty than thirty and so on.

After about fifty Riley slows down but than finds a second wind and takes the number over one hundred now Moxley chest is bruising up. Finally Riley starts to slow down again and Moxley first back with chops of his own. "How long can this last?" Jim Ross asks. Finally Riley as if hearing Ross changes attacks and hits an elbow that knocks Moxley down. Riley seeing a chance and locks in the scorpion death lock. Riley arches back trying to get as much can out of the hold. Moxley fights to the ropes and gets a hold of them. "One two three four," The referee counts before Riley breaks to avoid a DQ. Riley hits a neck breaker and than DDT and goes for a cover, count of one count of two, Moxley kicks out. Riley with a gut wrench suplex and another pin attempt. Count of one count of two, Moxley kicks out again.

Riley grabs a rear chin lock. Moxley tries to get his boot on the ropes but Riley is able to pull the champion back. Riley tries to get change to move into a rear naked choked and get the hooks in. Moxley is able to get free and land on top but is to tired and hurt to go for ground and pound. Instead Moxley gets up creating space. Riley gets back up and hits his jumping front kick that sends Moxley to the floor. Baseball slide by Riley sends Moxley into the guard rail. Diving clothesline off the apron by Riley whips Moxley out. Riley moves quick and tosses Moxley back into the ring. A dazed Moxley gets back to his feet. Riley gets back into the ring and hits the Final Wave. "The Final Wave and Riley covers one, two…. NO!" Jim Ross yells as Moxley kicks out at the last second. "That face says it all," Tony says as a stunned Riley can't believe Moxley kicked out. Riley goes to the ropes and comes off with a moonsault. Moxley gets his knees up.

Pendulum lariat than a running bulldog by Moxley. Jon than sits Rile on the top rope so he can hit a superplex. A cover count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Hook and ladder by Moxley. "Both these guys are breaking out moves that don't use that often. This is what they feel they must do to win this match," Excalibur exclaims. Another Regal knee by Jon Moxley than he goes into the Regal stretch. "Riley do you quit?" The referee asks. Riley shakes his head no. "Riley do you quit?" The referee asks again. "NO!" Riley asks as gets a leg free and goes for the Koji Clutch but Riley is so exhausted he can't keep the hold on. "Both these men have been pushed to there limits," Jim Ross says.

Moxley is up first and when Riley stands he kick him in the cut and than hits the full paradigm shift. "That will do it," Ross says. Count of one count of one, Riley kicks out. "WHAT? That is the first time time Jon Moxley has hit that move and didn't pin fall," Excalibur explains. "Well the challenger hit his finisher couldn't get the win. Now the champion hits his finisher and can't get the win. They are back to even footing," Tony says. Both men are up and go for a punch at the same time both connect and both go down. The referee sees both are out and starts to count. "One two three four..." "If the referee reaches ten and both men are down it's a draw," JR explains. "Five six...seven...eight… ni.. nine… and..." At the last second both men scramble back to there feet.

Moxley goes for a clothesline but winds up running right into a snap power slam. Riley with a pile driver and he covers. Count of one one count of two, Moxley kicks out again. Riley pulls Moxley up and hits a northern lights suplex. Riley won't let up he gets Moxley back up and hits a Dragon suplex with a bridge. Count of one count of two, Moxley escapes. Riley up to the second ropes with a Bret Hart style elbow drop. Riley sits Moxley in the corner and hits a running drop kick. Riley sets up for another final wave but Moxley counters it into a back breaker. Double Arm DDT by Moxley because he cant' lift Rile up enough for the full paradigm shift. Moxley struggles and gets his arm over Riley count of one count of two, Riley gets his foot under the rope.

An exhausted Moxley falls back to the mat and of all things has a smile on his face and laughs. "This crazy bastard actually enjoys this," Jim Rolls says in shock. Moxley pulls Riley up vertical suplex into a DDT by Moxley but Riley rolls to the floor. Moxley sets up for a suicide dive but Riley gets up and hits a strike right to Moxley head cutting the champion off. An unconscious Moxley is hanging on the ropes. Riley gets back on the apron and hits a round house kick right to Moxley's head. Riley gets back in the ring and hits a release German suplex. Moxley lands on his feet. Riley gets up but turns right into vicious elbow. Riley drops hard Moxley reigns down a serious of viciousness short elbows. Riley is hurt bad as Moxley takes full mount. More elbows. Riley goes stiff and the referee shoves Moxley off. The bell rings.

Justin Roberts jumps up. "Ladies and gentlemen the referee has stopped the match Riley Morgan can not continue. The Winner of the match and still AEW world heavyweight champion JON MOXEY!" The ref holds up Moxley's arm while Riley still doesn't move on the mat. Moxley is handed the title belt and puts it on his shoulder. Moxley hold the belt up and is about to leave when he stops and looks back at the still injured Riley. Moxley takes Riley's hands and shakes it. "A sigh of respect. Great to see that after a fight like that. You have to respect both men," Jim Ross says. Moxley exits. The crowd is cheering loudly. Finally Riley starts to stir. The medical staff is coming out to check on him but Riley shoves them off. Riley gets to his feet and walks out under his own power. Riley takes two steps and than falls over. Again the medical stuff tries to help him but Riley won't let them.

Kenny, Cody, Nick and Matt come. "Let someone help you," Kenny pleads even offering his hand. Riley blows it off and gets back up on his own and limps up the ramp alone. The show goes off as JR utters one final line. "Is Riley Morgan walking away from The Elite in more ways than one." Riley gets through the curtain. Moxley is waiting and greets him. The two men shake hands. "Great match," An out of breath Moxley says to Riley who just nods. Tony Khan, Dustin Rhodes, QT Marshal, The rest of the Elite including Hangman all put the match over. The trainer wants to check both men out. Riley stops by the locker room first to get his phone. He first off a text to Mandy but he finds one is waiting for him from her.

_Missed the first few minutes. But what I saw was amazing. Hope you okay. All my love._

_I'm going to be fine. Really sore and really tired. But no actual injures. I could feel in the ring that was something special. I'll call as soon as I get checked out by the trainer fully. Love you._

Riley heads to trainers room. Moxley is already there. Riley has gotten a thing of Gatorade and is drinking it. Doc Sampson tell Riley he will get him soon. "I'm fine just some bad bruising," Moxley insisted. "Good than this can be quick," The doc responded. "You talk to Renee?" Riley asks. "Not yet I'm calling once I'm done here. You talk to Mandy?" Moxley asks. "Texted. She's do that TV show she saw a good part of the match. We must not have freaked out to badly," Riley says. Moxley laughs. "Goals for the rematch."

Meanwhile at NXT

Sonya and Murphy had spent all day trying to figure out what Seth was up to but he had refused to tell them. They had asked some officials all of whom were either in the dark or refusing to talk. During the show talk of Seth's challenge had dominated commentary. Several times a shot of the door Riley's supposed dressing room had been shown several times. "This is so stupid. If were going to fool people we should have opened the show with this. Fans have already seen Riley is at Dynamite," Sonya thought as they made there entrance. Seth had a smug smile. "Are you guys ready because I have a very special guest here," Seth claims to the crowd. To Sonya and Murphy's shock music starts to play. "Is he actually here?" Mauro lamely asks.

A figure appears on on the stage and walks to the ring. "Its one of the kids from the PC who even had a house show yet," Murphy says. The guy has a wig on to look like Riley's short brown hair some make up trying to mirror Riley's face. He's wearing a black shirt that reads puppy dog. "Here is everyone. A history making moment Riley Morgan one of so called Elite dared to show up here on the truly Elite show," Seth claims before handing the fake Riley his own microphone. "Seth Rollins I have quite the bone to pick with you!" The fake Riley claims. "Oh you do Riley. Well let me guess Riley is it that I'm on Twitter? Is it that I don't bow down and hype your unproven company up? Is that deep down you know you ruined Mandy's career?" Seth asks.

The fake Riley look upset and balls up his fist and throws a pathetic looking punch that Seth easily blocks and than throws the fake Riley to the ground. Seth hits the stomp and than the pedigree. Seth picks up one of the microphone and storms over to the camera. "See Riley Morgan I guess this will have to be enough! Since you don't have the balls to show up. Because you have never been willing to stand on your own. Mandy had it right you are a coattail rider! And sooner or later the world will wise up you just aren't good enough on your own," Seth yells.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

AEW Road To Show

An exhausted Riley limps backstage. His hair is a mess, he's covered in sweat, and still in his tights. It looks like he's just gotten out of the ring. He goes through a door and slams it shut. The camera stops but the name on the door says it all. Tony Khan. Even with the door shut the audio is clear. "Riley that was an…" "I don't need you to put me over. What I need is a rematch," Riley says. There is a pause. "Riley I can't automatically do that. It was an excellent match but you lost. There are other contenders I have to keep in mind," Tony says. "I WAS THIS DAMN CLOSE TO BEATING HIM!" Riley yells. "Please calm down. Riley listen you want a rematch you will have to earn it. Other top contenders will have a claim," Tony says.

The sound of something breaking is clearly heard. "That is enough Riley!" Tony Khan yells out of fear. "Tell you what boss… Who ever you think needs to be considered and put them in match with me. I'll knock them down one at a time. Or I'll take them out all at once. You pick!" Riley yells seething with anger. The door opens and he storms off. He looks right at the camera and shoves the camera man down. The camera's feed breaks up for a second when it's back it just shows Riley storming away.

Hotel Room

Riley looked as he discolored chest but that hurt more was his hand. Both were due to the numerous number of chops he had taken and given during the match. "That is what I get for wanting to copy Kobashi and Sasaki," Riley thinks as he snaps a picture using the mirror in the hotel room. He rarely posted on Instagram but he uploaded the photo to both that site and Twitter, even using the Kobashi and Saskai line as a caption. He had made the call not to put on a shirt until he absolutely needed to. He pulled a bottle of lineament out of his bag applied to his hands to rub into his chest. "This is going to take a while to heal," Riley knows. He checked his phone so far there a number of like and comments on the photo. Although there a number of other comments about that NXT segment. "Should I address this or should I?" Riley thought again.

He had talked to AEW management everyone from Tony Khan down told him it was up to him. He know Matt Jackson would like like write a joke about it for Being the Elite but if Riley wanted to respond he could. If he didn't want to that was fine. He hadn't even watched the stupid segment. After the match last night he had been on such a high that was what he wanted to focus. Mandy hadn't seen it either. They talked long into the night once she got off set. They had spent that time talking about his match her experience doing the Twilight Zone. He thought about calling her but he knew she was exhausted from a late night on set. Instead he finally decided to watch the segment to see what exactly happened. Better to know what he was reacting to before he reacted.

Once he was done watching he watched it two more times. By now he was feeling hungry so he pulled on a tank top and headed down for breakfast. In the restaurant he ran into Brandon Cutler and Matt eating. They sit down at a table. "So that was it?" Riley asks with no need to explain what it was. "Well we think. That segment at the end of the show. There could have been some other stuff but that was the focus," Matt says. "I talked to my wife she DVR'ed NXT they did do a lot of teasing of the segment. Some stuff on commentary. But no other segments," Brandon adds. "So he beat up a straw man. You would think they would do better than that. I mean you would think they would do more. I mean come on if I were going to make fun of Seth I would mock his awful hair, his crappy matches since his knee injury, everything about his feud with Corbin. I mean the make up job on that guy wasn't that good," Riley says.

"So have you decided what you are going to do?" Brandon asks. "I don't know yet. Seth seems so desperate to get me to react. Best move might be to just ignore him," Riley says. "Same advice I give my daughter when her baby brother is trying annoy her," Matt says with a smile. They order with Riley getting pancakes and bacon. "So any word on the ratings?" Riley finally asks. "Its to early in the day man. Look don't worry about ratings. We all loved the match. Tony feels the story is great so there will be a rematch," Matt promises him. "I have to worry about ratings. Look at how deep the roster is. If I don't do well ratings wise no reason you guys shouldn't pull my ass out of main events," Riley says. "The ratings will be fine," Matt assures him. "I don't want it to be fine. I want it be great," is Riley's response.

"_This felt like something WCW under Russo would do. This was the worst segment on NXT ever. This makes me long for the days of when NXT was a stupid game show. That's right I would rather see guy carry kegs and cut promos on mustaches than see Seth Rollins beat up fake Riley Morgan. And if you think I'm being to hard if anything I'm to be nice," Bryan Alvarez ranted. "Yeah it wasn't good. I don't know what they were thinking. It looks much worse since by the time Seth came to the ring anyone who might have been fooled had seen Riley Morgan was in the ring for AEW," Dave Metzler says. "And there is no pay off this. Riley Morgan isn't leaving AEW. This doesn't set up for what ever Seth is doing at TakeOver," Bryan rants._

Seth shut off the podcast. He looked out the window of his house. Seemed like most people were in agreement with Metzler and Alvarez. "It wasn't about selling TakeOver those sell themselves. It was about giving those guys a taste of there own medicine. How many damn times have they make jokes about WWE," Seth rants in his own mind. He fired up Twitter and decided to check on Morgan's account. No mention of NXT yet. "Come on just respond already," Seth thinks.

Titan Tower Vince McMahon's Office

Hunter and Vince were in a meeting. "I really enjoyed the end of the show last night. Nice we finally got some jabs back in on those indy workers," Vince says. "It was this kind of stuff that turned things around vs. WCW. When Seth pitched it he thought it would be a great way to remind people the humor we have in WWE," Hunter says. "Right see that is the problem we have been to serious lately. Any idea what the ratings will be? Its beyond time we snap that damn losing streak," Vince says very annoyed saying losing streak. "I think it will be closer but odds are they win again. Remember we clearly had the better show during most of 97 but it wasn't until March of 98 we beat Nitro," Hunter reminds him. "Of course of course," Vince says.

"Besides it not like they don't take shots at us. I understand one of the people that used to work here did a promo all about mocking my hated of people sneezing," Vince says. That wasn't true. That had a small part of a segment a final line in a larger promo. "Again I bet it will close the gap. We put on a much better show. I mean there world title match wasn't that good," Hunter claims. "You watched it?" Vince asks. "I checked out it out like I do all there bigger matches. Have to know what they are up to. I mean they thought they were in Japan with the match they had," Hunter says acting disgusted. "That style that doesn't work. If it did Nakamura and Kushida would be our biggest stars," Vince says scoffing at the idea modern fans would different than his shows.

"I actually have sympathy for guys like Morgan. And poor Mandy Rose. The story they did with her," Hunter says before explaining the angel Mandy did with Britt Baker. Vince is disgusted. "The wives teeth and the husband getting slapped around and landing dangerously on a neck he broke before," Vince says. "Its why this style is going to burn out," Hunter says.

LAX

Mandy was making her way to her flight. Her little move into acting was over for now. It had been fun and she was more than open to do more in the future. A fan stopped her and asked for an selfie. "That match Riley had last night was great," the fan added. "I'll be sure to let him know," Mandy tells the fan. "And that thing WWE did was so stupid. But anyway thanks again," The fans says before leaving. That made Mandy smile. What ever Seth Rollins had tried to do to rain on Riley's parade had failed.

_ bryanalverez: AEW 910,00 NXT 700,00._

_ WWEisLIfe: Is that with the overrun_

_ bryanalaverz: Overrun tanked. A lot of fans turned off USA when Seth Rollins came out._

In the airport he was in about to fly home Riley smiled. "So you are okay?" Kenny asks. "We drew over nine hundred thousand that is a really good night for us. Of course I'm okay. Hell this is a big win for me. Now I just need to worry about topping last night in the rematch," Riley declares. "Look take this advice from me. Enjoy the match you just had. Relax," Kenny says. "I'm to excited to relax," Riley claims. "Well force yourself to. I don't want you to burn out creatively. You and Moxley have a few weeks to come up with ideas. Hell man I've been there knowing there would be a rematch with Okada and wanting to top what we did before," Kenny says. Riley gets a smile on his face. "What is that about?" Kenny asks. Riley scratches his head. "Think I could get over five stars from Metzler?"

"Hell if I know," Kenny says causing both to laugh. If anyone knew how to get over five stars from the long time wrestling critic it was Kenny. No other wrestler had broken the five star scale than the man called the Best Bout Machine. "Look Riley it was a great match. Its right up there with your best if not your very best. Just enjoy it for what it was," Kenny urges him. "I know I know its just how I am. I get charged up and well wrestling takes up ninety percent of my thoughts," Riley says. "Only ninety? Riley you would pass time on the New Japan bus watching old New Japan matches. The only thing that would stop you would be you had to actually go wrestle," Kenny says.

"Well most of the other ten percent is mostly dedicated to Mandy and NASCAR," Riley says. "Eight percent of that being about NASCAR," Kenny quips. "Ha ha ha. Please don't ever say that in front of Mandy," Riley says. "Not a chance... She will be back next week right?" Kenny asks. "Yeah she wrapped the show. She's excited for the next step in the feud with Britt," Riley says. "Looking at timing I don't think we can get them on next week. But we could film some stuff online," Kenny says thinking.

Mandy and Riley's home in Orlando

It was a case of perfect timing. Mandy's flight took more time but it left earlier in the day. So she actually beat him home. She was unpacking when she heard the front door open. "Mandy," he yelled out comes into the house. Mandy leaves the bedroom and comes down the stairs. "Hi stranger," She says with a smile. The embrace with her being careful of his chest and kiss. They move into the living room. "Let me see your chest. And how is everything else?" She asks. The match had been great but it was the kind of match that took a real tole. And traveling so soon would make things worse. "Keep in mind its still just hours after the match," He says knowing she won't let it go. He carefully takes off his shirt. "Riley this New Japan level bad," Mandy says.

Back when he was in Japan he his chest took some real beatings. It had always worried her "I'm fine okay. This actually the worst of it," he claims. "What about your neck?" "Its fine I swear. The two things I hurt the most are my chest and hand. My hand is just sore. My chest is just bruised," Riley assures her. She takes another look at his chest and even lightly touches it. "Come on babe lets not let this ruin what should be a time for us to celebrate. Tell me how filming went?" Riley asks wanting to change to subject. "It was a lot fun. The director was really understanding I wasn't a regular actor. You think they do a lot of retakes on BTE, they have nothing on Hollywood," Mandy says. "Do you think you did well?" Riley asks. "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence." "Come on you know what I mean. Were you happy with how you did?" Riley asks.

"For the most part. I think I got better as I went on. It helps I wasn't doing a deep character. I know the Twilight Zone has a great legacy but it's not exactly Shakespeare," Mandy points out. "Well not everyone has my drama chops," Riley says. "Riley you did drama in high school. And you never did Shakespeare. Also you never had a lead," Mandy reminds him. "Yeah well I focused on wrestling," Riley says. "I am able to wrestle, model, keep my you tube show going, upload things to my app, and now act," Mandy says with a smile. "It means I just get to be the trophy husband," Riley says leaning in to kiss her. She breaks away. "Riley we have both been traveling all day I'm tired," Mandy says playing coy. "We have been apart a week," he says. "A few days," Mandy says getting up but than letting him pull her back on the sofa.

"You act like you are still in high school," She says between laughs. He takes her hands and kisses up her arms. "Well you see in high school a guy wants to land the most beautiful woman in the world and..." "Riley I think most high school boys are looking to get laid," She jokes. "Okay I'm looking get laid. Can you blame me. You are the embodiment of every guys fantasy," Riley says. Mandy kisses him. "You know you would fit a few women's fantasies." Riley picks her up and carries her to the bed. When they reach the bedroom he lays her down. "I love you," He says with a smile. "I love you to," Mandy says before pulling him into kiss on top of her.

WWE Raw Live Event

Seth Rollins had just beaten Kevin Owens to wrap up his match. Seth rolled out of the ring and grabbed the NXT title. He held the belt up taunting the fans to get heat. That way when Drew McIntyre got a big baby face win in the main event. Seth turned back to mock more fans it was a move he did all the time. "What the..." he yelled as he suddenly fell over even going ass over teakettle. To add insult to injury the title belt hit him in the eye. The referee jumped out of the ring to check on him. "Seth you okay?" "What happened?" Seth asked jumping up. "I think you tripped over the steps," The referee says. By now Seth knew he was fine but he was getting pissed. Fans were laughing. Hell he could even see Owens trying to stifle a laugh on the other side of the ring. Having had enough Seth stormed off only to realize he forgot the belt. He went back to grab up but dropped it. That caused more laughing from fans.

Seth got backstage. "Seth you okay?" Adam Pearce who was running the show asked. "Yeah just made a damn fool of myself," Seth says. "That cut looks kind of deep. You might want to get it checked out," Pearce suggested. Seth just nodded. More guys asked him how he was which was annoying him but he kept telling them he's fine. Becky who had wrestled before him had been in the shower when he fell came to check on him when he was with the trainer. He assured he was fine. The cuts was bad enough it took two stitches but that was it. Seth told Becky he still needed to shower and change than they could leave. Seth stormed to the locker room and could hear laughing. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," Seth thinks boiling over. He found several of the guys standing around a phone laughing.

"What are you guys watching?" Seth yells. "Just some stupid videos," AJ Styles says. "What videos?" Seth demanded to know. "Easy calm down," AJ says. "Yeah man," Luke Gallows adds. "What ever," Seth snaps grabbing his bag and storming back out. "What's wrong?" Becky who is still in the all asks. "Nothing… I just figure it might be easier to shower at the hotel room. You mind driving," "No problem," She says. Once they were on the road he pulls out his phone. He regretted it right away. His little trip was all over. Than he saw it on Twitter.

_ AEW_Mandy Rose: Karma is a bitch! Find out why on #AEWDynamite_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Huge thanks to everyone. March was one of my best months in terms of views ever. I am so grateful. As always thanks if you are putting me on alerts lists. And please review. And I hope you are all doing well in this terrible time. _

"Ah damn it," Mandy says as she walked into the kitchen. "I thought you liked chicken and rice," Riley says "Not the dinner. I just realized I messed up. I didn't tag Britt in my tweet to hype my return," Mandy says pulling her phone out. "Wait a second. We have a rule no phones at the dinner table," Riley says. "It will just take a second," Mandy tells him. "I recall I said they exact same thing when I was trying to draft my fantasy team," Riley says enjoying this. Mandy knows she's lost and puts her phone back down. They eat and enjoy some time together. Finally when its over and they clean up. "Don't forget to redo your tweet," Riley jokes with a smile. "Smart ass." Mandy grabs her phone and goes to twitter. "Oh my god Riley check this out," Mandy says. She hands him the phone.

_ WWERollins Replying to AEW_MandyRose- You are nothing! What did you ever really do in WWE? That's right a lot of nothing. Than you took your ball went home. Now your are what the tenth most important person on some stupid internet show behind the drunk guy and some fake librarians?_

Riley read the tweet three times. "Well what the hell caused this? I mean this seems more anger than his usual stupid tweets," Riley says. Mandy takes the phone back and checks something. "Well he is replying to my earlier tweet about karma. You know the one I forgot to tag Britt in," Mandy says. "Could he think it was about him? I mean did that segment and people have been waiting for some kind of response," Riley says. "That could be it. Still wow… He's tweeted something else. Here take a look… Never mind," Mandy says pulling the phone back. Riley knows that means she worried about how he will react. So he gets his own phone. "Riley promise me you won't over react," She pleads. Riley doesn't respond he just finds Seth's latest tweet.

_And no I'm not going to apologize! I have seen a lot of great women lead the evolution but Mandy Rose isn't one of them. She got one job due to a reality show and got her current job by placing her hands on Morgan's balls and saying "Honey I want a contract." I actually know her she was a bitch in WWE and is clearly still one._

Riley stalks over to the bowel they keep there keys in and pulls his car's out. "Riley don't," Mandy says taking his hand. "No its time to shut him," Riley says. "What are you going to do drive over to Seth's house? Punch in him in the face like you did Roman?" Mandy asks. "Or worse," Riley says moving toward the door. "Riley please. I am the one that should be upset. But I have to be the adult here and stop you so I can't even get mad," Mandy says. That gets through to him and he puts his keys down. "Okay," he says. "Thank you," She says. They both pause for a second. "I can't believe he called me a bitch. Or said I only have my job because I..." Mandy is getting madder and madder to the point she can't even finish. "Well the guy is a jackass. He has no restraint or respect for people that don't agree with him," Riley says.

The Next Day

"Thanks for letting me ride with you. Becky and … You see we just… I might have gone a bit to far with that post on twitter," Seth as he climbs into a car with Murphy, Zack Ryder, and Curt Hawkins. "No problem," Murphy claims. Ryder and Hawkins are both silent. Truth is Murphy had to beg them to let Seth ride in the car with them. And it hadn't been easy to convince them. Both guys were loyal to the WWE but not blindly so. Both had known Mandy and liked her. Zack had been spending time in NXT when Mandy was there and saw how hard she worked.

Sonya had sent Murphy a long text giving him the heads up she was going to management. She wasn't going to work with Seth anymore. Alexa Bliss had let him the women on the Smackdown roster were offended. "I'm just ready wrap up this stint on the road. I juts need to get through Raw and NXT than I am off for before WrestleMania. What you guys? You on the next loop?" Seth asks Zack and Curt. "Yeah we are working next week," Zack says not even bothering to look at Seth. "Should be some good matches. I am excited to blow this stuff off with Owens. He and I work well. And I can get something good out of Velveteen Dream," Seth brags. Murphy drove on but he couldn't believe that Seth seemed totally clueless to the tension in the car.

AEW Dark Studio Taping

Tony Schivone and Dasha Gonzalez were on set. Footage from Riley's title match and than run in with Tony Khan from backstage had played. "Wow the intensity from Riley Morgan there was downright frightening," Dasaha declared. "This is a man that desperately wants to be AEW world champion. And you heard him there. He is willing to face anyone that is viewed as a potential challenger in front of him. Well we have shocking news just breaking here on AEW Dark. It will be Riley Morgan taking on one half of the AEW tag team champions a fellow member of The Elite Kenny Omega," Tony announces. "That is a match I never thought we would see. Also now confirmed will be the AEW Dynamite return of Mandy Rose. She wants to confront Dr. Britt Baker after she broke her teeth a few weeks ago," Dasha adds.

WWE Performance Center

Sonya entered the office Hunter would always use when he was in Orlando. "I understand you are asking to be taken out of the angel with Seth," Hunter says after greeting Sonya. "I just can't work with him," Sonya says firmly. "Sonya I know it's been a slow start but things are about to pick up. Rhea is going over Charlotte and we will set you up to be her first challenger. This week will have you in a match to get into the ladder match," Hunter claims.. "Its not just being moved down to NXT..." "I wouldn't say coming to NXT is coming down. But I understand the frustration," Hunter claims. "Its not just being on NXT. Its Seth. I get he is loyal to the WWE. I even get this is a dog eat dog business. But does he have to such… Wouldn't he be better off easing up on the us vs. them stuff," Sonya says. "Sonya it is us vs. them," Hunter tells her.

"But does he doesn't need to beat the war drum all the time. Hunter, Mandy is my best friend. I know she left but she worked to the end of her contract. Its not like she faked an injury. Yet for Seth to go off on her like that," Sonya says. "Didn't she start it?" Hunter asked. "No she didn't. Mandy made a tweet that could have been about anything. And even if her comment was about Seth it came after what we did on NXT last week. Which word has it was all Seth's idea," Sonya says not backing down. "I'll be honest part of me loves Seth's dedication. But sometimes he's got to temper that. Its like like it's 1995 or 1996. We don't need to be firing shots all the time. On our show I think our fans like it. When you are doing it on social media and in interviews it doesn't work. And I understand. I made a lot of jokes about WCW never about Kevin and Scott," Hunter admits.

"So I am out of the faction with Seth?" Sonya asks hopefully. "He won't be at NXT this week. I am giving him that show off. If I talk to him get him to apologize. And get him to stop. Would you be willing give it a second chance?" Hunter asks. "Why? Hunter if you need me stay in NXT that is fine. But so far me being with Seth's group hasn't meant anything. Part of me wonders if I'm only with them due to my friendship with Mandy and Riley," Sonya states. Hunter had a great game face and didn't react. That was the exact reason. When had Seth pitched his return to NXT him taking shots at The Elite had been part of it. Hunter had loved it since jokes at the expense of the competition had turned the tide in the Monday Night War. Sonya's relationship with Mandy was well known so they thought it added some edge. "Well we could quietly drop the ties to Seth, Murphy, and AOP. Work this week so we can get you into the ladder match. Seth will be off of NXT this week. I'll let him know once we are done here," Hunter says. "Think you," Sonya says.

Hunter sees her out. Sonya has one other meeting she needs to make. Hopping in her car she drives. The house wasn't actually that far from the performance center but it might as well be a world away. Arriving in the neighborhood she saw Riley in the front yard mowing. Sonya pulled her car over. Riley was emptying the mower's bag into a yard waste can. "Oh hey Sonya," Riley says. "Hi Riley how are you?" Sonya asks nervous since she has no idea how he feels about Seth's little sketch. "I'm good, Mandy didn't tell me you were coming over," He mentions. "I ah didn't tell her I might just drop in. I hope that is okay," Sonya says. "You didn't bring Seth did you?" He asks clearly joking. Sonya's eyes get real big. "Sonya you are always welcome here don't worry," Riley promises her.

Riley opens the door and heads in followed by Sonya. "Mandy?" He calls out. "I'm packing," she calls from upstairs. "Good maybe this we might almost make it on time and not nearly miss out flight," Riley yells again clearly joking. "Did you come in just to mess with me?" She yells her voice getting closer. "No I came to get some water and to let Sonya in," Riley says. The sound of Mandy's feet coming downstairs is heard. "Sonya hey," Mandy says. Riley heads back outside to finish mowing. Mandy and Sonya make small talk for a big and head into the sofa. "So about Seth?" Sonya finally says. "Yeah what an asshole," Mandy says. That gets Sonya to laugh. "You can say that again. Look I hope you know I had no idea with that stuff. I had no idea what they were going to do on Wednesday. And as for that tweet I wanted to break his fingers after reading it," Sonya says.

"Sonya easy, calm down. I know. Look one thing I know about you is you are never passive aggressive. When you have had an issue with me or Riley you let us know," Mandy says. Sonya explains about asking out of the faction with Seth. "I hope that doesn't hurt your career. But I can't say I'm not happy to hear that," Mandy admits. "I just don't why he's so upset and obsessed with Riley lately," Sonya says. "What worries me is how far he is going to try and push Riley," Mandy says before talking about Riley wanting to drive over to Seth's home and confront him. "You know Seth has that standing innovation. You don' think Riley would actually show up at Full Sail?" Sonya asks. "No. I mean Riley won't no show AEW no matter how pissed off he is. What does worry me is what if Riley and Seth run into each other in town. Hell a while back Rollins and Reigns were at the gym Riley and I go to," Mandy recalls.

"Yeah but you said Riley isn't such a hot head these days," Sonya reminds her. "He's gotten better but Seth is pushing him. Riley's got his limits. And when Riley reaches his limit watch out," Mandy says. "Can you just keep him focused on his feud with Moxley?" Sonya asks. "Maybe if Seth stops taunting him. I mean he's really excited for the match with Kenny. But all it would take is just one run in. One moment where they are in the same room," Mandy says getting up to pace. "Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if Riley knocked some sense into Seth's head," Sonya says. "Riley could get hurt. Or get arrested or sued or fired. Maybe I should go talk to Seth?" Mandy wonder out loud. "That is a terrible idea. Just forget it," Sonya says. "Maybe I could talk to Becky," Mandy suggested. "Well from what I hear Becky is trying to talk to Seth and not having any affect," Sonya says.

Meanwhile

"What do yo mean I'm off NXT this week? We just had a big moment we got momentum. And its the go home for TakeOver. I need to be there," Seth says over the phone. "Seth we can't have you burning out. We can pre tape something at Raw that airs on NXT. Have it be you think you nothing to worry about with Dream so he's not even worth showing up over," Hunter claims. "But he is worth showing up for. Look I'll take the week off after WrestleMania and TakeOver. Hell we can play it off like I took the whole group on vacation to celebrate," Seth claims. "Seth I made up my mind. We need to give the time to other matches," Hunter says firmly not wanting to leave room for an argument. "Hunter now is not the time to back off. I won't have a match but a promo. Besides I will be in town anyway," Seth pleads. "Seth sometimes you have to learn you don't need to fight the battle everything day. Seth there is another reason I want you to take this week off," Hunter says.

"What?" Seth asks. "That tweet Seth," Hunter says annoyed. "What tweet… wait you can mean what I said about the worthless bitch," Seth says. "Yes Seth I do. Look kid no one wants to bury AEW more than I you are making it harder on us to gain on them. You keep motivating fans against us. You are also upseting our own talent. Seth you going on Twitter and calling Mandy a bitch just looks bad for us. And it stirs up anger from other comments you have made. I already had to to deal with this stuff with Roman. I don't need to keep dealing with it with you," Hunter says. "I'm just trying to be a leader. I am sick of guys crying about how they were held down. I am sick of biased morons like Metzler," Seth rants. "Man you are preaching to the choir. I had to deal with that shit my entire career. And I know we were more than fair with the offers we made to guys like Moxley. Hell I pitched some amazing stories to Morgan guy was to to stupid to accept," Hunter says.

"Yet you are telling its time to back off. I don't get it," Seth says. "Back off now. Besides Morgan himself has actually ignored you. Mandy's tweet wasn't about you. They haven't even joked about you on there you tube show. Seth right now it's not working. We need to rethink this. Look I'm not giving up. But now is the time to focus on our show. WrestleMania weekend it to important. There is nothing AEW can do that will ever come close to matching that weekend. That kind of history. Hell you really want to piss off Morgan go out there and blow that New Japan wannabee match he and Moxley had away," Hunter pleads. "Your right about that. Time to blow them out of the water," Seth says smugly.

AEW Offices

"So how long do you want to time out Kenny and Riley? I am thinking at least twenty," Cody says to Tony Khan. Tony picked up the run down sheet. "When did I say I wanted put that in the show?" He asks. "Currently we have it at quarter three going into the fourth," Cody explains. "Think we should move it to hour two?" Tony asks. "If we weren't doing a match like The Bucks vs. CD and Frankie as the main event I would say yes. But I think this week we need some spacing," Cody points out. "Right. So when is the stuff with Mandy and Britt? We put that before the main event right?" Tony asks. "Yep its a quick promo with Lexy," Cody says. "Okay good. I think we give Riley and Kenny less than twenty. Kenny can do anything but Riley is at his best with short sprints and well he just had the long match with Moxley. He's got to be sore. And we have the rematch with Moxley to protect," Tony points out.

"Good point. That will also make Riley and Kenny happy. I am sure there is stuff they want hold back for a bigger match that we have time to build up. Plus yeah Riley was limping pretty bad on Thursday morning," Cody admits. "If he's too beat up let me know," Tony says. That was a standing order he had with the EVP's and the coaches. He knew wrestlers much like football players had a habit of underplaying injures. He wanted to make sure no one was working with something to serious. "I will. And well I know Mandy worries about him. If something is wrong I will hear about it one way or another," Cody says.

Las Vegas

Jon Moxley didn't re watch his own work very often. But he was taking a second look at his match with Morgan. It was damn good but something was missing. The match was close to what he wanted but not exactly. "We got one more chance kid," Riley thinks as the finish of finish of the match played out. Moxley had an idea of what to do. The real issue would be trying to talk Morgan and the bosses into it. "It will be easier than trying to talk to Vince," Moxley says out loud and turning off the TV.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

AEW Dynamite had just returned from commercial break. "Let's go to these pre recorded comments from Kenny Omega as he discusses his match with his good friend Riley Morgan," Jim Ross says throwing to the next segment. Kenny is seen backstage sitting on a sofa. The former IWGP champion holds up his phone on the screen is a picture of the entire Elite including Marty sitting on the porch of a Cracker Barrel it was a shot that had been seen many times on Being The Elite. "We used all be so close. Yet little by little the bonds between have frayed. Marty went his way, Cody has his own goals. Hangman and Matt can't get along and as much as I wish it wasn't that affects my relationship with Nick and Matt," Kenny says putting down his phone. Kenny looks right at the camera just before an old photo of Riley and Kenny in Japan than a clip from BTE and finally a clip of them teaming on Dynamite is shown.

The shot goes back to Kenny. "The one thing I never thought would happen would be where you and I Riley wouldn't be talking. And not just that you won't take my calls. You aren't talking to anyone. Hell even Mandy can't get you to open up. And I know where you are coming from. Because it wasn't that long ago I was the one in your shoes. I was that one that got so hung up on trying to beat Jon Moxley. And man you came closer than I did. But you are trying to charge right back into another match wit the guy. A match man your chest you battered, you are walking a a limp. I have tried to reach out to you and I still get nothing. My own hope now is maybe get through to you tonight," Kenny says before the promo ends.

Back in the arena Riley's music started to play. Riley comes through the curtain. "I am stunned he was even cleared," Tony Schivone says looking at Riley's battered chest and how slow he is moving. "He did meet with Doc Sampson before the show. The medical team debated it a bit but ultimately felt Riley could compete safely," Excalibur explains as Riley climbs into the ring. "I notice Mandy Rose who is here tonight did not come out with Riley," Jim Ross adds just as Kenny's music plays. Kenny comes out looking like he's got a millions thoughts on his mind. Kenny climbs into the ring and poses before taking off his vest and handing the AEW tag title over to the ringside attendant. Kenny looks over at Riley and offers his hand. Riley ignores it. Finally the referee calls for the bell.

Kenny and Riley move around the ring. Riley looks deadly serious clearly trying to find an opening to lock up or throw a strike. Kenny though is scuffling around with a fast herky jerky motion being a goof. Riley ignores him and dives for a single leg. Kenny jumps over Riley. Riley scrambles back to his feet and goes for a round house kick, Kenny ducks slips the kick. Riley charges. "Ole," Kenny yells as sidesteps Riley charging sending him hard into the corner. Riley slaps the top turnbuckle in frustration. He turns back and face Kenny who is smiling. "You think that is funny?" Riley yells. "Well it's kind of funny," Kenny says. Riley slaps Kenny right in the face. Kenny tosses Riley into the corner and goes to chop him but stops himself. Riley just takes this as his chance to reverse Kenny chops him hard and than hit back elbow. Snap mare by Riley and than a rolling neck snap.

"Huge mistake there by Kenny Omega. He is trying to joke around and than he up a chance for offence but stopped himself thinking about his friend," Tony says. "Well they aren't friends right now," Jim Ross adds. Kenny is back up. Lock up and Riley gets a side head lock take over. Riley with rabbit punches to the top of the head. Kenny fights his way free. Now it's clear Kenny is getting mad and about to strike at Riley but than he stops himself and rolls out of the ring. Riley waits for Kenny to get back but never breaks eye contact. Omega climbs back to the apron. "Ode to Chono and he sends Kenny flying," Excalibur calls as Riley kicks Kenny off the apron and crashing into the guardrail. Riley goes out of the ring and picks Kenny up. He acts like he's about to toss his fellow Elite member into the guard rail again but than throws him into the ring.

Riley goes for a cover, count of one, count of two Kenny kicks out. Chin lock by Riley but Omega gets to the ropes. The referee counts, "one… two… three… four." Riley breaks finally. "Big gut wrench suplex by Morgan. Its not a fancy move but it's effective," Ross calls. "Especially with the way Riley finishes it. Some guys let the gravity do the work on the way down, makes it a point to spike his opponent," Tony adds. Riley pulls Kenny up and whips him into the ropes. Riley looks for a back drop but Kenny stops himself and hits Riley with a knee lift. Series of chops by Kenny right to the chest this time he won't let up finishes with a hadouken knocking Riley down. Riley rolls to the floor. "Rise of the Terminator!" Excalibur yells as Kenny dives over the top rope knocking Riley down. Kenny puts Riley back into the ring he than climbs to the top rope and waits. Once Riley stands up Kenny hits a missile dropkick on him.

Kenny covers count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Kenny still mad does his chainsaw forearm right to Riley's face. The referee forces Kenny to break. Kotaro Krusher by Kenny, than a V trigger, and finally a snap dragon, he covers again count of one count of two Riley kicks out again. Kenny plays to the crowd and than picks Riley up looking for a cradle to back piledriver. Riley kicks his legs and gets free and lands a forearm smash. Charge right into an arm drag by Riley followed by Kenny charging right in an arm drag. Than Riley again than Kenny again, than Riley, than Kenny finally Kenny goes for an inside cradle when Riley charges once more. Count of one, Riley escapes. Both men are back up and move around the ring. Lock up and Kenny with a go behind. He attempts a back drop suplex but Riley lands on his feet.

Kenny takes a lariat to the back of the head. Scorpion death lock by Riley. "Very painful maneuver does a lot of damage to back and legs," Jim Ross explains. Kenny does a push up the takes some of the pressure off his back and than starts to crawl to the ropes. Riley pulls Kenny back to the center. The moving around has caused Riley to loses control of the hold allowing Kenny to get off his stomach onto his back. Kenny kicks Riley off into the corner. Both men are down for a second. V trigger by Kenny followed by a step up enziguri. Riley is stunned allowing Kenny to hit the Dr. Wily bomb. Riley crawls over to the ropes and uses them to get back to his knees. Kenny sets up for a V trigger to the back of the head.

"He couldn't bring himself to do it. He doesn't want to hurt Riley," Tony says. "Kenny Omega has a a big heart," Excalibur says as Kenny pulls Riley to his feet and lets Riley recover for a second. Riley looks at Kenny in shock and than spears him. "Again guys Kenny Omega is to worried about his friendship here," Tony says as Riley pulls Kenny up to give him a DDT. He doesn't let go and locks in a cobra clutch to hit a cobra bite suplex. Kenny is hurting and Riley follows right up with a Northern light bomb. Riley covers count of one count of two Kenny kicks out. Kenny staggers back to his feet allowing Riley to hit a spinning look kick that knocks him back down. Shinning wizard by Riley than he hits an over head belly to belly suplex sending Kenny crashing into the corner. Riley pulls him to the center and covers count of one count of two Kenny kicks out again.

"We know the two aces Riley Morgan keeps in his back pocket. Will it be the Final Wave or the Koji Clutch?" Jim Ross asks on commentary. Kenny tires to roll to the floor but Riley gets a hold his boot. Kenny is back to a foot as Riley is still holding onto his boot. Enziquri by Kenny. Croyt's Wrath by Kenny with a bridge count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Both men are down. Kenny gets up first and sets up for One Winged Angel but Riley escapes off the back. He gets a waste lock and goes for a German suplex. Kenny lands on his feet and hits a V trigger. Kenny sets up for the tiger driver ninety eight and hits it. Cover count of one cout of two the ref stops his count and points to Riley's boot being under the ropes. Both men get back to there feet. Lock up and the fight over a vertical suplex with Kenny eventually hitting the move. Kenny keeps hold of the wrist. "Rain Trigger," Excalibur yells as Kenny hits the move.

Again Kenny sets up for the one winged angel. Kenny gets a hold of the head and goes for it. "He rolled through," Jim Ross yells as Riley does rolls into a victory roll. Kenny's shoulders are down count of one count of two Kenny kicks out at the last second. Both men are back up but Riley is ready first. He jumps into the air and hits the Final Wave. Riley covers count of one count of two count of three. "The winner of the match The Dog of War RILEY MORGANNNNNN!" Riley stands up and gets his hand raised. Kenny is still down. The Young Bucks come out to check on him. Meanwhile Riley stays in the ring leaning ainast the ropes. Its not clear if he just needs time to recover or something else. Kenny is helped back to his feet. Riley looks over at this friends. "Well what is going to happen here?" JR asks.

Kenny steps away from the Bucks and towards Riley. Suddenly Hangman Page gets into the ring gets right into Riley's face and shoves him. "What are doing? Are you trying to hurt him? What kind of friend are you?" Hangman yells before shoving Riley again. This causes Riley to roll out of the ring and walk away. Now Hangman and Matt start to fight with Matt upset Hangman jumped in and drove Riley off.

Later That Night

Mandy was standing next to Lexy Nair. "Mandy Rose two weeks ago you were injured at the hands of Dr. Britt Baker. How are you recovering?" Lexy asks. "Well Lexy I had to be rushed to an emergency dental office. For over a week I couldn't eat solid food. I actually have a temporary..." "No one cares," Britt says walking into the shot. "Britt why did you feel the need ton injury Mandy Rose so severely?" Lexy asks trying to keep control of the interview. "I was doing a service to the world. See Mandy I am a dentist. Meaning I am someone spent years in college bettering myself with education. I don't even think you graduated high school," Britt mocks. "I did in fact I went to Iona college and graduated that as well," Mandy replies. "Well Iona not like it's a real college," Britt claims. "You know Britt I think I have you all figured out. You were the first woman signed to AEW," Mandy points out.

"Yes I was," Britt says proudly with a big smile. "You were supposed to be the one the division is built around. The face of it. Yet you weren't first champion that was Riho. You couldn't be the one that beat Riho that was Nyla. You have to brag about to try and distract from your failures so far in AEW. And maybe just maybe if you are loud enough it might work," Mandy taunts. "And what have you done?" Britt snaps. "Well right now I have the longest winning streak in the women's division. And I'm ranked higher than you," Mandy says. "That won't last much longer," Britt claims. Mandy smiles. "Great see you next week," Mandy says before walking off. "You are on... What?" Britt yells looking at Lexy. "I think you just agreed to a match," Lexy finally says. Britt looks real nervous but than puts on her game face. "She should have stayed at home and let that tooth heal."

Even Later That Night

The main event between The Young Bucks and SCU had just finished with the Jackson brothers scoring the win. Matt hops out of the ring and grabs a microphone. "I want to thank takes some business why have just a little bit of time left here on Dynamite. Riley buddy please come out here and lets talk," Matt says. The Bucks wait a second but no sign of Riley. Nick takes the microphone. "Riley come on you know this group is stronger together." Finally Riley appears on the big screen. Riley has changed and is now in jeans and wearing an AEW t-shirt. "Have I not been been the good friend? The good partner? The good brother? Guy you two, Kenny, Cody, even Hangman you are like.. not like you guys are my family," Riley says. Down in the ring Nick and Matt listen.

"But guys I need to be selfish. I need to worry about Riley and Riley only. Because I am facing Jon Moxley. I am facing the guy that has taken over over the business this past year. Think about since leaving the WWE the guy has beat Ishii, he beat Juice, he's beat Jeff Cobb, he's beat Pac, Kenny. The list keeps going, Shingo, Naito. Lance Archer the guy everyone is talking about in AEW. Moxley manged to beat him. Even the devil himself Minoru Suzuki looked that man in the eyes and it was Suzuki that blinked," Riley rants. After a long deep breath Riley starts again. "So guys I knew to face that man I had to find something dark within me. I knew I had to push beyond my limits. So I had shut out you guys and Mandy. Than there I was in the ring and I could feel it. I could beat him and I could become AEW world champion. Than he got me and wound up winning. Guys I need one more chance," Riley says.

Suddenly Sammy, Hager, Santana and Ortiz walk up to him. "Guys this is rich he thinks he should get a rematch," Sammy says to the other members of the Inner Circle. Riley raises his hands ready to defend himself. "Really Morgan," Hager says stepping in front of the other in his faction. "Think redneck you are all alone," Ortiz says. Riley starts to laugh. "It would really stupid for me to try and fight you guys," Riley says. The Inner Circle also start to laugh. Riley stops laughing. "Than again I can be really stupid," Riley yells before punching Hager. Santana and Ortiz attack Riley and pin him to the wall. Back in the ring The Bucks run out of the ring and to the back. Hager is back up and acts like he's about to hit one of running low blows. Suddenly Chris Jericho appears and hits the Judas Effect on Riley. "Let's make something clear Morgan. I'm the one getting a rematch with Moxley not you," Jericho says before he and the Inner Circle walk off. "We haven't seen Chris Jericho in weeks. But just like that he bursts back into the title picture. Nick and Matt arrive along with other officials to check on Riley as Dynamite goes off the air.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_So to update I will try do my usual one or two updates a week. But I'm lucky enough to essential personal at my job which is in the security industry. Well right now company is short staffed. So I am actually working overtime. So I don't have as much time to write and well I'm more tired when I do have downtime. Also and more importantly I want to thank everyone. This story is now over 50,000 views. Extra thanks to everyone that has me on alerts lists. And please review._

Riley was in his den face timing with Moxley who had asked to talk. "So what is up?" Riley asks. "Were you happy with our match?" Moxley asks bluntly. He was never one to waste time. "Yeah of course I am. It was easily the best match I've had in AEW," Riley says. "I feel like it could have been better," Moxley says. Riley took a second to think. The match was good. It was very good in fact, yet yeah it could have been a bit better. "We do have the rematch in a few weeks," Riley points out. "I am thinking we need to follow the similar path but not exactly the same. Still do the striking but add some more in," Moxley says clearly thinking out loud. Maybe do some more actual grappling work a few more submissions," Riley suggested. "Or maybe we need to go into the hardcore box," Moxley says.

"I thought part of the reason for our feud is to do something than you doing hardcore," Riley says. The truth is his mind goes right to Mandy. She had been freaking out over his feud with Moxley at first. She only calmed down after it was made clear that the feud wasn't going to be about hardcore wrestling. "It doesn't have to be a whole hardcore match but some weapons could help things," Jon says. "Or it could take away from the story we have been telling. I am not saying no. But lets think about it," Riley says. "Sounds good. You run it by Cody see his thoughts. I'll talk to Tony," Moxley says before breaking off the call. Riley puts his phone down. "What to do? What to do?" He thinks. He didn't want to ruin Mandy or have more fights. Yet he also didn't want blow this main event feud.

"Okay think Riley. Your wife and your push doesn't have to be an either or situation. Maybe Mandy will be okay with a little hardcore. Plus Cody and Tony listen to the talent. I'm sure I can find a line that will make everyone happy enough. Or maybe I can start wrestling in a mask and switch places with a stunt double," Riley thinks noting he needs to remember that last part to do as a joke on BTE sometime.

Post WrestleMania Party

Seth Rollins took another drink. WrestleMania was over as was TakeOver. He had worked a match on both shows. He retained the NXT title defeating The Velveteen Dream. Than at WrestleMania he lost to Kevin Owens. He was proud of both matches. He felt Becky place her hand on his shoulder as she sat next to him. "You ready to go?" Seth asks her. Becky had worked a long match with Shayna Baszler. Her match had been a bit rough with her taking a knee to the head. "Yeah lets go," Becky says. Seth gets up and stretches. "Its a good weekend babe we should be proud," Seth says as they head for the exit. "I'm like see that smile on your face. It's been a while," Becky notes. "This is the stuff I live for," Seth says.

"Seth just a second," Vince says walking up to them. "Yes Mr. McMahon," Seth says stopping. "Becky could you give Seth and I a moment?" Vince says. He doesn't even wait for her to answer before leading back into the area the party is being held. They had to the private booth Vince was sitting at. "I am very proud of your work the last few weeks," Vince says. "Thank you sir. I am really excited to keep working on both NXT and Raw," Seth says. "Speaking of NXT and it's little problem," Vince says. Seth has to assume he means the ratings and or AEW in general. "I think I can be a problem solver," Seth says. "My thoughts exactly. You know which one really pisses me off? Mandy Rose's husband. The Brothers never worked for WWE. Omega fine he's a strange guy. Cody wants to be to much like his father. But Morgan was always hanging around. Clearly he wanted t work for the WWE even wasted my time with that meeting," Vince ranted.

"You mean the one in the hotel room?" Seth asks. "Of course that one. Think about Seth I took time to go pitch him coming into the WWE. And than he mouths off to my daughter when she comes to get him to sign the deal," Vince rants. "I hear he was upset about starting in NXT," Seth says getting mad. He and just about everyone else had started in either NXT or FCW. Who the hell was Riley Morgan or any of his friends to balk at the idea of starting in Orlando at the Performance Center. "I think we need to double down on your attacks," Vince tell him. "Hunter didn't seem to think that was a good idea," Seth says liking where this is going. "Well in this case Hunter is wrong. The locker room will calm down in time. You know Raw has a show coming up in Omaha Nebraska," Vince declares. "Morgan's hometown," Seth notes. "I think we need to mark out territory," Vince says.

AEW Road To Show

Chris Jericho sat in front of a bar a drink in his hand. "So Jon Moxley did it. He manged to beat me for the AEW world title. But I don't need to a champion to be Le Champion! I'm still the top guy in this company. I am still the reason this company is doing what it is doing. So anyway I took a vacation. Needed a few weeks to recharge. And it just so happened Riley Morgan was given a title shot. And well story of Riley's he was good but not good enough. And hell Morgan I watched that match. It was amazing odds are you are getting five stars. However play time is over," Jericho says. Footage of Jericho knocking Riley out with The Judas Effect plays. Than footage of a previous match with Jericho beating Riley also plays. Jericho takes a moment wanting the footage that just played to sink in with the viewers.

"Why should you get a rematch Riley? You beat Kenny Omega right. Did that already. I also beat you. I beat you badly in your hometown. I beat you in front of your wife, in front of your parents, in front of all your little friends. But hey I need a warm up before facing Moxley. So I will just beat you again," Jericho says before taking a drink. A graphic hyping a match between Riley and Jericho is shown. Jericho puts down his drink "See you this Wednesday Riley," Jericho taunts as the rest of the Inner Circle walk into the shot. "I'll be there," Ortiz says. "Will you be there Santana?" Jericho asks. "Oh I'll be there," Santa declares. "What about you Sammy G?" Jericho asks handing Sammy a drink. "Of course I'll be there," Sammy says. "I know the Big Hurt is going to be there. But you know who I don't think will be there? Any of Riley's friends. He doesn't have any left," Jericho says before laughing.

Orlando Mandy and Riley's Home

"Happy birthday mate," Marty says handing Riley a box. His birthday had been a few days ago. But Mandy was having a few friends over before they went to the for the week. Besides Marty there was Britt and Adam. Kenny was in town as were Nick and Matt. Riley tore the paper off Marty's gift. "Marty is this is great," Riley says. "Its a socket wrench set," Britt says confused. "The man knows what he wants," Marty says. "These should get some real work done," Riley says looking at the set. "Alright well mine is next," Kenny says handing Riley a gift bag. "Its going to be the best gift," Kenny as Riley opens the bag and pulls out a copy of the book Strong Style by Scott Norton. "Open it read the inside cover," Kenny urges. "Its autographed," Riley says. "I ran into Scott a while ago. Asked him to do it," Kenny explains.

"Well thanks guys. These are great. Time for cake," Riley says. "Wait there is one more gift," Mandy says going to the closets and pulling out a large box and putting it in front of Riley. He opens it and pulls out a smaller box. He opens that box and pulls out another smaller box. "Now I know they have been together to long. This is rib Riley would pull," Adam says to Britt. Riley tosses the top of one of the boxes at Cole. Final Riley reaches a small box. He opens that and pulls out two tickets. Riley's eyes get real big and he starts to suck in air trying to talk. "You broke him," Matt says. "Riley breath mate," Marty says. Riley looks at Mandy holding up the tickets. "The Southern five hundred," he finally manages to get out.

"The what?" Marty asks. "Its NASCAR Marty," Mandy says causing him to go oh. "You got tickets for the Southern five hundred... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Riley says before picking her up and spinning her around. Once Riley puts her down the group heads over to get cake. "So Riley what did you wish for?" Adam Cole asks. "That none of you tell Hangman about those tickets. Because that race is months off. I don't need him begging me to take him," Riley says. "Well who you gong to take?" Cole asks. "Me," Mandy says. "Do you actually want to go?" Riley asks knowing full well Mandy has zero interest in racing. "I bought the tickets. That thing takes place over a holiday weekend. And I have remind you about these little gold rings we wear. I am going," Mandy says. "But do you want to go? You can't even name one driver," Riley says. "Dale Earnhardt and Jeff Gordon," Mandy says.

"Half points for naming former drivers. But Mandy this race is a five hundred mile race. And there is a lot of pre race festivities. I just don't want you to to miserable," Riley says. "Would I be going on my own of course not. But I'll go with you," Mandy says. The party didn't last to much longer. Everyone had to get ready to get back out on the road. Even the EVP's had only managed to make it due to some business the Orlando. Once they were alone Riley picked up the tickets again. "You are going counting the days down like a child waiting for Christmas," Mandy says. "Can you blame? This is one my favorite nights in sports every year," Riley says. "Well you are lucking to have such a great wife." "That is what I tell myself all the time," Riley assures her.

Riley takes a deep breath he's made the call to let Mandy know what is going on. "Hey you know I was talking to Moxley earlier. And he and I are going over ideas for the rematch. He put out the idea of maybe doing some hardcore this time," Riley says figuring trying to sugar coat anything wouldn't work. "Not like what he did with Kenny?" Mandy says clearly upset. "No not to that level. Maybe some stuff with a chair. Maybe we go into the crowd. Look Mandy I know this worries you. I actually think to much hardcore would be a huge mistake. For a number of reasons. Including I don't like see you worried," Riley says hugging her. "How far does Moxley want to go?" Mandy asks. "I don't even think even he wants to go to the level that the Kenny match did. He's going to talk to Kenny. I'll talk to Cody. Than see where we are at," Riley says.

"Is this going to be at Double or Nothing?" Mandy asks. "I don't think so. I last time Tony laid out the time line. Its I have one more match in late April leaving time to set up other contenders for May," Riley recalls. "How are you feeling after the last few weeks? The match with Moxley the match with Kenny you are pushing yourself," Mandy tells him. "Yes I'm pushing myself. Yes I'm sore, but I am not hurt. We are riding a hot streak baby. You are doing great I'm having some of the best work in my career. Hell babe we could both wind up main event a Dynamite this year. I can do this and not be hurt. Just like how you were able to do the spot with your teeth," Riley says. "Just don't go insane," Mandy pleads. "I won't. I got to many good things to protect," Riley says before they kiss.

WWE Raw

The night after WrestleMania it was very common for stars of Smackdown to be backstage at Raw. As a result Seth and Roman were catching up. Seth had just told his old stablemate about Vince loving his mocking of Morgan. "Man I can't wait until we are in his home town," Seth says rubbing his hands. Roman looked as he old friend. "What is the end game here Seth? You are so focused on Morgan man. What do you really want out of this? Because man all I got out of messing with Morgan was a messed up nose, a ruptured ball, and my daughter googling me to find out daddy got in trouble for hurting Mandy," Romany says. "That wasn't on you. Morgan shouldn't have been hanging around that weekend," Seth claims. "Well we don't have to worry about him anymore. Hell you whole issue with Morgan was he worked for New Japan. Now they are directly trying to compete with us," Seth says standing up and getting mad as he recalls Roman's past actions.

"So what is the end game? What do you want out of this. NXT beats AEW? That would be great but the Khan's have some major money. I've talked to some people they aren't going away any time soon. TNT seems to really be behind them. Do you want Morgan to show up on one our shows?" Roman says trying to keep calm. "Hey would help our ratings," Seth says. "Well I doubt anyone in AEW is going to let him skip there show. And well Raw I bet even Morgan is going to lose it enough to risk something like that," Roman points out. "He attacked you," Seth points out. "He snapped and punched me in the face... after I got in his face," Roman admits leaving out his comment calling Mandy a rat. That day he wanted to get into a fight with Morgan he hadn't counted on Morgan having such a fast and powerful right cross. "Roman don't worry about it. I can take care of myself," Seth claims.

Being the Elite

Nick, Matt, and Kenny were backstage. "So..." Matt says before stopping. "Well..." Kenny but he also stops himself. Nick looks like he is about to say something but doesn't' even bother. The door opens and Mandy walks in. "I need to ask you guys a favor. I get right now Riley is not acting like Riley. He's letting his pride get the better of him. But Jericho and The Inner Circle are to dangerous for him to face alone. He's not listening to me. I am begging you guys to watch his back," Mandy says. "Mandy if we tried to help him do you think he would even want it?" Kenny asks.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sometimes in life you just got lucky and today Seth got very lucky. "This is going to be great promo fuel," he thinks looking at the article he had just stumbled across. He read the thing one more time. He had to make sure he was right. After all Morgan was a common name. And of course so was Robert. "Still Dr. Morgan... I know Riley boy has a doctor for a father. And this does so Omaha Nebraska. Odds seems like they are pretty good," Seth thinks saving the link. If this panned out it be the thing that finally forced Morgan to react.

AEW Dynamite

Mandy made her entrance and even slapped hand with some fans before climbing onto the apron to pose. Mandy got in the ring as Britt music started. Britt got up to the apron and acted like she was about to do Mandy pose before yelling "No, a role model would never lower themselves like that." Finally Britt gets into the ring and Mandy gives her a Thez Press and rams her head into the mat. The referee calls for the bell starting the match. Britt gets back to her feet only for Mandy to knock her down with a clothesline. Britt crawls over to the ropes and clings to them. Mandy grabs onto the leg and pulls Britt hard into the center of the ring and goes for a single leg crab. Dr. Baker manages to get get back to the ropes. Mandy keeps the hold on until the count of four.

"Keep her back referee," Britt demands as she gets back up. Mandy offers hand for a test of strength. They got chest to chest until Britt gets the early advantage and forces Mandy back into a bridge. Britt sees a big chance and stomps Mandy in the stomach. Mandy goes to the ground hard holding her stomach. "And some hard boots by Dr. Britt," Jim Ross calls as Britt stomps and kicks Mandy. Britt picks Mandy up and places her in the corner to ram her shoulder into the stomach. "This is isn't pretty but it's effective. You last long in any contest if you can't breath," Jim Ross explains just as Mandy drops to her knees. Straight jacket lock by Britt. Next Baker hits a swinging side slam and makes a pin fall attempt count of one count of two Mandy kicks out. Britt gets up and even takes time fix her hair before climbing up on the bottom rope for extra height on an elbow drop. Another cover, count of one count of two, Mandy kicks out again.

Dr. Britt drives a knee hard to Mandy's back. Back slap right to the face by Baker. "And that right to the injured mouth. The medical team cleared Mandy to compete but she is not totally healed," Excalibur explains. Britt now with an elbow to the jaw and that drops Mandy. Britt sets up for a DDT but Mandy manage to power her into corner. Britt loses the front back lock. Drop toe hold by Mandy sends Britt into the mat hard. Mandy sees her chance she gets up and hits a springboard bulldog. Both women struggle back to there feet. Lock up and Britt scores a side head lock take over but Mandy than gets a head scissors. Britt manages to get free. Arm drag by Mandy into an arm bar. Mandy lets hold go so she can hit a power slam. Mandy covers count of one count of two Brit kicks out. Both are back up and a lock up. Britt uses Mandy's hair for a take down.

The referee warns Britt but can't do anything more. Britt hits a super kick when Mandy stands back up. Mandy rolls to the floor and Baker follows. Britt with a vertical suplex on the floor. "Oh no not that this," Tony says as Britt forces open Mandy's mouth and places her on the steps. Brit goes for a running stomp and at the last second Mandy moves causing Britt to jam her ankle instead. Bicycle jump knee by Mandy whips Britt out. Mandy tosses her back into the ring. "And the Goddess Fall," Excalibur calls. Mandy with a cover count of one count of two Britt kicks out. A desperate Britt tries hiding behind the referee to keep Mandy back. Mandy is getting mad and actually shoves Paul Turner out of the way. "Hey no. You do not put your hands on me," Turner yells. Britt reaches into her rights and pulls something out and strikes Mandy right in the mouth. Mandy is in agony. Britt locks in Lock Jaw and Mandy taps out.

"Well that Britt Baker steals on here," Jim Ross says as the referee raises the doctor's arm. Mandy is still in pain. Britt boot her right tin the face. "Now that was uncalled for. What the hell is wrong with her?" Ross yells disgusted at that action. Britt rolls out of the ring while Mandy is still down.

Later that night

Jen Decker stands outside the trainers room. "Guys, Mandy Rose is still being checked out by the medical staff. Now Riley Morgan who is supposed to compete up next is in there with her now. We understand the pain she is feeling is very intense. Doctors are worried she re injured the wound to where her tooth used to be. Now doctor's had placed..." Before Jen can finish the door opens and Riley exits. "Riley, how is Mandy? How badly is she hurt?" Jen asks. "She is hurt badly. I don't know what Britt Baker hit her with something I don't know a roll of coins small pipe… And right where Mandy was already hurt," Riley says. "I know this can't be easy… but Riley you have an important match Chris Jericho which starts in minutes. What are you going to do?" Jen asks. Riley slaps the brick wall behind him out of frustration.

Back in the arena Judas starts to play. Jericho makes his entrances with the rest of the Inner Circle following him. Jericho looks confidant as he climbs into the ring. Sammy hands Jericho a microphone. "Riley Morgan get on out here. You want to be champion well I got some new for you. Being a champion means you have to wrestle when you are hurt or sick. You have to pull on your boots and get in the ring even when the wife is there to hold your hand," Jericho mocks. "He's actually happy about what happened to Mandy earlier tonight," Tony says in disgust. "Of course he is. It makes it easier to him to get what he wants," Jim Ross says also disgusted. "Get out Morgan. You signed the contract... see stuff like this why you are really more of a semi main event guy," Jericho taunts.

Riley's music starts to play he appears on the ramp and power walks to the ring wearing gear and a t-shirt that he pulls and tosses into the crowd. Aubrey Edwards climbs into the ring as the same time Riley enters as she feels a powder keg could explode. She calls for the bell very quickly. "THE ODE TO CHONO!" Excalibur yells Riley runs across the ring and kicks Jericho right in face. Jericho is sent back hard and hits his head on turn buckle he stumbles out of the corner. "Jericho is on rubber legs," Jim Ross calls. Another Ode to Chono knocks Jericho down. Riley covers count of one count of two. "You bastard," Ross yells as Hager knowing his boss won't kick out pulls Aubrey out of the ring. Meanwhile Santana and Ortiz jumps into the ring and go after Riley.

Santana holds Riley as Ortiz the ropes. Riley escapes and Ortiz takes out his partner. "Oh Shit!" Ortiz yells as Riley tosses him over the ropes and onto Hager. Sammy is up on the top ropes and dives, but Riley catches him and hits a running power slam onto Jericho. Hager has gotten back up. "Wait a second it's the world champion," Ross yells as Moxley hops over the guard rail and hits a DDT on Hager taking him out as he is driven head first into the ramp. Meanwhile Kenny, Nick, and Matt run out and brawl with Sammy and PNP. Riley pounds on Jericho. "This has totally fallen apart. Something has to be done to restore order," Jim Ross says. Finally security comes out and separate those brawling. Other officials help the still hurt Hager to the back. Meanwhile Moxley has left.

Aubrey forces Riley off Jericho. The rest of the two factions are escorted away from the ringside. Jericho finally get back to his feet. Big running round house kick by Riley. "We have never seen Chris Jericho dominated like this in AEW... maybe in his entire career," Tony notes. Cobra bite by Riley no bridge instead its just all impact on Jericho's neck. Riley locks in the Koji Clutch. Jericho taps out. As the bell rings Tony says, "That reminded me the last Fury and Widler fight. Everyone thought it would be close instead it was a blowout." "The winner of the match the Dog of War RILEY MORGANNNN!" Riley turns back to the camera and says, "see you real soon Mox." With that Riley rolls out of the ring and heads to the back.

Backstage

Riley had just taken a shower and gotten cleaned up after his match. He quickly pulled on a red t-shirt and some jeans. "Where did I put my shoes?" Riley says looking around the locker room. "Over her bro," Hangman says tossing them to Riley. As he pulls on his socks there is a knock at the door. "Come in," Page yells out. Tony Khan enters. "Hangman can I have second alone with Riley?" Page nods grabbing his bag and leaving. Riley looks up at his boss. "How you feeling?" Tony asks. "Alright helps this match wasn't that long and it was mostly me beating up Jericho," Riley says. "Yeah you have had some rough ones lately. Yet you hit it out of the park with Moxley and Kenny," Tony says. "I'm my own harshest critic but I've had this feeling in the ring they are really good matches," Riley says.

Tony sits down. "So I was talking to Jon about your rematch in a few weeks. He had some ideas," Tony says. "Yeah he and I were talking about it a few days ago," Riley adds. "He wants to add some hardcore spots. Yet he said something about talking you into things. Kind of sounded like to me you don't think it's a good idea," Tony says. Riley swallows hard. "Tony I think we built this strong story with me and Mox being two tough guys who don't need weapons. And nothing is topping what he and Kenny did," Riley says. "Is there more?" Tony asks. "Mandy worries and she has a point. But I think there is a line we can walk. I mean some brawling in the crowd would work. I don't want to do some crazy spot where I go off a ladder through a table headfirst," Riley says.

"But you would be okay with some hardcore elements in the match?" Tony asks. "To a point," Riley says. "I would never ask you or any talent to do something you aren't comfortable with. I understand your history with the neck," Tony claims. A lot of promoters would say stuff like this. Tony Khan was one Riley felt he could trust was being honest. "What exactly did Jon pitch?" Riley asks. "A land mine match," Tony jokes drawing a laugh. "Yeah if I survived that Mandy would never let me sleep in the bed again. And I can't put her through another neck injury," Riley says. "I heard she wasn't to happy about you straining your neck a few weeks ago," Tony tells Riley. "Tony did the guy ever tell you what I jackass I was when I first broke my neck?" Riley asks.

Hotel Room

"Your match was much better than mine," Riley says as he and Mandy lay on the bed. "What that hard. I mean what were they thinking. They buried Chris Jericho, AEW is nothing buy money marks," Mandy jokes. "Save it for your burner account on Twitter," Riley says pulling her close to him. "So speaking of my matches. I have an idea," Mandy says as she shits up. Riley does as well and speaks, "shoot." "What if I went on tour of Japan? It would give me a lot of ring time," Mandy says. "Well DDT hasn't reached out to me about another tour," Riley says. "I was actually thinking doing one of the women's promotions and doing it alone," Mandy says.

"You know those tours last for weeks right?" Riley asks. "Well given what you were doing when we met yes I do. That is why I want to do it. Part of me really misses getting in the ring all the time like I did with the WWE. Another part of me saw how much you loved your time in Japan and is jealous," Mandy tells him. "Has someone made an offer?" Riley asks. "No but Bea and Riho both do Stardom," Mandy reminds him. "But they were working for Stardom before AEW started. And it's now owned by Bushiroard. And I hate to say this babe Bushiroard might not want to work you given how they have treated Kenny and the rest of us," Riley says. The Elite had been a big part of New Japan which Bushiroard had owned for years. As it was becoming more and more clear that they were leaving the relationship got very cold.

"There are other options. I just think it could be great. Never hurts to ask I mean Brandi and Kenny have said they will do anything to help the division improve," Mandy says. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to Japan alone," Riley says. "Right dad because I'm only a kid," Mandy says annoyed. "I didn't mean it like that," Riley claims. "Than how did you mean it?" Mandy asks. "I just know how different the system in Japan can. Its not like WWE or AEW or even American Indy's. I've heard some real horror stories. Hell I was lucky. DDT was different than usual wrestling, NOAH I was close with Roddy and Cage. New Japan I had the rest of the Bullet Club to watch my ass," Riley says. "Can't be that different. I remind you I came up through the Performance Center," Mandy says. "Mandy I've trained and worked in Japan it can be very different. Its a totally different culture... I don't want to lecture. I just would be worried," Riley says.

"Riley I'm not an idiot. I can learn and adapt. I think this could really help me get better. Maybe even be good enough to be the champion," Mandy says. "I think you are good enough to be the champion. Nothing against Nyla you are better. But I get what you are saying. Hell I'd still be going to Japan if AEW wasn't around. I just don't want you getting taken advantage of in the ring," Riley says. "You sound like me when when I talk to you about Moxley," Mandy says seeing Riley's side. "I sound that nuts?" Riley says with a smile. "Jerk," she says shoving him lightly.

Before he can respond his phone goes off. He checks the ID. "Its my brother I should take this... Hey Scott," Riley says. "Hey Riley I just this really strange phone call. Has anyone called you about dad?" Scott asks his tone clearly that of someone that is very worried. "What about dad?" Riley asks. "This guy claimed to be a reporter and was asking about that thing from a years ago," Scott say. "What thing... You don't mean that stuff with... I mean it was settled," Riley says his mind racing. "It was settled but stories are out there. I guess someone is looking into it," Scott says. "Does dad know?" Riley asks. "Yeah I just got off the phone with him. No one has contacted him or mom yet. I thought I should let you know," Scott says. "Thanks I will be on the look out," Riley says.

When he's off the phone Riley sits on the bed. "Babe what is it?" Mandy asks worried. "You know my dad used to work in a hospital right?" Riley asks. "Yeah and than he moved into private practice," Mandy says. "Well he doesn't like to talk about it. But it wasn't exactly his choice. My dad... there was there nurse that some accusations. According to her she and my dad slept together," Riley says. "Wait your dad? He doesn't seem like that kind person. He seems so devoted to your mother," Mandy says in shock. "He seems devoted now... But based on how my mom reacted I think she had a good reason to think he did do it. My dad got sued, he lost his job, he and mom separated. It took a long time for our family to feel even close to normal again," Riley says.

She hugs him. "I guess some reporter is asking questions. Ah god I thought this was over. My mom was humiliated. Scott was still in school had to hear all about as word spread around town.," Riley says. "Maybe nothing will come up. Maybe this reporter is just fishing for some reason," Mandy says. "And maybe they won't stop until they have something," Riley says getting up to pace.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Again I apologize for this chapter taking so long to get up. As I explained earlier I am working overtime so that take away writing time. With all that is going on in the world its hard to find motivation or get my thoughts right. I just hope everyone reading this is doing well and is staying safe. Once more I want to thank everyone this story is now in my all time top ten views. Getting views, being put on alerts lists and getting reviews they push me to keep working on this story and doing more with Riley. Hell out of my top ten four are Riley Morgan stories and it won't shock me if Love During War is in the top five soon enough._

WWE Performance Center

Sonya was in the middle of lifting and was struggling to finish her last set. Finally she got the weight up and was able to put the dumb bell down. She needed a second to recover and sat on the bench. Whipping her face with a towel she heard someone approach her. "Oh hi Sonya," Seth says coldly before moving on. It didn't shock her nor did she care. Word was all over the locker room. Seth wasn't happy with her for wanting out of his faction after his comments about Mandy. Sonya grabbed her stuff and headed for the women's locker room. She checked her texts which she had been ignoring while working out. One was from Mandy. "We still on for lunch?" Sonya quickly typed her reply. "Sure are. Just let me get cleaned up." Sonya showed and changed. As she was leaving she caught a glimpse of Seth who was in the ring actually helping some of the new guys on the roster. But she could swear for just a second he gave her a death stare.

Restaurant

"So what is the blow off going to be? Some match where you rip a tooth out of Baker's mouth with pliers?" Sonya asks. "I think TNT would object. Kenny said something about a street fright. What about you? Any idea what is next?" Mandy asks. "Well seems like they want to move me back to Smackdown. Which would be great," Sonya says. "What about Raw? Maybe they could pair you up with Liv or Ruby," Mandy says. "The issue would be Seth is on Raw. And I want less Seth Rollins in my life," Sonya says. "Can't say I blame you," Mandy says recalling how pissed off she was recently. She knew Riley still wanted to go after him and there times she was tempted to let him. "Plus I think the Raw title picture is pretty locked with Becky," Sonya says.

"Any idea who you will be working with?" Mandy asks. "They said something about me and Ziggler. I'm not really sure. Could be interesting I mean Dolph is on weekly. He's a great worker this could be fun," Sonya says. "That feud he's doing with Otis?" Mandy asks. "I guess so. Have you seen the stuff they are doing with the hacker? I guess they want me to be involved in that as well," Sonya adds. "Who is that going to be? Ali?" Mandy asks. "I don't know so far they haven't told anyone. But let's not just talk about work," Sonya says. "Fine by me. What do you want to talk about?" Sonya mentions she has finally decided to buy a house of her own. Mandy gives her some tips. Things she and Riley had wished they had known. .

Back at Performance Center

Seth was done with his workout and had cleaned up. Today was a rare day. Vince was rarely in Orlando, but this gave Seth a chance to pitch his big idea right to the boss. Vince sat behind his desk finish. "This will be the thing that pushes Morgan over the top," Seth ends his pitch with. Vince took a second before replying. "I am not in favor of using his father. I can just see legal having a meltdown over the potential of a lawsuit over slander," Vince says. "Its not slander. There are articles in newspapers and its on file that a lawsuit was settled," Seth points out even handing some papers he had printed off. "Seth it would be one thing if his father had been in the business. He's a doctor and it seems like some old man who spends his days treating people with a cold or the flu," Vince declares. Seth couldn't believe what he was hearing just a few days ago Vince had been pushing for more.

"Vince this is gold. We can tear down Morgan in front of the world," Seth claims. "Yes but its not the right Morgan. We are the good guys here Seth. But our target needs to be on those that are trying to drag the business back to the dark ages. We can find something else. Maybe target Mandy again," Vince suggested. Seth just nods. "Just be ready for your busy week. Raw, than a return to backstage, and finally NXT. I think this will be the tide turner for the ratings battle. I'm sorry but I have some other meetings," Vince says. Seth gets up and walks to his car. "I am not about to let this go," Seth thinks as he starts the engine.

Marty's House

"I can't believe you are canceling on poker," Marty says. Riley moves out from under the sink he is working on and give Marty an annoyed look. "I can't believe I am over her doing you a favor and you want to complain," Riley says. "Three man poker is bollocks," Marty says. "Marty I got to much to worry about. Besides last time we played poker freaking Seth Rollins showed up at Cole's place," Riley rants trying to loosen a pipe. "Well its Roddy's turn to host," Marty reminded him. "I am willing to bet if he wants Rollins will show up at Roderick's as well. Besides Rollins is still on his war path I don't want to bring anymore heat on those guys. And I got to worry about my match with Moxley," Riley says finally getting the pipe lose and finding the seal has gone bad. "What are the odds he shows up again?" Marty asks.

"Having you been paying attention lately? Guy has turned into my own personal stalker. I'm worried when I walk out your door he will be waiting," Riley says still working. "Now that I think of it can't say I blame you mate," Marty says. "Remember when Mandy I were dealing Reigns and I felt like there was no way to avoid some kind of fight. Well now I feel like something a lot worse is coming," Riley says getting back out from under the sink. "Is that why you are ignoring him?" Marty asks. "Yeah maybe. I just hope he moves on. And again I need to focus on the match with Moxley," Riley says. "How is you chest doing?" Marty asks. "Healing pretty good.. Hey hand me that wrench the big one," Riley says his thoughts changing. "That bad?" Marty asks worrying about his plumbing. "Oh no just an idea for a spot," Riley says. "You are nuts," Marty says.

Later

Riley had finished up at Marty's and was on his way home. Mandy was still with Sonya. There bag were already packed and ready to fly out for the next taping of Dynamite. He had just gotten off the phone with his sister. So far who ever had contacted Scott hadn't reached out to her. Who ever it was was yet to reach out to Riley's father or mother although the Morgan kids worried about anyone stirring up those bad feelings. They knew it took a long time for there parent's marriage. Riley reached his home and pulled in the garage. Checking his watch it was late enough in the day the mail should have come by now, so he headed to the box. "Hey Riley," Chad the guy that lived across the street yells out as he walks towards him.

"What's up?" Riley asks. "I just wanted to let you know there was some car parked outside of your house for a while," Chad says. "What do you mean?" Riley asks. "There was this car I had never seen before. It was parked outside your place for a while. Engine was running the whole time. Kind of thought he was scouting the place to rob," Chad says. "Did you get a look at the driver or the plate number?" Riley asks getting worried. "Sorry I didn't. I mentioned it to Barney and approached the car but who ever it was drove off," Chad explains. This got Riley worried. Over the years Mandy had gotten some attention from some pretty sick people. It was possible one of them had found where they live. Or maybe it was the reporters or what ever having found the house.

Riley asks a few more questions. Chad saw it was clearly a car not a truck or SUV. It was black some kind of sports car. "Do me a favor watch the house the next few days while Mandy and I are away," Riley says. "Of course I'll let the neighborhood watch," Chad promises. Riley thanks him and gets his mail. He scans the area around the house. He doesn't see anything. As he walked to the house the breeze picked up a tossed some dust or pollen or something into Riley's eye. "Damn it," Riley says rubbing his eye to clear it. And than Riley sees it. On the lawn a bag with a paper in it and a rock in it for weight. Riley picks the bag up and heads into the house. He sits the mail aside and opens the bag. What was in there made his blood boil. He needed to do something and he needed to do it now.

That night

Mandy walked into the house and was about to call out for Riley when she heard the intense pounding on a heavy bag coming from basement. Heading down she is stunned to see Riley covered in sweat hitting the bag harder and more intensely than she had ever seen him. "Wow what motivated this?" Mandy asks concerned. He is lost in another world and doesn't hear her. "Riley!" She yells finally getting his attention. "What?" He snaps. That scares her and she jumps back. "Calm down," She says. He takes a few breaths. "I'm sorry I just needed to hit something figured the bag was the safest option. I am just so pissed off," He says before kicking the bag. Again Mandy jumps back a bit.

"About what?" Mandy asks. Riley pulls off his gloves and goes over to a table and gets the piece of paper. "This," he tells her handing the paper to her. Mandy takes a second to look at the paper and read it. "Where did you get this?" Mandy asks. Riley quickly explains. "You think this guy in the car left this?" She asks. "Yeah I do and I think I have a good idea who left it," Riley says starting to get mad again. "Well why do you think that?" Mandy asks thinking he could be right. They have been through crazier things. "Chad told me it was a black sports car. Well check this out," Riley says handing her his phone. "You know Rollins has been tagging me lately with little pot shots," Riley adds.

Mandy sees its a post on Twitter of Seth showing off a new black Chevy Camaro. "That is pretty thin Riley," Mandy tells him. "I know it is. But he's been trying to get to me. And he's been here before. And well he went after you, someone is going after my dad, now this," Riley says. Mandy looks over the paper again. Its like an old news letter. It reads like like father like son. Its has a picture of Riley and his father Robert. It shows a picture of a woman in a nurse uniform Mandy had to assume was the women Robert supposedly had an affair with. There were also two old photos of Riley. One with his Laura an ex-girlfriend who had a very troubled history. Another with Barbi Hayden another ex of his that had a very dark chapter. At the bottom there was an address for a website. "Is this site up?" Mandy asks.

"Not yet. I feel like this was a warning shot," Riley says as he sits down on the steps. Mandy sits next to him. "Anyone who knows you will know you aren't some cheater," Mandy assures him. "Look as long you know I'm not I could care less. But this humiliated my mom once already. And this stuff with my dad its family business. I don't want this out there. You and live a public life the rest of the family doesn't," Riley says. Mandy hugs him. The sound of the door bell ringing draws there attention. Riley pulls up the camera on his phone. "Riley keep calm," Mandy begs as he stands up and storms up the steeps. She follows up but can't catch him in time to stop him from throwing open the door. Seth Rollins stands there with a smug look on his face and holding up his phone clearly recording.

"Easy Morgan I just came to talk," Rollins claims. Riley has a millions half things he wants to say but stays silent. Instead his eyes bore into Seth. "Seth you aren't welcome here," Mandy says. "I just came to talk," Seth claims again. "Yeah well when you talk you spew a lot of trash. You owe her an apology at the very least for what you said about her," Riley yells. "Look you are right," Seth says surprising both of them. However he keeps the phone up still filming. "Well go a head apologize," Riley finally commands. "Mandy I'm sorry. Look can I come in?" Riley looks at Mandy and she is just as confused as he is. "What do you want Seth?" Riley asks. "To just come in," He claims. "Put the phone down," Mandy says. "This needs to be recorded," Seth says. "Shut the door Riley," Mandy orders.

"Wait wait wait, hold on a second," Seth says. Riley stops himself from slamming the door. "Rollins I don't feel like playing games. And you are the last guy I want to do with. You claim you want to talk, you seemed annoyed you actually had to apologize. You are filming us. I can't tell if you are trying some elaborate work, a rib or if you have totally lost your fucking mind," Riley rants. "Well I just wanted want to know if you got my flier?" Seth asks. Mandy's convinced Riley is about to attack Rollins but than he looks back at her before turning back to Seth who is still filming. "Here it comes," Mandy thinks as Riley balls up his fist. Riley hands flies up and but at the last second he changes and knocks the phone out of Seth's hand and than stomps on it. "Come on man that was brand new," Seth complains.

"Enough games Rollins what do you want? Because AEW isn't going anywhere. I am not going to stab my friends and co-workers in the back and show up on NXT or e Raw. And man my family has nothing to do with this. My mother was humiliated once by this crap. Barbi last I head is doing well… and Laura… leave her out of this man. She's… she's not…" Riley just stops he's getting upset. "See Mandy this what you need to worry about. One way or another he's going to hurt you," Seth claims. That is it Riley grabs Seth by the collar before Seth head butts him and knocking Riley back. "Don't put you damn hands me!" Seth yells. Riley's eye is already starting to swell. Mandy goes to check on him. "Let's make something clear Morgan you don't put your hands on me. The only reason you manged get one on Roman is because he let you," Seth rants.

Headlights from another car draw there attention as an SUV pulls into the drive way. Becky and Roman jump out of the car. "Seth what the hell are you doing here?" Becky yells. "Nothing," Seth claims. "Look Seth brother we need to get out of here. This doesn't end well for you," Roman pleads. "Get him out of here," Mandy says. "No let him stay. He wants to push things time to pay the piper," Riley says coming at Seth. "Riley no," Mandy says jumping in front of him. His mind flashes back to that time she got hurt when he wound up in a fight with Roman and Nakamura and that gets him to stop. "Come on Morgan," Seth taunts as Roman and Becky try to drag him to the car. Riley steps back and closes the door. Both she and Riley and shaking.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_Sorry for a short chapter. But I didn't want to pad it out. _

A private video conference was taking place Riley and Mandy in there home had just told Kenny, Nick, Matt, Cody, and Brandi about Rollins's latest stunt. They were all in shock until finally Brandi says, "he showed up at your house and is bringing up your dad that is low." "There has to be something we can do? Maybe actually reach out to the WWE?" Nick says. "Or maybe I should just knock his his teeth out," Riley says everything about how he is acting makes it clear he's not joking around. Kenny speaks next, "Riley you have a fistfight..." "I am going to use a lost more than my fists," Riley interrupts. "As I was saying. You fighting him doesn't do any real good. He can still insult Mandy, he can still bring up your father's stuff," Kenny finishes. "Or it might scare him off," Cody says drawing looks from everyone except for Riley who smiles.

"Look guys I am at the end of my damn rope. I need to do something. God only knows what he is going to post on that website when it goes up," Riley says pacing. "Again we should let him. Its going to happen sooner or later," Cody says. "Problem is Cody you can't just get into a fight with someone who you don't like or have a problem with," Matt points out. "Yet fist fights do happen. Plus if Rollins was using my dad I'd want to run him over. And well Rollins has been a pain in our of asses for how a while now," Cody says. "Great so I won't get fired," Riley says. "You need to listen to reason. And what the hell is wrong with you encouraging him," Brandi says to Riley and Cody. "Thank you. Riley do you even think Rollins would just let you attack him. For all you know Regins was there to attack you as well," Nick says. "Plus how would TNT or the Khans would react," Mandy adds.

"So I am just supposed to try and keep calm. Just keep ignoring him. Hope he gives up?" Riley rants. "I don't really think you have any other option. Remember how punching Roman Reigns went? You had like a second of feeling good about it. Than you worried about the fallout hurting Mandy, about you getting arrested, and eventually it did hurt Mandy and you. Or did you forget me having to talk you out of doing something stupid in a hospital waiting room," Kenny tells him. "Riley please just listen to everyone. We don't want to lose everything you have worked for," Mandy says clearly distressed. Riley takes a deep breath wanting to stay calm. "I have tried to ignore the guy he shows up at our place. He keeps brings my name up on NXT. Guys I don't think I have much of a choice at this point. I have to do something. After my parents or my ex's maybe he goes after you again. Hell Mandy I had a a nightmare last night he attacked you one day when you coming home from the gym," Riley says.

"So you want to charge into Full Sail or the Performance Center?" Kenny asks. "Of course not. Its just I feel something has to be done," Riley says. "What about calling the cops?" Matt asks. "Or how about we find a way to let Riley take care of it himself. Guys I hate to say this but I don't think Rollins will be happy until he invokes some kind of physical reaction from Riley. Let's change the play on him put Seth on his back foot," Cody says. "So do you have an idea?" Matt asks. "I have been looking into some things with the law," Riley says. "Just to note I totally object to this idea," Mandy says. Riley takes her hand. "Mandy I hate seeing you like this. But I don't think I have any other option," Riley says.

Becky and Seth's home

"Becky you are being over dramatic," Seth said as she pack her bag. "I'm just heading out on the road a bit early," Becky says. "I have a feeling you are leaving because you are mad about last night," Seth says. Becky stops and faces him with a real serious and stern look on her face. "Seth its not just night its been the last few months. It is me feeling like you don't listen to me. You don't care about my concerns," She says to him. "Becky I swear this is almost over," Seth claims. "Why can't it be over now?" Becky says almost pleading. She's ready to move on with her life. "Its almost over," Seth says again. "You just don't understand do you? I am sick of you making AEW such a big part of our life. We have a wedding to plan. And shame on for dragging so many people into this. It was one thing to bring up Mandy but Morgan's father? That Laura girl who has real issues," Becky shams him.

"Its a worked shoot Bec," Seth says. She is about to lose it when a loud thud down at the front door draws there attention. "What the hell was that?" Seth says as he runs down to the door and opens it. "Becky call the cops!" Seth yells. She comes down and asks, "why?" "Because of this," Rollins says pointing to a note pinned to the door with a small pocket knife. Becky does not call the cops and instead takes off the note off the door. "Don't touch it... the police will need it for fingerprints," Seth says. Becky instead reads the note out loud. "Dear Seth, Go a head and keep the knife. Its a cheap one I picked up a while ago. You want a fight fine lets do it..." Seth takes the note and says with disgust, "look at this. He had balls to sign it Riley Morgan Universe Killer." Seth crumples up the note and throws it.

"Who the hell does this bastard think he is?" Seth asks. "Yeah the boy is taking tips from you," Becky points out. "I never..." He stops himself knowing that what he is in the middle of saying is total BS. "So are you going to show up? He puts down the address," Becky says. Seth is about to say something but stops himself again. "Well of course not I could be fired..." Another thud at the door. Seth opens it and finds a rock has been thrown at the door. The word chicken is written on it. Seth picks the rock up and looks around trying to find who threw the rock. "Come out Morgan!" He yells. Still no sign of him. "Seth please maybe it's a rib from one of the guys," Becky says worried about how angry he has gotten. Becky spends a good five minutes calming Seth down. By the time she thinks she's made any real progress his phone goes off and hell breaks lose again.

"Hello." "So you taking me up on my offer?" Riley asks. "How dare you threaten me and my fiance," Seth snaps. "I didn't threaten you much less Becky. Now maybe the knife was a bit dramatic. But than again you don't have much room to talk. I mean you have been to my house how many times now? And well you playing reporter," Riley says. "Fine you want a fight Morgan just show…" "Let's be real Seth. If some how I was allowed to walk into Full Sale or the Performance Center and don't get jumped, and we some how have a fight someone doesn't call the cops, no one will believe it was real," Riley says. "So what do you suggest?" Seth says. "That address is to a martial arts gym. They have a ring and a cage. Show up we fight it out and than its done," Riley says. "Rules?"

Riley takes a deep a breath he's enjoying messing with Seth. "Well we can work that out just show," Riley says. "I need time to train," Seth claims. Riley laughs. "Train. Its a fight in a gym not UFC 255. Besides man you have been calling for this. Well Seth this is it you want a fight show up. If not its clear you are all talk and I will move on," Riley taunts. "You want a fight show..." "This isn't a wrestling angle Seth. Its not about drawing money for me. This about pride. So show up or let me move you damn coward," Riley says ending the call. "I"ll be there," Seth says.

Advanced Tech MMA and Kickboxing

As Seth approached the door he saw the sign reading, "No filming inside the gym today- management." Seth with Roman entered the building. A guy wearing one of the gym's t-shirts was behind the desk, Seth had a feeling this guy was the owner. "Mr. Rollins please sign this," the guy greets putting a clip board with a form and pen on the desk. "What is it?" Seth asks. "A wavier. What you are Riley are about to do legally is a sparring session. This covers my ass legally." Seth takes a second and looks over the form. Its pretty straight forward. Basically Seth was acknowledging what he was about to do was dangerous. "What if I don't sign?" "Than I don't let you back there," the guy says bluntly. Seth signs the paper. "You don't have to do this," Roman reminds him.

Seth ignores him and goes through the door separating the reception area from the gym floor. There is a bag area, some open mat space an MMA cage and a boxing ring. "What the hell are you doing here?" Seth asks seeing Jon Moxley sitting on a bench. "Someone has to be the referee... Hey Roman how is it going?" Jon says. "I'm good. Congrats on the title," Roman says looking around. "Where is Morgan?" Seth asks making a fist and looking around. "Changing," Moxley explains. Riley exits the locker room wearing black Muay Thai shorts and a black t-shirt. Both he and Rollins look each other over. "So what are the rules for this?" Roman asks he's playing it cool but is worried about his friend. The door locker room door opens and Kenny Omega enters the gym area. "What is he doing here?" Seth asks pointing at Kenny. "Same reason Roman is here," Jon says.

They quickly work out the rules. Both easily agree to no rules. Riley wanted it in the ring but Seth wanted it on the open mat they compromise to do it be in the cage. Seth asks about low blows and eye pokes. "I'm wearing a cup you should as well. What kind of gloves do you want before we talk eye pokes," Riley says. Riley explains that with boxing gloves poking the eyes is nearly impossible. This leads to talk about wrestling and submissions. Its agreed they will be allowed. Punches and kicks along with knees are allowed. Eye pokes and low blows are both out with no strikes to the back of the head. They will wrap there hands and wear MMA style gloves, cups, and mouth pieces. Moxley will be the referee the ways to win are him stopping it, a tap out another verbally submitting. Seth wants time to warm up, Riley does the same. Both men wrap there hands and gets there gloves on.

"Man we don't have to do this," Roman says helping Seth. "Its fine I have a game plan. Dive in get to his bad neck I bet he taps out of fear," Seth says. "You want my advice stand south paw get you power side in front," Roman says. "Yeah I should have speed edge I can hopefully land something that draws his attention. My real worry is the kicks. This thai stuff he does is all about leg kicks," Seth says. Roman just nods. Over with Riley and Kenny they get his gloves on. "Just make sure Roman doesn't get in there," Riley says. Kenny just nods. "Yo lets get this on the road," Jon says climbing into the cage. Riley gets in first than Seth. "Time to back out," Seth says. Riley doesn't reply but can't help but think how fake tough that sounds. After all he was this was his idea.

"Ding ding," Jon yells. Both Riley and Seth have there hands up and circle around the cage. "Its not a work you can't fuck around here," Seth thinks and he shoots for Riley's leg. Riley sprawls and Seth winds up on the bottom. He scrambles and both are back to there feet. "Jab," Roman yells. Seth goes for a punch but Riley throws up both arms in a X block and traps Seth's arm. Seth tries to pull away but Riley runs him into the wall. Riley with a hard knee to the gut and Seth is hurt. Riley moves his position and gets Seth in a choke. In desperation Seth tries to pull Morgan's arm off his neck but he can't. He can't breathe and his vision is blurring. Seth taps.

Riley lets the choke go and shoves Rollins across the cage and into the wall. Seth struggles to get his breath back. Riley wants to say something about this being over instead he just leaves the cage. "You okay?" Kenny asks. "Yeah. Let me get my bag and lets get out of here," Riley says. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" Seth chokes out. Riley just ignores him. "Roman stop him," Seth says. "You lost dude," Roman says. "I know," Seth finally says. "And don't forget it," Jon says leaving the cage.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Mandy was pacing waiting for Riley to get home. He had already called and told her he was fine. But she wouldn't believe that until she saw him. They actually had a small fight over her going. Some how Riley convinced her not to come. He wanted to keep this small. His goal was to show up have the fight and leave. Looking out the window she sees Riley's car pull into the driveway and she let out a breath she had been holding. He comes in followed by Kenny. "I'm okay," he says coming up to her. She looks at his face and hands. He is walking just fine. She asks what happened and Riley quickly recaps. "That was it?" Mandy asks. "Some times that is how real fights go. I think he thought to go for my neck but had no set up for it," Riley says as he sits down. "Seth let you leave?" Mandy asks. "He was struggling to breath. Plus Riley shoved him pretty hard into the fence. Plus that leg kick fucked him up," Kenny says.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Mandy asks. "I've been more sore and hurt after mowing the lawn," Riley says. "You think Seth is really done?" Mandy asks. "For a while. I mean the guy is a dip shit. Sooner or later he will act like a dip shit again. This time though maybe he will stick to picking on Ospereay," Riley says actually smiling. "Or what you will kick his ass again?" Mandy asks with her own smile. "I do wish I could have recorded. The look on Seth's face when you got control of the clinch. It was classic "and than he knew he fucked up," stuff," Kenny says. "Well I didn't want you to film in case I was the one that fucked up. Outside of the cluster fuck I had at WrestleMania and one lucky knee on Nakamaura in Japan I haven't had a real fight in a long time," Riley admits. "Wait you thought you could lose?" Mandy says.

"It was a real fight Mandy. For all I knew he could catch me with one good punch or that he a black belt in BJJ," Riley says. "I would never have let you do this if I thought you thought you could lose," Mandy says. That causes Riley and Kenny to laugh. "You know what I mean." "So now to focus on wrestling again," Kenny says. "Or I wind up having to fight Becky," Riley says trying to make a joke. "I hope it over or at the very least Seth leaves us alone for a while," Mandy says. "If nothing else his pride took a beating today. I think he' done for now," Kenny says.

AEW Road To

Footage of Riley losing to Jon Moxley plays. With extra emphasis put on the finish of the series of elbow shots. Than shots of Moxley getting his hand raised while Riley triles to wallk to the back only to fall and needs to be helped to the back. Moxley sits in a chair the AEW title belt on his shoulder. "Riley Morgan is one tough son of a bitch. That was something I knew because I've known him since he was a dumb kid trying to make a living on shows in freaking Ohio. What I didn't know or even think was he could be almost as tough as me. See Riley you didn't lose that match because you stopped trying or stopped fighting. You lost because you got KO'ed," Moxley says with clear respect. More footage from the first match plays and than footage of Moxley training and Riley beating Kenny and Jericho. Before a graphic hyping Riley and Moxley's upcoming rematch.

AEW Dynamite Taping

"I keep checking the dirt sheets and no one has any idea about that fight," Riley says to Mandy as they get there gear out of the rental car. "I don't know Riley things have a way of getting out," Mandy reminds him. "How? I'm not telling anyone and I won. I doubt Roman is running around talking about my win. Seth lost so I bet he just wants to forget. Kenny won't tell that just leaves… Oh shit," Riley says starting to jog into the arena. Mandy follows him. "Hey there he is the champ," Jake Hager says the second Riley is through the door. "Moxley is the champ," Riley says. "Well Moxley didn't KO Seth Rollins with a superman punch," Hager says. "That's not what happened I got a choke on him," Riley says. "So the fight is true," Sammy Guvera says passing by.

"Damn I thought he was ribbing. You choked him. Impressive man," Hager says. "Look don't make a big deal out of it. I don't need this all over the locker room," Riley says. "To late Moxley has already told everyone and I mean everyone," Hager says. "Just great," Mandy says. "Could be worse," Riley says awkwardly. "We just got into the building," Mandy points out. "At least I won," Riley says. "Yeah you did. About damn time someone taught that guy a lesson," Sammy says. Riley and Mandy make there way to check in for the day. Along the way more of the boys put over Riley for what he did. Finally as they check in BJ Whitmer tells Riley that Tony Khan wants to see him alone. Riley heads off to talk to Tony and Mandy to the women's locker room.

Brandi, Britt, Penelope are already there. "How is Riley?" Britt asks. "He is in with Tony now. Brandi is Tony mad?" Mandy asks. "I honestly don't know I have haven't seen him today. I do remember he wasn't to happy when Jimmy Havoc tried to fight Excalibur," Brandi reminds her. "They can't fire Riley," Penelope says. "Yeah he's part of The Elite," Britt adds. "Yeah but they could take away his push or more," Mandy says.

Tony Khan's Office

"Riley was possessed you to have a fight with Seth Rollins?" Tony asks. "Because Rollins broke the code. Its one thing to talk about The Elite and even my wife is one thing. Yet he started going after my mom and my dad. He tried dig some stuff out of my dad's past along with a few my ex's including Barbi Hayden," Riley explains. "Okay I understand. But a fight really," Tony says clearly upset. "I get why you are mad. And well this really could have back fired on me. In my defense it wasn't a street fight. Its not like I was in a bar trying to break a bottle over his head," Riley says. "For an unsanctioned fight you were about as safe as you could be I hear,"Tony says. Riley figures he might as well bite the bullet."So what is my punishment?"

"I can't punish you. You didn't fight with another member of our roster. You actually didn't break any laws. But what did do was risk your own health and potentially could have derailed our TV show," Tony says yelling. Riley doesn't say anything he knows Tony is right. Tony looks over at the door making sure it closed and than says real quite. "Still I'm glade you won. And hopefully it will keep Seth from talking about AEW." "So I'm not getting fined or suspended?" Riley asks. "Of course not you have a main event with Jon for the title," Tony says. Riley is stunned at how easy he is getting off. "But listen to me Riley. You are a very important part of this company. A while back you were helping out backstage. You have a lot to add beyond just the ring," Tony says.

"I know boss. I can't claim I would never given my history," Riley says. "I need you word this will Seth is over. Even if he tries to start it again you need to let it go," Tony says. "I don't think he's going to start anything with me again. And well if he does it shows my fighting him does no good. So yeah its over," Riley says. "Good. Look Riley if Rollins tries something let me know. We also have a legal department in AEW. I've learned over the years a cease and desist letter can do wonders," Tony offers.

WWE NXT Taping

Seth Rollins just wanted to get through this damn taping. Life totally sucked right now. Morgan had beat him. He had actually beat him. Worst of all it felt like everyone knew what had happened. Actually that wasn't the worst part. Becky was barley talking to him. Part of him had hopped he skip this week's NXT but Hunter had told him to be there. Seth sat in Hunter's office waiting. The door opened and Seth didn't bother to turn to the door. "So what is the plan tonight?" Seth asks not looking. "I have no idea, Hunter asked me to wait for him in here," Adam Cole says taking the chair next to Seth. "Wait he told me to wait in here," Seth says. "Guess we are doing something together tonight," Cole says smugly. Seth just sit in silence he doesn't feel like talking anymore than he has to.

Eventually Hunter enters the office. "I am going to make this quick. Adam you are winning back the title tonight. I think the invasion stuff has run a bit thin," Hunter says. "Great," Adam says. "Tonight?" Seth asks. "Yes tonight. Look you will go out have a great match. Its close Adam barley gets the win but the title changes hands," Hunter says. "Fine. We done here?" Seth asks. "Yeah we are done," Hunter says. Seth gets up and leaves. "This just keeps getting worse," he thinks.

AEW Dynamite

Mandy's power walked her way to the ring. "The following contest is set for one with a twenty minute time limit. Introducing first from Yorktown Heights New York, she is God's Most Perfection Creation Mandy Rose!" Justin Roberts introduced Mandy. "Britt's music started to play. "Her opponent from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania she is Dr. Britt Baker DMD!" Britt made her way to the ring but refused to get in until the referee kept Mandy back. Finally Britt gets into the ring. The referee calls for the bell and right away Britt bails to the floor. Mandy rolls out after her. Britt starts to run. Mandy turns around and leaps off the steps catching Britt with a flying clothesline when she rounds the corner. Mandy tosses Britt back into the ring and than climbs in. "Look at her beg for mercy," Tony Schivone says watching Britt on her knees with the her hands up. Mandy kicks her right in the stomach.

Mandy pulls Britt up and gives her a judo toss. Mandy goes to tear at the jaw but Britt gets free and goes back to the floor. The referee warns Mandy not to go after the mouth. Britt gets back onto the ring apron and snaps Mandy's neck on the ropes. Britt scrambles back into the ring and hit a running clothesline knocking Mandy down. Cover and count of one, count of two, Mandy kicks out. Dr. Baker with a side head lock. Mandy manages to get back to her feet but Britt uses the head lock for a take down and than starts looking for lock jaw. "This is very early to go for this," Excalibur points out. Mandy block the hand used to reach for the jaw. Mandy gets to her knees but this lets Britt shot a cradle. count of one count of two. Mandy gets her shoulder up. Both get back to there feet and Britt goes for a super kick but misses and Mandy rolls her up, count of one count of two, Dr. Baker kicks out.

Running bicycle knee by Mandy Rose catches Britt right in the face. "Its a good thing she's a dentists. I think that knee just knocked out her front teeth," Jim Ross calls. Delayed suplex by Mandy and she covers count of one count of two, Britt kicks out. Mandy sits Britt in the corner and than scraps her boot across the face. "She must be watching some of Riley's New Japan tapes because this is the face wash of Shinjiro Otani and now the running big boot the face," Excalibur calls on commentary. Goddess Fall by Mandy and she covers again. Count of one count of two Britt kicks out again. Inverted Tiltowhirl Slam by Mandy who than pulls Britt up. This gives Britt a chance to claw at Mandy's eyes. Britt grabs Mandy by the throat with both hands and chokes her. "Break the choke! One two three four!" The referee counts before Britt lets go. "Curb stomp," Excalibur calls as Britt does the move.

Pin fall attempt by Baker count of one, count of two, Mandy kicks out. Fishermen's neck breaker by Britt. The dentist moves over to the corner lets Mandy gets back to her knees before hitting a shinning wizard. Snap DDT by Britt who covers again count of one count of two Mandy kicks out. Baker Buster than another cover count of one count of two Mandy gets her boot under the ropes breaking it up. Britt Baker looks over at the ropes with a wicked face. "We have seen her do this before," Tony Schivone says as Britt drags Mandy towards the ropes clearly looking for the tooth breaking curb stomp. Mandy gets out from behind and gets a waste lock. Release German suplex by Mandy dumps Britt on her head. A clearly stunned and hurt Dr. Baker rolls to the floor.

Mandy gets up and goes to pull Britt back into the ring. Palm strike right to the side of the head by Britt stuns Mandy. This lets Britt pull her out of the ring and toss her hard into the guard rail. At the very last second Mandy reveres Mandy reverse the whip and its Britt who goes into the steel hard. Britt yells in pain grabbing her back. Thez press on with slams by Mandy right on the floor. Mandy tosses Britt into ring and than hits Goddess Fall. Mandy covers count of one, count of two, Mandy than pulls Baker up so she can hit a second Goddess Fall. "The exclamation point on that one.. one two three and it's over," Jim Ross calls. The referee raises Mandy's hand. Mandy exits the ring and Tony is waiting for her on the ramp. "Mandy a huge victory what are your thoughts?" "My thoughts are I'm done with Britt Baker. My husband is going to be AEW world champion and I want a shot at Nyla Rose," Mandy says before heading to the back.

Backstage

Riley is with Lexy Nair. "Riley in one week's time you have your rematch with Jon Moxley for the All Elite Wrestling world heavyweight championship..." Riley holds up his hand to stop her from saying more. "In one week I can claim the ultimate prize in wrestling. But I have a chance to reclaim something much more important to me… My pride! See Lexy when Moxley knocked out me out cold he didn't retain his world title he took that from me. As I laid on that mat my blood flowing out of my body it was like my ego was leaving me as well. I'll even say it Moxley you broke me. Because I was this close to being the one to come out on top," Riley says holding up a finger and his thumb close together. "So Riley what do you do this time? What do you change so the result is different?" Lexy asks.

Riley is about to respond but than stops himself as Mandy enters the shot. "I can think of one thing. Last time you tired to do this all on your own. You pushed all your friend away. You pushed me away," Mandy says. Lexy looks very uneasy while Riley says nothing. "Riley you are at your best with a support system," Mandy says to him. "You are willing to come out with me next week?" Riley asks. "Of course," Mandy says.

NXT

Seth stormed backstage not even bother to look back as Cole was handed the NXT title. "Good work Seth," Hunter says as he reaches the backstage area. "Thanks," Seth says not meaning it. Seth passes a monitor. "Once more Adam Cole is the top man in the black and yellow brand," Mauro says. "Seth Rollins made a huge mistake guys. He dismissed his oppoent and assumed he had it won," Beth says. Seth stops and starts to shake in anger. That was clearly a shot at him losing to Morgan. He made one small mistake and let Morgan a few lucky shots. Worse both Roman and Jon both told him to let it go. Hell Jon had the freaking the nerve to hold him back when he tried go go after Morgan as he ran away.

"You lost take it like a man brother," Moxley told him. Seth reached the locker room he didn't even bother taking a shower. He just changed out of his gear and into his street clothes. Grabbing his bags he heads out of the locker room and power walks to the exit. "Hey Seth hold up," he hears Adam Cole says. Seth turns around as Seth walks towards him. "What do you want?" Seth asks. "I wanted to thank you for the match," Cole says extending his hand. This was old wrestling tradition. Seth takes it. "You are welcome. But do me a favor," Seth says. "Yeah sure," Cole says. "Tell your buddy Morgan this isn't over," Seth says before heading for the exit.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Man it is coming down hard," Mandy says as she and Riley drive home from the airport in the rain. "The good news is usually when its a strong downpour it doesn't last very long," Riley notes. "At least our flight landed before the weather turned to crap," Mandy says. "True I'm tired enough as it is. Didn't need to be stuck in a holding pattern as our flight circles the airport hoping for an opening," Riley says. "As you said many times dear," Mandy replies. "You want to get a bite on the way home?" Riley asks. "In other words you want fast food," Mandy says knowing him all to well. "Hey I'm hungry and there is a great Pizza place coming up, and a good burger joint..." "Okay than this counts as your cheat day," Mandy says. "Fine... no wait there is that UFC show I want... Why do I follow your diet rules," Riley complains. "They aren't my rules. They are general good diet rules and you don't want a pot belly for your title shot," Mandy says.

"Isn't this the future shouldn't we have like fast food that doesn't make you fat?" Riley asks. Mandy laughs. "Can't change facts, heavy grease, salts, sugars and bad for the body. And how do you think I feel I do a whole you tube series about eating food. And I built a whole brand on doughnuts. Yet I also have a fitness app and I do modeling," Mandy says."Yeah well once this match with Moxley is done I'm going to start wrestling in a t-shirt. Than I can eat what ever I want and pack on fifty pounds," Riley says. "Let's not stop we will be home soon enough. We have been gone a few days not like anything had time to go bad at the house," Mandy says. "Alright the exit is coming up anyway," Riley says. They talk a bit more setting some plans for the week. The rain starts to let up still falling but not a total downpour.

Finally they reach they neighborhood. "Who is blocking out driveway?" Mandy asks seeing a car parked so they can't pull in. Riley is tensing up he's got a good idea whose car that is. "I honestly thought it could be over," Riley says. It takes Mandy a second to grasp what is going on and than she finally says, "Seth." "Yeah stay in the car," Riley says parking by a curve. "Riley you fighting didn't change anything you aren't doing it again," She says to him. "I'm not going to fight him. I'm going to talk to him," Riley claims. "I'm not staying in the car," She tells him. "Just keep you head on a swivel," Riley says before they climb out of the car. Seth climbs out of his. Both the Morgans scan the area looking for any backup Seth might have but he seems to be alone. "Rollins if I just give you all the money in my wallet will you just leave," Riley says just wanting what ever this is to be over already. Rollins shakes his head no.

The spray of the rain kept falling. Mandy whipped it from her eyes and forehead. "Its time to settle this Morgan," Rollins says locking eyes with Riley. "Seth you could have won that fight and beat Riley up knocking him around the gym and you wouldn't be happy. And you know why?" Mandy yells. Rollins doesn't respond. "No listen Seth you have issues," Mandy says. "My issue is about to be taken care off,," Seth says advancing toward them. Riley protectively steps in front of Mandy. But she steps back in front of him. "No look Seth you like to pretend AEW is some issue for you. But you weren't happy in developmental because you thought you were to big of a star. You weren't happy on top because you didn't perform," Mandy says. "Shut your damn mouth. I don't need to be lectured on working by someone like you. I can out wrestle you my legs were shot," Seth says. "Your right Seth you can. But I don't care. I'm happy with my career," Mandy says.

"My career is… People just don't get how good I am" Seth claims. "And you are going to prove this by getting into another fight with Riley?" Mandy asks. Her words are really hitting a raw nerve with Seth. "Lets do this Morgan," Seth says trying to ignore her. "Do what? Fight again only this time in the streets? Mandy is right Seth even if you win it won't help you. You will find something else to be mad about" Riley yells. "I'm not here to talk," Seth says moving toward them ready to throw a punch. Riley again puts himself in front of Mandy. But she moves back in front of him. "No come on Seth. Do you think this will improve your promos or improve your matches." Seth reaches toward her. Mandy strikes him right in the throat. Seth starts to choke. Riley grabs him and tosses him against the car holding on arm in a hammer lock and uses his free arm and presses it to Seth's throat.

"Listen to me Rollins! And Listen good! I have tolerated you. I even gave you a chance to settle this like a man. You couldn't even have the pride and dignity to lose like a man. Now I can't stop you from being a twitter troll or a moron in interviews. I sure as hell can't stop from doing stupid Vince Russo worked shoot BS. But if you come to my house, you take a step toward my wife, or bring up my parents or siblings I will finish you!" The tone of Riley's voice is cold and detached. Mandy had never been scared of her husband until that moment. He lets Rollins go and kicks him toward the car. Rollins turns back but ultimately gets in his car and drives off. Riley is mad he is shaking. "Riley," Mandy says. He clearly takes a deep breath and stars to relax. "Lets get inside," he finally says. "I think you scared him off," Mandy says.

Being the Elite

Riley walks into his bedroom he open his closet and pulls out an old Bullet Club t-shirt. A clip of Riley celebrating with Nick, Matt, and Kenny back in Japan is shown. Riley puts that shirt down before reaching in and pulling out a hat bought at Cracker Barrel. The old photo of the entire BTE cast including Marty sitting in front of a Cracker Barrel in rocking chairs wearing hats is show. Riley tosses hat onto the bed and than turns back to the closet. Next he pulls out a Coat Tail Rider shirt he used to sell. A smile crosses Riley's face as a montage of of photos and clips of he and Mandy play. Soon that shirt joins of the growing pile on the bed. Next he pulls out out the old IWGP US title, The ROH TV, and ROH World title. Clips of Riley celebrating winning those belts and celebrating with the others plays. Soon those title belts are placed on bed.

By this point Mandy has entered the room and just watches him. Back at the closet Riley pulls out an AEW shirt now footage of the company being formed and things Riley has been through in the company. Riley tosses that onto the pile. Finally he pulls out one final shirt at first it looks like the shirt Moxley put on when he won the AEW world title at Revolution. You see the I was there on the back of the shirt. Riley turns it around it becomes the clear its a different shirt. Instead it reads Morgan World Champion with the date for this week's Dynamite. The shot pans up as Riley smiles one final time.

AEW Dynamite Taping

"It is time for our main event of the evening relaxed rules set for one fall with a TV time remaining for the All Elite Wrestling heavyweight championship of the world," Justin Roberts announces. Riley's music starts to play. "This young man came so close to winning the world title a few weeks ago. He gets a very rare second chance," Jim Ross says. "And JR you notice the big difference from that match to this one is the woman you see following behind him. His wife Mandy Rose back in Riley's corner," Excalibur says. Riley climbs into the ring as his music fades. Moxley's music plays and the AEW champ makes his entrance through the crowd with his AEW world title around his waste. Moxley hopes over the top guard rail and gets into the ring. "Guys if I may quote an old friend of mine to be the man you have to beat the man. Riley Morgan came close but he did not beat Jon Moxley. That has to be on his mind," Tony Schaivone says.

The lights go down as both men stand in opposite corners. "Introducing first in the corner to my left he is the number one contender from Omaha Nebraska. During his career he captured the IWGP United States championship, The Ring of Honor Television and World Heavyweight championships. He is the dog of war RILEY MORGANNNNNNN!" The fans cheer as Riley throws his hand into air. "And in the corner to my right. During his career he has been been a champion in HWA, CZW, FIP, the WWE, and is current IWGP United States champion. Tonight he defends the All Elite Wrestling heavyweight championship... the Death Rider... JOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..."

Before Roberts can Riley and Moxley walk to the center of the ring and get face to face. Aubrey Edwards tries to force them back. But she can't get either to budge. Just Roberts has bailed out of the ring knowing the powder keg is about to blow. Knowing she is about to lose control Aubrey calls for the bell. Moxley and Morgan go right back to punching each other. Moxley quickly gets the edge and knocks Riley down who than rolls to the floor. Moxley follows him out. Regal knee by Moxley hits Riley right in the head. "He might be out," Tony notes seeing Riley go limp. Moxley props Riley up against the guard rail and than hits a running lariat knocking Riley into the stands. "These are relaxed rules so referee Aubrey will give them some room," Jim Ross says.

Double ax by Moxley off the guard rail. "Moxley looking for the knockout blow," Jim Ross says as Jon hooks Riley's arms for the double arm DDT. Riley blocks it and escapes and hit a judo toss on the floor. Diving uppercut to the back by Riley. Both men get up and start to exchange punches. Riley scores with a boot to the gut and than he rams Moxley into a wall. Spinning hook kick to the back of the head by Riley. Moxley drops. Riley grabs a chair. Moxley gets up and turns around and gets the chair tossed in his face. But Moxley catches it and hits Riley in the head. A second of more chairs have been cleared by fans who have left them. Front face lock into a standing release suplex by Moxley and Riley hands hard. "A vicious landing for the challenger. He came right now on his head right on that bad neck," Jim Ross declares.

They wind up over by the ramp way. Body slam by Moxley. "Moxley is climbing up the tunnel," Jim Ross declares. Diving elbow drop by Moxley. "We talked how close Riley came to winning. Its clear the champion doesn't want him to get that close again," Tony theorizes. Moxley holds his arm but manages to get back up and than sets for a power bomb. "No! This is not no DQ or falls count anywhere. Get to the ring," Aubrey yells. "For those wondering why this is relaxed rules and unsanctioned match, in an unsanctioned match the title can't be on the line," Excalibur explains. Moxley drags Riley back down to ringside and again sets for a power bomb. Riley reveres into a rana. Riley gets back into the ring and Moxley follows him. The champion is back to his feet first while Riley has to use the ropes. Running bulldog by Moxley and he makes the first cover of the match, Count of one count of two Riley kicks out.

Moxley pulls Riley up and whips Riley into the ropes looking for a spin side slam that connects. "Classic move here the bow and arrow," Jim Ross calls as the hold is applied by Jon Moxley. Riley's back is stretched over Moxley's legs but Riley does manage to escape on roll onto Moxley and hook a leg with his own legs for a quick pin fall attempts. Count of one and Moxley escapes. Both men are back to there feet and Riley throws a round house kick that catches Moxley right in the arm. Moxley suddenly backs up but Riley with a hop move hits another kick. "And that's the arm Moxley uses on his elbow drop. We saw him holding it earlier and now Morgan is kicking the living hell out of it," Tony yells. Using his good arm Moxley swing looking for a clothesline which Riley ducks. "Ode to Chono!" Excalibur yells when Riley hits the running Yakuza Kick.

Not missing a beat Riley gets a flying arm bar and gets Moxley down to the mat. Moxley gets his boot on the ropes. "One two three four," the referee counts before the hold is broken. Riley with a hammer lock body slam making it a point to land Moxley on his arm. "Brilliant move by Morgan here. Fans you have to keep in mind Paradigm Shift requires a particular grip and for Jon Moxley to elevate his opponent into the air. Well you take out the arm that becomes much more difficult," Ross explains while stomps at Moxley arm. "You know in the back Arn Anderson approves," Tony says given Double A was known for working over the body better than any man. "Come on Riley," Mandy yells. Riley with another hammer lock and he drives Moxley into the turnbuckle shoulder first and than locks in a cobra clutch leading to the cobra bite suplex.

Riley with a tiger driver and goes into the pin, count of one, count of two Moxley kicks out. "Could be a brain buster here," Excalibur says as grabs a front face lock and tries to pick Moxley up. "Nice reversal into the snap suplex," Tony calls as the AEW champ does gets the move on his challenger. Moxley is trying to get feeling back in his arm so he shakes it. Series of elbow strikes with his good arm but he doesn't have the same force as the ones that ended the first match. Riley gets back his feet and he hits a series elbows, forearms and chops. Moxley with a head butt and it drops Riley but his arm is still bothering him so he can't follow up. Riley rolls to the floor. Moxley with the suicide dive and it whips out Riley.

Moxley gets up and gives Riley a back drop suplex on the floor. Moxley than gets a table and sets it up. Riley has recovered enough that he gets up and hits a jumping enziguri. Running power slam by Riley though the table. Riley gets up and starts to toss pieces of the broken table into the ring. There is one last big piece that Riley smashes over Moxley's head. Riley puts Moxley back in the ring and than sets up the table pieces in the center in the ring so that that two jagged pieces are sticking straight up. "The dog of of war has a vicious idea in his mind," Jim Ross calls as Riley places Moxley on the top turnbuckle looking for a superplex. On the outside Mandy closes her eye knowing what was next and not wanting to see it actually happen. Moxley shoves Riley off causing him to go flying and than crash land onto the broken wood.

"Dear lord Riley Morgan's back is lacerated," Jim Ross yells as Riley is in pain. Elbow drop by Moxley using his good arm. Cover by Moxley count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Moxley goes for the STF but Riley gets the ropes before its locked on. Moxley sets up for the midnight special but his arm gives out and Riley hits an ace crusher. Both men are down. Finally both get back to there knees and pulls themselves up using the ropes. Riley goes for the Ode to Chono but Moxley ducks it causing Riley to get hung up on the ropes. Back break off the ropes by Moxley and than he gets Riley in Sharp Shooter. "Not a move we usually see from Jon Moxley but Riley's back has taken a beating in this match," Excalibur says. "And Riley is far from the ropes," Tony adds. Riley won't tap but looks like he is about to pass out. He looks over at Mandy who is across the ring. Riley gets up to his elbows and crawls dragging Moxley across the ring to the ropes. "He got it," Ross yells as Riley just barley gets a hold of the ropes.

Moxley breaks the hold and picks Riley up looking for the Paradigm Shift. He goes for the move but cant' Riley up. Spinning back fist by Riley and Moxley goes down. Riley is still in agony and blood flows out of his back. Shinning wizard by Riley but he can't follow up right away. Jumping DDT followed up by an exploder suplex by Riley. "Go for the pin," Tony yells but Riley instead decides to go for a Fujiwara arm bar. Riley can't keep the bridge and loses the hold. Both men scramble. Moxley hits a boot to the gut and hits the Double Arm DDT and he covers count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. "That was the full version of the Paradigm Shift," Excalibur yells. The crowd starts to cheer and many turns to watching the ramp as Kenny runs down to ringside. Kenny starts to pound on the apron. Mandy joins in as Nick and Matt run down to join as well.

Riley gets back to his feet clearly catching a second wind. Bicycle jump front kick by Riley. Cody is now at ringside. "Its clear the support of his friends and wife has given Riley Morgan a second life," Jim Ross says. Riley hits the final wave and rolls Moxley over for the pin hooking both legs. On the outside Mandy jumps into the air celebrating. The rest of The Elite count along with the referee. Count of count of two Moxley kicks out with force catching his second wind. "Come on Riley hit give me your best shot!" Moxley yells getting right in Riley's face. Riley goes for a round house again but it's a mistake as Moxley catches the leg and hits a dragon screw leg whip. Riley goes down holding his knee this lets Moxley hits another Regal Knee and he covers. Count of one count of two, Riley gets his shoulder up.

"These two men push each other to there physical limits. All for one reason to be the best. To know they are champion of the world," Jim says. Moxley has a look of pure determination on his face and he lock in the double arm DDT and this time gets Riley into air for the Paradigm Shift. Moxley covers count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Moxley moving quick goes to hard elbow strikes even trying to use his bad arm but pain rips through his body and stop. Riley goes for an arm bar but than changes to an inside cradle. Count of one count of two Moxley gets free. Riley rolls into the Koji Clutch. "Will Moxley tap?" Ross asks. Hangman Page has come to ringside. The rest of the Elite and Mandy freaking out. "Tap!" Kenny yells at Moxley raises one hand looking like he might break but he gets the ropes instead.

Riley lets the hold go he crawls to one corner and Moxley to the opposite side. Both men slowly stand up totally spent. "This is like a fight in an old western movie and both guys are down to one last bullet," Tony says. Moxley beckons Riley to come forward. Instead Riley stays in the corner the pain and exhaustion making even a few small steps difficult. Moxley charges coming in pinning Riley to the ropes with punches, palm strikes, chops and elbows. Riley drops to a knee and gets a firemen's carry into a basic amateur pin attempt count of one count of two Moxley kicks out. Superkick by Riley when they both stand up. Moxley falls out of the ring. Riley stumbles and winds up turning around.

"What the hell was that? Why would you do that?" Jim Ross yells after Hangman Page had jumped onto the apron and than hit the Buckshot Lariat on Riley. Hangman runs off with Kenny and Matt both chasing him. Moxley has manged to get back into the ring as badly dazed Riley gets back to his feet. Paradigm Shift by Moxley and he covers count of one count of two count of three.

Backstage

Riley was in the trainer's room getting stitches on the cuts on his back from the superplex spot. "I should kill you for doing that," Mandy says watching the doctor work. "To be fair I manged to talk Moxley down from his Bar Ba Que fork sport," Riley claims. Mandy remembers the night on the Jericho Cruise and there dinner with Renee and Jon. "Well thank you for that dear," Mandy says. The doctor is done and lets Riley off the table. "So what did you think?" Riley asks wanting to know her thoughts on the match. "What you need you ego didn't get serviced enough with the standing ovation?" Mandy jokes. "Your opinion matters to me," Riley says lovingly. "I thought it was great. The day you actually win the world title the fans will go crazy," Mandy says.

"If I ever win it. Right now I'm just worried about this angle with Hangman," Riley says. "Yeah that is the thing about wrestling You can have the best match of your life and than have to get right back in the ring," Mandy says. "Well actually Tony wants me to take next week off to heal. I'm sure if you ask we can actually bask in my glory," Riley says drawing a laugh. Riley gives her a hug. "You know what ever comes next as I long got you I'll be fine," Riley says before they kiss.


End file.
